Storm Warning
by Jay 2K Winger
Summary: The chronicles of the Storm a new wrestler in the WWF and his various feuds and matches.
1. Approach & Arrival

**Storm Warning: Approach & Arrival**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

**FIRST SIGHTING: _RAW IS WAR_, Jan. 3**

_"Are you scared? He's here....Ohhhh...they call me 'Cowboy!' I'm the singer in black, so throw a finger in the air, lemme see where you're at, and say, 'HEY! HEY!'..."_

The fans shouted the lyrics to Kid Rock's "American Bad Ass" as the Undertaker roared down the ramp on his Titan motorcycle. He circled the ring, as dominant as ever, looking as if he owned the entire arena, then parked at the base of the ramp. He stood up, let his leather duster fall loose, then raised a fist in the air. He climbed into the ring, glancing at Lillian Garcia briefly, then removed his sunglasses and bandanna. "The following match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Death Valley, weighing in at 328 pounds...THE UNDERTAKER!" The six-foot-ten Phenom adjusted his gloves and looked up as his music cut off.__

_"One, two--s'this on? Yo, Jimmy, hit me wi' that Triple H... Yeah, you let the music keep playin', Mr. Dumb Sh....it!" _The techno music of "My Time" played as Triple H stepped into view, by himself. (A pre-match segment had shown him, once again, telling his wife Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley to stay backstage.) He had his head lowered, trademark glower on his face as he poured water over his scalp. He poured some into his mouth, spewed it out in the air, then shook his wet hair out of his face, grimacing as he stalked down to the ring. "And his opponent, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 246 pounds...TRIPLE H!" 

Triple H was about to suck in some more water for the rest of his entrance pose when his music was replaced by a steady _buzz-buzz-buzz_ sound, not unlike the EBS signal. All eyes turned to the Titantron, where a stylized exclamation point, flanked by two lightning bolts, was flashing over the images of Triple H's enrance video in time to the buzzing. 

"What's this?" J.R. wondered aloud at the announce table. "Someone's interrupted Triple H's entrance video." 

"Is this another one of Kurt Angle's tricks?" Jerry 'the King' Lawler asked beside him. But that theory was dashed when words appeared over the symbols flashing on the screen:__

_THIS IS YOUR STORM WARNING..._

"'Storm warning?'" the King repeated. "What's that mean?" 

"I don't know, King, but the Game does not look happy," J.R. pointed out. "I don't think he likes the fact that someone's interrupted his video." True enough, Triple H's standard glower was steadily turning into a definite scowl. The words and symbols flashed a few more times, and then inexplicably cut off. Triple H's music picked right back up. The Game blinked in surprise, staring at the screen as he stood on the ring apron. The Undertaker took advantage of the distraction, grabbed him by the head and pulled him into the ring. The match began, and Taker pressed his leverage, and ten minutes later, he powerbombed Triple H with the Last Ride for the pin. 

**SECOND SIGHTING: _Smackdown!, _Jan. 6**

Newly-recrowned Tag Team Champions Edge and Christian were laughing to themselves as they headed back to their private dressing room. They had just been in the ring, where they "totally mocked and humiliated" their current #1 contenders, the Dudley Boyz, with another classic five-second pose. They stopped outside their door as they found it spraypainted with a big, blue, stylized exclamation point. Puzzled, they opened the door, then stood in shock. 

The lockers had been knocked down, chairs overturned, light-bulbs smashed. Spray paint covered the walls in lightning bolts, hurricane symbols, and more exclamation points. Edge went over to the shattered mirror and picked up his stack of promotional photographs. They had all been drawn on with a permanent marker, as had Christian's stack. Christian pointed at the wall, where the following words had been spraypainted:__

_FOR THE BENEFIT OF THOSE WITH FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY...THE STORM IS APPROACHING..._

"Man, someone totally trashed our room!" Christian complained. Typically, he was stating the absolute obvious. 

"Yeah, this so reeks of heinosity!" Edge added. "Who did this?" 

"It must've been those damn Dudleys," Christian said. "This is pure stinktatude!" 

Edge nodded in agreement, then looked out in the hall. A guy, a stagehand or something, was looking in the door at the devastation. "Hey, who're you?" he demanded. 

The man held up his hands, as if to ward off a sudden attack. "I'm Joe, just Joe." 

"Well, Joe, you seen anybody come in here while we were gone?" Christian asked. 

"Yeah, like the Dudleys?" Edge added. 

Joe shook his head. "No, guys, I didn't see anyone. I can ask the boys in the back, if you want." 

"Yeah, do that," Edge said. 

Christian looked pained as he held up one of his shirts, which had been torn and spraypainted on. "Man," he whined, "this is totally lacking in coolness!" 

A short while later, Joe returned. "Hey, I talked to the boys in the back, and they said the Dudleys haven't been anywhere near your dressing room." He shrugged at their confused expressions. 

Edge thought of something, slapped his forehead, then smacked his brother's arm. "It must've been the Hardys!" 

Christian nodded. "They're fighting Lo Down right now... We could do a run-in!" 

Edge considered, then grinned. "Yeah, run-ins rule!" He slapped a high-five, then pushed past Joe with Christian as they ran for the ring. In their haste, they didn't hear Joe say something else. 

"Guys, it was some new guy..." 

Out in the ring, the referee had been knocked out, and the Hardys were gaining momentum. They had Chaz and D'Lo on the run, Matt scoring a Twist of Fate on Chaz as Jeff ascended the post. At the announce table, Michael Cole was doing play-by-play: "And Jeff Hardy setting up for the Swanton Bomb, and--wait a minute!" 

"It's Edge and Christian!" the King shouted beside him. "It's an E.C.R.I.!" 

"'Edge and Christian Run-In!'" Cole translated. 

Christian jumped and shoved the ropes, causing Jeff to lose his balance and fall on the top rope crotch-first. The audience groaned in sympathy as Edge slid into the ring, then nailed Matt with a Spear before he could help his brother. Edge and Christian roused Chaz and D'Lo, then left the ring as the two members of Lo Down took advantage. Chaz climbed Jeff's post and set him up for a superplex. He flipped Jeff backwards, making him land squarely on his fallen brother. D'Lo, on the other corner, leaped out in a `Lo Down splash and hit both Hardys. D'Lo rolled Jeff off his brother, and Chaz hooked up a leg. The ref came around, saw this and slapped the mat...1...2...3. 

Edge and Christian grinned as Lo Down's music hit for their win. Chaz and D'Lo gave the Tag Team Champions an odd look, as if wondering why they got the assist, but then they shrugged and went to stomping on the Hardys. The two Canadians headed back to their dressing room, grinning maliciously as officials ran down to the ring to separate the fighting teams. 

**THIRD SIGHTING: _Smackdown!_, Jan. 13**

A red and white 'NO' symbol flashed on the Ovaltron as buzzers and sirens went off, an electronic voice wrabling, _"Warning! Warning!"_ Boos cascaded down on the four men who walked out in white shirts and black ties. Oblivious to the raw, seething hatred the fans had for him, Steven Richards had his trademark 'evil' smirk on his face. Right to Censor entered the ring, Val Venis, Bull Buchanan, and the Goodfather taking up bodyguard-like positions around their leader. Richards took a microphone from the ringside. 

The censor started to raise the mike to speak, but chants of "ASS-HOLE! ASS-HOLE!" thundered down on him. Richards' smirk turned into a scowl for a moment, but then he recovered his collected facade and spoke. 

"I can assure you," he told the fans, "that I am not what you say." That remark served to intensify the chants for a moment before it degenerated into booing. Richards smiled and continued, "My comrades and I are united in our crusade to correct the lack of morality demonstrated by this company. Again, we will see to it that the World Wrestling Federation exhibits no acts of gratuitous violence--" 

"Right, like those damn Dudleys and their tables!" the King remarked from ringside. 

"--no demonstrations of substance abuse--" 

"I think that was meant for the Acolytes," Michael Cole said. 

"--no indecent exposure," Richards said, his smirk turning into a definite scowl as he rubbed at his cheeks. 

"Talking about Rikishi and the Stink Face, King." 

"--and," Richards sneered, "no scantily-clad women." This earned Right to Censor a rousing chant of "SAVE THE HOS!" from the fans, which only served to infuriate the cult-like leader of the group. Richards raised his microphone to speak again, but he was cut off as a _buzz-buzz-buzz_ sound blared over the speakers. He turned to look at the Ovaltron as a voice broadcast over the speakers.__

_"Steven Richards..."_ The audience hushed and looked at the screen, where the mysterious stylized exclamation point and lightning bolts were flashing over Richards' face. The rest of Right to Censor looked about in confusion, but then the disembodied voice spoke again, loud and forbidding.__

_"This...is your Storm Warning,"_ it said. 

The audience, picking up on the fact that whoever was behind this was no fan of censorship, started to cheer as Richards started to stomp around the ring in frustration. Val Venis and the Goodfather climbed out of the ring and stood at the foot of the ramp, staring up at the screen and the flashing emblem.__

_"Steven Richards..."_ the voice said again. All eyes looked at the screen. _"Censor...THIS!"_

The flashing sign vanished, replaced by several edited clips from old WWF broadcasts. Clips from the Godfather's old pimp persona played on screen, showing the Pimp Daddy dancing away with his Ho Train, stogie in his mouth, jewelry on his neck, and cane in hand. Sound now: _"Are there any pimps up in this house?!"_ and then a chorus of voices roared on the screen. Next, _"Hello, ladies,"_ as clips of Val Venis' old ex-porn star gimmick played, showing him doing his striptease routine in the ring, flirting with the WWF divas. Images of the two hos--Mandy and Victoria--brandishing their placards as chants of _"SAVE THE HOS!"_ echoed over the speakers. An image of Chyna pulling down Richards' pants during Eddie Guerrero's Intercontinental Title match with Val Venis. 

But the crowning achievement--which Richards noticed earned the most cheers and (worse) laughter--was when the Titantron showed an image of "Stevie" Richards...in drag. This image stayed on the screen the longest, causing Richards to scream at the booth, ordering them to cut the tape.__

_"You want to censor me, Steven?"_ the voice asked. _"I'm backstage at the truck. Come and get me!"_

Seething in rage, all four members of Right to Censor tore up the ramp and backstage. In their sprinting haste, they shoved stagehands, officials, and other wrestlers out of their way. At last, they reached the truck, where a monitor was set up. No one was there, but one of Right to Censor's 'NO' placards was there; spraypainted in blue over the crossed-out circle was the stylized exclamation point. Written underneath it were the words:__

_THE STORM IS COMING...JUST TRY AND CENSOR IT.___

**FOURTH SIGHTING: _RAW IS WAR_, Jan. 17**   


The fans were murmuring amongst themselves as they waited for the next match to begin. All at once, red fiery pyros went off at the top of the stage, lighting the entire arena in red. Haunting music played as the masked monster Kane walked down the ramp, climbing into the ring, looking almost as if he didn't realize the audience was there. Raising his arms to the sides, Kane brought them down swiftly, causing the corners of the ring to explode in red flames. 

"The following match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian was saying during his entrance. "Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 326 pounds...KANE!!" 

Kane threw his head back, whipping his hair back out of his face. Patriotic, Olympian music played on the Titantron, and the fans started to jeer as the sappy, deceitful, and self-serving Kurt Angle walked out, medals clinking on his chest, microphone in hand. He smirked at the fans, waved condescendingly, then turned to look back at the Titantron as his 4th-of-July pyros went off. Turning back to Kane, Kurt allowed Lillian to finish: "And his opponent, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 220 pounds...he is the 2000 King of the Ring...KURT ANGLE!" 

"Kane," Kurt said, "to tell you the truth, I don't want to fight you. In fact, I feel sorry for you! It's only because Commissioner Foley booked this match that I'm going to through with it. You see, I pity the fact that you grew up with a brother like the Undertaker and a father like Paul Bearer. Now--" He stopped a moment to tug on the end of his nose as Kane cocked his head to the side (as if trying to decide which part to tear off first). Kurt went on, "Now, I don't know what happened to you to turn you into this," he made quotes with his fingers, "'monster.' Maybe you didn't get hugged enough as a kid. Maybe people were always cutting in front of you in the lunchline. Whatever the case, it's clear to me that what you need is a real positive role model. It's true," he told the booing audience, "it's true. Now, what better role model could you ask for but an Olympic gold medalist." 

By now, Kurt had climbed up on the ring apron, where Kane stared impassively at him. The Big Red Machine cocked his head to the other side (he'd decided to rip out Kurt's tongue first, so he wouldn't have to listen to him anymore), then looked at the Titantron as the EBS-like _buzz-buzz-buzz_ filled the arena. The stylized exclamation point and lightning bolts appeared again, flashing over Kurt's face. The fans, anticipating an end to Kurt's sappy promo, started to scream, especially when words started to appear.__

_KURT ANGLE..._

The Olympic athlete, bewildered, tugged on his nose as he paced back and forth on the apron, staring at his name on the screen. Kane blinked behind his mask, equally confused. 

"Looks like another 'Storm Warning,' King," J.R. commented. 

"Oh, no," Jerry Lawler muttered. "What's this guy gonna do now?" 

The name hung on the screen a moment longer, then disappeared, replaced by the following words: _THE AMERICAN JACKASS... IT'S TRUE, IT'S TRUE._

The fans immediately started to laugh as Kurt screamed in self-righteous anger at the screen, then singled out the nearest WWF stagehand and started to berate him, blaming him for the insult on the screen. The disembodied voice that had spoken to Steven Richards a few nights earlier spoke again. _"This...is your Storm Warning."_

The words on the Titantron changed again: _THE STORM IS COMING..._

All at once, the message disappeared, and Kane loomed up behind Kurt, who was still staring in confusion at the screen, grabbed him by the head and hauled him over the ropes into the ring. Try as he did, Kurt was unable to shake off the distraction brought on by the sneak attacks (both to his ego and to his body) and fell prey to Kane's chokeslam. A pinfall later, Kane strode victoriously up the ramp. 

**FIFTH SIGHTING: _Smackdown!_, Jan. 20**

Pompous, _Masterpiece Theatre-_esque music trumpeted over the speakers as Steven William Regal finished preparing his table setting in the middle of the ring. The fans, sensing another dull ettiquette lesson, started to boo. Mr. Regal smiled condescendingly, holding a microphone. 

"Hullo to you all," Mr. Regal said, "and a very good evening to you. I've managed to convince the producers of this programme to allow me to do another lesson in manners for our uncivilized American viewers. Now, I know that our crass friend, that buffoon Chris Jericho--" The mention of Y2J's name brought on a cheer, which Mr. Regal tolerated. "I know that Mr. Jericho will not be interrupting us this time. Now, then--"__

_Buzz-buzz-buzz_. The EBS signal echoed as the exclamation point and lightning bolts appeared on the Ovaltron. The fans cheered--anything could be better than Mr. Regal's pompous posturing. Mr. Regal had a surprised and indignant look on his face as he looked up. The disembodied voice spoke. _"Steven William Regal...this...is your Storm Warning."_

The fans cheered as Mr. Regal started to look as if he'd stepped in something extremel unpleasant. The Storm Warning symbol continued to flash on screen, and then the voice spoke again. _"Mr. Regal...with all due disrespect...SHUT YOUR CAKEHOLE!"_

The WWF's Goodwill Ambassador now looked extremely insulted as the fans cheered on the unseen character-assassin. The King, at ringside, was laughing uproariously at seeing the stiff and unpopular Mr. Regal flustered.__

_"You obviously need a lesson in WWF table manners, Regal,"_ the voice said. _"And who better, when it comes to tables--"_ The voice paused, and in anticipation, the fans started to scream. _"--than the Dudley Boyz?"_

The fans cheered as the words _"THE STORM IS NEAR..."_ appeared, and then a bomb whistled on the Ovaltron before pyros exploded at the top of the ramp. Sprinting out of the smoke came Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von Dudley, looks of sadistic glee on their faces as they cut off Mr. Regal's escape and started to stomp him in the middle of the ring. 

Buh-Buh scoop-slammed Mr. Regal, then held apart his legs and turned him toward the corner. He grinned at his half-brother, who was standing at the top of the post. Wagging his tongue out of his mouth, Buh-Buh yelled, "Whassup!!" at D-Von, who launched out in a flying headbutt into Mr. Regal's exposed crotch. As the stuck-up fop doubled over in pain, and as D-Von did his crazy victory dance, Buh-Buh turned to look at Mr. Regal's table setting. A look of insane anticipation came across his face, then he shoved his half-brother. "D-Von!" 

"What?!" he yelled. Now everybody saw what was coming, and that only served to excite the Dudleys further. 

Grinning like a maniac, Buh-Buh Ray pointed at Mr. Regal's prop. "Get the table!" D-Von, grinning exactly like him, ripped the setting off the table and exposed the wood beneath. He positioned it by the corner as Buh-Buh Ray hoisted himself to a sitting position on the top rope. Sure that the table was ready, D-Von hauled Steven Regal to his feet and lifted him onto Buh-Buh's shoulders. The heavyset Dudley stood up and threw Mr. Regal down hard in a powerbomb that reduced the table to splinters. D-Von did his dance again as Buh-Buh stared down at Regal, face slack as his euphoric trance came over him. 

**ARRIVAL: _Royal Rumble_, Jan. 23**   


About an hour before show time, at the top of the pre-PPV _Sunday Night Heat_, Tazz stomped around backstage, upset because he wasn't participating in the Rumble. In the final qualifying match, his old nemesis Jerry "the King" Lawler had smashed his head with a metal water pitcher (this after Tazz had taunted him prior to the match), allowing Eddie Guerrero to make it into the Rumble instead of Tazz. 

Tazz walked past the boiler room, barely glancing at the hand-lettered "COMMISSIONER" sign that adorned it. He walked past, but then the door opened and a man stuck his head out. "Tazz!" Mick Foley said. The Brooklyn native stopped and turned to him. Foley grinned. "Not thug life dead yet?" 

Rolling his eyes, Tazz muttered, "No, I ain't. Whaddaya want, Foley?" 

"The Royal Rumble's tonight," Foley said. 

"Don't remind me," Tazz grimaced. 

"Hey, I'm sorry you don't have a match tonight and Al Snow does, and I'm sorry Raven's in the Rumble and you're not," Foley said, "but...how'd you like me to book a match for you tonight?" 

Tazz blinked, raising his sunglasses up to his forehead. "Come again?" 

Foley grinned. "I'm the Commissioner, aren't I? It's the anniversary of your WWF debut...why not celebrate by having a match tonight before the Royal Rumble?" 

Tazz folded his arms. "Sounds good. S'not against Lawler, is it?" 

"No, it's not Jerry Lawler," Foley said. "But I'm glad you agree to the idea. I'll go book the match right now. I'll catch you later. Lemme know if the mood changes while I'm gone!" And before Tazz could reply, Mick Foley pulled his head back in the boiler room and shut the door. Tazz gaped at him, then growled and punched the wall. He grumbled as he stomped off to find some sap to punk out. 

* * * 

During the PPV an hour later, a series of pre-Rumble matches took place. X-Pac battled the Big Bossman (and won after clobbering Bossman with his own nightstick), Right to Censor fought Too Cool, Rikishi, and Dean Malenko (Richards' group won after Grand Master Sexay missed a Hip Hop Drop), and Al Snow defended his European Title against Perry Saturn while wearing Swedish attire. The fans expected the next match to be The Rock against the Undertaker for the WWF Title, but instead the music of Tazz hit. Tazz strode through orange-lit smoke, his torn towl flapping on top of his head, then stalked down the ramp to the ring. He threw his towel to a ringside official and folded his arms, sneering at J.R. and the King. 

"The following match is scheduled for one fall," Howard Finkel annoucned. "Making his way to the ring, from the Red Hook District of Brooklyn, New York...weighing in at 255 pounds...TAZZ!" 

"This match was booked just a few short hours ago, King," J.R. said, "and I don't think Tazz is completely ready for it." 

"I hope not," Lawler said. "Who's his opponent gonna be?" 

The big-screens started emitting the EBS _buzz-buzz-buzz_ and flashing the stylized exclamation point and lightning bolts. The fans, recognizing this emblem, started cheering as lightning flashes began to accompany the buzzing. One by one, the words appeared and replaced each other: _THE ... STORM ... IS ..._

The buzzing and the symbol stopped as the screen flickered crazily as the final word appeared: _HERE!_

The voice spoke. _"This is your Storm Warning!"_

Violent clips of weather phenomena -- hurricanes, tornadoes, lightning strikes, microbursts of wind -- clashed on the screen to heavy metal-esque music. Two lightning bolts shot down from the ceiling and set off pyros at the top of the stage. Lights flashed behind the smoke of the pyros, looking almost like lightning, and then a man stepped into view from the smoke. He stood a few inches taller than Tazz, wearing a black tee with a blue exclamation point on the front. Arcing down from the shoulders were two electric blue lightning bolts. He wore loose black jeans and thick black boots. A pair of black sunglasses hid his eyes from view as he stood at the top of the ramp. Tazz paced back and forth in the ring, snorting and snarling as Howard Finkel announced the newcomer. 

"And his opponent, making his World Wrestling Federation debut, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 250 pounds...THE STORM!" 

The Storm gazed over the audience and raised a microphone in his hand. When he spoke, it was that same voice that had been taunting people since weeks earlier It had a bit of a growl to it, and was unusually deep for a man of his not-that-tall size. "The Storm...has...ARRIVED!" 

Cheers again, and the newcomer raised his other hand to gesture at his opponent. "Tazz...you've said since you arrived in the World Wrestling Federation that..." He made a quote with his fingers, "'the mood is about to change.' So far, the only mood I've seen has been complete and utter boredom." When the fans reacted, the Storm held up his hand, then said, "I don't mean to give you the same dull spiel that Y2J gave you...BUT! Tazz, here's how it winds down: nobody cares if you're thug-life born or thug-life bred. Hell, they'll probably celebrate when you're dead, thug-life or not." He slowly started down the ramp. "But you go in that ring and go all hardcore on their ass, make 'em tap out to your Tazzmission. But lemme tell you something, boyo..." He removed his sunglasses, exposing cold blue-gray eyes. "...the Storm is a Force of Nature...and Nature does not tap out." 

The Storm handed his shades and the microphone to an official, then climbed up on the ring apron. Tazz charged, swinging a fist, but the challenger blocked and grabbed Tazz's head. He jumped backwards off the apron, choking Tazz against the ropes, then releasing him, making Tazz stagger backwards into the ring. The Storm slid into the ring -- officially getting the match underway -- and clotheslined Tazz with a stiff arm. The newcomer grabbed Tazz's left leg and planted his foot against his right ankle. He paused briefly, then leaned to his right and twisted Tazz's left leg painfully. Grimacing and shouting in pain, Tazz grabbed at his leg and attempted to grab the Storm, only to get respite as the Storm released his right leg. 

Tazz aimed a kick at him, but the Storm grabbed his other leg, then stepped forward, looking as if he were starting a Sharpshooter. But instead of twisting the Orange-and-Black Attack's legs around, the Force of Nature raised his other leg and stomped hard on Tazz's crotch. Despite the fact that it was Tazz, the audience groaned in sympathy. The Storm dropped Tazz's legs and let the Brooklyner roll in pain. He moved out on the ring apron and climbed up on the steel post, holding the ropes on either side of it and leaning way back in a crouch. When Tazz reached his feet, the Storm yanked himself forward and slingshot himself into an amazing diving cross-body. With Tazz down, the Storm hooked up a leg. 1...2... 

Tazz got a shoulder up. The Storm frowned and stood up, pulling Tazz to his feet. Abruptly, Tazz kicked him the gut, then grabbed him around the waist and hurled him to the mat with a belly-to-belly suplex. The challenger sat up and started to turn, but Tazz planted a kick to the base of his spine. The Storm bent over in pain, clutching the kicked spot. 

The Human Wrecking Machine straddled his chest and started unloading punches to his temple. The Storm jerked limply with each punch, eyes starting to roll back in his head. "Oh, man! Somebody stop Tazz! Come on, Storm!" Jerry Lawler called from the ringside. Tazz stopped long enough to shout some abuse in the King's direction, and in that moment of distraction, one of the Storm's "limp" arms shot up and low-blowed Tazz. The Brooklyn Bad Ass stumbled away, allowing the Force of Nature to get to his feet. He grabbed one of Tazz's legs and one of his arms, then flipped him up in a Samoan Drop. He hooked up a leg for a pin. Again, Tazz got his shoulder up on two. 

The Storm angrily stood the groggy Tazz up and unleased a fierce arm chop to his chest. The crowd groaned as they heard the smack. He stood Tazz up again, then delivered a second arm chop. Another groan from the audience. The Storm wound up again, but Tazz ducked the swing and slipped behind, quickly snared him in the Tazzmission. "Oh, no!" Lawler screamed from the side. 

"Tazz has the Storm locked in the Tazzmission!" J.R. shouted. 

As the Storm grimaced in the tight hold, his vision starting to swim, he heard Tazz growl in his ear, "I'm gonna choke your ass out! C'mon, just tap out, and I'll go easy on ya!" 

Grunting, the newcomer replied, "Sorry, but...I...don't...tap...out!" Using his free arm, the Storm bent over and grabbed Tazz's leg behind the knee. All at once, the Storm jumped in the air and turned over, slamming Tazz to the mat underneath him. The Brooklyner _oof_ed as the wind was knocked from him. A bit out of wind himself, the Storm got to his knee and started to blink rapidly as he got his breath back. Tazz rolled to his stomach and started to push himself to his feet as well. 

Tazz attacked, and the Storm blocked his punch, delivering a harsh jab to Tazz's gut, knocking the wind out of him again. The Storm then pivoted, grabbing Tazz's leg and hoisting him up on his shoulder. He held there for a moment, then dropped to one knee and pounded Tazz's head into the mat in a unique piledriver. He stretched across Tazz's chest and hooked up a knee. 1...2...3! 

The referee called for the bell as the Storm's metal music played, then raised his arm in the air. The Storm got his sunglasses back from the officials and replaced them. He climbed up on one of the corners and raised his index and middle finger of his right hand to his forehead. With a karate yell, he swung his hand -- fingers still pointed -- in a wide arc until he was pointing down and to the left. 

"Here is your winner...THE STORM!" Howard Finkel announced. 

Hopping down from the post, the Storm looked back briefly at the still-woozy Tazz, his face unreadable. Then the Force of Nature exited the ring and strode victoriously up the ramp. 

* * * 

The PPV continued. In the following match, The Rock managed to kick out of the Last Ride from the Undertaker and hit his challenger with a Rock Bottom for the win. Immediately afterwards was the Rumble itself. Tazz's former ECW buddy Raven was one of the first ones in the ring, and he managed to survive into the twenty minute mark. That was when Crash and Chris Benoit teamed up against him. Tazz ran out then and helped Raven throw the Crippler and the former Hardcore Champion out of the ring. They started to team on Kane then, but the Big Red Machine simply threw them against the ropes, then clotheslined them over the side. The two partners, however, ignored the referees and climbed back in the ring. 

"Some--somebody stop Tazz!" J.R. shouted. 

"He's not even supposed to be here!" the King said. 

Road Dogg, the next one in the ring, nailed the two witha few punches, but then Tazz locked on the Tazzmission. He started to back toward the ropes, intending to fall over them and take Road Dogg with him, thus eliminating him. 

That's when somebody jumped out of the audience with a black baseball bat. He came up behind Tazz as he reached the ropes and creased the back of the Human Wrecking Machine's head with the bat. Road Dogg stumbled away and narrowly avoided a DDT from Raven. Tazz turned to look at his assailant, then blinked in disbelief as the Storm stared back at him. The newcomer clobbered him in the face, then grabbed his ankle and pulled him out of the ring. He stomped on Tazz a bit, then nailed him in the stomach with the bat. His job done, the Storm stalked up the ramp past Bradshaw as the Acolyte ran down to the ring. EMTs tried to tend to Tazz, but he angrily shook them off and charged backstage after the Storm. 

Three minutes later, Raven was thrown out of the ring by Road Dogg. By the end of the Rumble, Kane was the last one standing. He would go on to fight for the WWF Title at Wrestlemania. 

Backstage, Tazz hunted around for the man who had ambushed him, only to be blindsided from behind with the baseball bat once again. The Storm looked down at him almost contemptously, then shrugged and started to walk off, leaving the semi-conscious Tazz on the floor. A few officials tried to stop him, but the Storm merely raised the bat and they shied away. 

**-more to come-**

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. For storyline-followers, I started this fanfic prior to Unforgiven 2000, so Edge & Christian were still Tag Champs at the time and Raven hadn't yet debuted. I have edited things a tad to accomodate this. Yes, there is more to this story, this is but the first part. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	2. Force of Nature

**Storm Warning: Force of Nature**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: This is set immediately after "Storm Warning: Approach & Arrival." To recap, after several occurrences of someone playing psychological warfare on multiple WWF wrestlers, including Triple H, Edge & Christian, Right to Censor, Kurt Angle, and William Regal. Then, at the Royal Rumble, Commissioner Foley booked Tazz in a match against a mystery opponent, who turned out to be a man calling himself "the Storm" -- the man responsible for the mind games being played. He defeated Tazz cleanly in the ring, then returned later during the Rumble when Tazz ran out to aid his buddy Raven. The Storm pulled Tazz out of the ring, clobbered him with a baseball bat, then left. Tazz chased him, but the Storm again knocked him down with the bat before leaving the arena.

**MONDAY: _RAW IS WAR, _Jan. 24**

It was a few minutes after the close of the opening segment of the show. During the opening, Kane came to the ring to demand a title shot against the Rock, not wishing to wait until Wrestlemania. That brought out the Rock, who was ready to oblige, but Commissioner Mick Foley stopped both of them, even handling the resurgent Triple H/Kurt Angle fued by booking the main event as a tag-team match-up: the Rock and Triple H against Kane and Kurt Angle. 

Backstage, Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von Dudley were getting set for their upcoming table match with Lo Down. They were wearing their red, black, and white camos, and were getting themselves pumped up to provide maximum entertainment and maximum pain to their opponents. The door to their dressing room opened and a man walked in. The Dudleys began to smile. They knew the guy. 

"Storm! What're you doing here?" Buh-Buh Ray inquired. "I thought you had the night off." 

"I do," the man called the Storm replied. He was an inch or two shorter than Buh-Buh Ray and weighed less. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with a stylized blue exclamation point on the front and two electric blue lightning bolts arcing down from the shoulders. He wore dark jeans and black boots. His hard blue-gray eyes were hidden behind his black sunglasses. When he spoke, it was a touch deep and with a bit of a rasp to it. "I just decided to be here to catch the action. You know, scope some of the other talent and keep myself on top of things." 

D-Von nodded. "That's cool. You gonna see our match tonight?" 

"No doubt, D," the Storm said. "I want to see Chaz and D'Lo get wood." He grinned and slapped a high-five with D-Von. 

They continued to chat it up, none of them noticing a certain Brooklyn native sneaking into the room behind them with a two-by-four. At the last second, the Storm sensed something and turned just in time to see Tazz before the 2x4 was smashed over his head. The Dudleys double-teamed on Tazz, who managed to shake them off enough to stomp the Storm a few times, then retreated out of the locker room. Groaning, the newcomer sat up, hand going to the spot where he'd been hit. Buh-Buh Ray went over to him, helping him up. 

"You okay, Storm?" 

"Aside from the roaring headache I've got now," the Storm replied, "I'm fine. Where'd the little son of a bitch go?" 

D-Von pointed him down a hall. "He went toward the gorilla position. He's got a match with Jericho." 

The Storm, removing his hand from the small cut on his hairline, went over to a locker, where he'd stored his gear earlier. He reached into a large duffle bag and withdrew a black baseball bat with white lettering on it. As he stalked out the door, Buh-Buh Ray glimpsed the word 'UGLY' written in the white lettering. "I'll be back in a bit," the Storm said as he left. 

* * * 

At the ring, the Titantron played a siren as the Storm Warning emblem flashed on screen. It paused, and then the Storm's voice came over the speakers: _"This is your Storm Warning!"_ Two lightning bolts shot down from the ceiling to set off a pyro burst, an instrumental version of Metallica's "Ride the Lightning" playing. The Storm strode out, gazing at the audience, and walking around the ring toward the announce table. Lillian Garcia announced his identity to those people who had not watched the PPV last night. "Making his way to the ring, from Dallas Texas, weighing in at 250 pounds...THE STORM!" 

"Why's he coming over here?" Jerry 'the King' Lawler inquired as the Storm seated himself in a chair and put on a headset. 

"I'm not sure, King. For those of you at home, we've just been joined at ringside by the latest addition to the WWF roster, the Storm, who made his in-ring debut last night at Royal Rumble." J.R. Jim Ross nodded to the newcomer. "Thank you for joining us, Storm." 

"No problem, J.R.," the Storm replied, laying his 'UGLY' baseball bat on the table in front of them. 

"What's that for?" J.R. asked. 

The Storm pointed at the cut on his forehead, which, while unpleasant looking, wasn't bleeding too badly. "I was backstage talking to the Dudleys when Tazz took it upon himself to introduce me to a two-by-four." He scowled briefly as Tazz's music began to play. "I plan to introduce him to my ugly-stick." 

"You're going to interfere in the match?" J.R. asked. 

"Of course not," he replied. "But once it's over, well..." 

Tazz was joined shortly thereafter by Y2J, who never got a chance to do his pre-match spiel as Tazz cut him off at the top of the ramp. The two traded punches as they fought toward the ring, where Tazz reversed an Irish whip into the steel stairs. "And this match hasn't even started yet," J.R. said, "but Tazz is really taking it to Chris Jericho." 

"I really don't like Tazz, but I'm not so sure about Jericho either!" the King said. "What do you think, Storm?" 

"I like Jericho." The Storm's eyes were unreadable behind his sunglasses as he spoke. "Tazz isn't such a bad guy, but the thing I don't like about him is he takes things way too personally." He looked at King. "Take you for example. You and J.R. made a few remarks at Tazz's expense which he blew out of proportion. You were just doing your jobs. But King, you tend to make _too _many disparaging remarks about some of the most talented wrestlers in the business, but you rarely put your balls where your mouth is and prove you can take what you dish." 

"What?" the King said, astonished that someone actually said something like that to his face. 

In the ring, Tazz went for the Tazzmission, but Y2J elbowed out of it and hit a series of arm chops on Tazz against the ropes. He grabbed Tazz's arm and started to whip him across the ring, but Tazz reversed it and nailed Jericho with a knee to the stomach. As Jericho was bent over, Tazz slipped behind him and hit him with a T-Bone Tazzplex. Tazz straddled him and started to unload punches to the temple as the commentary continued. 

"You don't like King?" J.R. said. 

"That's right," the Storm said. "Sure, you're a WWF standard," he said to King, "and you legitimately had talent back in the day, but I guarantee if you got in the ring with someone like Triple H or Stone Cold Steve Austin, you'd get your ass kicked more times than a European soccer ball." 

"Now listen here--" the King started. 

"Just shut up and call the match like you're paid to," the Storm said as he turned his attention away from Lawler and watched as Jericho kicked Tazz off of him and hit him with a running bulldog. Jericho went for the Lionsault, but Tazz managed to get his knees up and countered the move. As Jericho stumbled away, holding his ribs, Tazz came up from behind and applied the Tazzmission. Jericho fell to the mat, arm flailing about, and managed to grab the rope. The Human Wrecking Machine released him and kicked him in the ribs a few times, then stood him up and whipped him into the ropes. Tazz intended to follow up with a belly-to-belly suplex, but Jericho shot off the ropes and hit Tazz with a blow to the forehead, knocking him down. 

Jerry Lawler tried to get the Storm to follow up his words, but J.R. forced him to turn his attention back to the ring, where Jericho had grabbed Tazz's legs and started to twist him around into the Walls of Jericho. Tazz, however, managed to grab Y2J's hair and hit him with a slug to the head, making Jericho release him. As Jericho came back at him, Tazz tripped him with a drop-toe hold, applying a camel clutch as Jericho lay face-down. Jericho attempted to get to the ropes, but Tazz's grip was like iron. After another minute, Jericho was forced to tap the mat. 

With the match over, the King turned back to the Storm and started berating him. "Now look here, you piece of dirt, you can't come out here and insult me and get away with it!" 

"Can and did," the Storm replied. "I am a force of nature, and you can't really stop me." He removed his headset and picked up his 'ugly-stick.' As Jericho rolled out of the ring, the Storm slid in behind Tazz, who was posing for the crowd. The WWF newcomer raised the baseball bat and whispered, "Hey, Tazz! Don't turn around!" 

Naturally, the Brooklyn native did so, and then the Storm clobbered him over the head with the bat. Tazz went down, seeing stars. "I thought I told you not to turn around?" he said, then grabbed the microphone from Lillian Garcia. "Listen, Tazz, I was having a good day until you cracked that two-by-four over my skull. I was supposed to have the night off, but then you had to go and get all pissy about getting beaten by me last night. Face it, Tazz, I beat you clean, 1-2-3 in the ring. Fair and square. Deal with it, and I won't have to repeat this lesson." He hit Tazz with the bat again as he started to stand up, then gave him a two finger salute and swung his arm down in a chop, kind of like the DX crotch-chop, only not. Metallica's instrumental played again as the Storm calmly exited the ring and strode up the ramp. 

* * * 

Backstage, the Storm ran into Mick Foley as he returned to the locker room. "What was that all about?" the commissioner asked shortly. "I come back from the john and find you beating up Tazz with a baseball bat?" 

"Obviously you didn't hear," the Storm said coolly, "that before his match, Tazz cracked a two-by-four across my head." He pointed to the cut he'd received. "I'm a forgiving guy, but there are some things you don't let slide." He held up the baseball bat. "So I beat him with an ugly-stick." 

"You don't do that!" Foley shouted at him. "You can't just run down to the ring and start hitting people with foreign objects! That's not what the WWF is about!" 

"Funny," the newcomer said, "but Tazz did the same thing not too long into your tenure as Commissioner, and _he_ didn't get this much heat about it. Fine me if you want, but I won't take back my actions." 

Foley frowned, then held up a hand as Tazz approached, a hand to his head, screaming obscenities. "Whoa, whoa, Tazz, calm down. I was just telling Storm not to do that sort of thing again. But since he didn't actually interfere in your match, I can't do much to him." 

"What the hell's that about?!" Tazz shouted. "This guy hit me with a baseball bat _twice_ in the head!" 

"Aw, poor baby," the Storm muttered. 

"Tell you what," Foley said, keeping the two men separate. "Tazz, since you've already had a match tonight, you're finished. Take it easy. Storm, since you attacked Tazz, your punishment will be..." He cast about for a suitable idea. "I know! I'll make the tag match between Lo Down and the Dudleys a six-man tag! The Storm will be with the Dudleys and Raven will be with Lo Down! How's that get you?" 

The Storm shrugged. "I don't care. My day's already been ruined. Might as well get to bust some more heads before I go home." 

Tazz scowled. "Okay. But I want him Thursday night!" he told Foley. 

"All right," Foley agreed. "On _Smackdown!_ you'll face each other again. And to make things interesting, we'll make it a hardcore match. How `bout that?" 

The Storm and Tazz shared a scathing look, and then both nodded. "Don't cross me again," the Storm told Tazz, pointing the ugly-stick at him, then stalked off back to the dressing room. There, the Dudleys were waiting for him. 

"What happened?" D-Von inquired. "We saw the match on the monitor." 

"Just talked to Foley," the Storm said as he checked the cut for bleeding. "I fight Tazz on _Smackdown!_, but tonight he's made your match with Lo Down a six-man tag with you and me against Lo Down and Raven." 

"What?" Buh-Buh said. "You don't have the night off anymore?" 

"This is Foley's idea of punishing me for hitting Tazz with an ugly-stick." The Storm inspected said baseball bat. "I think I might have put a dent in it from his thick skull." He looked at the Dudleys. "Think we can put a beatdown on Chaz, D'Lo, and Raven?" 

"Damn right we can!" Buh-Buh grinned. D-Von grinned back and all three of them slapped a high-five, screaming, "Testify!" 

* * * 

Pictures of ravens squawked on the Titantron as Raven walked down to the ring, where he devested himself of his leather jacket and shirt around his waist. He climbed up on the ropes and posed briefly, then sullenly seated himself in the corner, arms braced against the ropes, frowning out at the audience. He didn't look happy to be in the ring tonight, but he didn't feel like complaining. Not long after, a record-needle scratched and music hit. _"Here we go -- you're lookin' at the real deal now! (Ooh!) Gonna kick your sorry ass out on the street! (Is that what you've got?) You used to think you owned this street, well pack your bags, `cuz your ass is dead meat! Victory's sweet, (bring it on!) here's the receipt! (Bring it on!) What'cha gonna do about it? (Bring it on!) Is that what you've got? (Bring it on!) What'cha gonna do about it? Gonna kick your sorry ass, now what you gonna do?"_

Chaz and D'Lo posed at the top of the ramp, the former spewing a cloud of water into the air before walking down to the ring, where they regarded Raven, who gazed passively back at them. They shrugged and posed a few more times before the Storm Warning siren hit. The newcomer's emblem flashed on the Titantron, and then his voice growled, _"This is your Storm Warning!"_ The Metallica instrumental hit with the lightning pyro burst, and the Storm strode out of the smoke with his ugly-stick. He stopped halfway down the ramp and pointed the bat at the trio in the ring, a gesture full of threat and promise. He didn't lowered the bat, then cocked his head to look back over his shoulder as the Titantron whistled with a dropping bomb. Pyros shot off and the Dudley Boyz' entrance music played as the two former ECW and WWF tag team champions emerged bearing a table. 

The three stood at the base of the ramp, where Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von set up the table as Lo Down and Raven approached the ropes to start talking trash. "Come on, then!" Chaz taunted. "Get your ass in here so we can beat it down!" 

"You want some of this? You want a piece of me?" D'Lo shouted. 

Raven, on the other hand, was merely giving the Storm a look that could kill. The Force of Nature stood there, watching impassively. He glanced back at the Dudleys, who had finished setting up the table, and then removed his sunglasses. He handed these to an official, stepped forward and clobbered Chaz in the head with the ugly-stick. As he stumbled back, Buh-Buh grabbed D'Lo's legs and yanked him halfway out of the ring before delivering a hard elbow into his gut. D-Von had climbed up on the ring apron to grab Raven and throttle him against the top rope before shooting him back as he dropped off. 

The fight bell rang as the Storm and D-Von climbed into the ring, going after Chaz and Raven respectively. The Storm had dropped the ugly stick in the corner as he'd entered, so he was working the former Headbanger over with a few jabs to the nose. D-Von whipped Raven off the ropes and hit him with a reverse elbow. The Storm, meanwhile, nailed Chaz with a martial arts kick to the gut, then pivoted around and hit Chaz in the face as he doubled over, driving him against the ropes. The Storm backed up, then charged in a clothesline that took Chaz out of the ring. Buh-Buh, meanwhile, had pulled D'Lo completely out of the ring, where he stomped a few times before whipping him into the steel steps. 

Buh-Buh climbed up on the ring apron as the Storm and D-Von double-teamed Raven. They bumped him in the middle of the ring with a double suplex. D-Von did a few kneedrops as the Storm went to the neutral corner. He faced the audience, grinned savagely, then turned to Raven. "Time to reap the Windfall, Raven!" He ascended to the top, faced in and crouched, holding the ropes and leaning way back. As D-Von stood him back up, the Storm catapulted himself forward in a flying cross-body that took Raven down. He was going to start doing punches to Raven's temple, but D'Lo slid in behind him and kicked him in the head. D'Lo joined Chaz in his corner as Raven got back up and dropped the Storm with a Russian leg sweep. 

Raven pulled him to his feet and whipped him into the hostile corner, where Lo Down was waiting with a double boot. Raven tagged in D'Lo, who lifted him in a scoop slam and did a flashy leg drop on his sternum. He then tagged in Chaz, whom he lifted into the air by the leg, then dropped him on top of the Storm, who jerked with the impact. The tattooed wrestler landed a blatant choke on him, then tagged in Raven quickly. They stood him up and whipped him into the ropes, going for a double-team clothesline. As he shot back off the ropes, however, the Storm screamed a warcry as he leapt and landed a double clothesline on the two. Chaz rolled out of the ring, checking his face for blood, especially his already-abused nose. Raven and the Storm lay in the ring, dazed, and both started to make the slow crawl for their corners. 

The fans, meanwhile, were on their feet, stomping and chanting, "WE WANT TABLES!" Raven made it to tag in D'Lo a second before the Storm made a similar tag to Buh-Buh Ray. The two charged at each other, the larger Buh-Buh knocking down D'Lo with a clothesline, then doing it again as D'Lo got back up. Meanwhile, the Storm had rolled out of the ring and had retrieved his ugly-stick. He stalked around the ring toward Chaz, who was leaning against the steps as he tried to shake off the dizziness from the clothesline he'd gotten. 

"Hey, Chaz," the Storm said, "don't turn around." Just as Tazz had earlier, the former Headbanger turned and got hit in the gut with the baseball bat. "I thought I told you not to turn around?" The air rushed out of Chaz as the Storm drove the bottom of the baseball bat into the back of Chaz's head. The referee, Tim White, saw this and came over to tell him to get back to his own corner. 

This distraction allowed Buh-Buh to scoop slam D'Lo again and spread his legs open. He grinned at his half-brother, and both wagged their tongues out as they (and the audience) screamed "Whassup!!" D-Von leapt out and hit D'Lo in the exposed groin with a flying headbutt. Buh-Buh released him and pointed at D-Von as he did his victory dance. Then, as the fans picked up a "TABLE! TABLE!" chant, the look of anticipatory glee crossed Buh-Buh Ray's face. He shoved the black Dudley. "D-Von!!" 

"What?!" 

Buh-Buh pointed at the prop they'd set up outside the ring. "Get the table!!" The fans popped, screaming as D-Von ran out of the ring to lift the table and pass it in to his half-brother. Neither noticed Raven climbing into the ring and coming up behind Buh-Buh. The white Dudley had just gotten the table ready when Raven grabbed him and hit him with a belly-to-back suplex. D-Von was in, ready to avenge his half-brother, but Raven caught him with a boot to the gut. Raven started to lift him for a pumphandle slam, but Buh-Buh was ready to nail him with a clothesline from behind. 

Outside the ring, the Storm had whipped Chaz head-first into the security railing. The former Headbanger was down for certain as the Force of Nature entered the ring. He saw D'Lo start to get up and ran at him, kicking him in the ribs and sending him rolling out of the ring. He looked at the Dudleys, then down at Raven. He smirked, then repositioned the table for them. He turned to the audience and raised his hand, thumb and forefinger in a circle, his other three fingers extended. "3D!!" he shouted. 

The fans roared with anticipation as D-Von stood up Raven, whipped him into the ropes, then caught his legs and carried Raven up into Buh-Buh Ray's waiting grip. The two dropped Raven down through the table with a nasty CRACK!! The Storm reversed his grip on the ugly-stick, then gave him his two-fingered salute. The Dudleys music played as the trio left the ring, walking back up the ramp, periodically stopping to turn back and shout taunts back at Lo Down, who had gotten back to their feet and were staring off after them, scowls on their faces. "Here are your winners...THE STORM and THE DUDLEY BOYZ!" 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Jan. 27**

The Storm entered the arena, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder, eyes masked behind his sunglasses, then stopped as he saw a brief flash of orange and black duck behind a Dumpster. Sighing, he put his bag down and withdrew his ugly-stick from within. He stood and faced the Dumpster. "Tazz, you might as well just come out. I know you're back there." 

There was a brief pause, and then the Human Wrecking Machine emerged with a crowbar. He started toward the Storm, but stopped as the baseball bat was raised. "Before we start something," the Storm said, "let's get something clear." 

"What's that?" Tazz said. 

"I have nothing against you," the Force of Nature replied. "I actually applauded your taking it to Lawler, and I don't mind you that much. But then you went and broke a two-by-four over my head. I paid you back for that, and I did _not_ want to be in that table match on Monday." 

"Tell that to Raven," Tazz snapped. 

"I have nothing against him either," the Storm said. "He just happens to be a friend of yours, so Commissioner Foley used him in the table match instead of you." He waved it aside. "What I'm trying to say is I don't want to spend my time fighting you after tonight. So we save this," he waved his ugly-stick and nodded at Tazz's crowbar, "for the ring, and after tonight, we stay out of each other's business." 

Tazz raised his sunglasses off his eyes and frowned, considering. "All right," he said after a moment. 

The Storm stooped and picked up his duffle. "I'm going to put my ugly-stick away," he said. "You gonna put that crowbar down?" 

Tazz glanced at it, then tossed it into the Dumpster. The Storm nodded and slid the baseball bat into the duffle and offered a hand to Tazz. The Brooklyn Bad Ass looked at it, then shook it. The two shared a brief glare at each other, and then Tazz turned and walked off. The Storm watched him go and then went to the locker room. 

* * * 

The Storm was retying his boots and going over a gameplan for his match with Tazz when there was a knock on his locker room door. He looked up, then surreptitiously picked up the ugly-stick. He cautiously moved to the door, and opened it. An unassuming man whom he'd seen backstage a few times was standing there. "Who're you?" the Storm demanded. 

The man held up his hands. "I'm Joe. Just Joe." 

The Storm narrowed his eyes, then nodded. "Oh, yeah, I remember you. You're the one who tried to tell those to Canadian idiots that I trashed their locker room a month ago." He said this flatly, and Joe swallowed a bit, noticing a subtle threat under that statement. It didn't help that he couldn't read the Storm's eyes beneath his sunglasses. He tilted his head, regarding this guy, then asked, "What do you want, Joe Just Joe?" 

"I just thought you should know," the messenger said, "that I overheard Chris Benoit earlier, and he said that--" 

"Wait, lemme guess," the Storm interrupted. "He said some rather not-nice things about me and you thought I might have something similar to say about him?" Just Joe, surprised, nodded. The Storm shook his head. "Nope. I keep my opinions to myself. Get lost." 

Joe started to leave, but then he was stopped again. "Oh, and Joe? If Benoit calls me out, saying I said some not-nice things about him, I'll come back here and beat you with an ugly-stick." Joe nodded, then left. The Storm watched him go, then put his baseball bat back in his duffle and started toward the gorilla position. 

* * * 

Tazz's orange glow covered the OvalTron, the opening beeps of his entrance music playing, and then pyros shot off. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making his way to the ring, from the Red Hook District of Brooklyn, New York, weighing in at 255 pounds...TAZZ!" He strode through the theatrical smoke obscuring the ramp and rolled into the ring, throwing aside his torn towel as he tightened his 'TLD' wrist wraps. He put his game face on as he faced the ramp, waiting for his opponent. 

The Storm Warning siren went off, the emblem flashing on the OvalTron, before it cut off. _"This is your Storm Warning!"_ Twin bolts of electricity shot down from the ceiling to the top of the ramp, setting off pyros as the Metallica instrumental of "Ride the Lightning" started up. Slowly, the Storm emerged from the fog left by the theatrical smoke. "And his opponent," Chimel went on, "from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 250 pounds...THE STORM!" 

The Storm calmly removed his sunglasses and tossed them to a ringside official as Tazz left the ring and met his opponent at the bottom of the ramp. The two traded punches before the Storm kneed Tazz in the gut and then hurled him to the floor. The referee, Mike Chioda, told him to get the fight in the ring. The Storm looked at him, then went and rolled into the ring, starting the match, then back out as he pulled Tazz up and whipped him into the ring. The Storm followed, but Tazz was up and delivering stomps to his shoulder before he could stand up. As Tazz raised his foot for another stomp, the newcomer's hands shot out and grabbed his other ankle, yanking. Tazz stumbled back, allowing the Storm time to get to his feet. 

Tazz charged again, but the Storm counted with a gutshot, then grabbed Tazz by the head and hurled him into the corner. He charged, yelling as adrenaline started to kick in, and delivered a harsh elbow to Tazz's temple. At ringside, Michael Cole was commenting. "These two met less than a week ago at the Royal Rumble, where the Storm managed a clean victory over Tazz. Can he do it again tonight?" 

"Man," Jerry Lawler mumbled, "I don't like either of these guys. I don't know who to root for!" 

Meanwhile, the Storm was dealing a series of fierce arm-chops to Tazz's chest, and was reeling back for a really hard one when Tazz grabbed the Storm's other arm and reversed their positions. He started with a series of kicks to the gut that served to make the Storm slump to a sitting position, whereupon Tazz applied a blatant choke, grimacing as he tried to force the air out of the Force of Nature's lungs. Chioda pulled Tazz back, giving him a warning. Tazz scowled at him, then turned back to the Storm, who launched out of the corner with a vicious spear. He straddled Tazz and started applying more knuckles to the head, then stood and grabbed one of Tazz's legs. Planting his foot on Tazz's other ankle, the Storm gazed out at the audience, then twisted Tazz's leg to the side. Tazz grimaced and yelled in pain, then managed to shake his leg free from the foot pinning it and kicked the Storm in the gut. The newcomer staggered back, _oof_ing, but caught Tazz's foot as he went for it again. Scowling, the Storm started to step forward for a Sharpshooter, but instead he stomped on Tazz's crotch. Tazz rolled on the ground in pain as the Storm leaned against the ropes, faking a yawn as he waited for Tazz to get to his feet. 

Tazz wobbled a bit as he got back up, but he noticed the Storm charging for a clothesline. He grabbed the Storm in a bearhug, then hurled him to the mat with a belly-to-belly Tazzplex. The Storm started to get back up, but Tazz was standing behind him. As soon as the newcomer was on his feet, the Brooklyn Bad Ass slapped on the Tazzmission. The Storm writhed, trying to get to the ropes, but Tazz had him locked in. The Storm stumbled, falling to the mat, then managed a weak lunge and grabbed the bottom rope. Furious, Tazz released the hold and delivered a hard stomp to the Storm's spine. 

Wincing, the Storm rolled over, clutching his back, then managed to roll out of the way as Tazz aimed a kick at his gut. Quickly, he snap-rolled back and delivered an elbow to the back of Tazz's knee. The Human Wrecking Machine stumbled, and the Storm was back up, grabbing Tazz in a hard scoop slam. As Tazz lay stunned, the Storm turned to the audience and raised a finger in the air. Snorting, he stomped to the corner and ascended to the top, leaning way back as he held the ropes for balance. "Oh, no," Cole shouted, "the Storm calls this move 'the Windfall'!" Sure enough, as Tazz got to his feet, the Storm catapulted himself out in a flying cross-body, lying across Tazz for a pin. 1...2...and Tazz kicked out. 

The Storm started to stand him up again, but Tazz kicked him in the gut, then flipped him down in a snapmare. He stomped his shoulder a few times, then hooked up a leg. 1...2...and the Storm got a shoulder up. Tazz, scowling, stood the Storm up and wound back for a harsh jab, but the Storm ducked and delivered a harsh jab to the solar plexus. As Tazz doubled over, the Storm got him up on a shoulder, then drove his head into the mat in his unique piledriver. With Tazz now out cold, the Storm hooked a leg. 1...2...3! The fight bell rang as the Storm stood up and retrieved his sunglasses. Chioda raised his arm, as Tony Chimel announced, "Here is your winner...THE STORM!" 

The Storm, face alight with an almost-feral intensity, climbed up on one of the turnbuckles and gave his two-fingered salute. "That's what I call some-a that _Southern Lightning!!_" he shouted, then got down off the corner and exited the ring, marching up the ramp to his Metallica music. 

* * * 

Backstage, the Storm was packing up his gear when there was again a knock on his door. Cautiously, the Storm opened it a bit and looked out. Standing outside was the forbidding visage of Chris Benoit, who wasn't smiling. The Storm opened the door the rest of the way. "Hello, Crippler," he said flatly. 

"You're the Storm?" Benoit asked. 

"That's right." 

"The so-called 'Force of Nature?'" he asked. 

"That's right." 

"The one who took out Tazz and Raven and doesn't like Lawler?" 

Smirking now, the Storm said, "That's right." 

Benoit, who had been standing with arms folded, dropped his fists to the sides and glared. "What's this I hear aboot you putting me down?" 

The Storm raised an eyebrow, then removed his sunglasses. "Who'd you hear this from? Was it that Joe guy?" When Benoit nodded, the Storm shook his head. "I told that asshole not to try anything." He looked at the Canadian Crippler. "Look, Benoit, I have nothing against you. I agree, you're probably one of, if not _the_, best technical wrestler in the WWF today, and I don't desire to prove or disprove you." 

Benoit's eyes narrowed. "What?" 

"What I'm saying is, Joe is trying to start something between us, and I don't want something to start between us," the Force of Nature replied. "If you want to go at it, that's fine, but we'll save it for _Raw_ on Monday." But then he got a cruel smirk on his face. "But I have a better idea." 

"What's that?" 

The Storm told him. 

Benoit slowly smiled. "That's not half bad, Storm. All right. But are ya sure Commissioner Foley'll allow it?" 

"Trust me." 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Jan. 31**

The man who called himself "Just" Joe was walking around backstage, periodically eavesdropping on conversations as he looked for some rumor to spread. So far, he wasn't getting much he could use. Most of it was chatter he'd heard before, like a (_shudder_) nude Mideon again remarking about the "uselessness" of Dean Malenko -- but last time he'd tried to use that, he'd ended up in the ring himself. He noticed Al Snow dickering about in one of the locker rooms, but kept away from him too. Yup, so far, nothing he could use. 

He passed by a small alcove, too late noticing the sign that read 'COMMISSIONER' on the wall. As he walked by, suddenly Mick Foley's hand grabbed his arm. "Hey, Joe, whaddaya know?" the commish grinned. 

"Hello, Commissioner," Joe said, trying to think of an excuse to put some distance between himself and Foley. 

"Listen, I'm booking you in a match tonight," Foley said. 

"You're _what?_" 

"I'm booking you in a match," Foley repeated. "You're up after the Hardys' match with T&A. If you're not there, you'll have to do the match on Thursday, and I'll add an unpleasant stipulation if that happens. So go get ready." 

Joe sought an excuse to get out of it, but he looked past the grin on Foley's face and saw the hard glint in his eyes, the glint that meant the Commissioner would accept no excuses. Sighing, Joe nodded and went to find his gear in the locker room, dreading the match and wondering who Foley had him booked against. 

* * * 

The Titantron played the humorous bass-beat of Just Joe's entrance video as still photos of him with captions ("_Don't shoot the messenger._" "_I'm Joe, Just Joe._" etc.) appeared. Still not eager, Joe walked down to the ring, where he tested the ropes, then looked toward the ramp, wondering who was coming out. Lillian Garcia spoke: "The following match is a Handicap Match, and is scheduled for one fall..." Joe didn't hear the rest of his intro as he went into a funk at the words _Handicap Match_. "Oh, shit," he muttered to himself. 

"And his opponents...first, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada..." The lights started flashing blue as Chris Benoit's music played. Joe's jaw dropped. He was absolutely screwed. "...weighing in at 220 pounds...CHRIS BENOIT!" 

Benoit stopped at the bottom of the ramp, looked up at Joe coldly, then started to circle around to the other side of the ring, where he waited, hands clenching and unclenching as he awaited his shot at the rumormonger. Lillian waited to introduce the next one, but she didn't really need to. The fans all knew who was next the moment the Storm Warning siren and symbol played. _"This is your Storm Warning!"___

Pyros went off at the lightning strike, and the Storm strode out, sunglasses covering his eyes as he walked down the ramp and stood at the bottom, looking in at Joe. The backstage hand looked back and forth between the two, then realized they'd seen through his attempt to start a feud. The Storm calmly passed his sunglasses to an official, then looked across the ring at Benoit. They nodded in unison, then both slid into the ring and double-teamed Joe. The unfortunate rumormonger had no chance to defend himself as Benoit and the Storm started laying on punch after punch, then double-whipped him into the ropes. He hit the mat after both men hit him with a reverse elbow, then got locked in the Storm's leg-twisting submission hold. 

J.R. at the ringside: "And the Storm's got Just Joe in that submission hold, King, he's got him in the Twister." 

"Oh, man, somebody stop him!" the King protested. "Benoit, why don't you do something?"   
  
"They're partners in this match-up, King," J.R. reminded him. 

"That's never stopped Benoit before!" 

Joe was howling in agony, and looked up to see Benoit trapping the referee in the corner. "You keep the match going!" the Crippler told him. "If he taps out, it continues!" Joe, who was seconds away from tapping out of the Twister, felt his insides sink at that. No respite from these two. Benoit returned to the Storm and nudged him. The Force of Nature looked up, nodded, then took his foot off Joe's ankle. He picked up his other leg, then did his groin stomp. The two stood the hapless Just Joe up and double-whipped him into the ropes again. This time, however, Joe was able to grab the ropes and flipped himself outside. He landed in a tangle and started to crawl toward the ramp to escape. 

The Storm saw this and ran to the corner, climbing up and leaning back as he grabbed the ropes. He waited for Joe to get in range, then leapt out in the Windfall. Wincing a bit from the landing, he stood up and rolled Joe back into the ring, where Benoit whipped him into the corner and started applying a few sharp arm chops. 

"Storm and Benoit appear to have this match well in hand, King," J.R. remarked. "They're both on the same page." 

"Where's a run-in when you need one?" Lawler whined. He considered getting in the ring to help Joe out, but despite the size of his ego, he knew he stood no chance against Benoit by himself...and when you threw the Storm in there, he _really_ didn't like the odds. So he just continued bitching. 

Finally, Benoit whipped Joe out of the corner and into a dropkick from the Storm. As the rumormonger staggered back from the kick, Benoit grabbed his left arm and hurled him to the mat, where he immediately locked on the Crippler Crossface. Joe started to scream in pain again. The Storm cornered the referee again and told him, "He taps out, you keep the match going, or I'll unleash some Southern Lightning on your ass." When the referee nodded his understanding, the Storm turned back to Benoit and Joe. Joe was drumming his hand on the mat in submission, but Benoit was relentless. The Storm stomped on Joe's spine a bit, then tapped Benoit with his boot. The Canadian released Joe and faced the Storm. The look in the newcomer's eyes was chilling. Benoit saw it and smiled his sadistic smile. 

Benoit made a cutting gesture with his arms, hissing "That's it!" as the Storm made a cutting motion at his throat with his thumb, then pointed at the weakened Joe. He stalked to the corner and ascended again, leaning back. Joe weakly got to his feet and turned to face the Storm, who flattened him with another Windfall. The Storm rolled off the prone Joe as Benoit nailed him with a swandive headbutt. Joe jerked with the impact. Finally, Benoit and the Storm each hooked a leg up and shouted at the referee, who counted the pinfall. 1...2...3! 

"Here are your winners...THE STORM and CHRIS BENOIT!" Lillian announced. 

"What a one-sided match," J.R. muttered. "Joe never stood a chance against those two." 

"Wait, what's the Storm doing?" King wondered. 

The Storm had climbed up on one of the posts, after putting his sunglasses back on, where he screamed, "Oh, we're not done yet!!" He hopped out of the ring and rummaged under the ring for a minute. He popped back up and raised a black baseball bat with white lettering: UGLY. 

"Oh, no!" King moaned. 

"The Storm's got that-that baseball bat, that ugly-stick!" J.R. said. 

Benoit was standing over Joe, snarling unkind things at him, then looked up to see the Storm holding the baseball bat. "What're you doing?" Benoit asked.   
  
"Teaching this little piece of shit a lesson!" the Storm replied as he started to pound on Joe's ribs with the ugly-stick. Benoit watched for a minute, a stunned look on his face. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Benoit said, grabbing his arm and pulling the ugly-stick away from him. "That's not fair, now," he said, audible to the nearest camera. The two stared at each other a moment, and then Benoit raised the ugly-stick and started to pound Joe with it. The Storm smirked and got a few kicks in before he saw a cadre of referees come running down to the ring. He slapped Benoit's arm and pointed. 

The Wolverine looked up, saw this and immediately vacated the ring, allowing the officials to check on the unconscious Just Joe. Benoit handed the Storm his ugly-stick. The newcomer reversed his grip on the bat and did his two-fingered salute, then strode up the ramp alongside his partner to Benoit's music. 

* * * 

"What the hell was that?!" Foley bellowed at them as they reached the backstage area. "Are you two out of your mind? Joe has to be sent to a hospital because of what you just did!" 

"Joe spreads rumors," the Storm said. "Rumors are an ugly thing...so I did the natural thing." He raised the baseball bat. "I beat him with an ugly-stick." 

"I have a good mind to fine you!" Foley shouted. "Or better yet, _suspend_ you!" 

"You do that," the Storm said, "and I'll just come back anyway and rip through the roster like a hurricane." 

"That's right," Benoit said. "You've screwed me over enough times, Foley. Just give me an excuse to screw _you _over." 

Foley glowered at the two, then scowled. "I _can't _suspend you," he muttered angrily. "Benoit's too big a draw and you were a fan favorite until about two minutes ago, Storm. So you'll both be fined $1000 for what you did to Joe." 

"Big deal," the Storm said. 

Foley stared at him. "What are you saying? Don't you care that you put a man in the hospital?!" 

The Storm glanced at Benoit, as if to say _Is he always this irrational?_ Benoit shrugged. The newcomer turned back to Foley. "Look, I'll spell it out for you, Foley -- I am the Storm. I am a Force of Nature, and Nature is remorseless. I could have killed Joe, and I still wouldn't give a shit." He jerked a thumb at Benoit. "Now I've found a like-minded partner." He and Benoit shared a grin and tapped fists. 

"You pull something like that again," Foley said, "and I'll have _both_ of you thrown in jail." 

The Storm shared another look with Benoit, then pushed past him as he went back toward his locker room. Foley watched them go and worried. He'd been the one that allowed the Storm to debut in the WWF...what had he done? 

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. For storyline-trackers, I started this fic before the revelation of Rikishi as the driver who ran over Stone Cold. I have yet to incorporate this into the story. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	3. Like a Hurricane

**Storm Warning: Like a Hurricane**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: This is set immediately after "Storm Warning: Force of Nature." To recap: following his victory over Tazz at the Royal Rumble, the Storm was given the following night off by Commissioner Foley. However, when Tazz ambushed him with a 2x4, the Storm joined J.R. and the King at ringside for commentary during Tazz's match with Chris Jericho. The Storm, wielding a baseball bat with the word 'UGLY' on it (his ugly-stick), told Lawler that he didn't like him very much and ignored King's indignant replies. After Tazz won, the Storm clobbered him with the ugly-stick, then left backstage, where he was confronted by Foley. Angry, Foley forced the Storm into a six-man tag team table match with the Dudleys against Lo Down and Raven. The Storm and the Dudleys picked up the win, much to Tazz and Raven's dismay. On Thursday, the Storm bumped into Tazz and told him he didn't want to get a feud going with him. So they promised to stay out of each others' business after their match that night. The Storm once again defeated Tazz, but found Chris Benoit waiting for him backstage. It seems rumormonger Just Joe had tried to spark a feud between the two (after the Storm warned him not to), so the Storm suggested that he and Benoit team up against Joe on _Raw_ to teach him a lesson -- which they did. Just Joe never stood a chance against the two, who sent Joe to a hospital following the match, when the two attacked him with the ugly-stick. The Storm simply blew off Foley when he got angry: "Look, I'll spell it out for you, Foley -- I am the Storm. I am a Force of Nature, and Nature is remorseless. I could have killed Joe, and I still wouldn't give a shit."

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Feb. 3**

About an hour before the show, before Commissioner Foley had booked all the matches, Chris Benoit, who was tying his boots in the locker room, looked up to see the Storm standing in the doorway. The Canadian finished tying his boot and stood up. "What is it, Storm?" 

"I know you've got your sights set on top gold," the Storm replied, referring to the Rock's WWF title, "and I respect that. Hell, give me enough time and I'll get that gold around my waist too. But I've got different gold in mind for you and I." 

"What's that?" Benoit asked as he got a roll of black tape out of his bag and started to put it on his wrists. 

"Tag team gold," the Storm replied. Seeing the look on Benoit's face, he said, "Well, the way I see it, that's another way to elevate our games, and _prove_ to the people in the WWF that we're not a couple guys you want to mess with." 

"They already know that aboot me," Benoit pointed out. 

"True enough," the Storm said. "But why not cement it? Besides, after we get number-one contendership, we'll take it to those grinning assholes Edge and Christian." He held up his hands. "Hey, I know you guys were business friends when you had that whole thing going with Shane McMahon, but Shane ain't here, and in this business you gotta stomp some people to get to the top." 

The Crippler smirked. "All right. So what're you suggesting? We tell Foley to book us in a match for number-one contendership?" 

"After Monday," the Force of Nature replied, "I doubt he'll give it to us tonight. So we can let it wait until next Monday. Besides, I've got a shot at Blackman's title tonight." He grinned. "He might be fast with those fighting sticks, but he can't match the Storm." 

"Oh?" Benoit asked, amused. "Why's that?" 

"Because the Storm's as fast as lightning." He winked behind his sunglasses, causing Benoit to groan a bit at the pun, and then the Force of Nature sobered. "By the way, I saw the lineup. You're taking on Albert. If you want, I'll come to ringside to keep an eye on Trish for you. Maybe even make sure Test doesn't get involved." 

"You do that," Benoit said. He went back to taping his wrists as the Storm retrieved his ugly-stick from his duffle and started toward ringside. 

* * * 

The OvalTron sat black as the fans awaited the next fight. When the Storm Warning siren and symbol flashed on the screen, the fans started to react. About half of them were cheering and half were booing. Still, a good portion of the audience shouted his admonition as it broadcast: _"This is your Storm Warning!"_ Lightning shot from the ceiling and set off pyros, and the Force of Nature walked out of the smoke. "The following match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced, "and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Championship! Making his way to the ring, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 250 pounds...THE STORM!" 

The Storm stopped at the bottom of the ramp and gazed out at the audience. Here and there he spotted a few 'Storm' signs ("JUST JOE GOT A STORM WARNING!" "STORM THE CENSORS!" -- evidently that person wanted him to mix it up with Steven Richards and Right to Censor -- amongst others) amidst the crowd. That wasn't too bad for a man who'd only been in the WWF for two weeks. He climbed up on the ring apron, then the corner and twirled the baseball bat in his hands, pointing it out at the audience and sweeping it around to point at the OvalTron, where Steve Blackman's entrance video was playing. He got down off the corner as Chimel proclaimed, "And his opponent, from Annville, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 246 pounds...he is the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, the Lethal Weapon...STEVE BLACKMAN!" 

Blackman stood at the top of the ramp with his beat-up Hardcore title belt, posing and shouting, "This is _my_ house!!" He continued to juice up the fans and then pointed at the Storm, who had removed his sunglasses and passed them to a ringside official. The Storm held his ugly-stick ready and beckoned for Blackman to step into the ring. The martial arts expert charged down to the ring, tossing his belt aside. The Storm waited for Blackman to reach his feet, then swung with the bat. Blackman ducked, as he'd expected, but the Storm side-kicked Blackman in the ribs as the Lethal Weapon closed in. 

Blackman staggered, and the Storm swung the bat down at his head. He moved at the last second, causing the bat to strike his shoulder, making him back off. The Storm laughed as Blackman clutched his injured shoulder, then swung up for a powerful baseball swing. Blackman ducked again and hit a martial arts kick to the Storm's kidneys, then another to his knees. The Storm fell to one knee, dropping his baseball bat as he clutched at his back. Blackman scooped it up and swung -- connected to the back of the Force of Nature's head, making him fall over. The Storm grit his teeth as he started to get back up. Blackman tossed the bat out of the ring as he went to retrieve his cache of weapons. 

Blackman took out a pair of trashcan lids, which he placed on the ring apron, his infamous Philippino fighting sticks, which he placed in the corner. A kendo stick, which he put on the floor, and finally a garbage can. He held this up for the fans and set it on the ring apron, getting ready to toss it in the ring. At that moment, the Storm did a baseball slide dropkick that drove the can into Blackman's face. The Hardcore Champion was knocked down, giving the Storm time to pick the can up and swing it down into Blackman's ribs once, twice, three times! He looked at the now-dented can, then chucked it aside. He started to reach down to pull Blackman to his feet, but the Lethal Weapon had surreptitiously picked up his kendo stick. He chopped it up between the Storm's legs. 

The newcomer's eyes bugged out, and he staggered away as Blackman got to his feet, twirling the kendo stick a few times in his hand before he charged again. The Storm ducked, making Blackman strike the steel stairs. The Storm placed a hand on one of the trashcan lids and slipped it onto the floor, looking a bit disoriented as he walked in a circle, turning back to Blackman. The Hardcore Champ swung the kendo stick again, but the Storm sidestepped and tripped him in a drop-toe hold onto the lid. Blackman lay prone long enough for the Storm to deliver a series of stomps to Blackman's kidneys and spine. He flipped Blackman over and went for a cover. 1...2...Blackman kicked out. 

Grimacing, the Storm stood him up as he grabbed the second trashcan lid. He smashed it into Blackman's head and raised it over his head to bring it down on the crown of his head, but Blackman hit a martial arts kick. The force of the kick was enough to drive the Force of Nature back and into the steel stairs. Blackman pulled out a street sign and started toward the Storm, but the newcomer was up and hurled the lid in his hands like a discus. As it struck Blackman, the Storm jumped up on the ring apron and then up on the turnbuckle. He leaned back quickly and launched at Blackman with a Windfall. 

The Lethal Weapon, however, had recovered and sidestepped, swinging the street sign into the back of the Storm's head as he fell past him. Blackman picked the Storm back up to his knees and held his hair. He held the sign in his other hand and grinned at the audience, who knew what was coming. All at once, the Hardcore Champion released the Storm's head and pivoted back, driving the sign into the back of the Storm's head. He flipped him over and went for the cover. 1...2...the Storm got a shoulder up. 

Annoyed, Blackman whipped him into the security railing and went to go get another trashcan. As the Storm got to his feet, he managed to catch Blackman's downward swing with the can. He laughed, then stepped back and away from Blackman as he went for a dropkick to the can. Blackman missed, allowing the Storm to hit him in the back with the can, then stand him up. Before Blackman could react, the Storm shoved the can down over his head, trapping him inside. He picked the kendo stick back up and raised it in the air. "Whose house is it now?!" he screamed at the audience and swung the kendo stick into the portion of the can right in front of Blackman's face. The Hardcore Champion fell over, allowing the Force of Nature to deliver a series of shots to Blackman's stomach and to the can on top of him. Mercifully, he threw the stick aside and pulled Blackman out of the trashcan. He rolled him into the ring, then stooped to get a fire extinguisher out from under the ring. 

The Storm climbed in, startled to see that Blackman had gotten his hands on his Philippino sticks. Blackman laughed and held them up. "Oh, you know what time it is!" he said. "It's party time!" Blackman charged, but the Storm was fast enough to blast him with the fire extinguisher. As Blackman staggered, the Storm tossed away the extinguisher and quickly climbed to the top rope, leaning back. As Blackman emerged, the Storm tackled him with the Windfall. He went for the cover. 1...2...and Blackman, still holding the fighting sticks, clobbered him in the head. 

As the Storm staggered back, the Lethal Weapon charged again and this time hit a blinding and furious combo of hits with the sticks, then delivered a hard chop to the head. The Storm fell and Blackman went for the cover. The Storm kicked out after one, so Blackman picked him up, whipped him into the ropes and chopped him in the legs with the sticks. The Storm winced and shouted in pain, allowing the Hardcore Champion to slip a hand (holding one of the sticks) under his groin, then flipped him over for a hard groin shot, folding him over for the pin. 1...2...3! 

Blackman stood up and shouted in victory, accepting his belt back and shouting, "This is _my_ house!" again. The Storm grumbled as he got to his feet. He shot Blackman a look, but didn't try to attack him. Instead, the Storm collected his ugly-stick and returned to the back. 

* * * 

"Hey," Benoit said as the Storm returned to their locker room. "I saw what happened. Blackman beat you." 

"Yeah, I noticed," the Storm said. He felt at the back of his head, wincing, then checked his fingers for blood. Nope. So at least Blackman didn't bust him open. "Doesn't matter. Blackman got lucky. `Sides, the Hardcore title doesn't mean much outside the Hardcore division." He looked at the Crippler. "You set for your match against Albert?" 

"Good to go," Benoit replied as he slapped his wrists to ascertain the tape's security, then jumped in place, stretching his neck muscles and pumping his arms to get the blood flowing. 

"Let's go, then," the Storm said, adjusting his sunglasses. 

* * * 

The guitar chords of T&A's entrance video played over clips of Test, Albert, and Trish Stratus. The fans reacted, some cheering and some not, as the former fitness model and Albert walked down the ramp. "The following match is scheduled for one fall," Chimel said. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Trish Stratus, from Boston, Mass, weighing in at 380 pounds...he is one half of T&A...ALBERT!" The massive, bald-headed wrestler stood on the ring apron, and separated the ropes so Trish could duck inside. He stepped over the top rope and then stood waiting, arms out at his sides slightly. 

The lights flashed blue as Chris Benoit's music played. The fans booed the heel as he emerged, the Storm walking alongside him. "And his opponent, being accompanied by the Storm, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 220 pounds...CHRIS BENOIT!" 

The Storm circled the ring, eyes flicking back and forth between Albert and Trish behind his sunglasses. Benoit climbed into the ring and immediately charged at the larger Albert. Albert met him head on, then started trading punches. After a series of this, the Storm abruptly climbed up on the ring apron, shouting at his partner. The referee, Earl Hebner, came over to stop him, allowing Benoit to hit a surreptitious kick to Albert's groin. Albert's eyes bugged out as he groaned, doubling over. The Storm saw this, smirked, and hopped back off the apron. Benoit landed a couple kicks to Albert's stomach, then grabbed him and whipped him toward the corner. Albert, however, recovered, reversed the whip, and roared as he charged into Benoit. Stepping back, Albert grabbed Benoit and whipped him into the opposite corner, then followed it up with another charge. This time, however, Benoit sidestepped, so Albert charged painfully into the turnbuckle. 

Benoit kicked to the back of Albert's knee, causing his legs to buckle. As Albert started to get back up, Benoit grabbed his head and shoved it against the ropes. Benoit then straddled Albert's neck and squatted, throttling the bigger man. Hebner counted to four before pulling Benoit away, lecturing him briefly on the rules. Whilst he was thus distracted, the Storm grabbed Albert's head and continued the throttling. Albert, however, recovered, chopped his hands into the Storm's neck, then stood up, turning back to Benoit. 

The Crippler saw his opponent back up and charged, but Albert ducked and back body-dropped him over the top rope. The Storm stepped aside as his partner hit the floor beside him, then helped him stand back up. Benoit, mouth open as he breathed heavily, clutched the back of his head as he glared at Albert. The bald-headed man came over and leaned over the ropes to grab him, but Benoit grabbed his head and slingshotted him off the ropes. He slid back in as the Storm shouted encouragement. Albert swung a clothesline, but Benoit's smaller size allowed him to duck under it and grab Albert around the waist. Albert blinked in surprise and tried to elbow Benoit, but he underestimated the location of Benoit's head and missed. Benoit lifted and dropped backwards with a suplex, then got back up, maintaining his grip. He did a second suplex, then got up for a third. Albert shot an elbow again, this time striking the Canadian. Benoit staggered away, then sidestepped Albert's charge. 

Albert turned and started to spring off the ropes, but the Storm had grabbed his leg. Albert turned to see him and swung at him, but the Storm backed away. Albert turned back just in time to take a sharp arm chop across the chest. Benoit followed it with a second, then a third, then whipped Albert into the other ropes. Benoit went for a reverse elbow, but Albert leapt off the ropes with a flying clothesline, which took both men down. Trish clapped her hands and tried to rouse Albert, as the Storm pounded on the mat and shouted at Benoit. Groggily, the two men got to their feet, but Benoit was up first. He ran at Albert, grabbed his arm, and managed to get him back on the mat, where he locked in the Crippler Crossface. Hebner was down, asking Albert if he wanted to submit, when Trish got up on the ring apron. Hebner got away from the two to talk her down. The Storm silently circled around the ring toward Trish, who saw him coming and quickly retreated to the opposite side of the ring from the Force of Nature. Hebner turned back to Benoit and Albert, then saw Albert start to tap the mat. Hebner called for the bell. 

Benoit kept the Crossface on for another few seconds, then released Albert and left the ring. "And the winner of this match as the result of submission...CHRIS BENOIT!" Benoit smiled sadistically as Trish entered the ring to check on her fallen client as the Storm smirked silently. 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Feb. 7**

Benoit and the Storm were back in their locker room, discussing game strategy for their tag team match later that night when someone knocked on the door. The Storm answered it, then stepped back and sat down boredly as Commissioner Foley entered the room. "I want to make something clear to you two," the commish said. "If you lose it after your match, by which I mean if you start attacking the Hardys after the match is over, I'll make sure you _never_ get number-one contendership for the Tag Team titles again." 

"Hey," Benoit said, poking him in the chest, "we do what we have to do to get gold." 

"Damn straight," the Storm drawled as he slid his sunglasses on. He smirked as he sat up and gazed at Foley. "Like I told you last week, I am a Force of Nature, and me and Benoit'll tear through the roster like a hurricane to get what we want." He scooped up his ugly-stick and twirled it briefly. "Now if you'll excuse us," he said, stepping up to stare Foley in the face, "we have a match to go win." 

* * * 

The ring lights flashed blue as Benoit's music played. To the fans' surprise, however, his entrance video had changed. In addition to showing Benoit in all his intense rage and flashing his name and _THE CRIPPLER_, it now also featured lightning bolts punctuating the beat, with images of the Storm smirking out. The newcomer's name flashed along with _THE FORCE OF NATURE_ as images of Benoit in his swandive headbutt and the Storm in the Windfall flashed. Lillian Garcia introduced them. "The following match is scheduled for one fall, and is to determine number-one contendership for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, weighing in at a total of 470 pounds...THE STORM and CHRIS BENOIT!" 

The new tag team made their way to the ring and climbed into the ring, where the Storm ascended the post and raised his baseball bat in the air, flashing the fans a cruel smile. A large portion of the audience jeered the heels as the Storm swept his baseball bat in a half-circle before pointing it at Benoit, who had taken up the microphone. An "Ass-hole!" chant had started up, but Benoit ignored it. "So," the Wolverine said, "the Rock holds the WWF title. So what? So Commissioner Mick Foley, in all his _infinite_ wisdom," he said this with dripping sarcasm, "won't let me go after the Rock. So what? Well, the Wolverine is again going to show just how rabid he is." He passed the microphone to the Storm. 

The fans' jeering rose again, but the Storm merely pursed his lips as he awaited a lull in the boos. "That said," the Force of Nature spoke, "the Crippler's teamed up with the Storm, and together," he affected a fairly-good imitation of Benoit's accent, "we're going to become _the_ most brutal tag team in the history of the WWF, and we dare the Hardys to _prove_..._us_..._wrong!_" 

He tossed the microphone back to Lillian as he removed his sunglasses and set aside his ugly-stick. The Hardy Boyz's entrance music started up, and the brothers appeared, gesticulating to the crowd before flashing their 'guns.' Lita followed behind them, carrying the WWF Women's title belt. "And their opponents, being accompanied by the WWF Women's Champion Lita, from Cameron, North Carolina...Matt and Jeff, THE HARDY BOYZ!" 

The duo ran toward the ring, where the Storm and Benoit were awaiting them. The new team took it to the Hardys, forcing them against the ropes with a furious combo of punches and arm chops. The Storm clotheslined Jeff out of the ring, then turned to Benoit as he whipped Matt across the ring. The dark-haired Hardy shot back, and Benoit and the Storm hit him with a double reverse elbow. The Storm hit a leg-drop on him, then stood him up and pinned his arms back so Benoit could hit him with a few arm chops. Benoit got on the apron and watched as the Storm released Matt and started to nail him with kicks to the midsection. He whipped Matt into the corner, charging after him. Matt pushed off the turnbuckle and reverse leap-frogged over the Storm. He turned to face the risk-taker, who hit him with a few punches, then whipped him across the ring, where he collided with the other corner. Jeff slid into the ring behind Matt, who charged and got down on his hands and knees in front of the Storm. Jeff ran and springed off his brother in a Poetry in Motion. The Storm jerked from the impact, then was grabbed by the Hardys, who went to double whip him into the opposite corner again. The Force of Nature, however, grabbed Jeff's arm and whipped him into the corner as he nailed Matt with a middle kick which knocked him into the corner. 

As Jeff slumped in the opposite corner, the Storm unleashed a firey combo of punches and kicks to Matt, ignoring the ref. He finally pulled Matt out of the corner and threw him over the top rope. Jeff was back up and charging. The Storm saw him coming and sidestepped, throwing Jeff face-first into the turnbuckle. With that done, he grabbed Jeff's multicolored hair and dragged him over to Benoit, whom he tagged in. The new team set Jeff up for a double suplex, then connected. The Storm left the ring as Benoit started to take it to Jeff, whom he devastated with a series of arm chops before hitting him with another suplex. 

Matt, meanwhile, had come up behind the Storm and pulled him off the ring apron. He began to unload punches to him before the Storm fired back with a kick to the gut. Matt fell against the security barrier, where the Storm began to choke him. The referee noticed this and came over to shout for the two to get back to their corners. The Storm turned, spat in the ref's direction, then lifted Matt up and dropped him on the steel stairs. He whipped Matt down the length of the ring, in the general direction of the commentators' table, then started to climb back to the corner when he noticed Lita coming around in his direction. He hopped back off the apron and stood in front of her. Immediately, she backed off and kept her distance. 

While this was going on, Benoit had Jeff back in the corner, where he was kicking away. He stood Jeff up and pulled him toward the Storm, who tagged in and hit a fierce jab to Jeff's abused midsection. Benoit left the ring as the Storm bent Jeff over and nailed a couple of clubs to the neck, one part of Jeff's body that took the most damage with his high-flying moves. Jeff flopped to the mat. Disgusted, the Storm stood him up and started to drag him to the center of the ring. He dropped Jeff in a back body drop, then applied the Twister. Matt jumped up on the ropes back in his corner, causing the referee to come over and tell him to stay there. While he was thus distracted, Jeff lunged forward abruptly and grabbed the Storm by the neck. Startled, the Storm released him from the submission hold. Jeff, maintaining his grip, pulled himself up and locked his legs around his head, then hurled the Storm with a huracanrana into the Hardys' corner. Jeff spread his legs and tagged Matt, who was up on the post. They hit him with a tandem leg drop, and Matt pulled him up to hit him with a jab to the face. 

By now, they'd made it back to the center of the ring, where Matt swung again. The Storm ducked and hooked Matt's head and dropped him in a DDT. He stood, nodded at Benoit, then suddenly swung around and charged Jeff in the corner, knocking him off the ring apron, then climbing up and leaning back. "Uh, oh, looks like this match is just about over, King," J.R. said. "Storm's going for the Windfall, and Benoit's ready for his flying headbutt." 

As Matt got to his feet and turned to face him, the Storm catapulted out just seconds before Jeff was able to grab the ropes. He floored Matt with the cross-body, then looked up to see Lita grab the ropes and crotch Benoit. Enraged, he went after Lita, who retreated. He turned back to Matt, who was still prone. Shrugging, he hooked up a leg. 1...2...and Jeff ran in with a kick to the head. The Storm, still a bit woozy from the tandem leg drop and now from the kick to the head, feinted at Jeff, who was already leaving the ring at the ref's orders. 

Benoit was back up by this point and ready for a tag. The Storm obliged, pulling Matt over, and then he set Matt up in the corner, where the new team kicked him in unison before Benoit grabbed him for a German suplex with a bridge. Matt's shoulders were on the mat, so the ref was down to count. Jeff ran over to break it up, but the Storm cut him off with a clothesline. 1...2...3! 

Benoit released Matt and breathed heavily as the ref raised his and the Storm's hands. "Here are your winners...CHRIS BENOIT and THE STORM!" The Storm went over and retrieved his ugly-stick, making his way toward Lita, who had slid into the ring to check on her boys. The fans booed as they anticipated his actions, especially when he grabbed Lita by the hair. 

"I have just one thing to say to you, Lita," the Storm grated. "And that's if you _ever_ interfere in my or Benoit's matches again, then screw Foley. You'll find out just how deadly the Storm can be." He shoved Lita away as Benoit stood over Matt, looking down at him. The Storm slapped his arm. "Come on, man, let's jet." Benoit nodded, smirking as he looked at the Hardys. The duo left the ring, grinning, the Storm turning back to point his ugly-stick and give his two-fingered salute. 

* * * 

Edge and Christian, the Brothers Grin, weren't smiling when they saw this on the monitors backstage. They'd been hoping for another shot at the Hardys, so they could humiliate them further. Heck, they were even hoping their opponents at _No Way Out_ would be pushovers -- anything to keep their hands on their precious gold. Instead, they had to face Benoit and this Storm guy -- whom they'd found out had actually been the one behind the trashing of their locker room last month. They were _not_ looking forward to the match now. 

"Man, this _totally_ reeks of stinktitude!" Edge muttered. 

"Totally," Christian agreed. "How are we supposed to beat those two?" 

"Maybe introduce them to the con-chair-to?" Edge suggested. 

"That'll just piss 'em off," Christian said. He thought a moment. "I know! Chris is our friend! Remember? When we were working for Shane?" 

Edge brightened. "Hey! You're right! We can convince him not to fight us at _No Way Out_, and then we'll only have to deal with the Storm!" 

Christian grinned and slapped a high-five with his brother. "We're so smart, we should be in DENSA!" No one was there to correct them on that one. 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Feb. 10******

Benoit was backstage, pacing around as he waited for the Storm to show up to be at ringside for his match with Test when Edge and Christian came up to him. He folded his arms. "What d'you two want?" he asked. 

Edge started. "Chris, listen we--" 

"--since you were part of the faction with Shane and all--" Christian continued.   
  
"--maybe you wouldn't face us at _No Way Out_?" Edge asked. 

Benoit raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised at this. "And why should I do that?" 

"Because we're _friends_, dude!" Christian said. 

"'Friends?'" Benoit repeated. "I'm not anybody's _friend_. I don't need Shane McMahon to get me top gold. And I certainly don't need bleach-blond idiots like you as friends!" 

Edge and Christian started in surprise. Not exactly the response they were looking for. "What about Storm?" 

"The Storm's just a partner so I can get those," Benoit said, pointing at the belts around the duo's waist. 

The brothers looked at each other, then started toward Benoit with unkind intentions. At that moment, the Storm emerged from around a corner. He was smiling. "Well, well, if it isn't the posers. Looking for a mirror, boys, or were you just harassing my partner?" 

The duo looked at him, considering jumping him as well, but then they saw the ugly-stick in his hand. They looked back and forth at the new tag team, then left. Benoit and the Storm shared a look, then Benoit shook his head. The two headed to the ring. 

A few minutes later, Benoit picked up a win after hitting Test with a swandive headbutt. The Storm kept Trish Stratus distracted again, preventing her from interfering on Test's behalf. More signs were in the audience denouncing the Storm ("GIVE THE STORM A WARNING!" was one such) but he ignored them as he threatened Trish with the ugly-stick after the match. 

As the new team was leaving, however, Edge and Christian ran out with steel chairs in hand. They blindsided both, knocking down Benoit, then set up the Storm for the con-chair-to. The Storm recovered from the first chair shot just in time to get his head squashed between two. He slumped to the floor as the two smacked their chairs into Benoit before leaving. 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Feb. 14******

Commissioner Foley, as he departed his office in the boiler room and passed by Edge and Christian's locker room. The door had been spraypainted with a stylized blue exclamation point and crashing sounds were emanating from inside. Alarmed, he looked inside to see Benoit and the Storm trashing the room again. "What the hell are you two doing?!" he demanded. 

The Storm swung around and glared at Foley. Although his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, Foley could feel the anger boring into him from those eyes. "Those two bottle-blond retards nearly cracked my skull open with a con-chair-to on Thursday! I'm going to bash their heads in when I see them!" 

"No you won't!!" Foley shouted back. "You do that and you lose your number-one contendership and I'll suspend you and have you arrested!" 

"Oh, this is all fine and good," the Storm snarled. "There's a goddamn double standard in this company. Champions like the Rock and those two idiots get preferential treatment and Benoit and me get screwed. Oh, wonderful, _brilliant_ business strategy." 

"Don't you question my decisions!" the commish told him. "What I do I do for the benefit of this company. If that means that you or Benoit lose out, then that's the way it is. Now get out of this room before I call security." 

The Storm turned and looked at Benoit, then turned and walked toward Foley. When he was a couple feet away, he raised the ugly-stick and swung it down. Despite himself and his hardcore history, the Commissioner flinched. The bat stopped millimeters away from his head. The Storm withdrew it and leaned forward. "You don't control this. You only _think_ you do." He shoved past Foley and left, Benoit following, giving Foley a look that could kill. 

* * * 

Later that night, Foley went to the ring. The fans cheered for him, by now having forgiven him for the "wrongs" he'd committed against Stone Cold when the Rattlesnake had run rough-shod over the WWF looking for Rikishi. He took the microphone and gestured for the crowd to quiet. "Thank you," he said. "Now...as some of you may know, I'm a fairly easy-going guy. I can take a lot of abuse and I'm pretty immune to insults. But...as Commissioner of the WWF, there's one thing I cannot abide, and that's somebody disobeying my authority. That's why, four months ago, when Stone Cold Steve Austin--" he broke off as the fans cheered loudly for the Rattlesnake, "--when Austin disobeyed me and gave me a Stone Cold Stunner, I suspended him." There was some minor booing, but it quickly subsided. "Since then, he and I have developed some mutual respect for each other. He and I may not always see eye to eye, but that's fine, as long as it doesn't interfere with business." He looked up. "However, certain other parties have begun to question my authority and have made threats to destroy this company that I've been entrusted with." He paced around a bit. "You see, you do _not _hit someone with a chair because they happen to be the number-one contender for your title belt, and you do _not_ trash that person's locker room in retaliation!" He turned and faced the Titantron. "So, Storm, Benoit, I want you out here, in this ring, _right now_!" 

There was a pause, and then the music for Benoit and the Storm hit. Faces set like stone, the team appeared and walked toward the ring, the Force of Nature sans ugly-stick. The fans booed, and some of the front-row people threw trash at them. Stoically, they entered the ring and stood in front of Foley. Benoit held a microphone, but Foley spoke first. "Now," the commish said, "I can understand if you two are upset that Edge and Christian hit you with chairs last Thursday on _Smackdown!_, but that does _not_ mean you have the right to destroy their locker room!" 

The Storm took the microphone from Benoit and removed his sunglasses, clipping them on his shirt. "You see?" he said to Foley. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! Those two posers clobber us with chairs, give me a con-chair-to, and you do _nothing_. Benoit and I trash their locker room for doing that, we get _jackshit_!" He stepped up so he was looking eye-to-eye with Foley. "I've told you before, Foley, I am an F.N. -- a Force of Nature -- I am an f'n Force of Nature! You can't control me, you can't contain me, you can only _get out of my way_." He looked at Benoit, who smirked and nodded in agreement. "Benoit's been screwed over by you before, Foley, and I ain't aimin' to start now." He stepped back and pointed at Foley. "Now, either you give us Edge and Christian _tonight_, or I'll be forced to unleash a little Southern Lightning on your ass." 

Foley raised a hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys, I can understand if you're upset--" 

Benoit grabbed the Storm's mic. "_Upset_?! Foley, you can't even _begin_ to imagine how _upset_ I am!" He held up a finger. "_Fully Loaded_, I win the WWF title, you come out and strip it from around my waist! _Unforgiven_, I win the WWF title, and you _again_ strip it from me! I won that title _twice_ because I am the _greatest_ technical wrestler in the _history_ of the WWF, and you will _never_ _prove me wrong!_" He scowled. "Now, give us those two blond-haired idiots, or the Storm and I will _prove_ that we are the most _brutal_ tag team in the WWF today, and we'll prove it by destroying _you!_" 

Foley held up his hand again. "Okay, time out, guys. I'd love to give you guys a shot at Edge and Christian tonight, but they've already got singles matches. So I'll tell you what I'm going to do -- you're upset because they hit you with chairs?" When he got nods, he said, "All right, then next week, at _No Way Out_, you two will face Edge and Christian in a no-disqualification match for the WWF Tag Team titles." 

The Storm raised his eyebrows. "No-DQ?" he asked. 

Foley nodded. Benoit and the Storm shared a quiet look as they imagined what they could do to the Tag Team Champions with a no-DQ stipulation. The Storm took the microphone back. "All right, Foley, you've pulled your chestnuts out of the fire. We can wait until then. But!" He raised a finger. "You tell Edge and Christian that if they touch us before then, they forfeit the titles. You can figure out how to handle them. We'll keep our end of the bargain. We'll make sure not to lay so much as a finger on those two, so long as they don't touch us. Because if they _do_ touch us, then no amount of political manuevering on your part can stop us from ripping through the roster like a hurricane." 

Their music played as they left the ring, leaving Foley staring after them. He was again thinking that perhaps admitting the Storm to the WWF was not the best idea in the world. 

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. Thanks for all of you who gave me ideas, and rest assured, I'll find some way to use some of them. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	4. No Way Out

**Storm Warning: No Way Out**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: This is set immediately after "Storm Warning: Force of Nature." To recap: after allying himself with Chris Benoit to teach Just Joe a lesson, the Storm formed a new tag team with Benoit. The Storm faced Steve Blackman for the Hardcore Title, put up a helluva good fight, but ultimately lost. Later that night, the Storm came to ringside during Benoit's match with Albert. Thanks to the Storm's help keeping Trish Stratus from interfering, Benoit forced Albert to tap out to the Crippler Crossface. The following Monday, the new tag team faced the Hardys for number-one contendership of Edge & Christian's titles. Despite the Hardys' resilience and high-flying manuevers, the Storm and Benoit soundly defeated them. Edge & Christian, disturbed that they would have to face the brutal team, tried to sway Benoit into leaving the Storm, but Benoit refused. After Benoit's match against Test, the brothers ran out and clobbered the team with chairs, giving the Storm a con-chair-to. In retaliation, the following Monday the new team destroyed Edge & Christian's locker room. Enraged, Commissioner Foley ordered them to the ring, where he started to berate them. Incensed, the Storm announced that he was fed up with the "double standard" in the WWF and threatened bodily harm against Foley. To placate the two, Foley booked the duo in a No-DQ Tag Team title match with Edge & Christian at _No Way Out_. Satisfied, the team left, after making Foley swear to punish the brothers if they touched them before the PPV. Foley agreed.

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Feb. 17**

Chris Benoit and the Storm walked into the arena and found Kurt Angle waiting for them. The Storm's lip curled as Benoit asked, "What do you want, Kurt?" 

"Hey, guys," Kurt said, "I just thought you should know, we'll be partners in a six-man tag against the Acolytes and Triple H. So, I just thought that, being an Olympic gold medalist, I could explain how we're going to win this match--" 

"Oh, Christ, shut up, will you?" The Storm glared at Kurt, who blinked in surprise. "Listen, Angle, we all _know_ you're an Olympic gold medalist. For God's sake, you remind us of it every chance you get. You don't need to sell yourself to us." He folded his arms and gave a sardonic smile. "So, with that said, tell us, Kurt, what is your plan for our match?" 

"Look," Kurt said, "that was unnecessary--" 

"Cut it," Benoit interrupted. "Just tell us." 

Kurt explained his ideas, which the Storm and Benoit took and refined, building up a plan that indeed seemed it would work. But the Storm said, "Just one thing, Kurt -- don't bring her to the ring." 

"Who?" 

The Storm slapped his forehead. "God, are you an imbecile? Stephanie!" 

Kurt was shocked. "She's my manager! Why shouldn't she come to ringside?" 

"Because if I see her," the Storm said, "I'm going to be tempted to beat her with an ugly-stick!" He scowled as he saw the stunned look on Kurt's face. "Let me spell it out, Angle -- I _don't approve_ of her being your manager. I don't approve of the way you pursued her. She's a _married woman_, for God's sake! Now, unless you want me to get really violent on your ass, tell her to stay away from ringside. She's a wild card that we don't need." 

"Look," Kurt said, poking him in the chest, "don't you suggest what I think you're suggesting! I stand by my three I's, and--" 

"Oh, shut it," Benoit said. "We all know about those." 

"Besides," the Storm added, "I doubt two of those I's of yours. First off, it doesn't speak much for your _integrity_ when you go and try to woo a married woman -- even kissing her, for crying out loud -- and it doesn't say very flattering things about your _intelligence_ when you do this to the _boss'_ daughter." He waved his hand. "But I'm willing to put my distaste for you aside tonight. The reason I don't want Stephanie at ringside is because while she may be your _manager_, she's Triple H's _wife_, and he's in this match." 

"He's right," Benoit said. "No telling what she'll do. Keep her out of this." 

Kurt looked back and forth, then nodded crisply and walked off. The Storm looked at Benoit. He nodded his head after Kurt and raised his hand, waggling it in the air with a questioning tone. Benoit smirked and nodded. The Storm made a face and looked after Kurt, then shuddered. 

* * * 

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley paced around backstage in front of Kurt's locker room when the Storm and Benoit emerged from around the corner. She made a little noise in shock and backed away from Benoit, who gave her a sadistic little smile. The Storm glanced at him and raised a finger. "Not today, Benoit," he said. He turned back to Stephanie. "Hello, Miss McMahon." 

For a moment, Stephanie forgot her fear and feigned indignancy. "That's _Mrs._ McMahon-_Helmsley_." 

The Storm made a fake lunge at her and she shied back with a shout of alarm. "Nope, far as I can tell, you're a McMahon all right. A yellow-bellied McMahon through-and-through. You can dress yourself up all you want, but you'll never fool me. I was just wondering where your _Olympic Hero_ is. We've got a match to get to." 

"He's at the gorilla position," she said, "waiting for you." She flicked her gaze at Benoit, but he simply folded his arms and smirked. She glared at the Storm. "But you do _not_ want to cross me, Storm. As you said, I am a _McMahon_. I am the _daughter_ of the _owner_ of this company!" 

The Storm paced forward, causing Stephanie to cower against the wall as the Storm leaned forward. "And as I've told everyone since I got here, I am a Force of Nature. Nature doesn't play favorites, and neither do I. Neither does Benoit." The Crippler grinned. "So do yourself a favor and stay out of _my_ way." 

He backed up, then headed toward the ring, but not before Benoit gave Stephanie a little wave, which only served to creep her out more. 

* * * 

"The following six-man tag match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. 

The OvalTron lit up with Kurt Angle's video as his patriotic music started to play. Grinning like always, Kurt appeared at the top of the ramp, walking down to the ring, waving to the booing crowd like a man returning home from war. He turned to face the ramp and raised his arms in time with his Fourth of July pyro burst. He turned back and proudly tapped his medals as he entered the ring and started to shake himself out. "Introducing first, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 220 pounds, he is the 2000 King of the Ring...KURT ANGLE!" 

The lights flashed blue as the next entrance video played. Striding out of the theatrical smoke came the Storm and Benoit, who looked at each other and tapped fists. "And his tag team partners, weighing in at a total of 470 pounds...CHRIS BENOIT and THE STORM!" The boos increased a bit as the heel tag team entered the ring, but the Storm ignored it as he climbed up on the post and pointed his finger out at the crowd (he'd left the ugly-stick backstage). He swept his finger around, then pointed it at the OvalTron as his video ended. 

Hard metal guitar chords pulsed as the words _APA - Acolyte Protection Agency _appeared on the screen. Images of the APA demolishing their opponents were featured, and then the two appeared, still dressed in their old Acolyte attire. They started toward the ring, where the Storm sized them up. "And their opponents, first, weighing in at a total of 590 pounds...Faarooq and Bradshaw, THE ACOLYTES!" The APA stopped outside the ring, then glanced back as the OvalTron flashed the words _START...GAME... "One, two...s'this on? Yo, Jimmy, hit me with that Triple H...yeah, you let the music keep playin' Mr. Dumb Sh....it!"_

Triple H appeared at the top of the ramp, water bottle in hand, head bowed. He poured the water over his head, then sucked in a mouthful before spewing it in the air. He paced toward the ring, shaking out his wet hair. "And their tag team partner, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 246 pounds...TRIPLE H!" 

Triple H kept his eyes locked on his nemesis Kurt as he walked around toward the side of the ring, sucking in another mouthful. He glared at Kurt, then looked out at the audience. He threw his arms in the air, posing as he spewed another cloud of water into the air. He started to climb into the ring, and that's when Kurt, Benoit, and the Storm triple-teamed him, landing a vicious series of punches and kicks to the former WWF champion. The Storm looked up to see the APA charging into the ring, then tapped Benoit. The two turned and grappled with them. The Acolytes' larger size allowed them to shove the new tag team back. Benoit was whipped out of the ring as the Storm was lifted up on Faarooq's shoulder for a powerslam. They then grabbed Kurt and double-teamed him before whipping him into the ropes. They charged with a double clothesline, but Kurt ducked. Triple H, however, had recovered enough to hit Kurt with a kneelift. 

The Storm and Benoit had made it to their corner and were impatiently watching as Triple H pulled Kurt into the neutral corner, where he unloaded punch after punch to the Olympian's face. Kurt finally managed to block and fired back, driving Helmsley back enough for a running clothesline. Kurt whipped him into the ropes near his corner, where Triple H collided with the Storm's outstretched foot. Triple H grimaced in pain, turning to glare at the Storm. He aimed a punch, but the Force of Nature blocked it and fired his own back. The Game stumbled back into Kurt, who grabbed him for a belly-to-back suplex. Angle got up and whooped in celebration, gaining a disgusted headshake from the Storm and Benoit. Kurt turned back to Triple H, then blinked as he saw that Hunter had made it to his corner and had tagged in Bradshaw. Kurt quickly retreated and tagged in the Storm. 

The Storm, for his part, quickly entered the ring and hit Bradshaw with a flying reverse elbow. Bradshaw was back up in an instant and running at the newcomer. The Storm countered his charge with a boot to the gut. He grabbed the Acolyte's head and twisted it in a neckbreaker. He began to stomp on the Texan, then placed his feet and grabbed a leg for the Twister. Faarooq was into the ring in a second to save his partner and drinking buddy, clobbering the Storm with a fierce clothesline. The ref told him to get back to his corner, but the damage had been done. Bradshaw got back up and hurled the Storm into the corner, where he hit him with a few chops, then whipped him into the other corner, following with a harsh elbow to the head. He whipped him again and made to repeat the move, but the Storm countered his charge with a boot to the head. 

As Bradshaw staggered back, the Storm quickly hoisted himself onto the corner and catapulted himself out in a Windfall. He took Bradshaw down, then went for a quick pin. 1...2...Triple H ran in and kicked the Storm in the head. The Storm stood Bradshaw up and whipped him into the ropes, following and managing to clothesline Bradshaw out of the ring. Benoit was off the apron and ready to grapple with the former football player as the Storm turned to see Faarooq charging at him. He barely managed to duck the clothesline and aimed a kick at Faarooq's stomach as he turned around. The Acolyte caught it, then hurled the Storm to the mat before he could counter with an enzugiri. The Storm started to get up, but Faarooq kicked him in the face as he sat up. He grabbed the Storm's leg and prepared to drop an elbow on his knee, but the Force of Nature pushed himself up off the floor and finally hit that enzugiri. Faarooq stumbled away, then got knocked chest-first into the ropes by a dropkick from the Storm. He caught Faarooq as he sprang back and rolled him up. 1...2...Triple H was back in and kicking him in the kidneys. 

Since the referee was busy trying to tell Benoit to get back to his corner and get Bradshaw back into the ring. The Game and Faarooq double-teamed the Storm in their corner, but Kurt charged from behind and grabbed Triple H, swinging him up in the air in the Olympic Slam. Faarooq turned and knocked him down with a single hard right, then turned back to the Storm to get a face full of boot. Kurt rolled Triple H out of the ring, then helped the Storm double-team Faarooq. Outside the ring, Bradshaw was whipped into the security barrier by Benoit. As the Crippler closed in, Bradshaw leapt out and nailed Benoit with a Clothesline from Hell. He charged back into the ring and hit the rest of the other team with a double-clothesline. He whipped Kurt into his corner, then flipped the Storm onto his shoulders. Faarooq got up and helped throw the Storm down in an intense powerbomb. Bradshaw went for the pin. 1...2...and Kurt hit a dropkick to Bradshaw's head. The Storm woozily got up and ran back to his corner to tag in Benoit, who had made it back to the ring by now. Benoit went over to the Acolyte and began to stomp on him. Kurt had vacated the corner to go around the ring and attack the fallen Triple H, who was still feeling the effects of the Olympic Slam. 

The Storm concentrated on watching the Acolytes, keeping his eye of Faarooq to make sure that he didn't interfere. He glanced at the audience as they began to boo somewhat, then turned to the ramp. Running down to the ring was Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Scowling, the Storm jumped off the ring apron and accosted her. "I thought Kurt told you to stay in the back?!" he shouted at her. 

"He needs my help!" she protested. 

"You're the one who's going to be needing help if you don't get that skinny little ass of yours back up that ramp!" he pointed for emphasis. 

"Who are _you_ to give me orders?" Stephanie demanded. "I am going to go help Kurt!" She started to push past him, but the Storm grabbed her arm and yanked her back. 

"That's one," he warned her. "I'm only going to tell you once more, and if you _don't_ get out of here, then damn Kurt, Hunter, and Vince, I'll unleash some Southern Lightning on you." 

"Storm!" Benoit shouted from the ring. The Storm glanced back at him to see him twisting Bradshaw's arm. Faarooq was getting ready to charge. 

Grimacing, the Storm looked at Stephanie. "I mean it. Top of the ramp, _now._" He waited until she started to walk back up the ramp, then slid into the ring and cut off Faarooq, spearing him into the corner. He hauled him up, then hurled him out of the ring before retreating back to his corner. He didn't see Kurt get dropped neck-first on the security barrier by Triple H. Benoit pulled Bradshaw over to his corner and tagged in the Storm. Benoit pinned his arms back as the Storm unleashed a few devastating arm chops. He and Benoit threw him into the corner, then started kicking him repeatedly, specifically trying to hit the liver that Bradshaw had been scarring beyond all recognition with his drinking habits. 

The Storm monkey-tossed him into the center of the ring, then quickly ascended the post. He leaned way back, holding the ropes. "Time to reap the Windfall!" he shouted, then catapulted out and nailed Bradshaw as he turned back to him. Benoit quickly followed with a swandive headbutt. The Storm hooked up a leg as Benoit rolled out of the ring. The referee, however, was busy telling Faarooq, who was heading for Benoit, to get back to his corner. Triple H ran in, booted the Storm in the gut, pulled him up and hooked his arms up for a Pedigree. He turned the Storm over and dragged Bradshaw's arm atop him before leaving to his corner again. The ref turned, saw this and started to count. Benoit started to climb in, but Faarooq grabbed him and hurled him off the ring apron. 1...2...3! 

The fans cheered as the babyfaces won, then started to boo as Kurt pulled Triple H off the corner and gave him a belly-to-belly suplex on the concrete floor. The manuever, however, left Kurt lying as well. Benoit recovered from Faarooq's slam and kicked him in the kidney. As the black athlete stumbled back, Benoit kicked him into the steel stairs. Faarooq winced and clutched at his back, but had no time to react as Benoit dashed over, grabbed his head and beat it mercilessly against the steel stairs. Then Benoit ran into the ring, grabbed Bradshaw and locked him in the Crippler Crossface. The Storm abruptly sat up -- doing a decent Kane imitation in the way he did it -- then exited the ring and hurled up the ring apron. The fans started to boo as he produced the ugly-stick. He started into the ring to go after Bradshaw with Benoit, then saw Stephanie run past the ring as she went to check on Kurt and her husband. 

The Storm's eyes narrowed, and he left Benoit and Bradshaw to exit the ring, going over to Kurt, Stephanie, and Triple H by the commentators' table. He grabbed Stephanie by the hair and hurled her away from Kurt and Triple H. "That's two!" he snarled at her. "Do it again and I'll brain ya." 

"Hey, now!" Lawler said. He stood up. "She may be a...well, whatever it is Jericho calls her, but you can't treat women like that!" 

The Storm pointed the ugly-stick at him. Lawler blinked and stared down its length and backed up involuntarily. "That's _one_, Lawler." The Force of Nature started toward Triple H and raised the ugly-stick. Suddenly, it was yanked out of his hands. Furious, he turned and jerked as Stephanie pasted him with her trademark slap to the face. The Storm turned back, his eyes ablaze. He reached out and grabbed her by the hair again. "That was three, bitch. Now you're gonna get it." He turned to the ring. "Benoit!!" 

The Crippler looked up and saw the Storm holding Stephanie. A sadistic leer came to his face. He released Bradshaw, rolling him out of the way, then stood Stephanie up as the Storm rolled her in the ring. Stephanie started screaming as she saw Benoit, but he shut her up with a standing headbutt. She fell. The Storm and Benoit stood over her, and then both made cutting gestures at their throats. "That's it!!" they shouted. They went to opposite corners. The Storm leaned back and waited for Stephanie to get to her feet. As she did, she turned in his direction and screamed again as he flattened her with the Windfall. He rolled off of her just in time to see Benoit land the swandive headbutt. 

The heels left the ring and started up the ramp. At the top, they stopped and faced the ring again. They both gestured around their waists -- as if to say, next time you see us, we'll have belts here. 

**SUNDAY: _No Way Out_, Feb. 21**

The card for _No Way Out _in Washington, D.C.'s MCI Center was filled. First Al Snow would defend his European Title against William Regal, come out in British attire, thus enfuriating Regal and paving the way for the "good will ambassador's" win, surviving a Snow Plow and rolling Snow up for the win. Next, Too Cool defeated Los Conquistadors in a tag-team match up, and then Rikishi defended his ring attire against nemesis Val Venis and Right to Censor. Eddie Guerrero and Essa Rios teamed up again to battle the reunited New Age Outlaws, and ended up losing when Eddie missed a frog splash on Road Dogg. Steve Blackman defended his Hardcore Championship against Crash, Perry Saturn, Tazz, and Raven. The challengers all managed to win the title for a brief period before someone else pinned them to pick up the win, but Blackman nailed Crash with a trashcan lid for the final pin of the match. Lita took on Ivory for the Women's Championship and emerged victorious after hitting a moonsault on Ivory. Three matches were left, the no-DQ Tag Team Championship match, Triple H's match against Kurt Angle, and then the WWF Championship Triple Threat match between the Rock, the Undertaker, and Stone Cold Steve Austin. 

The TitanTron played a tone. A picture of Edge and Christian appeared on the screen. _"You think you know me...you think you know me..."_ Grinning as they almost always did, the cocky Canadian duo walked down the ramp and into the ring, their titles around their waists. Strangely, they also wore yellow hardhats and carried shovels. The brothers got the cheers, since their opponents were the obvious heels in this match. Christian laid his chair down and took the microphone. He flexed his shoulders a few times, then raised the microphone, smiling benevolently. "Greetings to all of our fans in Washington!" He grinned at Edge, then turned back. "I wish we could say we're happy to be here...but let's face it, this city is a _cesspool_!" The boos descended, but not by much, since the fans in D.C. often joked about the problems the city had. "However, after we _so_ _radically_ defend our Tag Team Titles tonight, we will begin a campaign to better the city for all of you, our fans!" He paused. "_How?_ you ask? By putting up posters of our smiling faces!" He passed the microphone to Edge. 

"And you can help get started by bettering your own neighborhoods with your own pictures of us," Edge said. "So, for the benefit of those with flash photography, we'll unveil a _brand-new_ pose, for _five seconds only._" He looked at Christian, who was smoothing his hair back, then turned back to the camera. "We like to call it, _Civil Engineering Rules!_" He handed the microphone to Howard Finkel, then took off his trench coat, revealing a white wife-beater and picked up his shovel. He posed as if digging a hole and then looked up, smiling and holding a thumb in the air. Christian raised his hand in the air, thumb up, shovel on his shoulder. They held their poses as cameras flashed all over the arena. Finally, they broke the pose and removed their hardhats. Edge pulled off his wife-beater. 

The lights flashed blue as the heels' entrance music played. Chris Benoit and the Storm emerged at the top of the ramp, the former weilding a steel chair and the latter with his ugly-stick. The Storm held a microphone. "Bra-vo, boys," he drawled, his faint Texan accent showing. "You've managed to make yourselves bigger idiots than even I thought imaginable. But how _dare_ you make fun of my nation's capital? That's not your job, that's the job of the people who shelled out the money to come see this event." He pointed the ugly-stick at the two in the ring. "But here's the break-down, boys...after Benoit and I kick your sissy asses back to Toronto, he and I will unveil _our_ brand-new _five second _pose, which we'll call _We are the most brutal tag team in the history of the WWF!_" 

Benoit took the mic. "And now...we're going to _prove_ it by whupping your asses!" 

The mic was cast aside and the heels charged the ring, where they ducked the swings of Edge and Christian's shovels. The Storm hit Edge with the ugly-stick in the back of the head. Benoit creamed Christian with the chair. Edge turned back to the Storm, having dropped his shovel, and the Force of Nature grabbed his arm and whipped him across the ring. On the rebound, the Storm hit him across the nose with the bat. With the first member of the team down, the Storm turned to Benoit and Christian. The other blond brother had been trapped in the corner, where Benoit was working him over with the chair. He stopped him and told him to hold Christian from behind. He took the chair and set it up in front of Christian, backed up, then ran forward, springed off the chair with a searing dropkick. 

As the Storm stepped away from the corner, grinning maliciously and preparing to do it again, Edge suddenly lunged at him and hit him with a spear. He lay atop the Storm and started unloading punches to his face. The Storm managed to kick-throw Edge off of him and set him up in the corner. He unleashed a few arm chops, then climbed up to hook Edge's head. He twisted around and nailed him with a Tornado DDT. He got up and shook his head to clear it from Edge's punches. 

Benoit, meanwhile, had climbed back in the ring and was setting Christian up for a superplex. The other Tag Team Champion was starting to fight back, so the Storm ran over and blasted him with a punch to the kidney. That kept Christian in pain long enough for Benoit to finish the superplex. The Storm went over to the fallen Edge and started to twist his legs around into a Texas Cloverleaf. The Tag Team Champion screamed in pain and tried to crawl toward the ropes. The Storm shouted at Benoit, who picked up one of the shovels and smacked it into Edge's head. The audience groaned at the impact, then again as Benoit did it again, then a third time. The Storm released Edge and turned him over to go for a pin. 1...2...and Christian got up and clashed the other shovel on his head. 

Benoit kicked Christian and whipped him into the corner, following with an elbow to the head. He did a few arm chops, then picked up the shovel again. He whacked the blond clean in the face, knocking him down on the mat. The Storm was still out from the shovel shot, but Edge was damn near close to consciousness. He saw the Storm lying face up and started to drag himself on top of the Storm. The ref dutifully counted. 1...2...and the Storm got his foot up on the rope. 

The Force of Nature got to his feet and pulled up Edge. He dragged him to the opposite corner from Benoit and looked at him. Benoit looked back and nodded. They whipped the brothers in unison and smashed them together. Edge wobbled, somehow still on his feet as Christian went down. The Storm quickly ascended to the top and catapulted out in the Windfall, flattening Edge as Benoit did the same with the swandive headbutt to Christian. 

As the heels prepared to take the win, the fans roared as the Hardy Boyz ran out and attacked them. A weakened Storm fell prey to Matt's Twist of Fate as Jeff first tackled Benoit and sent him out of the ring. The multicolor-haired Hardy then ascended the ropes and hit the Storm with the Swanton Bomb. He dragged Edge's arm over the Storm. The referee started the count. 1...2...but Benoit was back in, elbowing away Jeff and Matt and kicking Edge off of the Storm. He grabbed Matt and whipped him out of the ring, then locked Jeff in the Crippler Crossface. 

The Storm got back up, shaking his head to clear it, saw Matt Hardy outside the ring and scowled. He climbed up on the post and leapt at Matt in the Windfall, flattening him. He picked up the second shovel, which had fallen out of the ring, and brained Matt with it. Satisfied, he climbed back in the ring and hooked up one of Christian's legs. The referee counted. 1...2...3! The fans booed loudly as the Storm stood triumphantly, admittedly wobbling a bit. Benoit finally released Jeff from the Crossface and came to accept the other title belt. A semiconscious Matt pulled his brother out of the ring and carried him up the ramp. "Here are your winners, and the _new_ World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions...CHRIS BENOIT and THE STORM!" 

The Storm placed one foot up on Christian's chest as Benoit did the same with Edge. They raised the belts in the air, holding the pose for five seconds, as promised, then lowered them and delivered a few last kicks to the Canadian brothers before leaving the ring. Boos followed them as officials filed out to check on the unconscious ex-champions. 

* * * 

The rest of the PPV went off with few hitches. During the following match between Triple H and Kurt Angle, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley was conspicuously absent. J.R. and Jerry Lawler attributed it to the attack by Benoit and the Storm on the _Smackdown!_ prior to the PPV, and, of course, vehemently rejected the actions the newly-crowned Tag Team Champions took against her. Triple H and Kurt put up a hell of a fight, but the Game pulled out a victory by countering Kurt's Olympic Slam with an elbow to the head and a Pedigree. 

In the main event, the Rock had to take on both the Undertaker and Stone Cold Steve Austin. The match was intense and went on for almost half an hour before Austin hit a Stone Cold Stunner on Taker. Before the Rattlesnake could make the pin, however, the Rock hit Austin with a Rock Bottom and pinned him for the win. But as the Rock posed on the ropes with his title belt, he was interrupted by Benoit and the Storm's music. The Tag Team Champions smirked viciously and raised their own belts, then pointed at the Rock and made a slow throat cut before leaving. 

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. Thanks for all of you who gave me ideas, and rest assured, I'll find some way to use some of them. The next installment to the story will have a few more twists in it, and keep those ideas coming! If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	5. Payback for Brutality

**Storm Warning: Payback for Brutality**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: This is set immediately after "Storm Warning: No Way Out." To recap: on the _Smackdown!_ prior to _No Way Out_, the Storm and Chris Benoit were booked with Kurt Angle in a six-man tag against the APA and Triple H. The Storm warned Kurt not to bring Stephanie to the ring, since the Force of Nature didn't like her. Later that night, the Storm warned Stephanie of the same. During the match, Kurt, Benoit, and the Storm managed to hold off Bradshaw, Faarooq, and Triple H, but when Stephanie came to ringside, the Storm broke off from the fight to tell her to go back up to the top of the ramp. Eventually, Triple H snuck into the ring and Pedigree'd the Storm and dragged Bradshaw's arm over him for the win. After the match, Kurt hit Triple H with a suplex on the floor, knocking them both out. When Stephanie came to check on them, the Storm cut her off and threatened her with the ugly-stick. He went to attack Triple H with the bat, but Stephanie pulled it out of his hands. Enraged, he threw her in the ring where she was hit with a standing headbutt, a Windfall, and then a swandive headbutt. At the PPV, Edge & Christian unveiled a brand-new pose for the Washington, D.C. crowd ("Civil Engineering Rules!"), but Benoit and the Storm hit them hard and would not let up. The Hardy Boyz even intervened on the Canadian duo's behalf, but got stomped for their troubles. Finally, Benoit and the Storm got the pin and the win. At the end of the PPV, after The Rock defended his title, the new Tag Team Champions came out and made a silent threat to the People's Champion.

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Feb. 22**

_RAW is WAR _was being broadcast from the Baltimore Arena following _No Way Out_, and the show started off with eight words the fans loved to hear: _"If ya smelllllllllllll - what The Rock - is cookin'?"_ The roof practically exploded off the place with the decibel level of the cheers. Carrying his WWF Title on his shoulder, the People's Champion made his way down the ramp to the ring, did his traditional pose with his belt, "smelling" it. Then he took the microphone and held it ready, but paused as the fans chanted his name. "Rocky! Rocky! Rocky!" Finally, the cheers quieted and he raised the mic to his lips. "Finally! ... The Rock _has come back!_ to Baltimore!" The fans shouted the entire catchphrase with him, then started another "Rocky!" chant. After it subsided, he started to speak again. 

"Now last night...The Rock once again showed -- beyond the shadow of a doubt! -- that he is _not only_ the WWF Champion, but _the best_ WWF Champion in history." Cheers all around. "But there are a few things The Rock has a problem with...first is the fact that the Big Red Retard still _thinks_ he has what it takes to stand up to The Rock in the ring." He paced around the ring, then spoke again. "The second is an All-American, cryin', sissyboy _jackass _with a walking two-dollar slut for a _manager_..." The crowd snickered at the obvious second meaning that The Rock gave that word. He paced again. "And the third and fourth are two candyasses who _claim _to be 'the most brutal tag team in WWF history' and _claim _they'll prove it to anyone who gives a monkey's _ass_ about what they _claim_!" The fans cheered again. 

Before the Brahma Bull could continue, however, he was interrupted by music from the TitanTron. _"One, two -- s'this on? Yo, Jimmy, hit me with that Triple H...yeah, you let the music keep playin', Mr. Dumb Sh...it!"_ Scowling, wearing his 'Game Over - You're Damn Right I'm Over' t-shirt, Triple H came down to the ring. He carried a microphone and stood in front of his long-time nemesis. Briefly, the fans gave him a "Triple H! Triple H!" chant before he started to speak. "You know, Rock, I've told you before not to belittle Kurt Angle. That's _my_ job. And also," he stepped forward and sneered in The Rock's face, "_do not _insult my wife. I'll handle that whole, messy problem myself by beating in the face of that -- what was it you called him, Rock? -- 'All-American, cryin', sissyboy jackass.'" He tapped the belt on The Rock's shoulder. "You just keep that belt nice and warm for when I take it back." 

The Rock was going to reply when the patriotic music of Kurt Angle hit. Walking alone, Kurt came down to the ring, carrying his own mic, wearing nylon pants and his 'It's True It's True' shirt. He still seemed obscenely innocent as he tried to work himself into a fury, and failed miserably. "First of all, Triple H, how _dare _you insult me? I'm an Olympic gold-medalist! And all of my young fans who saw their American Hero get defeated last night probably won't be able to enjoy their President's Day holiday today. Oh, it's true," he told the booing audience, "it's true. And second, Triple H, we both seem to be forgetting the fact that _your _wife, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, my manager, is still injured from the attack she suffered last Thursday at the hands of Chris Benoit and the Storm! If you ask me, The Rock isn't important right now! Defending your wife's honor is!" 

Upon hearing that, The Rock raised The Eyebrow. He spoke. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all, The Rock is _always_ important, as the WWF Champion." Cheers, a chant of his name for that. "And second, she has to _have_ honor before you can defend it." Triple H and Kurt both started toward him for that, but were interrupted as cars crashed on the TitanTron and Commissioner Mick Foley walked out. The three managed to keep themselves under control as the King of Hardcore rolled into the ring. 

"Okay, let's just call a time out, here," Foley said. "I can understand emotions are a little high right now, I can understand we're all a little upset. The Rock's upset because he has to stand in the same ring as you two." He broke off for a moment as the fans cheered, nodded with a grin to them, then looked back at the assembled trio. "Triple H is upset because The Rock's insulted his wife. Kurt's upset because Stephanie's still laid up from her attack. Hell, everyone's a little upset. I'm upset because I just happened to see a clip of Al Snow's match last night." Laughter. "I'm sure everyone would like to settle their scores tonight, but not everyone's going to get a chance to. You see, as the WWF Commissioner, I have certain discretionary privileges, and among those is _I_ get to make the matches." He pointed at Helmsley and Kurt. "Since you two are upset about Stephanie, you two will take on our new Tag Team Champions, Chris Benoit and the Storm, tonight, in this very ring. And Rock, I can't let you off from that cheap shot at Steph. So tonight, you will put your WWF Title on the line against Stone Cold Steve Austin," huge pop, "right here in Baltimore, Maryland!" Another pop from the audience, a thumbs-up from the commish. All three started to shout at him, but Foley raised his hand. "I'm sorry, but I'm the Commissioner, and all my decisions...are final! Have a nice day!" 

* * * 

A short time later, Foley was back in his office, watering his cactus, when Edge and Christian barged in. He grinned. "Hey, guys. Started that city betterment project you were talking about last night?" 

Edge and Christian shared confused looks, then shook their heads. "No, Mick," Edge said. "That's because we _lost_ the WWF Tag Team titles! And now you're gonna put Benoit and Storm in a non-title match against the Game and Kurt Angle? That just reeks of craptitude!" 

"Yeah, you're such a heinosisist!" Christian added. "If there were any justice in the world, you'd give us a title shot against Benoit and the Storm so we can get our titles back." 

Foley laughed. "Guys, I'd like to help you, but as I said before, all my decisions are final!" He banged his gavel on the table in front of him. He pointed it. "But I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll book you guys in a number-one contenders' match against Lo Down tonight, and the winner gets to face Benoit and the Storm Thursday night on _Smackdown!_ How 'bout that?" 

Edge and Christian considered. "Number-one contenders' match?" 

"Against Lo Down?" 

"Yeah, we'll totally whup their butts!" 

"Yeah!" Christian said. "Butt-whupping rules!" 

Foley laughed. "Glad you like the idea, guys. Number-one contenders' match against Lo Down it is!" He banged his gavel. "Now get going, I have important things to do." After the Canadian brothers left, he started to water his cactus again. 

* * * 

Later that night, after Edge and Christian had _lost_ to Lo Down, came the second-to-last event for the night. "The following tag-team contest is scheduled for one fall!" Lillian Garcia told the audience. Kurt's patriotic music played as he emerged at the top of the ramp. He walked down, facing his pyro burst, then entered the ring and removed his gold medals. He jogged in place, then pinched the tip of his nose a bit. "Introducing first, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 220 pounds...KURT ANGLE!" 

_"One, two -- s'this on? Yo, Jimmy, hit me with that Triple H..."_ The Game appeared, head soaked by water bottle, and stomped down to the ring, where he posed before giving Kurt a brief glare. "And his tag team partner, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 246 pounds...TRIPLE H!" 

The two enemies glared at each other before the lights flashed blue as the heels' music played. The fans started to boo as Chris Benoit and the Storm appeared, belts around their waists. The Tag Team Champions looked at each other, tapped fists, then started toward the ring. "And their opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 470 pounds...they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions...CHRIS BENOIT and THE STORM!" Benoit was wearing his black-on-blue tights as the Storm wore a new t-shirt. On the front it had his symbol and the words _THE STORM_, on the back it read _I AM A FORCE OF NATURE!_

As with any tag team match up, this one started off with a Pier Four Brawl as the Storm charged at Triple H and Benoit at Kurt. The Storm and Helmsley traded punches, and then the Storm grabbed his head and drove it down into his knee. Triple H staggered back into the corner, where the Storm walloped him with a few punches to the ribs, then across the face with a haymaker. He pulled him out of the corner, then whipped him over the top rope as Benoit twisted Kurt's arm and started to kick him repeatedly in the gut. He flipped Kurt onto the mat and locked his legs around his arm in an armbar. Kurt grimaced and writhed, then managed to land a punch to the soft part of Benoit's knee, getting his arm free and rushing to tag in the Game, who'd made it back to his corner. 

Helmsley ran into the ring and floored a rising Benoit with a shot to the head, then started to stomp on him. Triple H pulled him to his feet and threw him into the corner, where he continued his assault. However, when he backed up for a harder attack, Benoit kicked him in the gut and reversed him into the corner, where he continued to kick until the Game was slumped on the mat, then applied a foot choke. The referee broke it up after a four-count, and then Benoit pulled Triple H up and death suplexed him over to his corner. He tagged in the Storm, who climbed up to the top of the post and launched off in a leg drop onto the Game. He jerked in pain, and then the Storm ran over to wallop Kurt briefly with a punch. That gave the desired result, which is that Kurt tried to enter the ring, distracting the ref as Benoit and the Storm double-teamed Triple H. The Storm locked him in the Twister, but Triple H managed to grab the rope. Before the ref could see this, however, Benoit kicked his hand away and pinned it to the mat with his foot. 

The referee turned back and saw this and gave a four-count for Benoit before both of the heels released Triple H. The Storm tagged in Benoit and both whipped him into the ropes and hit him with a double reverse elbow. Benoit pulled him up and turned him around, locking his hands around his waist for a German suplex pin. 1...2...and Kurt was in with a kick to the ribs. Benoit released Triple H to go after Kurt with an elbow to the head, which knocked Kurt off and face-first into the steel stairs. As the Crippler turned back to Triple H, however, the Game was back up with a boot to the gut. He started to set Benoit up for the Pedigree, but the Storm was in from behind with a reverse DDT. The referee was out of the ring checking on Kurt, so the Tag Team Champions took it upon themselves to set the Game up for the finish. They looked down at Triple H, then made a throat cut. "That's it!" they shouted. They went to opposite corners. As Helmsley got to his feet, the Storm flattened him with a Windfall, and Benoit finished him with a swandive headbutt. The ref, who had managed to get Kurt awake, saw this and slid in to administer the count. The Storm was out of the ring and going around to the still-woozy Kurt. He turned him to face him, then nailed him with a harsh jab to the gut. As Kurt doubled over, the Storm turned, threw Kurt up on his shoulder, and then piledrove him in the Southern Lightning. In the ring: 1...2...3! 

The Storm stood up, grinning at Benoit as he slid out of the ring. They slapped a high five, then started to leave as Lillian Garcia proclaimed, "Here are your winners...CHRIS BENOIT and THE STORM!" The two took their belts back and triumphantly headed up the ramp, turning back to give a point and a slow neck cut with a sadistic laugh. 

* * * 

In the midst of the main event, the referee was knocked out by an accidental smackdown from The Rock when Austin pulled him in the way. The Rattlesnake and the Brahma Bull continued to battle back and forth until The Rock scored a spinebuster on him. He looked up at the audience and started to step into place over Austin. He kicked his arm out of the way, then reached up and slowly peeled off his elbow pad as the fans started to go absolutely apeshit in anticipation. He hurled the pad out, whipped his arms back and forth, then ran and shot off the ropes on one side, not noticing someone running down the ramp at full speed. As The Rock came back off the other ropes to prepare for the People's Elbow, the Storm slid into the ring and cracked him across the skull with his ugly-stick. As The Rock lay flat and struggled to get up a bit, Austin started to come around as well. The Storm had left the ring and prodded the referee back into awareness as he shoved the timekeeper out of his chair and claimed a seat. 

Austin was up first and saw The Rock slowly getting to his feet. The Texas Rattlesnake placed his hands on his knees in anticipation, then hit The Rock with a swift boot to the gut and a Stone Cold Stunner. He hooked up a leg. The ref administered the count. 1...2...3! 

Despite the fact that Austin won with the assistance of the heel, the Storm, the fans went nuts. Austin claimed the belt and climbed up on the turnbuckle, turning and raising a hand. "Beer me!" he shouted, then blinked in surprise as he saw the Storm bend over the cooler to grab two Steve-weisers out and chuck them to Austin, who absently caught them. He stared at the Storm, who had taken two of his own beers as he walked past the ring and back up the ramp. Austin continued to watch him as he stood at the top of the ramp, popped open the beers, toasted Austin and shouted, "Don't mess with Texas!" to the fans. He tilted back his head and poured the contents of both cans into his open mouth, then swallowed (foam pouring down his jaw and onto his shirt), brought the cans in front of him and smashed them together. Still grinning at Austin, he gave his two-finger salute and disappeared to the back. 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Feb. 25**

The show kicked off with a crash of glass and the aggressive music of Austin's theme by Disturbed played. The fans gave him a rousing standing ovation as he walked down to the ring, carrying his new WWF title belt, then touched all four corners to give the crowd a double first in the air. He wore his _100% Hell-Raiser _shirt, jeans, and his camo hat. Taking the microphone, he paced around the ring a moment before he started to speak. "Now, last Sunday at _No Way Out_, I came out for a Triple Threat Match with the Undertaker and The Rock. To make a long story short, I gave both those som'bitches a Stone Cold ass-whuppin', but The Rock somehow managed to knock me flat, and that's all I've got to say about _that_." He paused. "But on Monday, The Rock and I stomped mudholes in each other, he was about to get the damn pin, and then this _son of a bitch_ callin' himself the Storm comes down and decides to help me out. Now, Storm, I don't know who you think you are, but _I don't need your help_, and I want you to get your ass down to this ring so I can kick it right back into the clouds you've got your head in!" 

There was a pause. The Storm Warning symbol flashed as the siren blared. _"This is your Storm Warning!"_ came his voice. The Metallica instrumental of "Ride the Lightning" played. Striding out, the Storm was wearing his _I AM A FORCE OF NATURE_ t-shirt, black jeans and boots, his sunglasses, and his Tag Team title belt. He carried a microphone and slowly walked down to the ring, but stood outside it, looking up at Austin. The fans started in on an "Ass-hole!" chant, but the Storm ignored it. "Stone Cold Steve Austin...I don't suppose I should be surprised," he said, a slight drawl in his voice. "You've never been the sort to accept help from anyone, and frankly, neither am I." He slowly started up the steel stairs and stood on the ring apron. "But allow me to explain to you why exactly I decided to beat The Rock with an ugly-stick." A chorus of boos from the audience. "Oh, shut up," he told the fans. "See, Austin, although I've only been in the WWF for a month, I've noticed certain things, and I've been watching for a while...and I know how Commissioner Mick Foley -- _in all his infinite wisdom_ --" Extreme sarcasm, "-- does business. It's no secret he's close personal friends with The Rock. So he stacks things in _The Rock_'s favor. _Fully Loaded_ -- Chris Benoit wins the WWF title according to the stipulations of the match, and Foley _reverses _the decision and The Rock manages to hold onto his title. _Unforgiven_ -- Chris Benoit again wins the match, and Foley _again_ helps The Rock keep the title!" 

He smirked. "I know, Austin, I know, you're not Chris Benoit, but let's face facts -- Mick Foley will do whatever he has to in order to let The Rock keep that title around his waist. So I took it upon myself to help you out. Why? Because Austin, _it doesn't matter _what The Rock says -- you are the bigger draw. You will bring in the money to this company, and the more money the company makes, the more money _we'll_ make." Then he grinned. "And you are a fellow Texan." 

"What the hell you talkin' `bout, boy?" Austin snapped. "Mick Foley is also a close personal friend of _mine_. He didn't try to screw me out of the title, `cuz he knew if he did, I'd open up a can of Stone Cold whup-ass on him!" He threw off his hat and stuck his finger in the Storm's face. "Now you listen here, jackass, you ever, and I mean, _ever_, try to help me out again, I'll stomp a mudhole in your ass, walk it dry, and then stomp a mudhole in your _face_!" 

The Storm, who had started to scowl by this point, was about to reply when the OvalTron lit up. _"If ya smelllllllllllll - what The Rock - is cookin'?" _The fans started to scream again as The Rock walked down the ramp, face set like stone, glaring a hole in the Storm, who took a step back to let The Rock into the ring. He held a mic. "Now let The Rock get this straight," he said, holding one hand out to the Storm as if to keep him silent. "You come out here on The Rock's show -- _Smackdown!_ -- and you don't even have the grapefruits to apologize to the millions--" The fans finished that part. ("_And millions!_") "--of The Rock's fans for hitting him in the face with a baseball bat?" He paused, not looking at Stone Cold, who had backed off to the corner for the moment as the two stared at each other. The Rock continued. "Just who do you think you are, jabroni?" 

The Storm raised his microphone. "I am a Force--" 

"_It doesn't matter who you think you are!_" The Rock shouted. "How _dare_ you, little jabroni, cost The Rock his WWF Championship. How _dare_ you come out here and claim you did it _all_ for Stone Cold. You give The Rock one good reason not to whup your candyass all over this arena!" 

The Storm had started to smirk again as The Rock ranted. "Well, Rock, I'll give you two good reasons." He raised a finger. "One, when -- and _if_ -- you kick my ass all over this arena, you'd better hope I don't get back up, because when I do I will unleash such Southern Lightning that you will never again be able to raise that eyebrow or smell what you're cookin' for the rest of your meager existence. Nobody ever gets up from the Southern Lightning." He raised a second finger. "And two, you forget about my partner, and fellow Tag Team Champion, Chris Benoit. The same man who you and Mick Foley screwed out of the WWF title. And together, we are, as we've told you time and again, the most _brutal_ tag team in the history of the WWF, and you will _never_ prove us wrong!" 

The Rock raised The Eyebrow. The Storm did the same. Snarling, the Brahma Bull spoke again. "Chris Benoit? The Rock _wipes his ass_ with Chris Benoit." The fans started to cheer again. "Tonight, The Rock is going to give you, jabroni, a chance to go one-on-one with the Great One, and he invites you to bring down that little ugly-stick of yours. Go ahead, and bring that little toy of yours, jabroni, and The Rock also wants you to bring...a piece of cloth." The Storm narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked at The Rock, wondering where this was going. "And when you get down to the ring, The Rock wants you to take that ugly-stick in one hand and that cloth in the other. Then, The Rock wants you to start prettying up that ugly-stick." The fans had now picked up on The Rock's train of thought and were cheering in anticipation. The Storm also started to see where this was going and started to scowl. "Then, once you've got that stick all nice and pretty, The Rock wants you to take that stick, _turn that som'bitch sideways, and STICK IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDYASS!_" 

The Storm frowned and glanced out at the cheering audience. He tucked his microphone under his arm and started to slowly clap. He stopped and took the mic back up. "Bra-vo, Rock. You've managed to successfully train all the dogs in this building to bark on cue. I hope you're proud of yourself. But, Rock, I'd love to get in the ring tonight and show you just what being a Force of Nature is all about, but you see, I've already got a match tonight, defending my WWF Tag Team title with Benoit against Lo Down." He held up a finger to silence The Rock. "But I'll tell you what to do, Rock. First, you go on back and find your little buddy Commissioner Foley. You go tell him you want a piece of me on Monday night on _RAW_. Have him book the match. Then, once you've got all that done, I suggest you find shelter, Rock, because the Storm is coming for ya." 

The Storm lowered his mic and started to turn away from The Rock, but as he did so, he faced Austin. The Rattlesnake wasted no time booting him in the gut, then dropping him in a Stone Cold Stunner. He stood over the dazed Force of Nature, gave him a Stone Cold salute, then walked to the corner and posed. The Rock watched Austin for a moment, then frowned and left the ring as Austin's music played. Austin went across to the other corner and did the same, but as he started to turn for the third corner, the Storm's arms shot out and tripped him up. He fell on his face, but before he could get up, the Storm had pinned one foot and was twisting the other in a reverse Twister. The fans started to boo instantly, and a cadre of referees came into the ring to try and break up the Storm's hold. As Sgt. Slaughter made his way into the ring, the Storm dropped Austin's leg, floored Slaughter with a hard right to his pronounced jaw, then stomped back up the ramp as his Metallica instrumental played. "Ungrateful jackass!" he shouted back before disappearing to the back. 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Mar. 1**

Benoit looked at the Storm as he paced in their locker room. "Hey," the Crippler said, "will you settle down? You're makin' me dizzy, pacin' around like that." 

"Just keepin' the blood flowin'," the Storm replied. "I want to make sure I'm set to blast The Rock clean out of his size-13 boots." He stopped for a moment and looked at Benoit. "What about you? You ready for your match with Jericho?" 

"Jericho?" Benoit said. He scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. I've beaten that pansy so many times I've stopped counting. He never could stand up to the Crossface." 

The Storm nodded and put his sunglasses on. "Well, I'm up. Catch you on the flip side." He picked up his ugly-stick and strode out. 

* * * 

The sirens blared and the symbol flashed on the TitanTron. The boos had already started before the Storm's voice said, _"This is your Storm Warning!"_ Lightning shot off and detonated the pyro burst at the top of the ramp, and the "Ride the Lightning" instrumental started. The Storm strode out of the smoke, Tag Team title belt around his waist as he carried the ugly-stick in his hand. "The following match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia said. "Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 250 pounds...he is one of the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions...THE STORM!" 

The Storm entered the ring, removing his belt and tossing it to referee Tim White, then climbed up on the post, raising the baseball bat in the air. He pointed it out and swept it in an arc before pointing it at the TitanTron, just as his music cut and another video began. _"If ya smellllllllll - what The Rock - is cookin'?"_ The fans screamed and cheered as White held the Storm back as the People's Champion came to the ring and went to the corner, raising a fist in the air and "smelling it." "And his opponent, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 275 pounds...THE ROCK!" 

The Rock lowered his fist and looked straight at the Storm, who had removed his sunglasses and was glaring right back. The Rock began to snarl and spit a stream of trash talk unlike anything the Storm had heard before. He knew it was a by-product of The Rock's time as a Hurricane at the University of Miami, and the Storm calmly ignored him as he threw aside his ugly-stick. The Rock got off the corner and started toward him, still talkin' trash. Abruptly, the Storm raised a hand and put it in The Rock's face. In surprise, he stopped talking and looked at the Storm, who turned his hand over and beckoned. 

"Just bring it, Rock," the Storm said with a smirk, "just bring it." 

The Rock raised The Eyebrow, then lashed out with a right hand. The Storm took it on the jaw, and returned it with a right hook. The Rock took this as well and attacked again. The two continued to trade punches until The Rock sped up his rhythm and got two blows in before the Storm could react. Off the rhythm now, the Storm could only stumble back as The Rock continued to lay the smackdown. Finally, The Rock caught him in the corner with a flurry of right hands, then stepped back to spit into his palm before lashing once more. The Storm jerked back from the impact and slumped down. The Rock landed a few stomps before Tim White pulled him back. The Rock had a few words with him, then turned back to the Storm. The Force of Nature lunged out of the corner with a spear that took the Brahma Bull down. 

The Storm got up and stomped his foot down on The Rock's ankle as he grabbed his leg. He snarled once, then applied the Twister. The Rock grit his teeth and clutched at his leg, then looked to the side and started reaching for the ropes. The Storm saw this, grabbed up his other leg and stepped forward as if he were going for the Sharpshooter. Instead of twisting around The Rock's legs, however, the Storm raised his left leg and stomped hard on the People's Groin. The Rock doubled over as the Storm stepped away to pose for the crowd, which was half jeering at the heel and half chanting "Rocky! Rocky!" 

The Storm pulled The Rock up and threw him into the corner. He moved his arms away from his chest, then pounded on The Rock's chest with a vicious arm chop. The Rock grabbed his chest and shouted in pain, which only served to make the Storm take his arm away and do another chop, then a third. The Storm pulled him out, then gave him a vertical suplex. He stood over The Rock and looked down at him. "Come on, Rock! Where's that ass-whuppin' ya promised me?" He stomped on The Rock's shoulder, then taunted him again. "Come on, Rock, just bring it!" Another stomp. "All right, Rock, then I guess _it's time for you to reap the Windfall!_" He gave a throat cut to emphasize this last point and went to the corner. He climbed to the top, grabbed the ropes, and leaned back, watching as The Rock unsteadily got to his feet. The Storm leaped out-- 

--and was caught by The Rock, who reversed the Windfall into a powerslam! The Rock hooked up a leg. 1...2...and the Storm threw The Rock off with authority. The two stood and faced each other. The Rock had a good four inches on the Storm, and it showed. But the People's Champion could not seem to keep this guy down. The two stared for a few more moments before they started trading punches again. This time the Storm got the upper hand when he blocked one of The Rock's punches and went low, delivering a hard jab to the solar plexus. The Rock doubled over, allowing the Storm to throw him up on a shoulder. 

"Good God Almighty!" J.R. shouted from the announce table. "The Storm's setting The Rock up for the Southern Lightning!" 

"I know I'm supposed to be rooting for the bad guy, but somebody stop him!" Jerry Lawler screamed. 

The Storm dropped to a knee and piledrove The Rock's head, then dumped him and covered him. 1...2...impossibly, The Rock got a foot on the rope. The Storm, eyes ablaze, left the ring and went over to the timekeeper's table, where he grabbed his ugly-stick. He went back into the ring and approached The Rock with it. Tim White stepped in his way and told him to drop the bat, but the Storm ignored him, waiting for The Rock to turn around. The Storm swung, and missed as The Rock ducked, threw an arm up and flattened the Storm with a Rock Bottom. The ugly-stick went bouncing away as The Rock hooked up a leg. 1...2...and now the Storm had _his_ foot on the ropes. 

The Rock pulled the Storm to his feet and set him up for another Rock Bottom, but he elbowed free and hooked The Rock's head for a DDT. With The Rock still face down, the Storm grabbed his head and started to slam it repeatedly into the mat as J.R. and Lawler hollered for somebody to come and do something. The Storm flipped him over and went for a pin. 1...2...somehow, The Rock got a shoulder up. 

The Storm got up, furious, stomping around the ring and chased Tim White away from him as he picked up his ugly-stick. He held it up in the air, grinning maliciously at the audience, then turned and saw The Rock on his feet. The Storm charged, but The Rock slammed him with a spinebuster. The baseball bat bounced away again, the Storm lying in a daze as The Rock looked up at the audience, then kicked the Storm's arm out of the way. He reached up, pulled off the elbow pad, then threw it out to the audience. He whipped his arms back and forth, ran and shot off the ropes, hurdled the Storm's body and shot off the other ropes, stopped over the Storm, shot out a leg, and dropped the People's Elbow on the sternum of the Force of Nature. He hooked up a leg. 1...2...3! 

The fans screamed themselves half-hoarse as The Rock climbed the corner, raised a hand in the air and "smelled it" again, then looked back at the Storm, who was starting to recover. The Rock spit on him, then left, leaving the Storm to get up in a towering rage. Tim White tried to calm him down, but with nobody else to vent his frustration on, the Storm beat him with the ugly-stick before stomping up the ramp. 

* * * 

"Goddamn it!" the Storm hollered as he entered his locker room. He threw the baseball bat across the room, shattering a mirror. Benoit jerked in surprise as the Storm kicked over a bench and threw down a row of lockers. Benoit looked at him. 

"Hey, settle down, damn it!" Benoit finally got up and restrained his tag partner and smacked him upside the head. "What're you doin'? I saw what happened. The Rock beat you, but you don't need to wreck our locker room over it!" He looked the Storm in the eye. "You'll get your chance to get even. Just focus." 

The Storm slowly calmed down. "All right...you're right. Just need to calm down..." He closed his eyes and worked to bring his anger under control. "I'll keep it in for now. You just go take care of Jericho." 

"Listen," Benoit said as he slapped the tape on his wrists, "maybe The Rock isn't the one you should be angry aboot. After all, Austin was the one who gave you a Stunner." 

The Storm shook his head. "No, Austin knows where I stand. It's The Rock who I don't like." He dug in his duffle and brought out another pair of sunglasses, which he flicked open. "And I'll get him back." He slid the sunglasses on and smirked. "Texas style." 

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. There is definitely more to come for the Storm, and the next installment will feature a definite twist to the story. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	6. Build Up

**Storm Warning: Build Up**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: This is set immediately after "Storm Warning: Payback for Brutality." To recap: immediately after the _No Way Out_ PPV on _RAW is WAR_, The Rock addressed the crowd and said some derogatory things about Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, the Storm, and Chris Benoit. In response, Triple H and Kurt Angle came out, but Commissioner Mick Foley settled everything by booking Triple H and Kurt against the Storm and Benoit in a non-title tag match, then giving Stone Cold Steve Austin a rematch with The Rock for the WWF Title. The Storm and Benoit dominated Kurt and Triple H, and then, during The Rock/Austin match, the Storm ran out and beat The Rock with an ugly-stick in the midst of the People's Elbow, allowing Austin to hit the Stunner and get the win. Austin didn't much like the fact that the Storm helped him out (and gave the Storm a Stunner), and The Rock didn't take too kindly to a headshot with a baseball bat. So on the following _RAW_, the Storm went up against The Rock and lost, but after putting up a hell of a fight. Furious, the Storm began to trash his locker room until Benoit managed to calm him down. The Storm smirked and said he'd get The Rock back..."Texas style."

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Mar. 4**

Chris Benoit and the Storm looked over the list of booked matches for the night. The Rock was set to take on Kurt Angle in a number-one contender match for Stone Cold Steve Austin's title, the winner to face the champion at _Wrestlemania_. Kane was set to challenge Austin for his title, not willing to wait until _Wrestlemania_ for the title shot he'd earned at _Royal Rumble_. The Dudleys Boyz were challenging Benoit and the Storm for their Tag Team Titles, and Edge & Christian and the Hardy Boyz were in another number-one contenders match. Other matches included Undertaker taking on Val Venis of Right to Censor, the reformed New Age Outlaws against Tazz and Raven, and Dean Malenko against Perry Saturn. 

The Storm frowned as he looked over the list. "Hmm, couple-a good matches slated for tonight," he remarked. 

"So what?" Benoit said. "We've got to take on the Dudleys. You know them, can ya talk them out of using tables?" 

The Storm looked at him. "Those two blond posers tried that once, and it didn't work, remember?" 

Benoit shrugged. "So? You want to get sent through a table?" 

"Not gonna happen," the Storm said with a smirk. "Trust me." 

* * * 

The fans started to cheer as the OvalTron showed images of Buh-Buh Ray Dudley giving his infamous powerbomb to various people through tables, to the accompaniment of a bomb-whistle. Pyros shot off and the two men with a table-fetish came out, D-Von raising his hands up in the 3D gesture as Buh-Buh pointed out at the crowd before doing the same. They walked down to the ring, shouting and generally working the crowd. In the ring, they climbed up on the ring posts and did the 3D gesture again. "The following match is scheduled for one fall, and is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 515 pounds...Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von, the DUDLEY BOYZ!" 

The Dudleys faced each other and slapped a double high-five before turning to the ramp and crouching in wait. The lights flashed blue as Benoit's music played. The video showed both champions in their intense moods, flashing their names and showing them flying off the turnbuckle in either the Windfall or the swandive headbutt. Benoit and the Storm walked out, each wearing their belt and their t-shirt -- Benoit in the 'Prove me wrong!'shirt, the Storm in the 'I am a Force of Nature'shirt. "And their opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 470 pounds, they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions...CHRIS BENOIT and THE STORM!" As they walked down the ramp, they tapped fists and stopped at the bottom of the ramp. There, they both gave a slow throat cut, prompting the Dudleys to leave the ring to charge at them. 

The champions met them head-on, trading blows. The Storm took D-Von's first punch on the chin and returned it with a one-two combo to the head, then the stomach. As D-Von doubled over, the Storm grabbed his head and clubbed him on the back of the neck with a fist. The black Dudley jerked, then again as the Storm hit him once more, causing D-Von to fall to the floor. He pulled D-Von up and whipped him into the security barrier. He took the momentary breather to remove his sunglasses and toss them to a ringside official. 

Benoit, meanwhile, was trading blows with Buh-Buh, who had gained the upper hand and thrown the Crippler into the steel stairs. He stomped a few times, then looked up to see the Storm running through the ring apron at him. The Force of Nature hit Buh-Buh with a pescado that took them both down. The Storm got back up and helped Benoit to his feet. Benoit quickly removed his shirt, then stood the white Dudley up and threw him into the ring, where Benoit pursued and delivered a series of fierce kicks to Buh-Buh's midsection. Buh-Buh managed to get up and block an armchop, but Benoit grabbed his arm and whipped him into the opposite neutral corner. He followed and delivered a few harsh arm chops before pulling Buh-Buh out and delivering a death suplex. 

This placed Buh-Buh in range of the corner, where Benoit tagged in the Storm. He climbed to the top and launched out in a leg drop that hit along the white Dudley's sternum. He stood and picked up one of Buh-Buh's legs. He stomped on the other ankle, grinned down at him, then applied the Twister. Buh-Buh shouted in pain and called at D-Von, who started to enter the ring. Teddy Long, however, cut him off and restrained him. The Storm saw this, grinned maliciously, and turned Buh-Buh Ray so his legs were facing the corner, then spread the hapless Dudley's legs. He looked up at Benoit, winked, then shouted, "Wazzup!" Benoit just smirked and launched out in a swandive headbutt. It connected right in Buh-Buh's groin, and he doubled over in pain. The Storm dropped an elbow on Buh-Buh's head, then turned him over and went for the pin. 

The referee only got to two before D-Von charged in and stomped the Storm on the spine. The Force of Nature stood up, turning to the black Dudley with a shout and taunt, but when he turned back to Buh-Buh, he received a clothesline. Buh-Buh waited till he got back up, then delivered a hard right punch that knocked the Storm back into the neutral corner, where Buh-Buh hit a few slaps to the chest. He looked out at the crowd, which was shouting, "WE WANT TABLES!" 

In that moment of distraction, however, the Storm recovered and shoved Buh-Buh back with a kick to the stomach. The Storm pulled himself up to the second rope, then hit Buh-Buh with a dropkick to the face. This knocked Buh-Buh down, allowing the Storm to go over and lock his legs around Buh-Buh's arm in an armbar. He released him, and started to stand him up for a hard right hand, but Buh-Buh fired back with a right hand of his own and picked him up for a scoop slam. Benoit started to enter to stop him, but Teddy Long cut _him_ off now. Buh-Buh spread the Storm's legs and looked down at him. "This is how you do it, fool!" He grinned up at D-Von and wagged out his tongue. "Wazzup!!" D-Von returned the tongue-wag and hit a flying headbutt on the Storm's exposed crotch. 

D-Von stood up and did his victory dance as Buh-Buh pointed at him. After D-Von finished his 'last rites' cross, Buh-Buh shoved him. "D-Von!" 

The black Dudley started to grin in anticipation. He didn't really need to continue, but he shouted back, "What?!" 

Buh-Buh Ray leered and pointed outside the ring. "Get the table!" D-Von hopped out of the ring and hurled up the apron to begin his search as his half-brother turned back to the Storm. Benoit had hopped off the apron on his side and was going around to deal with D-Von. Buh-Buh started to pull the Storm to his feet. The Force of Nature, however, shoved his hand away and kneed him in the gut. He planted Buh-Buh with a DDT, then climbed up on the ring post, glancing down at Benoit, who had D-Von set up for a suplex. There was a _smack_ as D-Von hit the floor from the suplex. Benoit looked up at the Storm, who was leaning back as he held the ropes. The Crippler quickly ascended the next post as Buh-Buh woozily got to his feet. The Storm leapt out, flattening him with the Windfall, and leaving him wide open for a swandive headbutt from Benoit. 

The Storm, being the legal man, hooked up the leg as Benoit went back outside to tend to D-Von. He whipped him into the steel stairs again as Teddy Long counted. 1...2...3! The Storm stood up and gave his two-fingered salute to Buh-Buh as Tony Chimel announced, "Here are your winners...and still World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions...CHRIS BENOIT and THE STORM!" The Storm turned to Benoit. "Benoit! Table me!" 

Benoit smirked, seeing where his partner was going, and picked up the table on the floor and slid it in to the Storm, who stood it up and folded out the legs. He flipped it upright by the corner and pulled Buh-Buh Ray to his feet. He dragged him over to the corner, but instead of setting him up as the Dudleys would, the Storm sat Buh-Buh on the post. He set Buh-Buh's legs on his shoulders, then grabbed him by the armpits, pivoting around and then hurling Buh-Buh through the table in a powerbomb. 

The Storm accepted his sunglasses from the timekeeper and retrieved his belt as Benoit started up the ramp. The Force of Nature gave Buh-Buh another salute before heading up the ramp after his partner. 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Mar. 8**

"The following tag-team match is scheduled for one fall, and is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championship." 

Red lights flashed and klaxons warbled. The red, universal _NO_ symbol flashed on the Titantron as an electronic voice beeped, _"Warning! Warning! Warning!"_ The boos cascaded down on the three members of Right to Censor who walked down to the ring -- Mr. Buchanan, the Goodfather, and the evil Steven Richards. "Introducing first," Lillian Garcia said, "being accompanied by Steven Richards, weighing in at a combined weight of 670 pounds, Mr. Buchanan and the Goodfather -- RIGHT TO CENSOR!" 

The leader of the faction took the microphone as he entered the ring. "Cut our music," he said calmly in his creepy voice. In response, the sirens stopped, and Richards spoke again. "Since its inception, the Right to Censor has made the programming aired by the World Wrestling Federation more decent for all. First, we censored the _inappropriate _scantily-clad women and converted the Goodfather--" Here, Richards gestured to the tattooed former pimp. "--from a _womanizing _and _demeaning _individual into a person who uploads the _virtues _and _morals _of our fine society. Next, we censored the alcohol-swilling and _violent _behavior of the Acolytes." 

The boos continued to increase as Richards went on with his speech. "We _fought the good fight _to prevent all of you people from seeing the naked body of Chyna in the filthrag called _Playboy_, and we _censored_ the name of Billy Gunn and taught him to behave more appropriate to his audience." During his tirade, Mr. Buchanan and the Goodfather had applauded when necessary and even shook each other's hands as if on a job well done. Richards paused, finger still raised from the last point he had made. "However," the censor said, "there is still much in this company that is inappropriate, so we will continue to fight the good fight by _censoring _the violent and brutal activities of Chris Benoit and the man calling himself the Storm, because...it's for _your own good._" He smiled at this last remark, shook hands with his cohorts, then handed the microphone off to Lillian Garcia. 

"And their opponents...weighing in at a combined weight of 470 pounds...they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions...CHRIS BENOIT and THE STORM!" 

The lights flashed blue as Benoit's music played. The two champions walked out, belts around their waist. The Storm held a microphone. "Cut _our_ music," he drawled. When the music stopped, the Storm paused briefly to glare out at the still jeering crowd. Right to Censor were obvious heels -- no one liked them, but the crowd still didn't like the champions. However, the booing was considerably less, since no one wanted to see the censors get _another_ set of belts to "legitimize" their campaign. He waited until the jeering had died down a bit, then raised his hand and pointed at the men in the ring. "Steven Richards..." he said, his voice dropping down to a level that conveyed pure threat, "...this...is your _Storm Warning!_" Surprisingly, a good number of fans shouted the end of that line with him. 

Benoit placed his hands on his hips while his partner continuted. "Steven Richards," the Storm said again, "if I hear you talk about how _it's for your own good,_" and this he said with a pretty decent imitation of Richards' growl, "I am going to track you down and beat you with an ugly-stick!" The fans cheered a bit as the Storm and Benoit started down the ramp. "Let me make something very clear to you, boyo, you are trying to censor a Force of Nature, and you are trying to censor a Rabid Wolverine. That...is _not_ a good idea." 

Benoit took the microphone. "And after we prove tonight that we are the most brutal tag team in the WWF, we will take it upon ourselves to shut your stinkin' holes by knockin' your teeth clean outta your mouths." 

The Storm took the microphone back again. "And then, Richards, I sure hope you got a pair of clean pants, because once we've torn apart these two retards, I _will_ kick the crap out of you!" Then both of the champions screamed into the microphone, "_Prove us wrong!_" 

The mic was cast aside as Benoit and the Storm swarmed into the ring, causing Richards to quickly flee for his life (and his pants). The larger size of Buchanan and the Goodfather initially drove the champions back, but the Storm fired back by hitting the Goodfather in the gonads with a stiff knee shot. The former pimp doubled over in pain, leaving him open for a fierce uppercut, then a superkick to the face, taking the Goodfather out of the ring. Benoit had managed to even the odds against Buchanan by kicking him repeatedly in the stomach. The Storm came over and together they cornered Buchanan with continued kicks. They then grabbed his arms, whipped him across the ring and followed. The Storm went low with a baseball slide kick to the knees that toppled Buchanan down and into a reverse elbow from Benoit. 

The Storm pushed himself out of the ring and walked around toward Richards, who continued to retreat. As the Storm approached the steel stairs, however, the Goodfather sprang up from where he'd fallen and floored him with a clothesline. The Storm rolled over almost immediately and started to get up, but the Goodfather had other plans. He pulled the Storm to his feet and then whipped him around into the steel stairs. The Storm grit his teeth and arched his back in pain as the Goodfather turned him around and grabbed him in a modified sleeper hold. Richards came over and smacked him across the face. 

"Look into my eyes!" Richards commanded, using his fingers to illustrate what he meant, as though the Force of Nature were a fool who needed to be told so. "Look at my eyes! I am trying to help you! You are unacceptable!" His blazing eyes bored into the cold gray of the Storm's-- 

--and abruptly the Storm kicked hard at the steel stairs, knocking them loose and into Richards, who had been leaning over them. The censor stumbled back, gasping for breath, and thus distracting the Goodfather. The Storm drove both elbows back into his gut, freeing himself from the hold, then whirled around and hit the Goodfather with a right cross that knocked him down into the security barrier. 

Meanwhile, Benoit had been working Buchanan over with a series of stomps and kicks, then arm chops as the former corrections officer got to his feet. He managed to turn Buchanan around and hit a German suplex on him before Buchanan managed to shake off his funk from the elbow to the face. He managed to get up and clobber Benoit with a right hand, then whipped him into the ropes. As Benoit came back, he ran smack into Buchanan's boot. He bounced off the ropes and came back with a fierce elbow drop on Benoit's chest. He quickly pressed down on the Crippler's shoulders and hooked up a leg. The referee came over to administer the count. 1...2...and the Storm leapt off the post with a leg drop on Buchanan's head. 

Benoit got back and the team whipped Buchanan into the ropes. He came back into a tandem reverse elbow, then got hit with a knee drop on the head from the Storm as Benoit stomped on his knee. Mike Chioda came over to tell the Storm to get out of the ring. He rolled his eyes and did one more standing knee drop before going back over to his corner. Benoit pulled Buchanan to his feet and dragged him over to the corner, where Benoit dutifully tagged in his partner, then held Buchanan's arms back for a few Storm arm chops. 

The Storm drove Buchanan back with a few punches to the face, then whipped him back in the corner chest-first. The censor staggered back, his breath shooting out of his body. The Storm slipped in front of him, climbed up on the second rope, and grabbed his head. He jumped out and twisted around, planting Buchanan's head with a Tornado DDT. He turned him over and went for the pin. 1...2...and the Goodfather grabbed his foot and pulled him out of the ring. The Storm turned to him with murder in his eyes, but Richards was waiting with a Censorkick. Richards pulled the semi-conscious Storm to his feet and rolled him into the ring as the Goodfather went back around to his corner. Buchanan had gotten back up, so he hauled the Storm to his feet and hurled him into the corner. He slapped his partner's hand and left the ring as the Goodfather replaced him and hit a few right hands on him. He pulled the Storm out and sidewalk slammed him, then went off the ropes for a big leg drop. 

The Goodfather threw the Storm back in the corner, then backed all the way up toward Benoit's corner. He slugged the Wolverine, then ran at the Storm for a Censor Train splash. The Storm ducked and slid away, leaving the Goodfather to collide with the post (and, incidentally, with his partner). The former pimp staggered back, walking into a reverse bulldog from the Storm, who shoved him down into the mat. He reached over, tagged in Benoit, then stood the Goodfather on his feet. The Storm hit an arm chop, causing the tattooed censor to wave his arms as he tried to keep his balance. That allowed Benoit to rush from behind and grab his right arm and hurl him to the mat, where he locked on the Crippler Crossface. The Storm left the ring and threw a recovering Buchanan head-first into the steel stairs, flooring him. The Storm saw Richards slide in the ring to rant at the referee. 

Richards shoved away Mike Chioda and screamed at Benoit, then heard a voice behind him. "Steven Richards! It's time for you to _reap the Windfall_!" The censor whirled around and was immediately taken down by the diving top-rope crossbody from the Storm. He pulled the ref away from the ropes, where he was checking on Buchanan. "Chioda, just do your damn job." 

The Goodfather was grimacing in pain from the Crossface and was trying to crawl to the ropes, but seeing he was getting no leverage, he instead started to push himself to his feet. Benoit tried to shove him back down, but the Goodfather was on his feet now. He elbowed out of the Crossface, then threw him into a shocked Storm, who fell through the ropes in surprise. Benoit was thrown into the corner, where he was hit with the Censor Train, then pulled out for a Buchanan scissors kick. The Goodfather went for the cover, but the Storm pulled him out of the ring and whipped him into the post face-first. He rolled him back in the ring as Buchanan came out to challenge him. 

This distraction for Buchanan caused him to miss Benoit climbing the ropes and hitting the prone Goodfather with a swandive headbutt. He hooked up the leg and Chioda dutifully counted the pinfall. 1...2...3! Buchanan looked up in shock as the bell was rung, and climbed up on the apron to look dumbly down at his partner. The Storm took advantage, sliding his head between Buchanan's feet and grabbing his thighs. Before the censor could react, the Storm pivoted to the side and slammed him down in a vicious powerbomb on the floor. 

"Here are your winners, and _still_ World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, THE STORM and CHRIS BENOIT!" 

Benoit stood up and rolled the Goodfather out of the ring as a recovered Steven Richards went up on the ring apron to scream at Benoit again. The Storm slid into the ring in front of Richards, who tried to jump off the apron. The Force of Nature, however, grabbed his tie and yanked him into the ring. He twisted the tie around his fist and glared at him. "Steven Richards," the Storm said, "look into _my _eyes. I hope you've got insurance, because I'm about to unleash some Southern Lightning on your ass." 

He released his hold on the tie, only to whack Richards in the gut with a harsh jab, then hoist him up on his shoulder. He held this pose for a moment, then dropped to a knee and piledrove Richards' head into the mat. He dumped the censor down, then gave him the two-fingered salute as Benoit handed him his belt. Their music played as they vacated the ring in triumph, leaving all three Right to Censor members lying in various states of consciousness around the ring. 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Mar. 11**

Edge and Christian, the Brothers Grin, were hanging around Mick Foley's office, looking anxious. Christian paced a bit, then looked up. "Hey, you want an Altoid?" he asked his brother. 

Edge brightened a bit. "Yeah, man, Altoids rule!" He held out his hand and took one of the mints, then popped it in his mouth. He looked down the hall, then spoke up, "Hey!" He nudged his brother and they both ran to catch up to the approaching Commissioner. "Dude--" he began. 

"No, I'm not the Dude anymore," Foley grinned, "I'm just Mick Foley. What can I do for you guys?" 

"Listen, Mick, I know we lost our number-one contender shot two weeks ago," Christian said, "but that's totally because of the heinous interference of the Hardys and Lita. `Cuz of them, we lost our match and those two-faced reekazoids Lo Down got to face Chris Benoit and the Storm for the Tag Team Titles." 

"Yeah," Edge said, "and we think that now that there aren't any number-one contenders anymore, you could maybe give _us_ a title shot." 

Foley hmmed and nodded a bit as he contemplated this. He got behind his desk and picked up his gavel. "You know, you guys make a good argumen--ha ha ha! What am I saying? You guys making a good argument? Ha ha, that's a good one, I'll have to remember it." 

The Canadian brothers shared an incredulous look, then turned back to the commish. "Mick, come on!" Edge protested. "You've been dumpin' on us ever since you assumed the 'Commissionary position,'" he said this complete with finger quotes, "and we think you're being totally unfair!" 

"Yeah, you heinosisist!" Christian added. "Instead of making fun of us, why don't you use your brain for a change, barfoid?" 

Foley chuckled. "Now you're asking me to use the brain which has taken all these chair shots over my wrestling career..._and_ you're calling me a 'barfoid'? Oh, you guys just crack me up. Ha ha!" He laughed a bit, then wiped his eyes. "Okay, listen, I'll book you guys in a match against the Hardys for number-one contendership for the Tag Team titles. But if you lose, don't come whining to me. If you get the win, you'll get to face Chris Benoit and the Storm at _Wrestlemania_ for the titles, but if you lose, I'm afraid I'm going to have to invoke the "no title shot" clause again for the duration of their title reign. And that is final!" He banged his gavel and quickly waved out the protesting brothers. 

Outside the office, Edge looked at his brother. "Man, why'd you have to call him a barfoid?" 

* * * 

During their match with the Hardys, Edge & Christian managed to put up a fight with their long-time rivals, but even after Christian hit the Unprettier on Jeff, they weren't able to keep them down. Matt fired back by knocking Edge out of the ring with a dropkick, then hit the Twist of Fate on Christian. Jeff got back to his feet and they hit a Poetry in Motion on Edge as he got back in the ring, and then they hit another Twist of Fate on Edge. 

But as Jeff ascended to the top for the Swanton Bomb, Benoit and the Storm ran down the ramp. The Storm held his ugly-stick in hand and brained Jeff with it before he could hit the Bomb. The crowd booed as Jeff fell off the post into the ring. Matt ran at the Storm to attack, but Benoit was ready to yank down the top rope and cause Matt to spill outside, where the Crippler began to stomp on him. The Storm set down his baseball bat and climbed up to the top rope as Edge groggily got to his feet. The Storm nailed him with a Windfall, then looked around the ring at the prone wrestlers. He turned to his partner. "Benoit! Table me!" 

Benoit smirked, left Matt lying on the floor, and threw up the ring apron as he pulled one of the tables left over from the Dudleys' match earlier that night from under the ring. He passed it in to the Storm, who set it up as Christian staggered to his feet. The Storm slugged him, then pulled him to the corner, where he placed him on top, as though for a superplex. Instead of climbing however, the Storm shouldered his legs and grabbed his waist, then pivoted around and hurled the blond Canadian through the table with a vicious _crack!___

The referee called for the bell, and Lillian announced the Hardys as the winners by disqualification, but the champions' music was playing. Almost as soon as it started, however, it was interrupted with the sound of screeching tires and crashing cars. The fans stood up and cheered the Commissioner as he walked out, microphone in hand. "All right, all right. Chris, Storm, I know you guys don't like me that much, and I've tried to be reasonable with your disregard for my authority, but you've violated one too many of my rulings and interfered in one too many matches. You leave me with no choice but to punish you and deal with the Tag Team title situation." 

Mick Foley paused and then gestured out at the audience. "The fans would like to see me just strip you of the titles--" He broke off as both Benoit and the Storm screamed abuse at him, but he held up a hand and silenced them. "--but I'm not gonna do that. Instead, I'm going to book a match with you boys at _Wrestlemania_ for your Tag Team titles. But, you see, it's going to be a very special match -- the second of its kind here in the WWF. You two will get in the ring, where you will face...Edge and Christian..." A brief cheer for the Canadian brothers, but very brief. "...and the Hardys--" Foley stopped as a loud cheer broke out for them. "--in the second-ever TLC Match." 

The Storm and Benoit stared at him as the fans went crazy. Foley grinned and nodded at the fans, then went on. "You see, the Hardys are very good when it comes to ladders, and Edge and Christian...well, we all know they're the 'masters of the con-chair-to.' But you boys have shown a liking for tables in recent weeks, so that's why I've booked your three teams in our second-ever TLC Match...and we all know that TLC stands for _Tables_...and _Ladders_...and _Chairs_." The fans shouted the necessary finish to the line: "_Oh My!_" 

Foley smiled at the cheering crowd, but then sobered. "But there's one thing, boys. And Storm, you can consider this _your_ Storm Warning...if any one from any of those three teams interfere in _any_ match involving the other teams, then that team loses their title shot at _Wrestlemania_...and if you boys interfere, then I will strip you of your titles, and ban you from ringside at _Wrestlemania_." He pointed at the two champions. "I mean it. No run-ins, no interfering, nothing. I am the Commissioner, and my decision is _final_! Have a nice day!" 

Foley exited to his music while Benoit and the Storm argued with each other over how they were going to handle this. Finally, they stomped up the ramp, leaving the still-unconscious Edge, Christian, and Hardys in and around the ring. 

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. Naturally, the story's not over yet, and the next installment will feature the _Wrestlemania _TLC Match as well as trouble in the Benoit/Storm team. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	7. Tables & Ladders & Chairs (Oh My)

**Storm Warning: Tables and Ladders and Chairs (Oh My)**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: This is set a couple of weeks after "Storm Warning: Build Up." To recap: after losing his singles match with The Rock, the Storm focused back on his Tag Team titles with Chris Benoit. They successfully defended their titles against the Dudleys (even putting Buh-Buh Ray through a table), then against Mr. Buchanan and the Goodfather of Right to Censor (and giving Steven Richards a Southern Lightning after winning). Edge & Christian went to Mick Foley to ask for a title shot, so he booked them against the Hardys for number-one contendership. During the match, however, Benoit and the Storm ran down to the ring and cleaned house, and the Storm put Christian through a table. Fed up with the champions' disregard for his authority, Foley booked all three teams in a TLC Match at _Wrestlemania_, and stipulated that if any of the three teams interfered in any of the other teams' matches, they would lose their title shot (and if the champs broke the rule, they'd lose their titles). The Storm and Benoit looked furious with this decision, but seemed willing to comply with Foley's demands for the moment.

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Mar. 25**

The Strom groaned a bit as he flopped down in the couch in the dressing room. It had been a long two weeks since Mick Foley had booked the TLC Match. So far, neither the Hardys or Edge & Christian had violated Foley's no-interference clause, nor had he or Chris Benoit broken the rule. That did not stop the Dudleys from exacting revenge on them during one of their matches by bringing out a table and giving the Storm a Buh-Buh Ray powerbomb through the wood, or Right to Censor from running out during another match and applying a beat-down. Val Venis had given the Storm a Censorbomb while Benoit was hit with Steven Richards' Censorkick. Then there was Stone Cold, who had come down during one of the Storm's singles matches -- which happened to be against Austin's nemesis Rikishi. Austin had gone after Rikishi, of course, but when he saw the Storm was still in the ring, he'd given him a Stunner, then a Stone Cold salute before stalking off. 

So, to sum it all up, the Storm's body ached a bit. Oh, he'd never admit it, of course (he was the "Force of Nature," after all), but those pains were there anyway. It was prior to the show, so the Storm hadn't yet seen the booked matches, but he figured Foley would find some way to shove the Tag Team Champions into a match prior to _Wrestlemania_ on Sunday. The Storm stared up at the ceiling through his sunglasses, then removed them to clean off a speck of dust. 

He glanced up as Benoit stuck his head in the room. "Hey, there you are," he said. He came into the room. "Been looking all over for you. I just saw Foley." 

The Storm groaned again and rolled his eyes as he slipped his sunglasses back on. "Great. What hoop's the commish got for us to jump through tonight?" 

"That's the weird thing," Benoit replied. "He's given us an open card. He says he can make whatever match we want for ourselves -- or we can have the night off if we want." 

The Storm blinked. "Well, fancy that," he drawled. "The Commissioner actually making an _intelligent_ decision for once." He scratched his head. "You sure it was Foley who did this for us?" 

Benoit shrugged. "It could've been Debra. She seems to have more brains than Foley does." 

The Storm smirked. "Yeah, that's not all she's got more of...if you get the picture." They both grinned and laughed, then looked up as two other people appeared in the door. 

"Hey, what're you two reekazoids doing in our dressing room?" Christian demanded. 

The Storm smiled. "Well, well, if it isn't the Canuckleheads. Hey, I hear they're selling your shirts outside. Why don't you go buy a couple and pose in a mirror for yourselves?" 

Edge shoved past his brother. "This is _our_ dressing room!" he protested. "Get out!" 

Benoit folded his arms. "Hey, _we're_ the Tag Team Champions, so _you_ get out of _our_ dressing room." 

"That's right," the Storm said. "You guys, like, so totally went out of style with eight-track tapes. So make like a dog and piss off." 

Christian snarled and stuck his finger in the Storm's face. "Listen, buddy, if Foley hadn't made that stipulation, you would be the victim of _so_ much painosity, man!" 

The champions snickered. "And once again the Canuckleheads make up a new word," the Storm remarked. "Listen, boyo, if you think you're so tough, how's about you step in the ring with the Force of Nature?" 

Edge and Christian looked at each other, then back at the champions. "What're you talking about?" 

"Foley said you guys can't interfere in our matches...but he never said anything about us not having a match against each other." The Storm glanced over at Benoit, who was smirking. "Foley's given me and Benoit an open card for any sort of match we want...so here's what I think -- one of you two posers teams up with one of those jarhead Hardys for a non-title match here tonight. That way, we're all in a match, and Foley can't bring up that stupid no-interference rule of his." 

Christian made a face. "I don't wanna get in the ring with one of those barfoids." 

"Then don't. That's the deal. Take it or leave it. Benoit and I could always just take the night off," the Storm said. He sat back down on the couch and stretched out. "Go on, go talk to the Hardys. Make a decision, then tell Foley. We'll be ready to lay a beat-down on you." 

Edge and Christian looked at each other again, then grumbled and walked off. Benoit looked at the Storm. "What're you thinking aboot?" he demanded. "Why get in the ring with them?" 

The Storm smiled. "Because those posers will never get along with the Hardys. They'll spend most of the match fighting with each other, and we can just pick up the pieces." 

Benoit thought about this, then leered. "You're a shrewd bastard, Storm." 

"Thank you. It's nice to be flattered now and then." 

* * * 

_"You think you know me...you think you know me..."_

The cocky Canadian duo walked down the ramp, grinning broadly despite their reservations about the match. They'd spoken to the Hardys and agreed to the match, and now they were just ready to give those two so-called champions such a dose of "painosity." They climbed into the ring and posed on the corners as Tony Chimel announced, "The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto, Canada, being accompanied by Edge, weighing in at 215 pounds...CHRISTIAN!" 

They stopped as the lights flashed multiple colors and the words "2 Xtreme" flashed on the screen. The fans started cheering much louder as the brothers from North Carolina appeared, gesturing with their "guns" before heading down to the ring, where they did the same. "And his tag team partner, being accompanied by his brother Matt, from Cameron, North Carolina...JEFF HARDY!" 

The Hardy with the multicolored hair posed with his brother on the ropes, where they gave their "guns" pose again, then hopped off and looked across the ring at Christian, who was looking back at him with thinly-veiled distaste. The two approached each other and had a brief stare-down. But then the lights flashed blue as Benoit and the Storm's music played. The champions appeared at the top of the ramp, where they tapped fists and started down toward the ring. "And their opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 470 pounds...they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions...CHRIS BENOIT and THE STORM!" 

The champions stopped at the bottom of the ramp and pointed in at Jeff and Christian, then gave their slow throat cut. They removed their belts, passed them to an official (the Storm also passing along his sunglasses), then climbed into the ring, where they immediately charged at the unlikely tag team. The Storm squared off with Christian, one of the "Canuckleheads" as he'd called them, blocking the young blond's swing and firing back with some right hands. Benoit, meanwhile, absorbed Jeff's punches and knocked the daredevil back with a fierce kick to the gut. The Storm grabbed Christian's arm and whipped him into a short-arm clothesline. Still clutching his hand, the Storm stooped and quickly wrapped his legs around Christian's arm for a painful armbar. 

The referee looked back and forth between Benoit, who had now gotten Jeff trapped in the corner for some harsh stomps, and the Storm, who had Christian locked in the armbar, and went over to the Storm, telling him to let Christian go. Spitting at the ref, the Force of Nature got up, still holding onto Christian's arm, and whipped him. Instead of letting go of Christian's hand, however, the Storm yanked back, causing the Canadian's arm to dislocate with an audible _pop_. The fans near enough to hear it gave a loud groan of sympathy, and then booed as the Storm stood Christian back up, then grinned maliciously as he gave a karate chop to the dislocated shoulder. Christian shouted in pain and clutched at his arm, then again as the Storm whipped him over the top rope with said arm. The referee left the ring to check on the injured Christian as Edge joined his brother, allowing the Storm to join Benoit in the corner on a Jeff Hardy beat-down. 

Matt tried to intervene on his brother's behalf by turning the Storm around. He aimed a kick to the gut, but the Storm caught his foot, then twisted around, hurling the dark-haired Hardy into the mat in a dragon leg screw. The Storm stood back up, planted his foot atop Matt's ankle, then gave him the Twister. He kept this going for a moment, then released the ankle, picked up the other leg and gave a groin kick. He rolled the now doubled-over Hardy out of the ring as Benoit threw Jeff across the ring. The Storm quickly swept Jeff's legs with a drop toe hold, making Jeff fall face-first on the turnbuckle. 

EMTs had come to ringside, where they were helping Christian onto a stretcher. Edge checked on him, then ripped off his trench coat and spoke heatedly with referee Tim White. White nodded to Edge's question, and the other half of the Canadian duo ran into the ring and speared the Storm fiercely as he stepped away from Jeff Hardy, who had been propped up in the corner. Edge began to punch the Storm furiously, only to get his eyes raked as the Force of Nature got back up. The Storm grabbed Edge's arm and whipped him over the top rope as well, then went over to his corner as Benoit suplexed Jeff out of the corner. 

Benoit worked over Jeff for a bit, until the Hardy with the multicolored hair came back with a leg sweep. He got up, groggily leaning on the ropes for a moment as he got his wind back, then charged and hit Benoit with a clothesline. He backed toward his corner to spring off in a second-rope cross-body, but Edge made a blind tag and stepped into the ring, going after Benoit. Jeff stared at him, then grabbed his arm and yanked him back. He slapped him in the chest, making White clap his hands in indication of another tag, then went after Benoit again. Edge blinked, pulled Jeff back and slapped him in the forehead (another clap from Tim White), and started out again, but Jeff stopped him and started to shout at him. 

By now, Benoit had gotten back up, but had gone back to his corner, where he smirked with the Storm. The Storm leaned on the ropes and spread his hands, as if to say, "What'd I tell you?" Edge and Jeff had now gotten into a shoving match, but Matt was on the ring apron to separate the two. He shouted at them both, then pointed at the tag team across the ring. Edge and Jeff looked at each other, then at Matt, then at Benoit and the Storm. They nodded, then started across the ring. Benoit charged out and attacked Jeff again as Edge closed on the Storm. The Force of Nature, however, had jumped up on the post and leapt out in a Windfall. This took Edge down, but not for very long. He was back up and whipping the Storm into the ropes, then hurling him in a back body drop. The Storm grimaced in pain and clutched at his back, which was still bruised from the various powerbombs he'd suffered over the previous weeks. Edge saw this and took advantage by hitting the rising Storm with a double axe-handle to his spine. The Storm flopped down as Edge stomped on him. 

Jeff, meanwhile, had been unable to overcome the abuse he'd taken earlier in the match as Benoit hit him with a double suplex, but did manage to elbow out of a third. Benoit, however, kept hold on Jeff's right arm and managed to force him to the mat, where he locked on the Crippler Crossface. Edge looked up from the Storm, saw this and remembered that Jeff was currently the legal man. He ran over and kicked Benoit in the head, releasing Jeff from the Crossface. He continued to kick at Benoit, preventing him from getting back up long enough for Jeff to get to his feet. Edge shouted at Jeff, who nodded and went over toward the post. The Canadian stood Benoit on his feet, then grabbed his head from behind and twisted him around for the Unprettier, which was normally _Christian's_ finisher, but since his brother wasn't here... Benoit flopped over onto his back from the move, leaving him open for Jeff, who had climbed up to the top. The Hardy flashed the "guns" then flipped off in the Swanton Bomb. 

Edge looked up as he heard a metallic _smack_ sound. He turned around to see the Storm standing over Matt Hardy with a steel chair. The referee looked over as well, missing Jeff lie across Benoit for the pin. Edge went over toward the Storm, but got smacked in the face with the chair for his trouble. Tim White shouted and shook his fist at the timekeeper, who rang the bell. Tony Chimel caught on and announced, "And the winners of this match as the result of a disqualification, JEFF HARDY and EDGE!" 

The Storm grabbed a second steel chair and slid it into the ring as he climbed inside. Jeff Hardy charged at him, but the Storm clobbered him. Benoit got back up, and picked up the other steel chair. Edge had gotten back to his feet by now, but he stumbled back between Benoit and the Storm, who wound up and swung their chairs in unison. Edge jerked as he was hit with his team's own "con-chair-to" manuever, then flopped to the mat. The Storm threw aside his chair and gave Edge and Jeff the two-fingered salute, then left the ring with Benoit, gathering their belts on the way out. The Storm stopped at the bottom of the ramp and shouted back, "Who's the master of the con-chair-to now?!" before leaving. 

**SUNDAY: _Wrestlemania, _Mar. 29**

A series of matches had been lined up for the "crown jewel of sports entertainment." The Dudleys and the Acolytes teamed up once again to face the male members of Right to Censor in an eight-man table match. (It saw the boys from Dudleyville and the APA win after putting all four censors through tables, even putting Steven Richards through the wood _twice_.) Steve Blackman was put in another Hardcore Invitational, which saw him soundly defeat Kaientai, Crash, Tazz, and Raven. Lita was put in a Four-Corners Match for her Women's title against Jacqueline, Trish Stratus, and Ivory, but she came out victorious when Ivory began to berate a semi-conscious Trish over her ring attire, allowing Lita to hit a moonsault on Jacqueline for the win. William Regal faced Al Snow for the European title, and won after putting the Regal Stretch on Snow twice. T&A took on Lo Down in a physical match up, and D'Lo and Chaz picked up the win with a superplex/frog splash combo on Albert. Eddie Guerrero and Perry Saturn faced the New Age Outlaws in a match for Eddie's Intercontinental title, and Billy Gunn got the title after pinning Saturn following the Fame-Asser. (Eddie was irate after the match.) Dean Malenko took on both members of Too Cool for his Light Heavyweight title, but was victorious, kicking out of the Worm and avoiding the Hip Hop Drop to put on the Texas Cloverleaf on Scotty. 

Still to come was Stone Cold Steve Austin's WWF title match against Kurt Angle. The Rock had lost his _Wrestlemania _number-one contendership spot due to Stephanie's interference, so he was set to take on Kane for _Backlash_ number-one contendership. But prior to both of those, there was the highly-anticipated Tag Team Title TLC Match between Chris Benoit & the Storm, the Hardys, and Edge & Christian. 

J.R. was calling the matches alongside his long-time colleague Jerry "the King" Lawler from ringside. "Now we're set for what should be a classic slobberknocker, the WWF's second-ever Tables-Ladders-and-Chairs--" 

"Oh my!" Lawler quipped. 

"--Match for the Tag Team Championships. Two of the teams involved have seen this sort of match before, King." 

"Yeah," the King said, "but I guarantee you they thought they'd never have to do another match like this again. The Hardys and Edge & Christian put their heart and souls in the last TLC Match at _Summerslam_, and I question whether any of them are ready to face Benoit and Storm tonight." 

"Yes, for those of you at home, let's show you a clip from last Thursday on _Smackdown!_, where the Tag Team Champions challenged Jeff Hardy and Christian to a non-title match. The Storm took it to Christian and wound up intentionally dislocating Christian's shoulder to eliminate him from the match." 

"But," the King added, "Edge spoke with referee Tim White and got himself added to the match to even the score." 

J.R. went on, "Despite their common opponents, however, Edge and Jeff got in a fight in the middle of the match over which one was going to tag in. Matt Hardy got them back on track, allowing Edge to hit Christian's finisher on that rabid wolverine, Chris Benoit, and Jeff followed up with a Swanton Bomb." 

"But then, that sadistic Storm hit the Hardys and Edge with a steel chair, disqualifying his team. And then, he and Benoit set up Edge for the con-chair-to!" 

"Everyone here is wondering if any of the challengers are physically ready for this match," J.R. said, "but Benoit and Storm are ready to pick up whatever's left. The Tag Team title belts are currently suspended 15 feet above the ring, and the winners must climb up a ladder to pull them down in order to win the titles. Anything goes in this sort of match, King." 

Lawler was about to reply, but the pulse-pounding music of the Hardy Boyz filled the arena as the brothers from North Carolina ran out. They jumped into the ring, posed on the ropes, flashed the "guns," then pointed up at the title belts and gestured at their waists. "The following match is a Tables-Ladders-and-Chairs Match and is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championship. Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina...Matt and Jeff, THE HARDY BOYZ!" Jeff was wearing a yellow-green shirt and had dyed his hair red-and-gold for the match. Matt was wearing the Hardys' 'Xtreme is not a mood, it's a lifestyle!" shirt. They ran to the other corners and flashed the "guns" again, then looked up as a tone sounded. 

_"You think you know me...you think you know me..." _Decent cheers followed the cocky Canadian brothers as they walked down to the ring. Edge wore a grin despite having a wicked-looking bruise on the side of his head from the con-chair-to he'd suffered. They both gestured at their waists as well as they entered the ring, posed with big smiles on the ropes, then faced their rivals. "And from Toronto, Canada, weighing in at a combined weight of 455 pounds...EDGE & CHRISTIAN!" Edge looked at them as Christian took the microphone for a moment. 

Christian rolled his shoulders for a moment, wincing a bit at his right arm, which was still feeling the effects of the dislocation. Then he raised his hand and said, "Greetings to all of our fans in Houston!" He laughed and grinned at his brother, then at the Hardys, who looked at them blankly. "Now, ordinarily, my brother and I would come out here and make a totally mocking display about our opponents or whatever stinkhole city we happen to be in--" Brief booing from the fans. "--but tonight, we're not going to do that." He glanced at his brother, who had been talking with the Hardys for a moment, then got a thumbs-up from Edge and passed him the microphone. 

"Instead, tonight, we have a very special treat, for the benefit of those with flash photography!" Edge looked at the Hardys, who were stepping into the center of the ring with the Canadian brothers. "We're going to unveil a brand-new pose, for five seconds only, which we like to call..._Team Unity._" He tossed the microphone back to Howard Finkel, then removed his trench coat. Underneath, he was wearing the yellow 'Reeking of Awesomeness since 1973' shirt. He looked at the Hardys, who nodded. Edge & Christian raised their hands and flashed the "guns" while Matt and Jeff spread their arms and gave grins almost as big as the ones the Canadian brothers gave. The fans cheered as flashbulbs popped like crazy. 

The pose broke up as Edge removed the shirt and his crazy-ass sunglasses. The lights started to flash blue as the champions' music played. The Storm and Chris Benoit emerged at the top of the ramp, where they both held microphones. The Storm gazed at the two teams in the ring for a moment, then slowly raised his hand in the air and gave a single snap of his fingers. The music cut off. He lowered his hand and pointed at the teams in the ring. "I hope you four som'bitches are ready to seek shelter because the Storm...has..._arrived!_" 

Benoit spoke now. "Tonight, we will show that we are the most brutal tag team in the WWF today...by redefining the meaning of pain on your bodies." They both screamed, "_Prove us wrong!_" 

The champions threw down their microphones, then charged the ring. The Hardys double-teamed Benoit while Edge & Christian went after the Storm. Matt and Jeff wailed on the Crippler with punches and clubs to the neck as they forced him back into the corner. The Storm managed to fire back on Christian with a harsh judo chop to his injured arm, then a knee to the gut. He whipped Christian into the ropes, then back dropped him, causing him to shout in pain as his injured shoulder was jarred. Edge hit the Storm with an inverted DDT. 

Matt had Benoit down with a few kicks in the corner, allowing Jeff to leave the ring, where he dragged a ladder out from under the ring. The fans went ballistic at the sight of the ladder. He slid it into the ring, where Matt picked it up and drove it into Benoit's head. The Crippler slumped down, where Matt opened the ladder and placed its top between his legs. Jeff jumped back in and the two brothers did a baseball slide dropkick into the feet of the ladder. Benoit's eyes went wide as he grabbed his crotch in pain. 

The Storm, meanwhile, was getting punched repeatedly in the head by Edge. Christian got back up, rubbing his shoulder, but helped his brother stand the Force of Nature up and send him into the ropes. The Storm, however, grabbed the top rope and intentionally flipped himself out of the ring. The Storm landed on his feet and checked his nose and mouth for blood, then looked up at the Canadian brothers and gave them an Italian arm chop. Edge charged out at him, but the Storm had gotten his wind back and took down Edge with a superkick. The Storm followed up by whipping him into the steel stairs, then beckoned at Christian. The Suicide Blonde obliged, but the Storm cut him off and hit a vicious arm chop to his injured shoulder. With both Canadians down, the Storm looked up at the audience and raised a finger, pointing straight at one of the pro-Storm signs that a fan had made. It read **TABLE ME!** The Storm then yelled it: "Table me!!" 

The fans popped as the Storm dragged a table out from under the ring. There were already about eight other tables set up around the ring for use, but the Storm ignored them and folded out the legs on his own. He picked Christian up and stood him up on the ring apron and climbed up as well. The blond snapped out of his daze and kicked, but the Storm caught and turned it into a dragon leg screw, which took Christian through the table. The Storm stood on the apron and looked down at Christian's writhing form, then tilted his head to the side as he examined his handiwork. 

While this was going on, a groggy Benoit continued to be victimized by the Hardys with their ladder. They laid him on the inside of the open ladder, then slammed the other half of the ladder against his chest and face repeatedly. The Hardys currently had Benoit set up in the corner, the ladder horizontal across his chest, and Matt was crouched over as Jeff backed up for the Poetry in Motion. As Jeff charged, however, the Storm ran into the ring and hit him with a flying clothesline that took him clean out of the ring. Matt was up to attack him, but the Storm fired back with a right hand that knocked Matt down. He turned to Benoit and pulled off the ladder, then set it up in the middle of the ring and started to climb. As he reached for the belts, however, Matt came back and rocked the ladder, throwing the Storm to the mat. 

Benoit came over and knocked Matt out of the ring, then followed as the Storm started to get up, clutching at his back. The Storm started to get to his feet, but by now, Jeff Hardy was back in the ring. He grabbed the Storm and threw him back in the corner, then grabbed the ladder and threw it into him. The Storm snapped back against the post, clutching his face, then staggered as Jeff pulled the ladder back before throwing it into him again. The Storm rocked back again, then managed to shove Jeff and the ladder away as he felt his face for blood. (None yet.) Jeff replied to this by lifting the ladder up horizontally and ramming the top into the Storm's face. The Storm shouted in pain as Jeff stepped back and clutched at his forehead, where he'd taken the hit, then _oof_ed as Jeff rammed the ladder into his gut. Jeff pulled it back, then turned it around and pinned the Storm against the corner with the ladder perpendicular to his body, arms trapped at his sides. Jeff started to kick at the ladder, causing the Storm to grunt in pain as it pressed against his chest. 

Outside the ring, Matt whipped Benoit down the length of the ring and into a spear from Edge, who started to punch him in the face. Matt looked in the ring, then slid in as Jeff backed up. Matt crouched down in front of the Storm as Jeff ran, sprang off his brother's back and slammed his hip into the ladder with a Poetry in Motion. The Storm shouted in pain as the ladder was dislodged and held a hand to his chest as he gasped for breath. 

Edge tossed Benoit into the security barrier and dragged another ladder out from under the ring as the Hardys set up theirs in the ring. He slid into the ring with his, set it up, and then quickly climbed after Matt. He grabbed his head for a neckbreaker, then jumped off the ladder, dragging Matt with him. The ring rocked with the impact, and Jeff paused on the ladder as he saw this. That hesitation allowed the Storm to stagger over, step between the two ladders and tilt Jeff's to the side. Jeff's arms flailed as he fell outside the ring, crashing through two tables set up outside. 

The Storm shoved away Edge's ladder as he set Jeff's back up. He started to climb up, but Christian had gotten back up from the table, albeit wincing as he climbed back in the ring. He climbed up after the Storm, on the opposite side of the ladder, then gave him a right hand to the face as he reached the top. The Storm rocked back but retaliated, only to get a major shove by Christian, which almost knocked him off the ladder. He caught himself, then placed his hand on Christian's face and shoved. The Canadian fell backwards off the ladder, landing hard near the ropes. 

The Storm steadied himself, then reached up for the belts. By now, Edge had been dragged out of the ring by Benoit, who hit him with a suplex on the floor. Matt was also up by now and climbing up the other ladder. He punched the Storm in the face, then grabbed his head. He looked out to the crowd, arm out to the side. He shouted, then twisted around, grabbed the Storm's head with his other arm and dropped off the ladder in a Twist of Fate. The Storm yelled on the way down, managing to bring his arms up and put them on Matt's shoulders, so even as he was dropped in the Twist of Fate, he hit Matt with a modified inverted DDT. 

Benoit ducked a steel chair swing from Edge, hitting him with a kick to the kidneys, then took up the chair. He smashed Edge in the head with it, then climbed back into the ring. Jeff was starting to climb back in, but Benoit gave him a chair shot as well. By now, the Storm was starting to recover, albeit very slowly, from the Twist of Fate. He was helped up by Benoit, then staggered back into the ropes and held his head. He shook his head to clear it, then looked at Benoit. The Crippler gestured up at the belts, but the Storm shook his head. He took the chair from his partner, then pointed up in the air. "Table me!" he shouted. 

Benoit smirked and went out of the ring to pick up one of the tables that stood off to the side. He passed it in to the Storm, who closed the legs and beckoned Benoit back into the ring. Together, they set the ladders a few feet apart, then climbed, one-handed, up with the table, which they set up at the top, like a scaffolding. The Storm jumped back down and picked up the chair and threw it up to Benoit, then left the ring to get another. Outside, Jeff stumbled around toward the Storm, intending to spear him against the security barrier, but got spotted. The Force of Nature caught Jeff's head and planted him with a DDT. He picked up a chair and slid it into the ring, but Christian had gotten back up, picked up the chair, and waited for the Storm to enter. 

As soon as he did, Christian clobbered him with it. Benoit saw this and immediately started down a ladder to get payback, but by now Matt Hardy was up. He stood under Benoit and grabbed his legs, then pulled him off the ladder in a powerbomb. Christian raised his chair to bludgeon the Storm again, but Matt ran under the table-scaffolding and smacked Christian in the side of the head. Christian fell to the mat, his chair lying next to him, and Matt threw his chair away as he climbed half-way up a ladder, then faced the Suicide Blonde. He flashed the "guns" then jumped off in a leg drop onto Christian. 

Edge stood up (albeit unsteadily) and dragged Matt out of the ring, where he gave him a Northern Lights suplex. Edge helped his brother to his feet, not noticing the Storm slowly dragging himself across the ring to pull himself up. When the Force of Nature raised his head, the fans could see blood covering his forehead. He stumbled over to the ladder and started to climb up, even as Edge got Christian on his feet and handed him the other chair. The two Canadians started up the other sides of the ladders. When they reached the top, they saw the semi-conscious Storm half-kneeling on the table-scaffolding as he reached weakly for the title belts. Edge & Christian raised their chairs and swung them with all the force they could muster, slamming the Storm's head between them in a vicious con-chair-to. The Storm wobbled, then slumped down to his knees. Edge gave him a shove with his foot, sending the Storm falling down, chest-first into the top rope. 

Edge & Christian celebrated a moment, raising the chairs in triumph, but then Christian staggered a bit and dropped his chair off the scaffolding. Edge looked at him, setting down his own chair, then started to reach for the titles. Christian stumbled, clutching his head, then fell forward, against his brother, knocking them both off the scaffolding and actually out of the ring, crashing through another set of tables. 

Benoit started to get to his feet, but the Hardys, ever-resilient, were back in the ring. Matt grabbed Benoit and whipped him into the corner, then pulled him out for a Twist of Fate. Jeff was back in, and halfway up one of the ladders, where he flashed the "guns" and gave a Swanton Bomb. They left Benoit lying as they moved slowly -- as fast as their battered bodies could allow -- up the ladders to the scaffolding. A severely weak Storm was starting to pull himself upright and to the opposite side of the ladder, moving as fast as the Hardys. Matt and Jeff, however, had the head start and were able to stand up on the table-scaffolding and lay their hands on the title belts. They pulled them loose, and the fans gave a huge ovation as the timekeeper rang the bell. The Storm flopped his body on the scaffolding, face a crimson mask of blood and disbelief as the Hardys quickly went back down the ladders. 

Benoit sat up, seeing the Hardys going up the entrance ramp with the titles in hand as their music played. The Crippler scowled and looked up at the Storm, who was sitting on the scaffolding, trying to clear his head. Benoit climbed up to the top, where he faced the Storm. The bloody Force of Nature spread his arms weakly as he got to his feet. Benoit shouted at him, then scooped up the chair that Edge had dropped. He pivoted and smashed the Storm in the chest with it, knocking him off the table-scaffolding and out of the ring. The Storm turned sideways in midair from his intial momentum and as a result crashed through two stacked tables, arm-first. 

Benoit's music was playing as the Storm lay unconscious amidst the wreck of the tables, where he was soon surrounded by EMTs and carried out on a stretcher. The fans booed Benoit as he climbed off the ladders and out of the ring, not even stopping to look at Edge & Christian, who were starting to drag themselves out of the tables they'd fallen through. 

* * * 

Commissioner Mick Foley pushed through the workers clustered around the ambulance and looked at the nearest medic. "How is he?" 

The medic looked up. "He seems to have a concussion, a fractured bone in his right arm, several bruised ribs, and blood loss. We're taking him to the hospital right away." 

Foley nodded. "Do that. Let me know how he's doing." 

The Storm's eye weakly opened a bit, the other swollen from the con-chair-to. He looked at Foley. "Mick..." he croaked. 

"What is it, Storm?" As commissioner, he was concerned for all his wrestlers' health, even if he wasn't too fond of them. 

"Tell Benoit...he can't stop...the Force...of Nature." He wheezed a bit, then blinked his eye slowly. "I'll be back." Then he sighed and fell back into unconsciousness. 

Foley nodded then looked at the EMTs. "Okay, get him out of here." 

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. No, the story's not done yet, just sort of on hiatus. This is the end of the Benoit/Storm team, but the Storm, as he told Foley, isn't through yet. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]__

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	8. Storm Surge

**Storm Warning: Storm Surge**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: This is set a few months after "Storm Warning: Tables and Ladders and Chairs (Oh My)." To recap: following the booking of the _Wrestlemania_ TLC match, the Storm and Chris Benoit found themselves the victims of run-ins by the Dudleys and Right to Censor, who gave the Storm powerbombs. (The Storm, while fighting Rikishi, also made the mistake of sticking around during a Stone Cold run-in and got a Stunner.) A weary Storm then learned Mick Foley had given he and Benoit the option of an open card or a night off. When Edge & Christian bumped into them, the Storm told them to get one of the Hardys to fight with one of the Canadian brothers for a non-title tag match. During the match, the Storm intentionally dislocated Christian's shoulder as Edge and Jeff Hardy were fighting amongst themselves. The champions disqualified themselves by clobbering Edge and the Hardys with chairs, even giving Edge a con-chair-to. At _Wrestlemania_, the three teams gave it their all, but the Storm was on the receiving end of some major punishment, getting busted wide open with ladders and chairs until finally the Hardys claimed the titles. After the match, the Storm was attacked by a furious Benoit, who hit him with a chair, knocking him off the ladders and through two tables. As the EMTs took him away, the Storm told Foley that Benoit can't keep down a Force of Nature -- "I'll be back."

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Jun. 29**

_Wrestlemania _had come and gone. It saw two title changes -- Eddie Guerrero lost his Intercontinental title to Billy Gunn during a tag-team match with Perry Saturn against the New Age Outlaws, and Chris Benoit and the Storm lost their Tag Team titles to the Hardy Boyz in a TLC Match that also included Edge and Christian. But following the match, a weak and bloody Storm was the victim of Benoit's ire and got knocked off a ladder by a steel chair and fell through two tables. 

The Rock had earned a title shot against Stone Cold Steve Austin at _Backlash_, and despite the fact that both were faces, they pulled off a hell of a match, but Austin ultimately retained. The month of April saw Triple H return to his heelish ways by linking back up with Rikishi and targeting The Rock and Austin, while Kurt Angle mixed it up with the reunited D-Generation X, now consisting of the New Age Outlaws, Chyna, and an X-Pac-less Tori. _Judgment Day_ saw Austin lose his title to The Rock in a no-DQ match, in which a returning Shane McMahon tried to get in The Rock's good graces by nailing Austin with a steel chair, only to get a Rock Bottom, People's Elbow and a few minutes in the Sharpshooter for his trouble. After the match, Austin's anger was somewhat assuaged with a few beers, courtesy of The Rock, and he managed to get a couple Stunners in on the hapless Shane when he got back up. 

Now the _King of the Ring_ tournament had gone by. The Rock faced a relentless Kane for his title while Austin targeted Rikishi and Triple H again, being helped by the Undertaker. Chris Benoit had re-entered the Intercontinental title race with his WWF title shot lost, and as a result re-teamed with his Radicalz buddies against DX and Billy Gunn. (This didn't stop Benoit from making a few timely run-ins in The Rock and Austin's matches to screw them over.) During the tournament, Angle had once again entered himself, but lost to Road Dogg in the quarterfinals, much to Angle's dismay. In the finals, Benoit faced down Val Venis of Right to Censor, and kicked out of the Censorbomb to lock Val in the Crippler Crossface for the win, making the Rabid Wolverine the new King of the Ring, or "King Crippler" as J.R. and Jerry Lawler called him. 

In the week since _KOTR_, Triple H had started to go after Kurt Angle again when the Olympian began making romantic overtures to his wife, leaving Rikishi to team up with Benoit for a brief period time. The two had interfered in both The Rock's and Austin's matches at _RAW_ and _Smackdown!_, leading Mick Foley to book a series of matches for the current show. 

* * * 

In the ring, The Rock, WWF title belt on his shoulder, stood beside comrade and sometime-partner Stone Cold Steve Austin as Mick Foley addressed the grudge situation as well as the title situation. Rikishi stood at the top of the ramp, wearing some of his 'Rikishi Phat-Wear' attire. The commish spoke. "Now, I can understand that The Rock and Stone Cold want nothing more than to get their hands on you, Rikishi, and Chris Benoit, but unfortunately, I cannot book that match tonight, right here in San Antonio, Texas!" As always, this got Foley a cheap pop from the audience. He held up his hand to hold off The Rock's angry reply, then said, "No, Rock, tonight, you have to defend your WWF title in a one-on-one match with the Undertaker, in this very ring." Foley turned to Austin, "Now, Steve, I know you want to get your hands on Rikishi, so what I'm gonna do, is I'm gonna book you in a match with--" He was cut off as the lights flashed blue and Chris Benoit's music started to play. 

The Crippler walked out, wearing new gold-on-black tights. Unlike his predecessor, Benoit did not tout his King of the Ring status except to get himself in matches. He walked out, nodded at Rikishi, then addressed Foley, mic in hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mick. You wanna book Austin in a singles match with Rikishi? Is that what you're talking aboot?" 

Foley nodded. "That's right, Chris, you see--" 

"Whoa, whoa, Mick, I wasn't finished, see." Benoit gestured at Rikishi. "See, we want to get our hands on both of those two so-called 'wrestlers' in the ring, and if _we_ don't get what we want, then _you_ are going to suffer the consequences. We've both shown you that we are willing to take brutality to a whole `nother level, and unless you want us to _prove_ _it_, you will book Austin in a match against both myself and Rikishi." 

Foley frowned a bit and looked back and forth between Austin and the two heels at the top of the ramp. "You want to face Austin in a Handicap Match?" 

Benoit shrugged. "Frankly, _it doesn't matter_ what sort of match you put him in with us. Because whoever his partner is cannot stand up against Rikishi and the greatest technical wrestler the world has ever seen, and I _dare_ you to _prove me wrong!_" 

Austin spoke to Foley, who held up a hand as he thought quickly. He lowered his mic and spoke back to Austin, who raised his eyebrows a bit, then smirked and nodded. Foley turned back to Benoit and Rikishi and raised his microphone. "Well, Chris, you make an interesting point. Now, I just spoke with Steve, and he has agreed to be put in a tag-team match against both you and Rikishi...but to keep things a little interesting, I'm not gonna tell you who his partner is. But I can tell you this much -- with the man Stone Cold has as his partner, I can guarantee that the main event match, right here in San Antonio--" Cheap pop, "--is gonna be a _slobberknocker!_" He held up his hand to try to silence the cheering fans as he backed out of the ring. "I'm the commissioner, and that is my final decision!" 

Benoit and Rikishi both scowled a bit before leaving backstage as Austin and The Rock left the ring a few minutes after Foley left. 

Backstage, Foley bumped into Benoit, who stared a hole in the commissioner. "Foley, who have you booked with Austin?" King Crippler asked. 

Foley smiled. "Hey, I told you, Chris, I can't tell you that. But I can tell you this -- you know the guy, and he isn't too happy with you. So," he looked around and said in a low tone, "if you don't mind taking my advice, I'd advise you to _seek shelter_. Have a nice day." He left Benoit in the hall as the King of the Ring stared after him, puzzled. 

* * * 

Benoit linked back up with Rikishi and started back to the dressing room they were sharing, and stopped as they found a scrap of newspaper taped to the door. Benoit pulled it loose and looked at it. "What is it?" Rikishi asked him. 

Benoit read it over and frowned. "It's the weather section...but this isn't today's paper. It's old." He handed it to Rikishi, saying, "It's predicting rain, and it's been clear skies all day." 

Rikishi frowned as well. "It's not predicting rain...it's predicting thunderstorms." He turned it over and looked at the back, then blinked and looked up. "Chris, you might wanna look at the back." He handed it over. 

Benoit did so and blinked. Scribbled on the back in blue ink was a stylized exclamation point flanked by two lightning bolts. That was it. There wasn't any message, just the symbol. Benoit turned the paper back over and looked at the forecast again. Thunderstorms. Benoit checked the symbol again, then the forecast. _I have a bad feeling..._, he thought to himself, but rather than show Rikishi, he tore up the paper and tossed it in a trash bin. "It's nothing. Some joker trying to get to us. Probably Austin." 

* * * 

Later that night, Just Joe cautiously stuck his head in the door to Benoit and Rikishi's dressing room. Being around King Crippler still made the rumormonger nervous, and as a result he didn't try to piss him off again. Benoit looked up and scowled a bit as he saw him. "What is it, Joe?" 

"Uh, your rental car is the black Toyota Avalon, right?" Joe asked. 

Benoit stood, eyes narrow. "Yeah. What about it?" 

"Well, uh, I just thought you might like to know, that, uh, I saw someone around your car...I think they were planning to vandalize it or something." Joe squeaked a bit in fear as Benoit rushed forward and pinned him against the wall. "Hey, I'm just the messenger!" 

"Don't gimme that!" Benoit snapped. "If I find out that you were fooling around with my car, I'll kick your ass right back into the hospital!" 

"I-it wasn't me!" Joe protested. "Ask Kevin Kelly! He was there, he saw it too!" 

Snarling, Benoit dragged Joe out of the room as Rikishi got up to follow. After some searching, they tracked down hapless interviewer Kevin Kelly and confronted him. Benoit thrust Just Joe at Rikishi, then pointed at him. "Joe tells me you two saw someone screwing around with my rental car?" 

Kelly, despite being the whipping boy of much of the WWF upper roster (notably The Rock), still cowered in the faces of some of these people. Benoit was one of them. Striving to keep control of his bladder, Kelly nodded. "That's right. We were coming back from the truck when we saw someone in black hanging around your car. They had something in their hand. I-I didn't stick around to see what happened." 

Benoit squinted at Kelly, then at Just Joe, and indicated Rikishi could let the rumormonger go. The Phat Man did so, and Just Joe immediately dashed away. Benoit looked back at Kelly, then snarled and turned away, stomping for the parking lot. Kelly looked after him, then down at himself, and sighed with relief as he saw no warm wet spot on his pants. 

* * * 

As they neared the parking lot, Benoit and Rikishi heard glass shatter, then the piercing wail of a car alarm going off. Benoit jerked, then sprinted the rest of the way, hearing something clatter on the ground as someone else's footsteps echoed -- the culprit running off. Benoit burst into the area, looked around wildly, and saw a scattered pile of broken glass. He looked up and saw his rental car. 

The rear windshield had been shattered, a large jagged hole of broken glass. The tail-lights were smashed in, the rear fender dented badly, as was the trunk, the roof, and even the hood of his car. The front windshield was a spiderweb of broken glass, and looking down, Benoit saw that whoever had trashed his car had also slashed his tires. Rikishi looked at the car, then headed a bit further down the lot, spotting something on the ground. 

Benoit clenched his fists in rage, seriously wanting to kill someone at that moment. Rikishi came back. "I think I found what they used to wreck your car." He held it up. Benoit jerked in surprise. It was a wooden black baseball bat, but lettered on the side in white were the letters 'U G L Y.' 

_An ugly-stick_, Benoit thought to himself. He scowled. "When I get my hands on the guy who's doing this--" Something else occurred to him. "Our dressing room!" He abruptly turned on his heel and dashed like mad back for their dressing room as Rikishi rushed to keep up, dropping the bat in his haste. 

* * * 

Benoit came back to the dressing room to find the door open and the room trashed. Benoit's duffle bag had been slashed open and much of his clothing ripped, teared, and cut to pieces. Rikishi came up behind him and saw similar damage to his belongings. The mirror had been cracked by a chair, which lay on its side in front of it, and one of the overhead lights was flickering, its plastic covering cracked. 

"Man, whoever's doing this is fast," Rikishi commented as he stepped into the room, surveying the wreckage. Benoit went over to the table in front of the mirror, seeing something there. It was a piece of paper, stuck in the table by a knife. The paper had no message, just the symbol again -- a stylized exclamation point flanked by two lightning bolts. Scowling, he crumpled up the paper and angrily hurled it in the corner. 

"Hey, Chris." Benoit turned and looked at Rikishi, who was closing the door. There, spraypainted on the back, was a large blue exclamation point, of the same style as the one on the paper. Benoit fumed, then jumped in surprise as he heard a sudden _beep beep_. He looked around, then realized it was coming from his bag. He pulled out his pager and looked at it. 

_Prove me wrong_, it read. 

"Where's Austin?!" he shouted as he stalked out into the hall and down toward Commissioner Foley's office. 

* * * 

Mick Foley was looking at his gavel when Benoit (followed by Rikishi) ran into his office. Foley sat up. "What can I do for you boys?" 

"Where's Austin?" Benoit demanded. "I wanna tear him to pieces for what he did to our dressing room and to my car!" 

Foley frowned. "Austin didn't do any of that stuff. He's been here with me until just now. He went to his dressing room to get changed for your match." He looked up. "Speaking of which, you guys have a match to go get ready for." 

Benoit fumed for a moment longer, then stomped out, Rikishi following after giving Foley a long look. Foley just grinned back. 

* * * 

Out at the ring, Rikishi's music hit as the lights over the ring flashed on and off in a steady pattern, the Samoan walking down to the ring, where he raised his hands in the air. He removed his Samoan flower-print shirt and threw it aside as he leaned back in the corner. "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from the islands of Samoa, weighing in at 400 pounds...RIKISHI!" 

The lights flashed blue as Benoit's music hit. King Crippler came out, looking a little angry and a little jumpy as he entered the ring. "And his tag team partner, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 220 pounds...he is the King of the Ring...CHRIS BENOIT!" 

Benoit took the microphone from Lillian Garcia and faced the TitanTron. "Stone Cold Steve Austin! You get your ass out here right now so I can kick it for wrecking my _car_ and my _dressing room!_" He threw the mic back to Lillian as he paced around the ring. 

He didn't have to wait very long as the glass shattered and the heavy metal guitars of Disturbed rocked the arena. "And their opponents, first, from Victoria, Texas, weighing in at 252 pounds...STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!" The fans gave a huge ovation to their Texan Rattlesnake, who came out and paced back and forth on the stage, raising his hands in the air and raising up both middle fingers before stopping and raising a microphone. "Hell, boy, I didn't do any of that, I been sittin' backstage, havin' a couple-a beers and gettin' ready to dish out some home-made knuckle-sammiches and open up a can of Stone Cold Whup-Ass on you and that big fat ass with you in the ring." He paced back and forth a bit, then stopped. "You see, it wasn't _me_ that's been playin' mind games with you, it's been my partner. See, he's been wantin' a shot at you for a long time now, and he came to me, askin' howta play mind games like Stone Cold Steve Austin, and I said, 'Hell, I'd be glad to teach ya howta do that, especially against those som'bitches Benoit and Rikishi!'" He turned to the crowd. "If you wanna see Stone Cold bring on out his partner, and watch them open a Can of Whup-Ass on those jackasses, gimme a Hell Yeah." 

_"Hell Yeah!!"_

"Well, then, son, come on out here and let Benoit know who's been messin' with him!" 

There was a pause, and then the red siren lights started spinning as a warning siren blared, the symbol Benoit had seen backstage flashing on the TitanTron. The fans, recognizing it too and remembering who it stands for, began to cheer loudly. Benoit looked stunned as the sirens stopped for a moment. The symbol flashed a moment before a shadowy image of a man standing in the midst of a downpour appeared, the man raising his arms up as a voice shouted, _"The Storm...has... **ARRIVED**!!"_

Lightning shot down from the ceiling and set off pyros in front of Austin, who had moved down the ramp a bit and was watching the screen. An instrumental of Metallica's "Ride the Lightning" started up as a man strode out of the smoke of the pyros. "And his tag team partner, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds...THE STORM!" The fans cheered as they saw the man called the Storm. He had lost some weight in the months he'd been gone, and looked as though he'd done some training, as his muscles were more defined. He wore his 'I am a Force of Nature!' shirt and black jeans. He'd grown a goatee and moustache, and his cold gray eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses. He took the microphone from Austin, then raised it, pointing a finger at his former tag partner in the ring. 

"Chris Benoit!" he shouted. "This...is your _Storm Warning!_" The fans shouted the end of the line with him. The Storm started down the ramp, Austin alongside him. "Benoit, you turned your back on me after _Wrestlemania_...you turned on me...normally, I'd let that slide. But, you see, boyo, I've changed...and you're gonna be gettin' the bad side of it." He turned to the fans and shouted, "If you wanna see me _prove him wrong..._then _make some NOISE!_" 

The fans responded by screaming themselves hoarse, and that was when Austin and the Storm charged the ring and picked their targets -- Austin at his nemesis Rikishi and the Storm at Benoit. King Crippler was driven back by the sheer ferocity of the Storm's attack, head snapping back and forth from the hard series of right hands he was receiving. Benoit was forced back in the corner, where the Storm continued like a man possessed, kicking away at Benoit's gut and chest. As he slumped down, the Storm yanked him back up and whipped him across the ring with such force that when Benoit turned and hit the turnbuckle, his force caused him to fall over hard. 

Austin, meanwhile, was wading into Rikishi with hard punches and kicks of his own, then whipped him into the ropes and gave him his famous Thesz press and started knuckling the Samoan's face. Rikishi managed to shove him off and started to get back up, but Stone Cold wasn't about to give up that easily. He stomped on Rikishi's wide gut a few times before Rikishi managed to haul his considerable ass off the mat and fire back with an uppercut that knocked Austin back. 

Meanwhile, the Storm had slid out of the ring while a punch-drunk Benoit slowly came to. The Storm positioned himself behind the post and grabbed Benoit's feet. The Rabid Wolverine raised his head as he realized what was about to happen, then groaned loudly as the Storm yanked him backwards and into the ring post. Benoit was dragged out of the ring by the arm and whipped down the length of the ring into the steel stairs. The Storm spat in his direction, gave him an Italian arm chop, then went to his corner as Austin and Rikishi went at it. The Rattlesnake threw the Phat Man into the ropes again and nailed him with a reverse elbow for more stomping. 

Austin dragged Rikishi up and pulled him over to his corner, where he tagged in the Storm. He was already up on top of the post and as soon as Austin was out of the way, Rikishi got a missile dropkick to the face. The Storm pulled him up and shot him off the ropes, then gave him a drop toe hold. Rikishi rolled so he was facing up, but got a kick to the face before he could get back up. The Storm stomped on his ankle and grabbed his leg, then gave him the Twister hold. Referee Earl Hebner was over to get the Storm to release him when Rikishi showed no signs of capitulating, so the Storm released the ankle and grabbed up the second leg. He sneered at the Samoan, then gave him a groin stomp. 

The Storm looked up to Benoit taunting him from the corner and ran over to take a swing. Benoit, however, ducked and grabbed the Force of Nature's head as he jumped off the apron. This sent the Storm stumbling back into Rikishi, who gave him a huge Samoan drop. Rikishi hooked up a leg. 1...2...and Austin was in for a major stomp to Rikishi's head. He stood up Rikishi and shot him into the ropes as the Storm got back up. Tandem reverse elbow -- and then the Storm shot off the ropes for a big elbow drop. He paced around the ring, face a mask of intensity, then frowned as Rikishi crawled over to his corner and tagged in Benoit. 

King Crippler faced his one-time tag partner for a moment, then rushed at him. The Storm met him with his own Thesz press and started delivering one-two punches to Benoit, fierce knuckles that served to bust the Canadian wide open. Hebner was over to pull the Storm off of him, but then the Storm stood and gave a slow throat cut. He went over to the neutral corner and climbed up to the top, then leaned back as he held the top ropes. Benoit got back up, woozily, and turned and faced the Storm, who leaped out in the Windfall. He laid across Benoit's chest. 1...2...but then the Storm pulled Benoit up by the hair. He shook his head and scowled down at Benoit. "I ain't through with you yet!!" 

He pulled Benoit up, then wrapped his hands around his waist and gave him a German suplex, but maintained his grip and stood up for a second. Benoit managed to elbow out of a third, but the Storm maintained his grip on his arm for a short-arm clothesline. Still maintaining his grip, the Storm looked up at the audience, then smirked and gave a chop to his shoulder before Benoit stood up again. The Storm went to whip him into the ropes, but yanked back on Benoit's arm, _almost_ dislocating it. As Benoit stumbled back, the Storm gave him a knee to the gut and then planted him with a DDT. 

Benoit started to get to his feet and stopped the Storm's next attack with a gutshot and a vertical suplex. He got up and gave the Storm a few stomps and then another suplex into the middle of the ring before standing and cutting the air with both hands. "That's it!" he hissed and went to the neutral corner and ascended. He spread his arms wide and jumped out, colliding with the Storm's head in a swandive headbutt. Unfortunately, the collision took out Benoit and both men lay prone in the middle of the ring as Austin and Rikishi reached impatiently for a tag. 

The Storm started to come around first, and started to drag himself toward Austin as Benoit crawled toward Rikishi. The Storm made it first, and then Rikishi was tagged in. The two nemeses ran at each other, but Austin's clothesline took Rikishi down with a flip. He turned and waited for Rikishi to get back up, then went for a Stone Cold Stunner. Rikishi shoved Austin away, however and gave him a huge belly-to-belly splash as Austin came off the ropes. He lay atop him for the pin. 1...2...and Austin managed to kick out. 

Rikishi stood Austin up and threw him into the corner, then backed up, slapping his butt cheeks as he did so. Rikishi charged forward and went for a Bass-Ackwards splash, but Austin moved out of the way, then gave Rikishi a bulldog as he came off the post. He waited for Rikishi to get back up, flashed him a Stone Cold salute, then gave him a Stone Cold Stunner. The fans cheered as he went for the pin. Benoit rushed in to stop the count, but the Storm cut him off with a spear and more one-two punches to the head, bloodying him further. 1...2...3! 

The fans popped as the bell was rung, Austin standing and kicking Rikishi until he rolled out of the ring and stumbled up the ramp. The Rattlesnake watched him for a moment, then turned to see the Storm stand Benoit up and give him a harsh jab to the gut, then throw him up on his shoulder. The Storm paused for a moment, then dropped to one knee, piledriving Benoit's head in the Southern Lightning. Benoit weakly rolled out of the ring and started to escape, the Storm ready to follow to dish out more punishment. 

Austin, however, stopped him. The Rattlesnake turned to the timekeeper and raised a hand in the air. Obligingly, two cans of beer were tossed to him. The Storm grinned and raised his own hand. "Beer me!" he shouted. Two were tossed to him as well. They each popped one open, toasted each other, then went to the corners and smashed their cans together before pouring beer into their mouths. They tossed aside empty cans as they passed each other and grabbed more beer from the timekeeper. Another toast in the corner and more beer. This continued until they touched all four corners, and then the Storm grinned at Austin, toasted him again, and shouted, "_Don't mess with Texas!_" as _RAW_ went off the air. 

**-more to come-**

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. No, the story's not done yet, just sort of on hiatus. The Storm is back, and badder than ever. As this installment shows, he will be teaming up with Austin for a bit, but I intend to make him more of a singles competitor now. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	9. Radical Damage

**Storm Warning: Radical Damage**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: This is set immediately after "Storm Warning: Storm Surge." To recap: during the months of the Storm's absence, The Rock got the WWF title from Stone Cold Steve Austin while the Storm's ex-partner Chris Benoit won the King of the Ring tournament. While a newly-turned heel Triple H linked back up with Rikishi, Benoit joined up with the Radicalz to take on a reformed D-Generation X. Then, as the Game went back to his feud with Kurt Angle, Benoit and Rikishi targeted The Rock and Austin for their attacks. When Austin had to face both heels in a tag match, Commissioner Mick Foley gave him a special partner, but didn't tell Benoit or Rikishi who it was. Over the course of the night, Benoit was the victim of some psychological warfare, as mysterious notes were left bearing the Storm Warning symbol and as his rental car and dressing room were trashed by an unseen foe. Before the match, Benoit demanded that Austin reveal his partner, which he did -- it was none other than the Storm, who wanted nothing more than to get his revenge on Benoit for attacking him after losing their Tag Team titles at _Wrestlemania_. Austin and the Storm picked up the win, and then shared some beer after the match as the Storm touted, "Don't mess with Texas!"

**MONDAY: _Smackdown!_, Jul. 2**

Hapless interviewer Kevin Kelly paced a bit backstage, near the parking lot, waiting for his interviewee to arrive. He was relieved that Lillian Garcia was in charge of speaking to The Rock that night, so that he didn't have to worry about changing his pants following their segment. He held his microphone a bit nervously, then looked up as a black Toyota Carrola peeled into the lot and screeched into a parking spot. A black-haired man with a goatee and moustache and sunglasses stepped out of the car, slung a duffle bag on his shoulder, then started stalking into the arena. Kelly went up to him. 

"Storm, since your return to the--urk!" Kelly was cut off as the Storm's hand shot out and pinned him against the nearest wall. The Texan glared at him. 

"Where's Benoit?" he demanded. 

"I dun-I dun-I dunno!" Kelly managed to choke past the Storm's grip. 

"Worthless piece of garbage," the Storm muttered, turning and throwing Kelly against the other wall before stomping off. 

After the Storm had left, Kelly gingerly picked himself up off the floor, then whimpered as he saw that he'd messed his pants again. 

* * * 

Later that night, the Storm burst into a locker room, ugly-stick in hand. "Benoit!!" he shouted, then stopped as he noticed he was in the wrong locker room. Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, Chyna, and Tori looked back at him. "Ah, my bad. See ya." He started to leave when Billy stopped him. 

"Hey, wait a sec," the former Mr. Ass said. He glanced at his D-Generation X comrades, then turned back to the Storm. "You lookin' for Chris Benoit?" 

"Yeah, I'm lookin' for `im," the Storm confirmed. "What's it to ya?" 

"As it happens, we've been lookin' for a fourth man for our match against the Radicalz tonight," Billy told him. "Ordinarily, we'd go for that bastard Triple H or that son-of-a-bitch X-Pac, but we've all agreed not to touch them again." 

The Storm slowly removed his sunglasses, clipping them on his shirt. "The Radicalz?" he repeated. 

"That's right." 

"Meaning I could get my hands on that som'bitch Benoit?" 

"That's right." 

The Storm smirked. "Well, put that way, consider me sold, AssMan." He offered his hand. 

Billy smiled and shook it. "When you put it _that _way, Storm, consider yourself an honorary member of DX." 

* * * 

"The following eight-person tag team match is scheduled for one fall." 

_"Are you ready?"_ The fans started to cheer as the D-Generation X music played. The fan-favorite faction walked out, Billy Gunn still wearing his "lips" tights as he put his hand to his ear, as if he couldn't hear the ovation. Road Dogg wore DX tights and his DX jersey as he spewed water in the air, then shot his fists up in the DX symbol. Chyna walked out beside Billy as he gave a DX crotch chop, and Tori (wearing a green shirt) was beside Road Dogg. Alongside all four of them was the Storm, who still wore his 'I am a Force of Nature' t-shirt, but he smirked at the fans and raised his arms in the DX symbol also. 

"Making their way to the ring, being accompanied by Tori, weighing in at a combined weight of 939 pounds...The Storm, Road Dogg, the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion Billy Gunn, and the Ninth Wonder of the World Chyna...D-GENERATION X!" DX entered the ring, raising their hands in the air for the DX symbol. Billy Gunn was flanked by Chyna and Road Dogg as the Storm got up on the post and pointed out at the crowd, then around in a circle at Billy as he led the crotch chop, 'X' pyros going off in time. 

Bass guitar chords rocked on the OvalTron as the words _The Radicalz_ flashed on the screen along with images of the four men in the group. Boos cascaded down on the heels as they walked out, Eddie in front as he pointed back at his comrades, particularly Terri, who was accompanying her "client" Perry Saturn. Benoit looked as intense as ever, again wearing his gold-on-black tights. Malenko looked as inscrutible as ever, all business. "And their opponents, being accompanied by Terri, weighing in at a combined weight of 886 pounds...Perry Saturn, Eddie Guerrero, the World Wrestling Federation Light Heavyweight Champion Dean Malenko, and the King of the Ring Chris Benoit...THE RADICALZ!" 

The Radicalz stopped at the top of the ramp, where they stared down the other team as Terri pursed her lips and flashed her "she-devil" horns. Benoit sneered at his former tag partner, who gave him an Italian arm chop as he shouted curses at him. The Radicalz started down the ramp, then sprinted as the assembled team in the ring all gave them a big crotch chop. The Radicalz swarmed the ring, every one picking a target. The Storm immediately charged at his former partner Benoit, who eagerly accepted the challenge as the two traded punches. Eddie Guerrero went at Billy, who caught his charge and turned it into a back body drop. Chyna started clobbering Perry Saturn with forearm chops while Road Dogg and Dean Malenko went at it. Saturn was eventually sent out of the ring by a Chyna clothesline over the top rope. 

The Storm broke up the stalemate between himself and Benoit with a gutshot, then an Irish whip over the top rope. The Storm was out of the ring in an instant to pursue, throwing himself through the ropes in a diving _tope, _slamming Benoit against the security barrier. He started to stand Benoit up, but by then Saturn was over to hit the Storm in the head and whip him away into the steel stairs. Road Dogg was out of the ring to help chase the two Radicalz away, prompting the referee, Mike Chioda, to separate the two teams. Whilst he was thus distracted, Malenko jumped Chyna and shoved her out of the ring and helped Eddie with a double-team on Billy. 

Road Dogg and the Storm joined Chyna in the corner as Malenko retreated to his own corner with Benoit and Saturn, while Eddie hit Billy with a few punches, leaving the former Mr. Ass staggering. Feeling cocky, Eddie backed off a bit and started shadow boxing, snickering at DX in the corner. He turned back to Billy and into a huge right hand. Eddie curled up on the mat, clutching his face as Billy tagged in an eager Chyna, who walked right over to Eddie and stood over him as he got to his feet, not seeing her. He stumbled a bit and bumped into her. Eddie froze, as if to say, "I know those breasts that I just bumped into." He did a slow turn around, saw Chyna, then started screaming. Chyna creamed him with a clothesline, then hauled him to his feet and raised him over her head in a military press. Eddie kicked as he tried to get free, then got hurled to the mat, painfully. 

In his haste to get away from his vengeful former "Mamacita," Eddie crawled to a corner, then realized his mistake as Billy and the Storm pulled him to his feet and held him still as Chyna backed up, then did her famous handspring splash into Eddie. The Storm looked at Chyna and held out his hand. She looked at him, smiled, then tagged him. The Storm climbed up on the post and leaned back, waiting for Eddie to turn around. As the Storm pounced out at Latino Heat, the fans were screaming, _"Reap the Windfall!"_ The Storm flattened Eddie, then lay across him for a pin. 1...2...and Benoit was in with a kick to the head. The Storm was up almost immediately, throwing Eddie into his corner, then beckoning King Crippler to step into the ring. 

Benoit looked at his former partner, then made the blind tag to the still-woozy Eddie and stepped into the ring. He charged at the Storm, who caught him and planted him in a DDT. He hauled Benoit up and threw him into the ropes, bending over to get ready for a back drop, but Benoit stopped himself and aimed a kick. The Storm flailed his arms as he stood back up, Benoit springing off the ropes to come at him again. The Storm clapped his arms around Benoit as he got close, then gave him a big belly-to-belly slam. The Storm got up and shot off the ropes for an elbow drop, but Benoit rolled out of the way and started stomping on the Storm. As the Storm got to his feet, the Wolverine hurled him into the corner, then started with the kicks. 

Before long, the Storm was set up on the post for a superplex, which Benoit hit perfectly, and then Benoit went for the cover. 1...2...and Road Dogg was in with an elbow to Benoit's back. Benoit got up, furious, and walked right into a left jab from Road Dogg. Benoit's head snapped back, then again from a second and a third left jab. Benoit staggered as Road Dogg snapped his fingers, dancing in place a moment, then lashed out with a big right cross that knocked Benoit down. The Storm went back to his corner, tagged Road Dogg properly, and then got outside the ropes, where he checked his face for bleeding. Road Dogg turned back to Benoit to see him tagging in Malenko. 

The Light Heavyweight Champion ran at Road Dogg, who sidestepped and hit a clothesline, then a shaky knee drop on Dean. Road Dogg stood up and then hit a fist drop, then got Dean up and whipped him into the ropes. Malenko shot off and came back into a monkey toss, but then he came back and hit the Outlaw with a hard right hand and started to twist him into the Texas Cloverleaf. In the DX corner, Chyna, Billy, and the Storm all clamored for him to get to the ropes, but Road Dogg shook his hands and made various gestures indicating that it didn't hurt as badly as it seemed. Road Dogg even made a gesture as if he were smoking a cigarette. 

"Christ, the guy thinks he's the next Owen Hart," the Storm said with a smirk, which got a short chuckle from Chyna and Billy. 

Finally, Road Dogg crawled sideways and managed to grab the rope, which made Mike Chioda force Malenko to release him. Malenko was over to tag in Saturn, who went for Road Dogg, going to try and lock him in the Rings of Saturn. Now Billy Gunn ran in and aimed a kick at Saturn's chest as he did so, prompting Eddie to try to stop him. This, of course, got Chyna in to go after Eddie, which got Benoit in to try and stop her. Naturally, the Force of Nature was in instantly to go after Benoit. 

Benoit hit a standing headbutt on the Storm, staggering him enough to allow King Crippler to try and go for the Crossface. But before Benoit could get him down on the mat, the Storm twisted his arm back and threw Benoit into the corner, where he started laying into him with gut punches. Benoit managed to come back enough to hit another headbutt, then whipped the Storm over the ropes as he went toward Billy Gunn. He chopped him in the back of the neck, then hit a couple German suplexes on him while Eddie managed to distract Chyna by fleeing the ring and running away from her, getting her to chase him rather than help Billy or Road Dogg. 

Benoit started up the ropes to go for the swandive headbutt on Billy, but before he could jump, the Storm grabbed the top rope, crotching Benoit on the turnbuckle. The Storm was over, grabbing Benoit's legs and waist, then pivoting around and hurling Benoit down in a powerbomb. The Storm kicked him out of the ring while Billy recovered and threw Malenko out of the ring with a one-handed military press. Billy and the Storm left the ring and chased Eddie Guerrero into a Chyna clothesline, then started to beat on Benoit and Malenko as Road Dogg battled out of the Rings of Saturn. 

Road Dogg lay on the mat, starting to get up as Saturn went up top for a diving elbow. In midair, Road Dogg grabbed him and reversed the elbow into a modified pumphandle slam. Road Dogg went for the cover. 1...2...3! The bell rang and Tony Chimel announced, "Here are your winners, D-GENERATION X!" The DX music hit as Road Dogg gave a few crotch chops, then started up the ramp as Billy, the Storm, and Chyna joined him. They all walked backwards up the ramp, shouting abuse back at the Radicalz. The Storm gave Benoit another Italian arm chop, then a two-fingered salute before turning away. 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Jul. 6**

The Storm was conspicuously absent much of the night, being only glimpsed a few times by the cameras, either in the DX locker room, chatting it up, or in the APA office, knocking back a couple beers with Faarooq and Bradshaw. Despite the match the Acolytes had had against Kurt Angle, the Storm, and Benoit back before his injury, there was no animosity between the three. Hell, the Storm even supplied them with a twelve-pack for the night as they played a couple hands of poker. 

But during Stone Cold's match against Chris Benoit, the Storm made his presence known. Benoit had Austin in the Crippler Crossface, and didn't look about to let go, since Austin couldn't get to the ropes. Abruptly, the Storm Warning sirens hit and the lightning pyro exploded. Sprinting out of the smoke came the Force of Nature, steel chair in hand. He slid into the ring and brained Benoit with the chair, causing the referee to stand up and call for the bell. "And the winner of this match as the result of a disqualification...CHRIS BENOIT!" 

Benoit staggered away from the Storm, who hit him again, then managed to get away and stumble up the ramp as the Storm circled inside the ring, glaring at Benoit as he held the steel chair. Austin got up and looked at him, as if trying to decide whether or not to Stunner him, then shrugged and called for a beer. He tossed it to the Storm, who threw aside the chair and nodded his thanks, then gave Benoit a middle finger as he again shouted, "Don't mess with Texas!" 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Jul. 9**

Benoit returned the favor on _Smackdown!_, during the Storm's match against Test. The Storm had Test in a reverse Twister hold while Trish pleaded with the referee, and then Benoit ran out, but without his music hitting. He slid into the ring behind the Storm with a steel chair, then cracked it over his head. The ref turned back to see Benoit bludgeon the Storm again, then called for the bell. "And the winner of this match as the result of a disqualification...THE STORM!" 

Benoit hit the Storm one more time, then dropped down and locked on the Crippler Crossface. The Storm grimaced, hissing through his teeth as his shoulder was stretched and arm twisted by the painful hold. His free hand clenched and unclenched as Benoit jerked his head a bit, tightening the hold as he snarled in victory. The Storm braced himself on the mat and tried to push up and get free, but Benoit shoved him back down and re-locked the hold. The bell rang incessantly as Test and Trish made their getaway, the ref ordering Benoit to release the hold. More bells, but the Storm hadn't tapped out, just tried to get free. Soon, they were getting past the two minute mark, referees flooding the ring and trying to pry Benoit loose from the Storm, and finally, after the third minute, Benoit got up and chased away the referees. He scowled at them all, then went right back and locked the Crossface on again. 

The Storm somehow managed to cling to consciousness. He muttered curses and oaths and other nasties past the hands on his face as Benoit muttered similar abuse back at him. The second Crossface was on for about two minutes before Sgt. Slaughter made his way into the ring and helped the officials separate the two. Benoit started up the ramp as his music played, but then was interrupted by screeching tires and crashing cars. Bass guitar chords played as the fans stood up and cheered Commissioner Mick Foley. 

"Now, Chris, Storm--" Foley gestured at both men, as the Storm had managed to get to his (unsteady) feet, clutching his shoulder. "--I can understand why you two have all this hatred for each other, and that's fine and dandy, but _not_ when it comes to interfering in matches. That's why I've decided to exercise my powers as WWF Commissioner to book you two in a Submission Match in two weeks, at _Fully Loaded_." The fans cheered this. "However, since I know the two of you are the sort of people who can't wait that long, I have also decided to decree that _neither one of you_ can lay a hand on the other, and Chris, that means your Radicalz buddies can't touch the Storm, and Storm, that means your DX buddies can't do the same. If anyone interferes in either of your matches, then the match at _Fully Loaded_ is off." 

Benoit shouted at Foley, but then turned to glare at the Storm, who painfully gave him an Italian arm chop. Foley held up his hand. "That's my decision, and it is final! Have a nice day!" 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Jul. 13**

The following _RAW_, Road Dogg came up to the Storm backstage as he arrived in his rental car. "Hey, Storm, man," the DXer said, slapping a palm in the Storm's hand. "What's up?" 

"Wall Street," the Storm smirked. "What's new, Doggy Dogg?" 

"Your car," Road Dogg said, eyeing it. "Maxima?" 

"Yup," he replied. "What's goin' on?" 

"Well, Billy's got a title defense against Val Venis tonight," Road Dogg replied, "and Foley wants me in a tag match against Tazz and Raven. So I was thinkin', mebbe the two of us could team up and show 'em a thing or two?" 

"Well, why not?" the Storm replied. "I see no problem with that. And, hey, I got an idea for your pre-match spiel..." 

* * * 

Guitar chords played as a dog's head appeared on the TitanTron. _"Oh, you didn't know?"_ The fans started cheering as the Road Dogg spoke his opening lines, and started to finish it, but instead of getting the usual, they heard the Storm's voice say, _"This is your Storm Warning!"_ Road Dogg and the Storm walked out, the latter wearing a DX jersey as Road Dogg wore the 'Force of Nature' shirt. Road Dogg spewed his water as the Storm pumped his arms to work the crowd. "Dallas, Texas!" Road Dogg shouted. "You damn right! You see, it's me, it's me! It's that D-Ohhh-Double G! And with me is that F-N Force of Nature, representin' Deeee-X!" The two entered the ring, posed on the ropes a bit, before Road Dogg stepped to the center. The Storm pointed out at the crowd, then around in a circle to Road Dogg. 

"Cut the music!" Road Dogg said. It did so, and then he slipped into his 'ring announcer's voice.' "Dallas, Texas..._welcome to the Dogg House!_" The fans cheered and woofed at him for a moment, and then Road Dogg tossed the mic to the Storm. 

The Force of Nature paused as the fans cheered and gazed about the arena. There were a great deal of pro-Storm signs now: BENOIT NEEDS A STORM WARNING, STORM 3:16, DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS! and others. He smirked and said, "What's up, hometown?" Big cheers. "So lessee...tonight the Dogg and I go up against the 'Thug Life Born' Tazz and 'Mr. Self-Pity' Raven. One of them says--" Here he affected Tazz's Brooklyn accent: "--_you'll be just anotha victim! _And one of them says--" Here he affected Raven's voice: "--_what about me?_" He shook his head and glanced at Road Dogg. "Well, Raven, I dunno about you, but I'd tell you guys to seek shelter, because the Storm...has...**ARRIVED!**" The fans shouted that along with him, and then he tossed the mic back to Road Dogg. 

"And if you're not down with that," Road Dogg, "well I got _two words_ for ya--!" And he, the Storm, and the fans all shouted, "_SUCK IT!_" 

The TitanTron flashed orange and started beeping as theatrical smoke floated up along the ramp. The beeps flatlined, and then a pyro popped at the top of the ramp as Tazz's music played. Tazz walked out, in a 'Thug Life Bred' jacket and with his torn towel, followed by Raven, in his leather jacket and flannel shirt around his waist. The fans started to boo them as Tazz threw aside his towel and ran into the ring. The Storm and Road Dogg met him with a few jabs as Raven devested himself of jacket and flannel before running in to help his running buddy. 

The Storm took Raven on and raked his eyes before delivering a few arm chops. He threw Raven over the ropes and went over to his corner as Road Dogg hit more jabs on Tazz. Road Dogg went for his "shake, rattle, and roll" right cross, but Tazz ducked and locked on the Tazz-mission. The Storm was in with a club to the back of Tazz's head, and then he and Road Dogg whipped him into the ropes. Road Dogg went low for a drop toe hold that took Tazz right into the Storm's elbow. The Brooklyn Badass flopped on the mat, kicking his feet as he clutched his face, allowing Road Dogg to drag him to the corner and properly tag in the Storm, who jumped off the post in a missile dropkick to Tazz. 

Tazz rolled back from the dropkick and scrambled over to make a tag to Raven, who stepped into the ring. The Storm cocked an eyebrow at him, then shrugged and started circling. The two locked up, and then the Storm was put in a headlock. He beat at Raven's kidneys, then shot him into the ropes. Raven came off with his discus punch, which served to knock the Storm's head to the side. He turned back and wiggled his jaw with his hand, then gave Raven a _what the hell was that?_ look. A vicious right jab took Raven down, and the Force of Nature pulled Raven up and hit a death suplex. The Storm pulled him and gave him a military press, then dropped his arms and stepped out from underneath Raven as he fell. 

The Storm raised his arms to the cheering crowd and then turned and gave Raven a crotch chop, which served to piss off Raven. He ran forward and scored a clothesline, then a few fist drops. He threw the Storm into the hostile corner, then took a swing at Road Dogg before running over to his partner. He tagged Tazz in as the referee stopped Road Dogg from running in, allowing Tazz and Raven to grab the Storm's arms and pull him out of the corner and slam him back about four times before the ref turned back around. Tazz whipped the Storm into the ropes, hit a belly-to-belly Tazzplex on the rebound. He got the Storm up for a second, but the Force of Nature came back with a flying clothesline and some stomps. Then, the Storm stuck a finger in his mouth, wet it, then raised it in the air. The fans started to cheer as he went to the neutral corner and climbed up, leaning back. As Tazz started to get up, the fans were shouting, _"Reap the Windfall!"_ as the Storm pounced out. Tazz, however, caught the Storm and reversed the Windfall into a powerslam, but flopped off the Storm before he could make the cover. 

Road Dogg clapped his hands and reached for a tag as the Storm raised his head. He turned himself around and started to drag himself to his partner, then tagged him in about the same moment Raven was tagged in by Tazz. Raven charged into a clothesline, then a shaky knee drop. A cover got a two-count, and then Raven went for his pretzel-leg neck stretch hold. The Storm chuckled as Road Dogg pointed at Raven's grip, then wagged his fingers, as if to say, _No, it doesn't hurt._ He did this a little longer, then drove his elbows into Raven's kidneys. As Raven got up from his kneeling position, Road Dogg reached between Raven's legs and grabbed his arm, then lifted Raven for a pumphandle slam. A cover, and Tazz's run-in was countered by a Storm spear: 1...2...3! 

Road Dogg's music played as he stood up victorious, the Storm kicking Tazz until he slid out of the ring, retreating up the ramp with Raven. The two winners stood in the ring and raised their arms in the DX symbol, then started out, but they stopped at the ropes as Benoit's music played. The Storm stiffened, his face hardening as Benoit appeared, smirking. He pointed at the Storm, then gave a slow throat cut. The Storm, in his anger forgetting Foley's decree, charged out of the ring and ran after Benoit, who retreated to the back. Road Dogg ran to catch up. 

The Storm chased Benoit through the halls, passing the Radicalz dressing room, which caused Perry Saturn to stick his head out in puzzlement. Road Dogg stopped, looked at Saturn, then saw Eddie and Malenko inside. He blinked, then ran to catch up with the Storm. 

Benoit fled down a flight of stairs to the basement, and the Storm momentarily lost sight of him as he charged after him. He ran past a door propped open against the wall and into a dimly lit room. The Storm looked around in the shadows, then jumped as the door swung shut behind him. The Storm ran at the door, shouldering it, but wouldn't budge. He beat at the door. "Benoit, you son-of-a-bitch! Lemme outta here! Come on, you coward!" 

He heard a shuffling sound behind him, and turned and squinted into the darkness, then his vision flashed as someone smashed something wooden and blunt into his face. He was dimly aware of someone else hitting him in the back of the head with a similar object, but by then he was out cold on his feet. 

* * * 

Road Dogg saw Benoit come up the stairs as some banging sounds were heard down in the basement. Benoit gave a sadistic little smile and walked off as Road Dogg spotted Mick Foley a short distance away, running up. The DXer and the Commissioner looked at each other, then at Benoit, then down the stairs where the noise was coming from. "It's Storm!" Road Dogg told him. "He went chasing after Benoit and ran down there!" 

"If he sic'd the Radicalz on him--" Foley growled. 

"No, it's not them," Road Dogg protested as he went down the stairs. "I saw them in their dressing room as we ran by!" He tugged at the door, hearing sounds of a beating inside. He banged on the door as Foley came down after him, and then sounds gradually disappeared as they heard someone running off. Foley tugged on the door, and managed to dislodge it and get inside. He hit the lights. 

Lying on the floor, head bleeding and face bruised, clothing torn, was the Storm. Two two-by-fours lied nearby, some blood smeared on them from where the Storm had bled. He groaned as he came around, then spat a bloody loogie on the ground. "Goddamn bastards..." 

"Storm!" Foley said. "Do you know who attacked you?"   
  
"Nah," the Storm said as Road Dogg helped him up. "It was dark. I think there were two of 'em, but I couldn't tell." He groaned and held his head. 

"We're gonna get you checked out at the hospital," Foley said. "Come on." 

"Benoit...that bastard...when I get my hands on him..." The Storm's eyes, while cloudy with pain, were fierce. "There won't be enough band-aids in the world for what I'm gonna do to him." 

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. Well, I tried to turn the Storm into a singles competitor, but the DX angle just sort of happened. Thanks to "Wes A." who gave me the DX idea. The next part should be about the Submission Match at _Fully Loaded_. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	10. Submission

**Storm Warning: Submission**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: This is set immediately after "Storm Warning: Radical Damage." To recap: following his triumphant return on _RAW_, where the Storm got some measure of revenge against former tag team partner Chris Benoit, the Force of Nature was still searching for Benoit on _Smackdown!_. (See Kevin Kelly get beat up by getting the Storm's way.) Running across Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, Chyna, and Tori (the reunited DX), the Storm learned they were fighting the Radicalz that night and needed a fourth man. When the Storm agreed, Billy even made him an honorary member of DX. During the match, the Storm did manage to get his hands on Benoit at one point, but the match degenerated (no pun intended) into a brawl, until Road Dogg reversed a Saturn flying elbow into a modified pumphandle slam for the win. The next two shows saw the Storm run in during Benoit's match with Austin and attack Benoit with a steel chair, which was returned the next show, when Benoit did the same to the Storm in his match with Test, then locked him in the Crippler Crossface. After several minutes in the hold, Benoit released him, but then Commissioner Foley decreed the two men (as well as their respective teams, the Radicalz and DX) could not lay a finger on one another, because Benoit and the Storm would face each other at _Fully Loaded_ in a Submission Match. On _RAW_, the Storm teamed up with Road Dogg against Tazz and Raven, and after winning, Benoit came out and taunted the Storm into pursuing him backstage and down into a darkened basement room. Benoit trapped him inside, where two mysterious assailants worked over the Storm with two-by-fours. It wasn't the Radicalz, so who was it?

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Jul. 16**

Halfway through the show, neither the Radicalz nor D-Generation X had seen hide or hair of the Storm. Already, one backstage segment showed Chris Benoit acting cocky, taking the Storm's absence as proof that he was afraid of him. During Benoit's match against Kurt Angle that night, in addition to the traditional _"Angle sucks!"_ and _"Benoit sucks!"_ chants, the fans gave an _"Asshole!"_ chant when Benoit spoke after the match, which he won with the Crippler Crossface. 

Benoit took the microphone and said, "You know, you people can chant that word all you like, and it won't change the fact that I _cannot be proven wrong_!" A chorus of boos. "No one has been able to prove it -- not Stone Cold Steve Austin, not the People's _Joke_, not even that Olympic sissy-boy Kurt Angle -- and especially not the man who is so _cowardly_ that he can't even show his face here tonight, `cuz someone _broke it_ last Monday on _RAW _and sent him to the hospital." Big boos. The fans started chanting, _"Storm! Storm!"_ "You can chant his name all you like. But come Sunday, at _Fully Loaded_, not all the chanting in the world is going to stop me from once again showing that I am the greatest technical wrestler in the WWF today, and I dare the Storm -- when he wakes up -- to _prove me wrong!_" 

After Benoit had left, during the next segment, the siren lights started flashing and the Storm Warning symbol flashed on the OvalTron. The fans started cheering as the siren stopped and the voice spoke: _"The Storm...has...**ARRIVED!**"_ The lightning pyro shot off, and striding out of the smoke came the Storm himself. He wore his 'Force of Nature' t-shirt, but the fans could see bruises on his head and a couple bandages on his hands and fingers. His face was a mask of intensity as he paced down to the ring and took the microphone from Tony Chimel. 

"So...," the Storm said, "..._Wrestlemania_ -- I'm up on that table on top of the ladders...I'm looking down at Hardys, who have just made off with the WWF Tag Team titles...and I'm thinkin', 'it's no big deal, Benoit and I can get the titles back easy.' But then, Benoit comes up there, starts screamin' at me, 'How could you lose our titles? Why didn't you stop them?' I'm sittin' there, blood all over my face, barely able to see straight from the con-chair-to and my bruised ribs, and I'm just like," the Storm spread his arm out, "'whaddaya want me to say, Chris?' And he just picks up that steel chair, winds up, and knocks me off that table, out of the ring, crashing through two tables. I wake up in the hospital...and they tell me I'm gonna be out for at least three months. And meanwhile, I'm sittin' at home, watching to see what that som'bitch is up to. 

"So," the Storm said after a pause, "let's just see what Benoit's done. He goes and teams back up with his shifty-ass buddies, the Radicalz, and they wreck havoc on the Federation. _So what?_ So Benoit mixes it up with The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin. _So what? _And Benoit manages to win the King of the Ring. Well, whoopty-fuggin'-do! Long live the King!" But here, the Storm gestured and nodded toward Jerry Lawler. "But Benoit -- none of that matters, because, you see, boyo, you tried to knock out a Force of Nature. And none of your buddies or your accolades are gonna help you when you get in the ring with me on Sunday, because I've been _waiting_ for an opportunity like this. 

"Let's remember what happened last Thursday, Benoit. You came down to the ring, hit me not once, but _twice_ in the head with a steel chair, then you put me in the Crossface for almost five minutes...and what happened? I cussed your ass out like the dog you are. I didn't tap out, I didn't _pass_ out. And when those refs pulled you off me, what'd I do? _I stood back up_. I didn't need no EMTs to do it or those referees. I was ready to take you on _right there_. But I can wait till _Fully Loaded_. But Benoit, you made a mistake on Monday. You lured me into that basement, and then you had two black-masked yahoos beat me over the head with two-by-fours. And _now_ you're calling _me_ a coward? Benoit, if Mick Foley hadn't ordered me not to, I'd be back there kickin' your gap-toothed ass back to Canuck Country. And if your Radical buddies interfere in the match...then that just _proves_ to me that you _are_ a coward and the _furthest thing _from the great technical wrestler you _claim_ to be! 

"It's like Mick Foley told you three weeks ago, Benoit -- you should _seek shelter_ `cuz you got an unstoppable Force of Nature comin' for ya...and that is your _Storm Warning_!" He threw down his microphone, gave his two-fingered salute and left as his music played. 

**SATURDAY: _Livewire_, Jul. 18**

_Promotional video transcript for Benoit-Storm feud...aired during broadcast_   
[Slow-motion image of Chris Benoit walking down the ramp.]   
**Voice-Over (VO):** A Rabid Wolverine...   
[Video of Benoit locking Just Joe in the Crossface.]   
**J.R. Jim Ross: **_(shouting)_ Chris Benoit is possessed, a monster!   
[Slow-motion image of the Storm walking down the ramp.]   
**VO: **A Force of Nature...   
[Video of the Storm dislocating Christian's shoulder.]   
**Michael Cole:** _(shouting)_ And the Storm's just popped out Christian's shoulder!   
[Slow-motion image of Benoit and the Storm side by side on the ramp, leering back at the ring.]   
**VO:** A vicious team...   
[Videos of Benoit and the Storm brutalizing Just Joe, the Acolytes, and the Hardys.]   
**Benoit:** _(v.o.)_ We are the most brutal tag team in the history of the WWF!   
**The Storm:** _(v.o.)_ Prove us wrong!   
[Slow-motion image of Benoit and the Storm raising the Tag Team Championship belts at _No Way Out._]   
**VO:** Tag Team Champions...   
[Videos of the No-DQ Match, including the Storm clobbering Christian in the Crossface with a shovel, the tandem Windfall-swandive heabutt.]   
**J.R.:** _(shouting)_ Somebody stop these monsters!   
**Jerry "the King" Lawler:** _(shouting)_ Look at Benoit! These men are sick!   
[Slow-motion images of the Storm, bloody and battered, after the Hardys win the titles at _Wrestlemania_.]   
**VO:** A betrayal...   
[Video of Benoit berating the Storm, then hitting him with a steel chair and sending him through two tables.]   
**J.R.: **_(shouting)_ Oh my God! Benoit just hit the Storm, and by God, he must have broken him in half!   
[Slow-motion image of Benoit being crowned King of the Ring.]   
**VO:** A rise to glory...   
[Video of Benoit kicking out of the Censorbomb and putting Val Venis in the Crossface.]   
**Benoit:** _(v.o.)_ I am _still_ the greatest technical wrestler in the history of the WWF, and _nobody_ can _prove me wrong!_   
[Slow-motion image of the Storm striding through the smoke of his pyro, angry face.]   
**VO:** A vengeful partner...   
[Videos of the Storm in his return match, the DX-Radicalz match, and hitting Benoit in the head with a steel chair.]   
**The Storm:** _(shouting)_ Chris Benoit! This is your Storm Warning!   
[Slow-motion video of Benoit with the Storm in the Crossface.]   
**VO:** A Submission Match...   
[Video of Mick Foley addressing Benoit and the Storm.]   
**Mick Foley:** I can understand why you two have all this hatred for each other, and that's fine and dandy. That's why I've decided to exercise my powers to book you two in a Submission Match, at _Fully Loaded_.   
[Slow-motion video of Benoit and the Storm going at it in the Storm's return match.]   
**VO:** A blood feud...   
[Videos of the Storm and Benoit cutting promos, of the Storm chasing Benoit through the backstage area.]   
**Benoit:** _(v.o.)_ At _Fully Loaded_, not all the chanting in the world is going to stop me from once again showing that I am the _greatest_ technical wrestler in the WWF _today_, and I dare the Storm to _prove me wrong!_   
**The Storm: **_(v.o.)_ None of your buddies or your accolades are gonna help you when you get in the ring with me, because I've been _waiting_ for an opportunity like this.   
[Slow-motion image of Foley and Road Dogg finding the Storm beat-up in the basement.]   
**The Storm:** _(v.o.)_ You lured me into that basement, and then you had two black-masked yahoos beat me over the head with two-by-fours. And _now_ you're calling _me_ a coward?   
[Videos of the two in the midst of their matches, furiously attacking their opponents.]   
**Benoit:** _(v.o.)_ I became the King of the Ring because no one can prove me wrong, and neither can you!   
**The Storm:** _(v.o.)_ Benoit, it's time for you to _reap the Windfall!_   
**VO: **Sunday at _Fully Loaded_...   
[Promotional image of Chris Benoit for the PPV.]   
**VO:** Chris Benoit--   
[Promotional image of the Storm for the PPV.]   
**VO:** The Storm--   
[Promotional image of the two for the match at the PPV.]   
**VO:** A Submission Match, this Sunday at _Fully Loaded_. 

**SUNDAY: _Fully Loaded_, Jul. 19**

Again, it was a fairly well-stacked card for the WWF's latest PPV. And like it predecessor, there was a "triple main event" of sorts, with Austin defending his title against The Rock again, Triple H fighting Kurt Angle for number-one contendership at _Summerslam_, and the Submission Match between Benoit and the Storm. In addition, there was a decent undercard. X-Pac took on former running buddy Road Dogg again, and lost when the DXer reversed an X-Factor into a pumphandle slam. Lo Down took on Too Cool in a tag-team matchup, and Chaz kicked out of the Worm to hit a superplex on Grandmaster Sexay, which was followed up by a D'Lo frog splash. The Acolytes and T&A went head-to-head again in a Street Fight match, which was brutal and fast-paced, and soon Bradshaw hit his Clothesline from Hell lariat on Albert while Faarooq hit a Dominator on Test to pick up the win. Jacqueline challenged Lita for her Women's title, but got hit with a Lita Twist of Fate, a hurcanrana off the top rope, and then a moonsault. Val Venis attempted to capture William Regal's European title, but the good will ambassador kicked out of the Censorbomb and put on the Regal Stretch to get the win. 

The Hardy Boyz defended their Tag Team titles against Mr. Buchanan and the Goodfather of Right to Censor, accompanied by Steven Richards. Matt got a Censorkick from Richards at one point, but Jeff flattened him with a flying plancha from the top turnbuckle, leaving Matt to hit a Twist of Fate on the Goodfather and pick up a win while Buchanan was distracted outside with Jeff. Eddie Guerrero was accompanied by "Chynette" Kat against Intercontinental Champion Billy Gunn, who was accompanied by Chyna. During the match, Kat was chased around a great deal by Chyna, who eventually pulled her off the apron for a powerbomb, and Billy hit the Fame-Asser on Eddie. 

Now the triple main event was due to start, first with the Submission Match. A lot of pro-Storm and anti-Benoit signs littered the arena, and these signs were waved when the siren hit. The Storm Warning symbol flashed, and then came his voice, _"Seek shelter...because the Storm...has...**ARRIVED!**"_ Lightning shot down and set off his blinding pyro, and the Storm strode out of the smoke, wearing a new t-shirt. It had his symbol on the front, but it also had a dark-blue silhouette of a man standing with arms raised to the sides in front of it. Lettering said, _SEEK SHELTER, _and on the back, _THE STORM HAS ARRIVED!_

"The following match is a Submission Match. Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 235 pounds...THE STORM!" 

The Storm crouched in the ring, still wearing bandages on his hands and fingers, but the bruises had begun to recede from his face. He threw off his sunglasses and waited impatiently. The lights flashed blue, and Benoit's music started up. "And his opponent, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 220 pounds...he is the King of the Ring...CHRIS BENOIT!" King Crippler walked out in black-on-gold tights, pointed at the Storm, and gave a slow throat cut. The Storm charged out of the ring as Benoit ran down the ramp and met him halfway. They locked up and began trading punches with incredible fury. The Storm managed to pull ahead and grabbed Benoit's head for a knee to the face, then threw him down the ramp. 

Benoit got back up quickly, however, and stopped the Storm with an elbow to the gut. He followed up with a rake to the eyes, then grabbed his arm and threw him into the steel stairs. The Storm started to get up slowly as he rubbed his head where he'd hit, and Benoit was quick to grab him for a death suplex, but the Storm elbowed free and turned it into a Russian leg sweep, driving the Wolverine's head into the floor. Referee Teddy Long shouted at him to get Benoit into the ring, so the Storm reluctantly pulled Benoit up and threw him in the ring. He followed, and the ring bell rang, officially starting the match. 

Benoit got to his feet in time to be thrown into the ropes, coming back into a Thesz press from the Storm, who began to unload punches to Benoit's head, fast starting blood to coat his knuckles and Benoit's face. Teddy Long told him to get him off the mat, so the Storm did so, allowing a woozy Benoit to stagger on his feet as the Storm examined the blood on his fingers. He licked some of it up, then made a face and spit on the mat before flooring Benoit with a right cross. The Storm quickly stomped on his ankle, then grabbed up a leg and sneered at his former partner before putting on the Twister. The referee was down on the mat to ask Benoit if he would submit, but Benoit shook his head, snarling and lunging forward to grab the Storm's face. He raked the eyes, causing the Force of Nature to stumble back. 

Benoit came over and threw the Storm into the ropes, hitting him with a reverse elbow on the rebound. The Storm started to get back up, but Benoit started to stomp on him, not letting him get to his feet. He stopped for a moment as Teddy Long had words with him, and when he turned back, the Storm grabbed the back of his knee and yanked him down. The Storm grabbed Benoit's legs, and intertwined them with his own, locking on the Figure-Four Leglock. Benoit shouted in pain as the Storm twitched his leg muscles, intensifying the hold, but Benoit shook his head and reached for the ropes. The Storm kept him back as long as he could, but then Benoit managed a lunge and grabbed the bottom rope. Reluctantly, the Storm released him, but he walked over to Benoit, grabbed his foot and dragged him to the center of the ring, where he started to twist Benoit's leg for the Texas Cloverleaf. 

Benoit, however, shoved himself off the mat and hit the Storm with an enzuigiri. With catlike quickness, King Crippler moved over to the Storm, who was pushing himself up, grabbed his arm, and locked on the Crippler Crossface. The Storm hissed through his teeth as he grimaced in pain, but he clenched his free fist and braced his elbow, starting to push himself off the mat. Benoit blinked in surprise and leaned back, tightening his grip, but the Storm growled and continued to push himself upright. He was on his knees and placed his hand on the mat to help steady himself, but then Benoit snarled and threw his weight back on the Storm, flattening him back out and locking the Crossface back on. 

His eyes almost squinted tight from the pain and stress of trying to pull himself free, the Storm clenched his fist again and began to reach for the nearest bottom rope. Pain shot through his arm as stress was put on the bruises he still had from the sneak attack on _RAW_. Growling again, the Storm reached again for the ropes, but missed. Benoit started to pull him back, so he couldn't reach the ropes. The Storm clenched his fist again, then swung his elbow back, managing to catch Benoit in the side of the head as he leaned back to increase the hold. Benoit, surprised and a little stunned from the blow, released the hold, allowing the Storm to move as fast as he could, turning around and sliding his hand through Benoit's legs as the other arm bent the Wolverine's head forward, then the Storm linked his hands together, bending Benoit's back. To add more pain, the Storm leaned with all his weight on Benoit as he held him, pressing him against the mat. 

Benoit's arms flailed, trying vainly to find a rope, but he couldn't see them from his position. The Storm maintained this hold for a minute before Benoit swung his hands into the Storm's head, striking his ears. Shouting in pain, the Storm released him. Benoit got up, wincing, then charged at the Storm, who sidestepped and threw him against the ropes. When he came back at him, the Storm grabbed Benoit and executed a textbook tilt-a-whirl powerslam. With Benoit down again, the Storm went to put on the Texas Cloverleaf, and this time managed to lock it in. Benoit cast about for the ropes, then seeing the nearest set, started leaning in that direction. The Storm let him go when the ropes were grabbed, then charged. Benoit ducked and back dropped him over the ropes. The Storm fell on the floor, landing on his left arm -- the one that had been injured in the Crossface. He shouted in pain and grabbed it, then got up. 

Benoit stepped out of the ring and came at him, landing a single arm chop to the hurt shoulder before the Storm grabbed Benoit's head and slammed it into the security barrier. He did it two more times, then threw Benoit back in the ring. The Storm followed, grabbing Benoit's arm and hitting him with a short-arm clothesline. He kept his grip on Benoit's arm, then dropped to the mat and wrapped his legs around it for an armbar. He held on the armbar for a minute, then removed his legs and pulled Benoit up. King Crippler stood groggily as the Storm looked up at the audience, still gripping Benoit's arm, and gave a chop to his shoulder. The fans cheered, and then the Storm gave Benoit an Irish whip, but he held onto the arm, yanking back and dislocating Benoit's arm with an audible _pop_. The Storm bent down over Benoit and gave several short jabs to the shoulder before he stood him back up. 

"All right," the Storm growled, "let's finish this." He twisted Benoit's dislocated arm around in a hammerlock, pushed him to the mat, then brought up his knee and pinned down Benoit's hand as his arms locked around Benoit's jaw and stretched him back in the camel clutch position. The Storm raised his head, his face wild, and shouted, "_Let's hear the snap!_" Referee Teddy Long was down, asking if Benoit wanted to submit, but the Wolverine stoically kept his mouth shut. Benoit's body could be seen quivering as he fought the hold, but the Storm had him against the mat, and Benoit couldn't get any leverage. 

The hold was maintained for a while, the fans cheering the Storm, and then the referee checked Benoit's free arm. He raised it in the air and dropped it. It flopped limply. "One!" Long shouted. He raised it in the air again, and again it flopped limply. "Two!" The fans were ready for it... Again, up, and the arm flopped limply once more! "Three! Ring the bell!" Long shouted. He turned back to the Storm and told him to let Benoit go, but the Force of Nature held on for a few more seconds before pulling his hands away. Benoit's head fell to the mat, and then the Storm stood up after digging his knee into Benoit's back a few more times. Teddy Long raised the Storm's arm in the air. 

"And the winner of this match...THE STORM!" 

The Storm, admittedly looking a bit fatigued himself from the way he was holding his left arm, asked for the microphone. Howard Finkel handed it to him, and the Storm looked down at the unconscious Benoit, then up at the crowd. "The King is dead," the Storm said. He raised his fist in the air. "_Long live the king!_" He lowered his hand, looked down at Benoit, gave his carcass an Italian arm chop, then a two-fingered salute. He crouched over Benoit, picked up Benoit's head by the hair, leaned forward and said into the mic: "And _that_, Benoit, was your Storm Warning." He threw Benoit's head back down, then tossed aside the microphone as he left the ring, feeling his injured shoulder. 

**-more to come-**

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. This is not the end of the Storm's feud with Benoit, not by a long shot. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	11. Texas Style

**Storm Warning: Texas Style**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: This is set immediately after "Storm Warning: Submission." To recap: following the mysterious attack in the basement on _RAW_, both Benoit and the Storm cut promos on each other, and then met each other at _Fully Loaded_ in a Submission Match. The two went at each other with ferocity, both getting painful moves in on the other -- Benoit locking on the Crossface, but the Storm was by far on top of his game, putting Benoit in the Figure-Four Leglock, his Twister hold, the Texas Cloverleaf, and a new hold that bent his back. Soon, the Storm dislocated Benoit's shoulder and then applied a move he called the Hammerlock Necksnapper. It was with this move that the Storm finally rendered Benoit unconscious and won the match, then proclaimed, "The King is dead! Long live the king!"

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Jul. 20**

_Fully Loaded_ was twenty-four hours in the past. The triple main event was past as well. The Storm had rendered King of the Ring Chris Benoit unconscious in a Submission Match, Triple H was number-one contender for the WWF title at _Summerslam_, and Stone Cold Steve Austin had retained his WWF Championship over The Rock, once again. 

The Storm was currently backstage in the APA "office," celebrating their respective wins at _Fully Loaded_ with some beer and a friendly game of poker. Passing out another round of Natural Lights, the Storm stood up and raised his beer in the air. "To the former King of the Ring!" he said. "May he one day regain consciousness and realize the idiocy of contending with a Force of Nature!" Bradshaw and Faarooq laughed, toasting back, and all three swallowed a mouthful. 

Bradshaw stood up now and raised his own brew. "To Test," he said. "May he one day finally get some T&A!" More laughter and another swig all around. 

Faarooq stood up and did the same. "To Albert," he rumbled in his bass voice. "May he _never_ take that shirt off again!" Another round of laughter and they all finished their beers and tossed them in the growing pile in the back of the "office." More cans were passed out. 

The Storm leaned back as he considered the hand of cards in front of him. "Yeah, last night was a good night for Texans," he drawled. "I kicked Benoit's ass, you guys creamed T&A, and Austin retained his title." He looked up and grinned. "S'like I keep sayin'--" He raised his beer, and all three of them said, "Don't mess with Texas!" in unison. 

There was a knock on the door to the "office," prompting the Storm to pick up his ugly-stick instinctively. They all looked up and saw Commissioner Mick Foley walk in. The Storm relaxed. "Hey, guys," Foley grinned. "What's up?" 

"The price of back bacon in Saskatoon," the Storm replied. "What's shakin', Mick?" 

"All four cheeks and a couple chins," Foley said. "Listen, I've just booked T&A with Chris Benoit in a six-man tag. Interested?" 

The Storm turned and cocked an eyebrow at the Acolytes, who grinned back and nodded. The Storm tilted his head back to look at Foley. "In the words of Stone Cold -- Hell yeah!" 

* * * 

Guitar music played over the TitanTron, while images of Test, Albert, and Trish Stratus played on the screen. The trio walked out, Test wearing silver pants with his cross-symbol on it, Albert wearing silver pants with a black-and-white design up the sides. Trish was, as usual, wearing an outfit that did nothing to hide her own T&A. Test and Albert climbed up on the apron, took Trish's hands, and hoisted her up over the ropes and into the ring. They stepped over the ropes and came in as well. "The following six-man tag team contest is scheduled for one fal, introducing first, being accompanied by Trish Stratus, weighing in at a combined weight of 662 pounds, Test and Albert...T&A!" 

The team stood in the ring and watched as the lights flashed blue and deep bass guitar chords played. Chris Benoit walked out, wearing his gold-on-black tights as he came down to the ring. He stood in front of T&A, looking tiny next to them. "And their tag-team partner, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 220 pounds...he is the King of the Ring...CHRIS BENOIT!" 

All three faced the TitanTron as heavy metal guitar music played. The words _APA PROTECTION _appeared on the screen over videos of Faarooq and Bradshaw creaming their opponents. The Storm walked out with them, wearing an APA shirt and carrying his ugly-stick. Referee Tim White made T&A and Benoit leave the ring while the APA entered. The Storm went up on the post, raised his ugly-stick in the air, then swung it around, pointing at the audience, then around at Benoit. He made a slow throat cut before hopping off the post and tossing it to the timekeeper with his sunglasses. "And their opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 560 pounds...Faarooq and Bradshaw...THE ACOLYTES! And their tag team partner, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds...THE STORM!" 

The heel team charged the ring and the match started off with a Pier Six brawl. Benoit ferociously attacked the Storm, driving him back in the corner and kicking away at the Storm's chest and still-bruised arm. The Storm battled back and managed to score a kick to Benoit's nether region, then got up and threw Benoit back in the corner. He targeted Benoit's still-injured shoulder and landed blow after blow to the area, then stretched the Crippler King's neck back. Test, having thrown Bradshaw out of the ring, went after the Storm, grabbing him for an inverted DDT. Benoit slumped out of the corner, mouth open as he breathed heavily and clutched at his injured shoulder. Test stomped on the Storm for a while, then went to go double-team Faarooq with Albert. 

Faarooq was thrown into the corner, as Test and Albert backed into the other corner. Albert went to whip Test, who reversed it and threw his partner toward the black Acolyte. Albert roared as he charged, slamming his massive body into Faarooq's. Test started to pull Faarooq out for a gutwrench powerbomb, but Bradshaw was back in the ring with a big clothesline from behind. The Storm was back up with a sliding dropkick to Albert's leg, preventing the bald man from helping out his partner. Unfortunately, this also had the effect of getting Albert to focus on him. 

As Benoit and Test brawled out of the ring with the Acolytes, Albert grabbed the Storm's arm and whipped him into the ropes. Albert floored him with a massive clothesline, roaring: "Yaaaah!" The Storm got back up and aimed a kick at Albert's stomach. The bald-headed wrestler grabbed his foot and laughed at him. "Laugh at this, baldie," the Storm told him, then flipped off the mat with an _enzuigiri_ that knocked Albert down on his face. The Storm stomped on his head a couple times, then grabbed his arm and twisted it back in a hammerlock, then planted his knee on Albert's wrist and leaned forward, linking his hands beneath Albert's jaw and pulling back. 

"The Storm has Albert in that submission hold -- the Hammerlock Necksnapper!" J.R. was saying. 

"Albert, come on, you big galoot, get up!" Jerry Lawler hollered. 

The Storm's face was intense, as wild as Benoit's often got while he had someone in the Crossface. The Storm snarled, "_Let's hear the snap!_" as he stretched Albert's neck back. Albert was yelling in pain, legs kicking, and finally Albert managed to grab a rope. The Storm snapped his hands back and slammed Albert's face into the mat, then went over and tagged in Bradshaw. They stood Albert up and whipped him into the ropes, then flatteneed him with a double shoulder block. The Storm left the ring, while Bradshaw continued the punishment in the ring with a whip into the corner, followed by a clothesline, then another corner whip and clothesline. 

Albert was pulled out and whipped into the ropes again, but Albert came back ("Yaaaah!") with a flying clothesline. He got up and tagged in Test, who went over to deliver some harsh punches to Bradshaw as he stood up shakily. Bradshaw got whipped into the ropes and taken down with a big boot from Test. Test stood him up and kicked him in the gut, then wrapped his arms around his waist and yanked him in the air for a gutwrench powerbomb. Bradshaw's body shook as he was slammed into the mat, and Test went for the cover. 1...2...and Faarooq broke the pin with an elbow drop on the small of Test's back. 

Faarooq stood up, shouting abuse down at Test, then looked up to see Albert running at him. Faarooq stopped him in midcharge with a spinebuster, then rolled him out of the ring as Bradshaw got back up, scoop slamming Test to keep him down, then springing off the ropes for a big elbow drop. Bradshaw hoisted up Test's leg and did a few elbow drops to the knee, then went for the cover. Benoit ascended the corner. 1...2...and Benoit hit a swandive headbutt to Bradshaw's head, breaking the pin. 

The Storm charged into the ring and hit Benoit with a Lou Thesz press and started delivering left-right punches to Benoit's face. The referee managed to pull the Storm off of Benoit, but got shoved away as the Force of Nature went back over to Benoit and delivered a groin stomp before ascending the post for a Windfall. Albert and Faarooq were going at it outside the ring, and Trish had slipped off her boot and was sneaking up behind the Storm. The Storm grabbed the ropes and leaned back, and that's when Trish swung her platform boot into the back of his head. The Storm let go of the ropes as soon as he was hit and fell off the post, down to the hard floor. The audience groaned, then booed, as Test hit a pumphandle slam on Bradshaw, then pinned him quickly before Faarooq could get to them. 1...2...3! 

Test got up and got flattened by a shoulder block from Faarooq, but then Albert was in the ring. He turned Faarooq around and grabbed him around the throat. Roaring, Albert lifted him up, then dropped into a sit-down position as he slammed the black Acolyte with the Albertbomb. Benoit rolled out of the ring, picked up the Storm and threw him into the ring. The Crippler King then picked up a steel chair and followed, raising the chair to bludgeon the Storm in the head. He prepared to do it again, then looked up to see Rikishi coming down to the ring in black 'Phat Wear' attire. The Samoan entered the ring and directed T&A to stand the Acolytes up and put them in the corner. They did so, holding them there as Rikishi backed up, slapping his hands on his considerable ass, then charged, swung around and drove his massive rear end into the APA. 

Meanwhile, Benoit brutalized the Storm with the chair, then started to set him up for the Crippler Crossface. He locked it in, but the Storm -- admittedly half-conscious from the boot shot and all those chair shots -- hissed in pain and clenched his fist, refusing to tap the mat or scream. Rikishi gave Faarooq a Banzai Drop and was preparing to do the same to Bradshaw when the TitanTron played the sound of shattering glass and metal guitar chords. The heels all looked up in shock, seeing Stone Cold Steve Austin sprinting down to the ring. Test charged first, got a Stunner, and then Albert got similar treatment. The Rattlesnake stomped on Benoit's spine, then turned to face Rikishi, who was charging as well. Another Stunner, and the Samoan rolled out of the ring. Austin picked up the steel chair and brained Test with it, then swung it at Trish on the apron, who ducked and retreated off the apron. 

Austin turned back to Benoit, only to see the Storm back on his (unsteady) feet, delivering a harsh jab to the midsection, then hoisting the Wolverine onto his shoulder. The Storm snarled as he dropped to one knee, piledriving Benoit's head in the Southern Lightning. He rolled Benoit out of the ring as the Acolytes got to their feet using the ropes. Austin looked at them all, then at Rikishi, Benoit, Trish, and T&A, who were retreating up the ramp. Stone Cold gave them all a middle finger, raising the chair in a gesture of unpleasant promise. He turned back to the team still in the ring. 

The audience murmurred, wondering what was going to happen. Since his return at _Unforgiven_, Austin hadn't been known for showing anyone mercy who was in the ring during his run-ins. They waited, wondering if Austin would go to give all three of them Stunners, or just leave. Then the Storm started grinning and gestured at the four of them, speaking something inaudible to the crowd. Austin smirked, then threw aside the steel chair and laughed. All four men turned to the timekeeper and raised their hands in the air. Now everyone could hear them shout, "_Beer me!_" 

The fans popped as beers were thrown to all four men, who went to the posts and toasted the audience, then crossed paths and posed on the opposite corners. They got more beers, then faced each other in the center of the ring, toasted each other, then all four crowed, "_Don't mess with Texas!_" 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Jul. 23**

Austin and the Acolytes were gathered in the APA office on Thursday. Stone Cold's WWF title belt was draped over the back of his chair as he swigged a can of beer, then checked his cards. "I'll see your twenty," he said, tossing out a bill, then a few more, "and raise ya fifty." 

"You're bluffin'," Bradshaw said. "Let's see 'em." 

Austin laughed. "All right. Read 'em and weep." He spread his hand on the table. "Full house, kings and jacks." 

"Dammit," Bradshaw said, throwing down his own hand. "How the Hell's he do it?" 

"I cheat," Austin said, gathering up his winnings. The Acolytes gave him a black look, and Austin smirked. "I'm kidding." 

"Hey, man," Faarooq said as he gathered up the cards and started shuffled, "where's Storm? I ain't seen him all day." 

"I think he's doin' his own investigation," Bradshaw said. "You know, like you did, Steve? Lookin' for the som'bitches who jumped him in the basement a week ago." 

"He gonna be around for a few rounds later?" Austin asked. 

"Should be," Faarooq said, "if he doesn't get his ass beat `fore then." 

* * * 

"Hey! Joe!" 

The rumormonger Just Joe froze as he heard that voice and turned to see the Storm walking up to him, ugly-stick in hand. Joe backed up. "Hey, wait a minute, man, I haven't done anything to you in months!" 

"Shut up," the Storm said, backing him against a wall. "You know a lotta stuff that goes on around here, right?" 

"Yeah--" 

"So do you know who the two black-masked yahoos were that attacked me in the basement?" The Storm pointed the ugly-stick at him. "Mind you, you lie to me, I'll put your ass back in the hospital." 

Just Joe shook his head. "No, man, I don't know, but I can find out for you..." 

"Do that. And again, you lie to me, I'll stomp you flat." 

Just Joe nodded and slipped around the Storm and walked off. The Force of Nature watched him go, then bumped into Steven Richards on his way back to the APA office. The censor's eyes widened a moment as he realized who he was looking at, then narrowed. "Mr. Storm--" 

The Storm grabbed Richards by his tie and pressed him against the wall. "My name," he said, "is _the_ Storm." 

Richards sniffed. "Mr. the Storm," he went on, "your recent alcoholic tendencies have come to my attention. You continually surround yourself with sin and decadence--" 

"This coming from the guy who's giving Ivory the horizontal hello?" the Storm interrupted. 

Richards sputtered. "Wh-wh-what?! I would do no such thing! I am trying to make this company more acceptable and less profane--" 

"Well, listen, then, Mr. Richards," the Storm said. "You wanna prove that to me? You wanna censor my activities? You go get your little Poindexter buddies together and meet me and my Lone Star buddies in the ring, and we'll defend _our_ right to drink ourselves blind." He pulled Richards off the wall and threw him across the hall, then went off. 

* * * 

"Hey, Storm! Glad you could make it," Bradshaw said, holding up a can of beer for him. "Just in time for the next hand." 

"Actually, guys," the Storm said, "I bumped into Steven Richards on my way back." 

The Acolytes grumbled. "Oh, man..." 

"Then I saw Foley, and he's booked us four in an eight-man tag against Right to Censor tonight." He looked over at the still-very full cooler of beer, then smirked. "What say we beat their asses and give 'em a beer bath?" 

"I dunno, man," Faarooq said. "Seems like a waste of perfectly good beer." 

The Storm shrugged. "So we'll use the light stuff on them. Save the regulars for us." 

Austin grinned. "Hell, man, sounds like a deal. Too bad you didn't gimme more notice, or I'd've gotten a beer truck, given `em a _real_ beer bath." 

"There'll be time for that another day," the Storm smirked. "Right now, let's go kick some censoring ass." 

* * * 

_"Warning! Warning! Warning!"_ The OvalTron flashed the 'NO' symbol as the four male members of Right to Censor walked down the ramp, adjusting their ties. "The following is an eight-man tag team match and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 1130 pounds...Bull Buchanan, the Goodfather, Val Venis, and Steven Richards...RIGHT TO CENSOR!" 

They entered the ring and all raised their arms in the air, while Richards took the mic from Tony Chimel, the fans booing him on sight. "We are here to put an end to the unacceptable behavior of this immoral company," he proclaimed, "and thus make this great nation a better place for you all. Whether you like it or not, we will continue to fight the good fight for morality and decency, because it's for...your own good." Richards gave the mic back to Chimel, just as the OvalTron flashed the symbol of the Storm as sirens went off. 

_"Seek shelter...the Storm...has...**ARRIVED!**"_ Lightning shot from the ceiling and set off pyros, and then the Storm walked out of the smoke, wearing his _I am a Force of Nature_ shirt. He carried a microphone and his ugly-stick, and paused half-way down the ramp, raising it in the air, then pointing it out at the crowd, sweeping it around in a quarter-circle before pointing at the censors in the ring. He gave them a slow throat cut. "And their opponents...first, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds...THE STORM!" 

"Steven Richards!" the Storm shouted into his mic. "This...is your _Storm Warning!_" The fans cheered. "You talk about immoral behavior? These fans--" And here he pointed at them, "--can see right through your little charade. We've all seen those looks you've given Ivory." Fresh round of boos for the female censor. "We've seen the way you help her out all the time." He smirked. "Though I where I come from--which is what, fans?" _"Texas!"_ "Damn right. --what you and Ivory are doing we call 'doin' the hibbidy-dibbidy.'" Big cheer from the fans as Richards screamed at him, shaking his head and shouting _No!_

Val Venis took the mic from Chimel and pointed at the Storm. "You come down here and dare insult our leader like this? That's exactly the sort of behavior I'd expect from an immoral and violent person like you. Tonight, we are going to defeat you, and then...we will exercise our right to censor...on _you_." 

The OvalTron lit up with the words _APA Protection_ as hard rock guitar chords sounded. The fans cheered as the Acolytes walked out, faces hard. "And his tag-team partners, weighing in at a combined weight of 560 pounds...Faarooq and Bradshaw...THE ACOLYTES!" 

The Storm smirked and handed Bradshaw the mic. He shouted, "You wanna talk about rights? Well, lemme tell you what rights I got! I got the right to drink _a lot_ of beer!" Big cheers. "I got the right to consort with wild, half-nekkid women!" Big cheers again. "And we got the right to protect those rights by _kickin'_ your censorin' ass!" 

But instead of charging the ring, the three Texans stood on the ramp and waited, then smirked at the censors as the glass shattered and the metal guitar chords of Disturbed rocked the arena. The fans went nuts as Austin walked out. "And their partner, from Victoria, Texas...weighing in at 252 pounds...STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!" 

Bradshaw tossed Austin the mic as he set down the cooler of beer. Austin stepped out in front, then said, "Now you four jackasses wanna go around telling _me_ what to do? I tell you what _I'm_ gonna do...I'm gonna come in that ring, stomp a mudhole in all your asses, raise up both middle fingers, and then knock back a cold one." He turned to the fans. "If you want me to shut these som'bitches up -- Texas style, gimme a Hell Yeah!" _"Hell Yeah!"_

That was all the encouragement the Texans needed. They charged into the ring and swarmed all over the censors. Richards tried to escape the slaughter, but the Storm caught him by the back of his shirt, yanked him back and down into a backbreaker over his knee. The Acolytes dragged Buchanan and the Goodfather out of the ring as Val Venis and Austin traded punches. The Storm whipped Richards across the ring and caught him coming off the ropes with a Thesz press. He held Richards down with one hand, grinning at him evilly as he raised a fist, then started knuckling his face. 

Finally, the Storm stopped and stood a groggy Richards on his feet and tossed him into the corner. He grabbed Richards by the tie and whipped him across the ring, then grabbed his tie again and wrapped it around his fist. He yanked, and punched Richards in the face with that fist, then did it again, and again. He did it several times before releasing Richards, only to throw him to the mat, pinning his arms back with his legs and pulling the knot tighter around the censor's throat. 

Richards kicked and choked, then wrapped his ankles around the rope, causing the referee to come over to tell the Storm to release him. The Storm did so, tossing Richards out of the ring as Austin threw Val into the ropes. He and Austin reverse elbowed Val and stomped on him a bit. Then, the Storm nodded to Austin, who left the ring as the Force of Nature pulled Venis up and gave him a short-arm clothesline. Maintaining his grip on Val's arm, the Storm dropped down and wrapped his legs around the arm for an armbar. He held this grip for a while, then pulled Venis up and dragged him over to his corner. He tagged in Bradshaw, then held Venis' arm out as Bradshaw dropped off the second rope with a double-axe handle. Val's arm snapped down, and the ex-porn star grimaced in pain. 

Bradshaw grabbed Val's arm again and whipped him, but yanked him back from the whip into a gutshot and a big DDT. He turned Val over and went for a quick pin. 1...2...and Val kicked out. Bradshaw stood him up and whipped him hard into the corner -- hard enough for Val to fall over from the impact. He picked Val up, worked him over with a few punches, then pulled him over to his corner and tagged in Faarooq. The two Acolytes lifted Val up on Faarooq's shoulders, then tandem powerbombed him to the mat. 

Faarooq pulled Val to his feet and threw him into the ropes, then bent over to get ready to give him a back drop, but Val stopped himself and kicked Faarooq in the shoulders. Faarooq staggered back, then got knocked down by a clothesline. Val pulled Faarooq up and kneed him in the face a bit, then dragged him over to RTC's corner, where he tagged in Buchanan. The former corrections officer helped give the black Acolyte a tandem suplex, then whipped him into the corner, following with a body splash. He did it again in the opposite corner, then set Faarooq up for a top-rope scissors kick. But as Buchanan poised himself, the Storm walked out to the middle of the ring apron and jostled the ropes. Buchanan fell and crotched himself on the turnbuckle, then fell into the ring, where Faarooq threw him into the ropes for a powerslam. Cover. 1...2...and the Goodfather jumped in the ring with a double-axe handle to the back of Faarooq's head. Buchanan got up, waded into Faarooq with some punches, then choked him against the top rope as he tagged in the Goodfather. 

The Goodfather stood Faarooq up and gave him a death suplex, then sprang off the ropes for a big leg drop across his chest. Cover. 1...2...and the Storm hit a sliding dropkick to the Goodfather's face. He left the ring quickly as the Goodfather stomped toward the Texan corner, but _too _close as Bradshaw and Austin grabbed him and trapped him in the corner while Faarooq charged and hit a big body splash on the Goodfather. Faarooq tagged the Storm in as the Goodfather fell over and groggily started to get to his feet. The Storm climbed up to the top and leaned back, then sprang out -- fans screaming _"Reap the Windfall!"_ -- and hit the Goodfather with his diving crossbody. Quickly, before the Goodfather could get back up, the Storm gave him a groin stomp, then twisted his legs in the Texas Cloverleaf. 

In the RTC corner, the heels all clamored for him to grab the ropes as the referee got down and asked if the ex-pimp would like to tap out. The Goodfather grimaced and reached for the ropes, then grabbed them. The Storm released him, but then threw the Goodfather into the neutral corner and followed up with a dropkick to his kidneys, knocking the Goodfather down. Austin shouted something at the Storm, who looked over and nodded. He stomped on the Goodfather's face, then slid out of the ring and positioned himself behind the post. He grabbed the black censor's legs, sneered at him, then yanked the legs back, crotching him on the post. 

The Storm got back in the ring, rolling him up for a pin. 1...2...and the Goodfather kicked out. The Storm got up, then got elbowed in the stomach. The Goodfather threw him in the corner, elbowed him a couple times, then backed up into the opposite corner. He ran in place, pumping his arms, then ran at the Storm, who sidestepped, then hit a head scissors on him. The Storm was about to hit a leg drop when the Goodfather swept his legs out from underneath him with one arm, then dragged him over to the hostile corner. Richards tagged in and hit a Censorkick on the Storm while the Goodfather held him in place, then choked him against the post with one hand while he screamed, "Look into my eyes! I am trying to make you see the light! I'm trying to help you!" 

Finally, the referee pulled Richards away, long enough for the Storm to get to his feet and make a weak lunge at him, but Val Venis grabbed him and held him back. The referee was over to talk at him, leaving Richards alone in the middle of the ring. Austin took the opportunity to charge into the ring and hit a lariat on him from behind. The Acolytes followed suit, knocking the Goodfather and Buchanan off the apron and following them out to continue the abuse. Val was in to save Richards from the stomping he was receiving at Austin's hands (or feet, rather), allowing the Storm to hit a double-axe handle to Val's back. The ex-porn star turned around and knocked the Storm back. He pulled him out and set him up for a death suplex. Rather than complete it, however, Val grabbed the Storm's leg, swung him around and slammed him in the Censorbomb. Austin was over with a clothesline in the corner for Val, then kicked him out of the ring as the referee went outside to bring the Acolytes under control. 

While the referee was distracted, Richards got back up, groggily. Austin saw him, gave him a gutshot, turned around, grabbed his head, and dropped down in a Stunner! The Storm, while weak from the Censorbomb, dragged himself over, hooking up Richards' leg. The referee looked up, slid into the ring, and counted the pin. 1...2...3! The bell was rung and the Storm's music played. Austin helped the Storm up and grinned at him, congratulating him. Outside, Val was clutching the back of his head and grimacing angrily as the Acolytes finished off Buchanan and the Goodfather. Val slid into the ring and dragged Richards out, helping his leader to his feet and guiding him up the ramp as the other two censors escaped from the Acolytes. 

The Texans convened in the ring, watching the censors as they retreated, while Austin and the Storm gave them the middle finger. Austin called for the beer, and cans were tossed in to the team. The Storm grinned. "That's right," he said as he popped the top on his beer. "You don't screw with Lone Star! And you--" 

"_Don't mess with Texas!_" the other three crowed as they clashed their beers together, then went to the posts and toasted the crowd, pouring their beer into their mouths. 

* * * 

Backstage, Chris Benoit and his Radicalz buddies were watching this on the monitor. Benoit scowled. "And my ex-partner finds some other jokers to latch on to," he muttered. "Well, we can take them down a peg, right, boys?" 

"That's right, _ese_," Eddie Guerrero laughed. "We'll show those guys not to mess with d' Radicalz, man!" 

"Damn straight," Dean Malenko said in his gravelly voice. He frowned at the fruit and vegetable trays in the room. "Man, why do we keep getting this stuff? We need some meat in here!" 

"Relax," Benoit assured them. "We'll get some meat," he told Dean, "and we'll also get Storm and all three of his 'Lone Star' buddies. With a little help from my 2x4-swinging friends." He grinned evilly as the Radicalz chuckled. 

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. Well, as this part indicates, the Storm's got himself a new set of friends, the all-Texas team that he calls Lone Star. The story's definitely not over -- and I desperately want to get my creative center away from these fics, but I just keep writing them. Admittedly, I like what I'm doing, but I still want to get my energies elsewhere. Ah, well. 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	12. Lone Star

**Storm Warning: Lone Star**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: This is set immediately after "Storm Warning: Texas Style." To recap: the Storm celebrated his submission victory over Chris Benoit with the Acolytes (who were celebrated their victory over T&A) with some beer, but then Commissioner Mick Foley booked the three of them in a six-man tag against Benoit and T&A. Trish's interference prevented the Storm from hitting the Windfall on Benoit, and then Test was able to score a pumphandle slam on Faarooq to pick up the win. Rikishi came to the ring to crush the Texan team, prompting Stone Cold Steve Austin to run out and Stunner Rikishi and T&A while the Storm hit the Southern Lightning on Benoit. The four Texans celebrated with a beer. On _Smackdown!_, the Storm told Just Joe to find out who Benoit's "black-masked yahoos" were, then bumped into Steven Richards -- leading to an eight-man tag with Austin, the Acolytes, and the Storm against Right to Censor. Austin won the match for the Texan "Lone Star" team by Stunnering Richards, and then once again the team shared some beer. Backstage, however, Benoit conspired with his Radicalz buddies and said they'd take the Storm down a peg "with a little help from my 2x4-swinging friends."

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Jul. 27**

Bradshaw and Faarooq were unloading a 30-pack of Natural Light beer into the small fridge in the APA office when the Storm entered the "office" with a grin on his face. He swung his duffel bag to the floor, then looked up. "One thing I'll say for the WWF T-shirt people," he said, unzipping his bag, "they sure do work fast." He reached into the bag and held up a black t-shirt, which had a silver shape of Texas on the front. Red-and-gray lettering at the top of the star read _LONE STAR_. The Storm smirked and turned the shirt around. On the back, it read _DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS_ in silver letters. 

"Hey, cool," Faarooq said in his deep rumble as the Storm tossed him a shirt. "Great design, man." 

"Yeah, I think so too," the Storm said. He tossed Bradshaw a shirt too, then frowned a bit as he pulled out a few shirts. One was his original shirt (the one he'd worn at his debut in January), one was his _I AM A FORCE OF NATURE _shirt, and one was his latest _SEEK SHELTER_ shirt. There was also an _APA PROTECTION _shirt and a _WWF COME GET SOME _shirt. Currently, he was wearing a plain black T-shirt without a design, but contemplated the shirts in front of him. "Now I gotta decide which of these I'm gonna wear tonight." 

"Well, we're gonna wear these," Bradshaw said, indicating the Lone Star shirts. "You talked to Steve yet?" 

"Yeah, saw him by the commish's office. I gave him one too." The Storm looked up. "We're in separate matches tonight, by the way. Steve's fighting Val Venis, you guys have Lo Down, and I've got Triple H. Most of RTC's still feelin' the effects of the beatdown we gave 'em on Thursday. I hear Richards had to see a chiropractor after that Stunner." The Acolytes chuckled. 

"Well, if you're fightin' Hunter," Faarooq said, "watch out for Steph. She'll probably try to save her husband's skin." 

"She tries anything," the Storm said, "then screw Helmsley. I'll teach her not to mess with a Force of Nature." 

"By the way," Bradshaw said as he popped open a beer, "you found those two guys who attacked you?" 

"Not yet," the Storm said. He frowned as he removed his black tee and put on the Lone Star tee. "But I think something's up. Those two guys worked for Benoit, I'm sure of it...and Benoit's been known to pal around with Helmsley..." 

"You want us to keep an eye on things from the gorilla position during your match?" Faarooq offered. 

"Sure," the Storm said. He tugged the shirt fully on, then seated himself at the table, getting himself a beer. "Steve's match is early tonight, so he'll be back later." 

* * * 

As it happened, Austin's match was very early that night. Steven Richards accompanied Val Venis to ringside, though he looked in a bit of pain, from the way he limped and held his back and neck. Val was very quickly taken apart by Austin, who combined his brawling style with his wrestling ability and soon hit a Stunner on Val for the pin. Richards was careful not to get in Austin's reach during and after the match, just pulling Val out of the ring and helping him to the back. 

But during Austin's post-match beer-swilling celebration, two men, dressed in all black with black ski masks -- they looked, for all intents and purposes, like black-clad Conquistadors -- carrying wooden 2x4s. Austin, who was on the opposite side of the ring, facing away from them, didn't see them until they were already in the ring. The first swung the board and connected with Austin's skull. The Rattlesnake fell, his beer cans spinning away as the second swung his board down and into Austin's chest and stomach. The two black-clad men pummeled Austin's knees, then left the ring and headed back up the ring as the officials came out to check on Austin. 

Stone Cold was _out_ cold, his head bleeding and knee braces broken. EMTs soon came to the ring as the fans stared on in shock. 

* * * 

In the back, the Storm and the Acolytes had seen this on the monitor in the APA office. The Storm tensed when the black-clad attackers appeared. "That's them," he said in a growl. "Those're the two black-masked yahoos that jumped me." He pulled his ugly-stick out of his bag and started out of the office, but Bradshaw stopped him. 

"Wait," the white Acolyte said. "Could be a trap. You know, lure you or us out where Benoit and the Radicalz jump us." 

"Yeah," Faarooq agreed. "Benoit's trying to mess with your mind. Don't let him get to you." 

"You know those guys are gonna attack you during your match," the Storm pointed out. 

"If it'll make you feel better," Bradshaw said, "you can watch from the gorilla position. If those guys show up, you can come out and beat 'em with an ugly-stick, okay?" 

The Storm forced a smirking smile. "Okay." 

* * * 

During their match with Lo Down, the Acolytes dominated. Despite the newer team's talent, Bradshaw and Faarooq's sheer size and power overwhelmed D'Lo and Chaz. To their credit, Lo Down was able to come back and tried to set Bradshaw up for a Chaz superplex, but he battled out of it, threw Chaz off and dropped an elbow on him from the second rope. Faarooq bealed D'Lo off the other corner, pulling him back up for a Dominator and the 1...2...3. 

But while Faarooq was pinning D'Lo, the two black-clad men appeared out of the audience. Bradshaw didn't see the nearest one as he was reaching over the ropes to grab Chaz (who had rolled out of the ring to escape). This allowed the nearest of the two attackers to brain him with his 2x4. Bradshaw staggered and slumped against the ropes, leading to another blow from the board, which flattened him. Chaz looked on. 

Meanwhile, the other attacker had slid into the ring behind Faarooq, clobbering him from behind. The black Acolyte went down, and got a few shots to his kidneys and spine with the 2x4 before the two Black Masks looked up to see a team of officials coming down the ramp, behind an incensed Storm, who held his ugly-stick in hand. The two attackers left the ring and jumped the security barrier, disappearing into the crowd as security guards kept the enraged fans from attacking the masked men. 

The Storm entered the ring, glowering after the retreating attackers, who stopped near one of the exits to look back at him. The Storm raised his ugly-stick in the air, swept in around in a quarter-circle, pointed it at the black-clad attackers and gave a slow throat cut. 

* * * 

Commissioner Mick Foley was having a staring contest with his stuffed toy dog on his desk when the Storm barged in. "Foley!" The commish didn't respond, except to raise a finger (as if to say "one minute"), and kept staring at the toy dog. The Storm looked at him for a moment, then grabbed the toy and flung it across the boiler room. 

"Hey, I was about to make him blink!" Foley protested, then stopped as he saw the look on the Storm's face. 

"Foley, I don't know who those two black-masked yahoos are," the Force of Nature said, "but I want 'em on _Smackdown!_" 

"Look, Storm," Foley said, "I'd love to do just that, but see, I don't know who they are either. I don't want this to turn into another confusing charade like that Conquistadors thing last year--" 

"I don't care about that," the Storm interrupted. "You give me those men in black, or I start attacking everyone on the roster who isn't part of Lone Star." 

Foley held up his hands. "Whoa, easy. I can't guarantee that you'll get your match, but I'll definitely take it under advisement." He paused, then picked up his gavel and hesitantly tapped it on his desk. The Storm harrumphed and stomped out of the boiler room. 

* * * 

Sirens blared as the symbol of the Force of Nature flashed on the screen. The fans started to cheer as thunder rumbled, the sirens cutting off. _"Seek shelter...the Storm...has...**ARRIVED!**"_ Lightning shot down and set off his pyro, and then the Storm strode through the smoke to the ring, ugly-stick in hand. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds...he is a member of Lone Star...THE STORM!" 

The Storm climbed in the ring and up on one of the posts, pointing at his shirt, then raising his ugly-stick in the air. The fans cheered and some tried to start a "Storm! Storm!" chant. He pointed his stick out at the fans, then swept it around in a circle to point it at the TitanTron as the techno music of Triple H began, the words _START GAME_ appearing. 

Triple H appeared, head bowed, water bottle in hand. He raised it and poured water over his head, then tilted his head back to suck in a mouthful of water, which he spewed into the air, shaking his hair out as he started down the ramp, sneering. The Storm tossed his sunglasses and baseball bat to the timekeeper as referee Earl Hebner kept him away from Triple H as the Game did his entrance routine. "And his opponent...from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighting in at 246 pounds...TRIPLE H!" 

Triple H sucked in another mouthful of water as he came to ringside, then tossed the bottle to the timekeeper as he jumped up on the ring apron. He glared at the Storm for a moment, then out at the fans. He stood on the apron a moment, then shot his arms up to the sides, spewing water in the air and grimacing. He grabbed the ropes, spat the rest of the water out, and stepped into the ring, going across to pose on the ropes, then stepping off them and facing the Storm. The two stared each other down. 

They locked up, and Triple H's bigger size allowed him to push the Storm back for a moment, but then the Storm shoved his arms away and jumped up, landing a dropkick to Triple H's chest. Helmsley staggered back, then charged, but the Storm hit a drop-toe hold that caused him to fall throat-first on the rope. Triple H gagged and fell off, clutching at his throat as the Storm got up and tried to twist his arm around for a hammerlock. The Game, however, shook him off and got back up. 

The Storm circled around Triple H as he got back to his feet, then grabbed his arm and whipped him into the ropes. The Storm jumped for a Thesz press, but Helmsley grabbed the ropes and stopped himself. The Storm landed shakily on his feet and staggered a bit, allowing Triple H to knock him down with a clothesline. He got down next to him, then started to punch him in the temple repeatedly, but then the Storm raked his eyes as he got up. Triple H charged, and the Storm grabbed his arm and hiptossed him. He floated over and started to twist around Helmsley's legs into a Figure Four. 

Before Triple H could stop him, the Storm had it locked in and was putting pressure on his legs. Triple H shouted in pain and lurched toward the ropes. The Storm kept him back as long as he could, but he managed to get hold of the bottom rope, so the Storm extracted his legs and stood back up, going toward the corner. Triple H, however, grabbed him before he could get there and brough him down in a backbreaker on his knee. 

Helmsley went for a quick pin, but the Storm got a shoulder up. Grimacing, Triple H got up and climbed up on the second rope and went for a fistdrop, but the Storm planted his feet in his ribs and shoved him back into the corner. The Storm got back up and delivered a few chops to the chest, then whipped him across the ring. The Force of Nature followed, but was stopped cold by an elbow to the head from the Game. 

The Storm turned to face him again, catching Triple H as he charged -- hitting a belly-to-belly overhead suplex. The Storm got back up, stuck a finger in his mouth, then raised it in the air. He went over to the corner and climbed up to the top, holding the ropes and leaning back as Hunter got unsteadily to his feet. As he faced the corner, the Storm pounced out in the Windfall. He flattened Triple H and went for the pin. 1...2...and Hunter kicked out. 

The Storm stood him up and whipped him into the ropes, not seeing the black-clad men running out from alongside the ramp as Chris Benoit made his way down it. Triple H came back with a kneelift that caught the Storm by surprise as the 2x4-wielding black-clad men entered the ring. The referee went to stop them, but Benoit was in and shoving Hebner away. Triple H pulled the Storm back up, turning him to face the attackers. The Storm had just enough time to see them and register surprise before the first 2x4 cracked into his face. Hebner called for the bell as Lillian Garcia announced, "And the winner of this match as the result of a disqualification...THE STORM!" 

That, unfortunately, did not save the Storm from getting attacked by both black-clad men with 2x4s. Finally, Triple H picked the semi-conscious Storm up and thrust his head between his thighs, face-down, then hooked up his arms. He held there for a moment, then jumped slightly and fell to his knees, driving the Storm's head into the mat in the Pedigree. He got off of him as Benoit came over and grabbed his left hand. He pinned it between his thighs and wrapped his hands in front of the Storm's face and leaned back in the Crippler Crossface. The Storm, despite the haze on his brain from the beating, hissed in pain and clenched his fist. 

"Come on, scream!" Benoit growled at him. "Scream! Scream or I'll put you out!" 

"I-I'll never...give you...the pleasure!" the Storm hissed through his teeth as he squinted his eyes shut from the pain. 

Benoit snarled and pulled harder. Hebner and more officials were out to try and separate the two, but Triple H and the black-clad men chased them off. Benoit kept the Crossface locked on as the Storm aimed an elbow at his temple, but Benoit kept his head out of the way. Soon, the Storm's struggles got weaker and his body started to go limp. Benoit sneered in triumph and tugged harder. The Storm hissed in pain again, but still did not tap the mat or scream. 

As Sgt. Slaughter came to the ring, the black-clad men and Triple H finally pulled at Benoit's arms, and the Crippler King stood up, looking down at the unconscious Storm. He spit on him, then stepped out of the ring with his cohorts and backed up the ramp as the officials checked on the Force of Nature. Benoit gave his sadistic little smile as he backed up the ramp. His music played as the Black Masks tossed away their 2x4s and slapped a high-five. 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Jul. 30**

Chris Benoit stepped down into the basement of the arena with his black-masked cohorts and glanced around. He looked up the stairs at Perry Saturn and Eddie Guerrero, who nodded to him. Benoit turned back to his partners. "All right, look, good job beatin' down Storm on Monday, but he's too stupid to know when to quit. If I know him--" He smiled evilly. "--and I do--he'll be back tonight to try and track us down. Now, he's smart enough to know not to come into the Radicalz dressing room, so I'll lure him this way again, and you can bash his thick skull in, eh?" 

The Black Masks nodded silently. 

"Good. You just wait here, then." He turned and joined his Radicalz partners upstairs. 

The Masks watched him go, then looked at each other and shrugged. They seated themselves in the dark on some folding chairs, but then abruptly, the door upstairs swung shut, plunging the basement into darkness. 

* * * 

Later that night, Benoit returned to the basement. "Hey, guys," he said to the two men seated in the darkened room, "looks like Lone Star isn't here tonight. That's okay, `cuz I got a job for ya anyway. Hunter'n me gotta match tonight against Jericho and Angle." The Canadian pronounced it 'agaynst.' "So you guys stay at the gorilla position after I go out, and come out after we win the match. You know what to do from there." 

One of the black-clad men nodded. 

"Good. You wait in the dressing room with Eddie, Perry, and Dean. Once my match starts, then go to the gorilla position." 

Another nod. Silently, the two men rose from their seats and picked up their 2x4s, walking silently past Benoit. The Crippler King frowned as they passed and could have sworn they looked shorter, but he shrugged it off. Probably just the shadows. 

* * * 

During the tag match between the Triple H/Benoit team and the team of Chris Jericho/Kurt Angle, Benoit got the Crossface on his long-time nemesis Jericho with his usual Jericho-reserved violence, and Triple H was wailing on Angle with his usual fury. Angle, however, managed to throw Hunter off of him and landed a double-axe handle to Benoit's head. Benoit got back up, but Angle was quick to land an Olympic Slam. Triple H moved toward Angle, but Jericho was over with a spear. He grabbed Hunter's legs and began to twist him around, stepping over as he bent Helmsley's back in the Walls of Jericho. Referee Earl Hebner tried to figure out who to stop first -- Angle, who was unloading punches to Benoit's temple, or Jericho, who had Triple H locked in the Walls. 

The problem was solved when two men dressed in all black -- complete with Conquistador-like masks -- ran down the ramp and into the ring with 2x4s. They started toward Angle and Jericho, but the Olympian and Y2J dropped their opponents and left the ring as the black-clad men closed on them. Hebner backed away from them as they paced the ring, looking out at Angle and Jericho, then back at Benoit and Triple H. Benoit smirked as he got up, beckoning the two to enter the ring as Helmsley gave a similar smile. 

Both those smiles vanished as the black-clad men abruptly turned and smacked their 2x4s into the heads of the heels. The booing that the fans had been making since the black-clad men's appearance turned to confused cheers. Benoit and Triple H staggered around as the men tossed their weapons away. Benoit staggered to a stop in front of one of them, who gave him an Italian arm chop, then jabbed him in the solar plexus, then turned and heaved him up on a shoulder. The black-clad man dropped to one knee, piledriving Benoit's head. Michael Cole was going ballistic, shouting, "That was the Southern Lighting! That's the Storm's finisher! What's going on?" 

As the first black-clad man got up and raised two fingers to his forehead to give Benoit's prone body a fierce salute, the other looked at a still woozy Triple H and gave him two middle fingers. Realization sunk in on the Game's face seconds before the black-clad man swiftly kicked him in the gut and then turned and grabbed his head. He dropped to the mat in what could only be the Stunner as Triple H reeled back and to the mat. The fans were cheering now as the two black-clad men slapped a high-five. They stood over the prone heels and raised their gloved hands to their masks. Pulling them off, the Storm and Stone Cold Steve Austin gave satisfied grins as they looked at their prone nemeses. 

The Storm and Austin removed the gloves from their outfits as the Force of Nature took the mic. "Hey, Benoit," he said, leaning over him. "This was your Storm Warning. Austin and I hereby declare 'Benoit 101' officially closed." He grinned up at Austin, who was removing the shirt from his black-clad outfit (underneath was a Lone Star tee), then back at Benoit. "Oh, you wanna know what happened to your black-masked yahoos?" He stood up and beckoned at the OvalTron entrance. He removed his own shirt, revealing his own Lone Star tee. 

The Acolytes walked out, wearing new tights with the red-and-silver star logo on it, and wearing Lone Star shirts. They pushed two men in front of them. One was Test, and the other was Just Joe. They shoved them down toward the ring, where the Storm and Austin threw them their masks. 

"See, Benoit," the Storm explained, "I knew you'd try to pull something with these two yahoos. So I countered your little Pearl Harbor by Pearl Harboring _them_. Soon as you stepped outta the basement, me an' Austin whooped their asses and put those masks on. You never suspected." He shook his head. "Man, you're dumber'n I thought. Is Austin anywhere _near_ as tall as Testy here?" 

The Storm shook his head and nodded to the Acolytes, who happily grabbed Test and Joe and proceeded to beat them down. Test was powerbombed by Bradshaw while the hapless Just Joe got just flattened by a Dominator. The Storm and Austin threw Benoit and Triple H out of the ring, while the Acolytes did the same with the unmasked Black Masks. The Storm sneered after them, and then all four Texans turned to the timekeeper, raising a hand in the air. Even the fans screamed, _"Beer me!"_

As Lone Star had some beer, the Storm toasted the fans and crowed, _"Don't mess with Texas!"_

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Aug. 3**

Commissioner Mick Foley looked at the assembled people in the boiler room -- better known as the Commissioner's Office. On one side of the room stood Lone Star, who were all glowering across at Chris Benoit, Triple H, Test, and Just Joe. Foley had made them promise not to lay a finger on each other tonight, or he'd suspend them all. 

"Okay, it seems to me," Foley said, "that we have ourselves a really nasty thing brewing here. If I just let you all go without resolving this, you'll keep attacking each other and ruining matches. We can't have that." 

"Sure," the Storm said dryly, eyes not leaving Benoit's face. "That'd be bad for business, right?" 

"Exactly," Foley said. "So, what I'm gonna do is this -- at _Summerslam_, Storm, Benoit, you two will face each other in a steel cage." 

"Perfect," the Storm said with a smirk. "Lotsa ways for me to hurt him in one of those." 

"You got it backwards," Benoit snapped. 

"Guys," Foley said, and the two fell silent. "Also, Faarooq, Bradshaw will face Joe and Test in a tag-team match. But it won't be just any kind of tag match, no, it'll be a street fight tag match." 

The Acolytes silently nodded, not taking their eyes off the rumormonger and ex-bodyguard. Test and Just Joe looked back. Joe looked a tad nervous, but tried to look serious. The Storm glanced over at Joe, made a fake lunge at him, causing the rumormonger to jump back in fear. The Texans laughed. Foley glowered a bit, but the Texans kept grinning. 

"And that leaves us with Triple H and Stone Cold," Foley said, looking at the two nearest him. "The last time you two went at it, Steve, you lost it. I don't want a repeat of that. In three weeks, at _Summerslam_, you two will face each other in the ring in a First Blood Match." 

"Fine by me," Austin drawled. 

"Same here," Triple H said. 

"Now, I'm once again instigating the no-touching stipulation," the commish went on. "Between now and _Summerslam_, you are not to lay a finger on each other. That also means not hiring anyone else to attack the others. The moment _anyone_ makes a run-in on another's match, then their match at _Summerslam_ will be cancelled and they _will not_ participate in the event." 

Nods all around. "No sweat," the Storm said. "Like I keep sayin', I'm a Force of Nature, and I can wait as long as I need to get my hands on you," he said this to Benoit. 

"Come _Summerslam_," Benoit promised, "you'll know for sure why I'm called the Crippler." 

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. Obviously, the next part will catch us up to _Summerslam_ and will feature the Storm's Cage Match against Chris Benoit. Lone Star will be around for a bit, as will Benoit's alliances with Triple H, the Radicalz, and Test and Just Joe. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	13. Summerslam

**Storm Warning: Summerslam**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: This is three weeks after "Storm Warning: Lone Star." To recap: a new faction/team, called Lone Star, had formed following _Fully Loaded,_ consisting of the Acolytes, the Storm, and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Chris Benoit, however, was plotting against them, and had two disguised men, refered to as the Black Masks, attack each member of the team with 2x4s following a match. But Benoit saved the most punishment for his former tag-team partner -- getting not only a beating with 2x4s, but a Pedigree from Benoit's ally Triple H, and a few minutes in the Crippler Crossface. While Benoit was unable to force the Storm to scream or tap out to the hold, he did render the Storm unconscious -- a little payback for the Storm doing so to him at _Fully Loaded_. The following _Smackdown!_, however, when Benoit and Triple H called out the Black Masks to attack Y2J and Kurt Angle, the men in the masks abruptly walloped Benoit and Triple H. The Storm and Austin had foreseen Benoit's involvement and had attacked the Black Masks backstage and taken their outfits. The real Black Masks -- Test and Just Joe -- were disposed of by the Acolytes. As a result of this building feud, Commissioner Mick Foley booked Test and Joe against the Acolytes (street fight tag match), Triple H against Austin (First Blood match), and Benoit against the Storm in a steel cage match at _Summerslam_. Both Benoit and the Storm swear they're going to destroy each other.

**IN THE WEEKS LEADING UP TO _SUMMERSLAM_...**

Surprisingly, despite the long time between Foley's announcement of the _Summerslam_ matches and the PPV itself, the Commissioner's no-obedience-no-match stipulation held. Triple H, the Black Masks, and the Radicalz (Benoit included) kept their distance from Lone Star, and Lone Star kept their distance from the heel alliance. Right to Censor continued to try to curb the Texan team's beer-drinking celebrations. The APA office was moved into Stone Cold's dressing room, which served as Lone Star's headquarters. RTC even dared to go into Lone Star's room to "censor" it, leading to a series of matches between the Texans and the censors. The Black Masks -- as Test and Just Joe continued to call themselves, despite not wearing the masks anymore -- challenged the Hardy Boyz for their Tag Team titles, but ultimately lost, even with an ECRI (Edge & Christian Run-In) in their favor. And, yes, with Test's new alliance with Benoit, it appeared that T&A had disbanded. Trish Stratus, for her part, severed ties with Albert and began to look for a new team or person to manage. (She was eyeing Kurt Angle, to that degree.) 

But the _Summerslam_ card continued to take shape as feuds developed. Jacqueline continued to thirst for Lita's WWF Women's Championship title, while the New Age Outlaws and Chyna began to tangle with the Radicalz. That feud led to an Intercontinental title match between Benoit and Billy Gunn, which Benoit won. This led Commissioner Foley to make the steel cage match between the Storm and Benoit for the Intercontinental title. Meanwhile, Triple H forced Kurt Angle to put his #1-contender status on the line, and handily defeated him so he could fight Austin for the WWF Championship. This in turn led The Rock to challenge Kurt Angle to a number-one contendership match at _Summerslam_ for _Unforgiven_. 

The Hardy Boyz and the newly-turned heels, the Dudley Boyz, would fight for the Hardys' WWF Tag Team titles, while the rapping K-Kwik got in a feud with rap-hating William Regal. And the smirking Canadian brothers Edge & Christian suffered the humiliation of fighting the curtain-jerker match at _Summerslam_ against Lo Down, of all people. (According to the Brothers Grin, this "totally reeked of heinosity.") 

However, with the volatile nature of the Lone Star-Triple H/Radicalz/Black Masks feud, Foley had decreed that there would be _no_ interference in their matches. Doing so would result in severe punishment -- up to and including suspension. In a brief but tense meeting in the ring at one point, the Storm said he didn't need any help to beat Benoit ("I proved that at _Fully Loaded_"), which led to Benoit promising that no one from the alliance would interfere. 

Now all that was left was to wait for the match itself. 

**SUNDAY: _Summerslam_, Aug. 23**

Edge & Christian did well in the curtain-jerker, despite the indignity of being in the match in the first place and the indignity of having to face Lo Down. Chaz fell victim to the Unprettyer while D'Lo suffered an Edge-o-matic. (Still, the Canadian brothers did treat the fans to a five-second pose prior to the match.) Jacqueline surprised everyone by not only withstanding Lita's top-rope huracanrana and kicking out of the top-rope moonsault and then pinning Lita, but after the match she stood up with the belt and crowed "Don't mess with Texas!" (This led Michael Cole to go backstage to the Lone Star dressing room to inquire, where Austin and the Storm said they'd be glad to welcome Jackie aboard.) 

The Radicalz (consisting of Dean Malenko, Perry Saturn, and Eddie Guerrero) defeated the New Age Outlaws and Chyna. Billy Gunn had hit Malenko with a Fame-Asser and Eddie with his sleeper _uranage_, but Saturn was able to hit Billy with a top-rope elbow while Chyna and Road Dogg were distracted outside with Malenko and Terri. Saturn then turned Billy over and dragged Eddie on top of him while Saturn held down Billy's legs from outside the ring. 

In the European Title Match, K-Kwik hit all his high-flying moves on William Regal, but Regal was able to put the Regal Stretch on K-Kwik and force him to submit. 

Next, the Acolytes faced the Black Masks in their street fight match. Test put up a valiant effort with Just Joe -- who had become much more assertive since being booked in this match. He did manage to knock Bradshaw down at one point with a glass candy jar to the head, but Faarooq paid him back with one of the Black Masks' 2x4s. Bradshaw got back up and flattened Test with a Clothesline from Hell lariat, while Faarooq covered Joe for the pin. 

The Hardys successfully defended their Tag Team titles against the Dudley Boyz, and even managed to avoid taking a ride through the wood when D-Von got the tables for Buh-Buh Ray. The presence of the table, however, brought out Right to Censor, who tried to take it away. That led to the Hardys and Dudleys cleaning house and then causing Steven Richards to get wood. The Rock took Kurt Angle down, despite Trish Stratus' appearance at ringside. She tried to hit The Rock with her boot at one point, but he dodged and gave her a spinebuster for her trouble. Angle then got a Rock Bottom and the Sharpshooter, forcing the Olympian to tap out. 

Now the steel cage was set up around the ring. Sirens blared and the lightning bolt/exclamation point symbol of the Storm flashed on the screen. The noise stopped as his voice growled, _"Seek shelter...the Storm...has...**ARRIVED!**"_ Lightning shot from the ceiling and set off his pyro as he walked through the smoke. He carried his ugly-stick and wore a Lone Star T-shirt and sunglasses. "The following match is a Cage Match, and is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship. Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds...he is a member of Lone Star...THE STORM!" 

The Storm stepped into the cage and looked around at it. He went to one of the corners near the entrance aisle and rapped his bat against the mesh. He set the bat down in the corner and crouched in wait as his Metallica instrumental music ("Ride the Lightning") wound down. The lights flashed blue as Benoit's music played. The Crippler King walked out in yellow-on-black tights. "And his opponent, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 220 pounds...he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion...CHRIS BENOIT!" 

Benoit stepped into the cage and glowered at the Storm, who glowered right back. They circled for a while, and then locked up. The Storm used his slightly larger size to his advantage, forcing Benoit back against the cage and driving his head into the mesh. Grabbing Benoit's arm, the Storm snarled loudly as he threw Benoit across the ring. The Wolverine hit the cage and staggered from the impact. The Storm leered at him and beckoned him forward. Benoit gathered his senses and charged again, but the Storm hit a drop-toe hold and floated over to put on a half-nelson. 

The Storm pulled Benoit up in this hold, then hit a modified _tomakaze_ on him. The Storm adjusted his grip, then rolled down Benoit's back and pulled Benoit forward, bending his back and stretching his neck in the hold. Benoit grimaced and then jabbed his free elbow into the Storm's kidney, and the hold was broken. The Storm got up, circling around Benoit, who was rotating his shoulder and glaring at the Force of Nature. It was plainly evident that the Storm had beefed up his technical wrestling knowledge since his arrival in the WWF, and that didn't bode well for Benoit. 

Benoit came forward and locked up again, and this time the Storm put on a side headlock. He wrenched it in, squeezing, but then Benoit shoved him off into the cage. As the Storm came off it, Benoit grabbed him and gave him an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Benoit was back up and stomping away on the Storm, who crawled over to a corner. Benoit placed his boot on the Storm's throat and pressed it in, holding the ropes while snarling. The Storm grabbed Benoit's ankle with his hands and tried to pull it away, but was unable. The referee in the ring counted towards five, and Benoit released the foot choke at four. He glowered at the ref and started back for the Storm. 

The Storm had pulled himself back up and kicked Benoit in the chest. The Crippler King staggered, then again as the Storm landed another kick. Benoit grabbed his chest a bit, and the Storm hoisted himself to the second rope and jumped out, grabbing Benoit's head and spinning about for a tornado DDT. The Storm got back up and grimaced in pain, rubbing his neck. He went to the cage wall and started to ascend. 

Benoit staggered to his feet, looking around for his opponent, then saw the Storm half-way up the cage. He grabbed his ankle and yanked him down, quickly pouncing over to put on the Crossface. The Storm hissed in pain and started to get to his knees, but Benoit leaned on him, trying to force him back down. The Storm, however, would not be stopped. He managed to get to his feet, albeit unsteadily. Benoit snarled, releasing the hold and wrapping his arms around the Storm's waist. Before the Storm could adjust, Benoit heaved him back for a German suplex. Benoit and the Storm got back up, but Benoit still had his grip on, and heaved him back for a second German suplex. 

As Benoit started to pull him up for a third, however, the Storm elbowed Benoit in the head a few times, escaping the grip. He turned and gave Benoit a big right hand, then grabbed his arm and gave him a short-arm clothesline. He maintained his grip on the arm, then turned Benoit on his back and straddled his legs around Benoit's shoulder, then pulled on the arm. He held the armbar for a while as Benoit grimaced and growled in pain, then released him. He threw Benoit in the corner, then followed with a chop across the chest. The fans shouted, and the Storm delivered another chop. Grabbing Benoit's arm, he whipped him across the ring and followed with a big clothesline to the face. 

The Storm kicked Benoit in the gut repeatedly, knocking him down in the corner, then started to stomp him against the mat. The referee pulled him back at last. The Storm frowned and turned back to Benoit, who was pulling himself to his feet. As soon as Benoit turned to face him, the Force of Nature unloaded a superkick to his face. Benoit went down. The Storm dragged him out of the corner by the feet, then twisted his legs around into a Texas Cloverleaf and locked in the hold. Benoit shouted in pain and reached for the ropes, but the Storm kept him pulled away from them. After a minute, the Storm dropped Benoit and pulled him up for a death suplex. 

Benoit, however, flipped out of the move, grabbed the Storm around the waist and gave him a death suplex. Unfortunately, they were too close to the cage wall, and the Storm's head collided with the mesh hard. Benoit staggered away and looked at the fallen Storm, then started to climb up the side of the cage. The Storm still hadn't moved when the Crippler King reached the top and looked down at his prone opponent. A sadistic smile spread across his features, and then Benoit spread his arms to the side, falling off the top in a swandive headbutt toward the Storm. 

The fans were screaming as Benoit fell, then popped as the Storm rolled out of the way. Benoit's eyes widened and he tried to bring his arms in to protect his face, but too late as he slammed into the mat. The Storm pulled himself to his feet with the ropes, then grabbed the mesh and started to climb up the cage. Reaching the top, the Storm slumped over and breathed heavily as he rubbed the back of his head, where he'd collided head-first with the cage. He looked down at Benoit, who was slowly stirring. The Force of Nature got to his feet, facing in. He stuck a finger in his mouth, wet it, and raised it in the air. The fans, sensing what was coming, started to cheer. 

The Storm crouched on top of the cage, grabbed the mesh, and waited as Benoit staggered to his feet and across the ring as he tried to get his balance. As Benoit turned to face him, the Storm catapulted himself into the ring in a diving crossbody, the fans screaming, _"Reap the Windfall!"_ Benoit got flattened, but the Storm rolled off of Benoit, clutching his midsection. The Windfall hurt the Storm as well, at the height from which he'd done it. The ref watched them carefully as they both struggled to get back up. 

When both men reached their feet, they started trading punches. Benoit landed a punch that staggered the Storm back into the corner. Benoit started to chop him across the chest viciously, but the Storm managed to shove him away long enough to slump down and grab his ugly-stick, where he'd placed it at the beginning of the match. When Benoit came back at him, the Storm jabbed him in the gut with the baseball bat, then clobbered him in the back of the head. Tossing the bat away, the Storm began to climb again. 

As the Storm reached the top, he paused again, wincing as he rubbed his sore chest and head. This pause allowed Benoit the time to start climbing as well. The Force of Nature looked down at him, frowning, standing and waiting for Benoit to reach the top. Benoit came toward him, but the Storm grabbed his arm and twisted Benoit around quickly in a hammerlock. Benoit struggled to reverse it, but the Storm swept his legs out and knelt on his back, bringing his hands up in the camel clutch position. The Storm leaned back, eyes wild. "_Let's hear the snap!_" he shouted. 

Benoit shouted in pain as his back was bent very painfully, his body pressed against the unforgiving steel of the cage, and finally the Storm got off of him. He pulled Benoit up, then gave him an Italian arm chop before kicking him in the chest, knocking him off the top of the cage, down to the mat below. The Storm got down, grabbed the top of the cage and lowered his legs down the outside. The fans cheered as the Storm slowly scaled down the outside of the cage, then dropped to the ground and collapsed against the security barrier. The bell ringed, and the fans cheered as the instrumental of "Ride the Lightning" by Metallica played. The outside referee brought over the Intercontinental title belt and raised the Storm's hand in the air. 

"Here is your winner...and _NEW_ World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion...THE STORM!" 

The Storm took the belt, staggering up the entrance aisle, then paused and raised the belt in the air. "_Don't mess with Texas!_" he crowed, then spat in Benoit's direction before giving the two-fingered salute and heading to the back. 

* * * 

The mood in the Lone Star dressing room was jubilant. The newest member of the team, Jackie, was sharing a Natural Light with the Acolytes, and when the Storm walked in with his new Intercontinental title belt, they toasted him with loud cheers. "The man of the hour!" Bradshaw shouted as he tossed the Storm a beer. "Congrats, man, at getting a title!" 

"Yeah," Faarooq said, "and from Benoit, of all people." 

"Hey, you guys didn't do so bad yourselves," the Storm said. "Kickin' those yahoos' asses back to Canuck Country." 

"Let's save the real celebration, guys," Jackie said. "Let's wait for Steve to beat Helmsley." 

The four seated themselves at the Acolytes' poker table, which had been moved into the dressing room with the rest of the APA "office," and watched the monitor. Austin's match against Triple H was next, and it had been made a no-disqualification contest. Both Austin and Helmsley, however, had warned their respective factions not to get involved. 

* * * 

The two brawled in and out of the ring, both using steel chairs and other weapons to their advantage. Triple H went for his sledgehammer, but Austin stopped him and slammed his head into the turnbuckle no less than ten times. The brawling continued, until the two men stood atop the announce table. Triple H was setting Austin up for a Pedigree, but Austin low-blowed him, gave him a Stone Cold salute, then booted him in the gut and dropped Hunter in a Stone Cold Stunner, which collapsed the announce table. 

Hunter was rolled back in the ring, where Austin gave him another Stunner. Despite Triple H's orders not to, the Radicalz (minus Benoit) and the Black Masks started out to help him, but they were cut off by Lone Star, who ran out to beat them away. Austin covered Triple H, and got the pin. 1...2...3. 

The fans popped as Austin stood and took his belt, raising it in the air to the music of Disturbed. "Here is your winner...and _still_ World Wrestling Federation Champion...STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!" Austin was joined in the ring by the rest of Lone Star (the Storm and Jackie each had their title belts), and they all called for beer. The Black Masks pulled Triple H out of the ring and helped him to the back as all five Texans toasted each other in the ring. They turned to the fans, raised their beer, and everyone shouted along with them: _"Don't mess with Texas!"___

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. As several people have suggested, Boulder and I will be collaborating on a Storm/Viper crossover fic of sorts. There are a few details we have to work out in order for our fic-series to mesh properly, and once we have those sorted out, we'll start writing our fic. 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	14. In The Months That Followed...

**Storm Warning: In The Months That Followed...**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: This is set during the time after "Storm Warning: Summerslam." To recap: after capturing the Intercontinental Championship from Billy Gunn, Chris Benoit was told to put his title on the line in his Cage Match against the Storm. At _Summerslam_, Jackie also defeated Lita for the Women's Championship, and was then inducted into Lone Star, as well. The Acolytes defeated their new rivals, the Black Masks (Test and Just Joe), thus giving Lone Star another victory. In the steel cage, the Storm and Benoit both tried to beat the other into submission with various holds and manuevers. The Storm nearly lost when his head collided with the cage when he got a suplex, but Benoit missed with a top-cage swandive headbutt, allowing the Storm to climb up and hit a top-cage Windfall. Eventually, the two both got to the top of the cage, where the Storm put Benoit in the Hammerlock Necksnapper, then threw him back into the cage as he climbed out, winning the match and the Intercontinental title.

**_September_**   
Following Lone Star's victories at _Summerslam_, the feud between the Texan team and the Triple H/Radicalz/Black Masks Alliance heated up. Triple H began to stalk Lone Star with his trusty sledgehammer while the Radicalz did everything they could to try and screw Lone Star in their matches. This led the Storm to cut a promo on the alliance, needling Benoit about his technical wrestling ability: 

"Quite frankly, Benoit, you're not the best damn technical wrestler in the company anymore." He tapped his belt. "I proved that twice, Benoit -- at _Fully Loaded_, when I made you pass out to the Hammerlock Necksnapper, and then again at _Summerslam_, when I defeated you in that steel cage and captured the Intercontinental title." He chuckled. "So let's see, Benoit, you lost rights to 'best technical wrestler,' so now you're trying to become a criminal mastermind or something. Boyo, leave stuff like that to Triple H, `cuz, Benoit, you don't have the balls, the brains, or the teeth to be a criminal mastermind. Benoit," the Storm said, "if you want to _prove_ to me that you are the best damn technical wrestler in this company, then stop hiding behind your Radicalz buddies and your alliance and face me in a straight-up fight." 

Chris Benoit obliged on _RAW is WAR_ by meeting the Storm in a match which each had sworn nobody would intervene. The Storm barely pulled out a victory in the lengthly match, but finally he was able to make a cover and get the pinfall, retaining his title. Still desiring the Intercontinental title, however, Benoit got himself put in a number-one contender's match for the title with his longtime nemesis Chris Jericho. Jericho won that match, but due to Benoit's interference in the title match, Jericho didn't get the belt. Commissioner Mick Foley responded to that by booking a Triple Threat Match at the WWF's September PPV, _Descension_. 

At _Descension_, the three men battled back and forth, though Jericho and the Storm often double-teamed their mutual enemy, Benoit. That didn't stop Jericho from pummeling the Storm when the time was convenient, of course. Each man was able to get their trademark submission hold on the others at least once -- Benoit's Cripper Crossface was actually more violent for Jericho than for the Storm (who held the title), and Jericho was able to get both men in the Walls of Jericho for a short time. The Storm also got both men in the Hammerlock Necksnapper, but no one was able to tap out before the hold was broken. Finally, it was when the Storm had been knocked outside, off the top of the post when setting up for the Windfall by Jericho, that Y2J hit a bulldog and Lionsault on Benoit to pick up the win and the title belt. 

**_October_**   
Lone Star, which had been targeted by multiple attacks from the Alliance, began to fight back, using vintage Stone Cold tactics to harrass the Alliance. Pearl Harbor attacks were the order of the day, as the Storm borrowed a page from Austin and disguised himself as a cook to attack the Radicalz in the Alliance dressing room after Dean Malenko again ordered some meatballs. After demolishing them all, the Storm looked at the battered Radicalz and shook his head. "Fool you once, shame on me. Fool you twice..._man_, that's just plain _dumb_. Enjoy the meatballs, yahoos." 

The Acolytes were happy to go after the Black Masks, and they did so by pursuing the two backstage and cornering them. Just Joe, despite having become more hardcore, still cowered in fear while Test did the majority of the work. That led to the Black Masks getting their asses kicked more than once. 

Meanwhile, the Storm coveted Jericho's Intercontinental title and was going to great lengths to get it. Benoit had moved himself out of the Intercontinental Division and was going after Austin's WWF Championship again. Jericho and the Storm continued to battle back and forth, leading to an Intercontinental Title Match at the October PPV, _Beseiged_. The two were fairly evenly matched, but before the Storm could capitalize on a neckbreaker _uranage _with a Windfall, the Alliance ran out and attacked both men in the ring, disqualifying Jericho and throwing out the match. 

**_November_**   
The Alliance continued to target Lone Star with their run-in tactics, as well as backstage ambushes. Things got worse when the Right to Censor got involved. Steven Richards' group disapproved of Lone Star's drinking escapades and the Alliance's violent behavior, so RTC "censored" both groups liberally. Commissioner Foley was apparently helpless to stop the Alliance's tactics or RTC's run-ins, so he responded by booking a big three-way tag match at _Survivor Series_. All four male members of Right to Censor, all four male members of Lone Star, and Triple H, Benoit, and the Black Masks of the Alliance would face off in a sort of three-way Survivor Series match. 

The match had different rules, however -- as tagging in wasn't an option. Instead, one man from each team would be in the ring, and when one was eliminated, the next would enter. Test, Bradshaw, and Steven Richards started off in the ring in the match. Richards got pinned first, as both Test and Bradshaw held him down for the three-count. With Richards eliminated, the Goodfather came to the ring next. Test hit a gutwrench powerbomb on Bradshaw to eliminate him, bringing out Faarooq. Faarooq got revenge on Test by powerbombing him, but was then knocked down by the Goodfather, who pinned Test. Just Joe was in next. He lasted all of five seconds before Faarooq pasted him with a big boot and pinned him. That brought in Benoit. The Goodfather went after him, but Faarooq grabbed him from behind and hit a jackhammer. Benoit capitalized with a legdrop from the second rope, and he was pinned, bringing in Bull Buchanan. 

Buchanan and Benoit eliminated Faarooq with some fast moves, then a scissors kick, bringing in the Storm. Buchanan wisely let Benoit and the Storm duke it out, the Force of Nature nailing Benoit with a Lou Thesz press and some devastating punches to the face. The two rivals battled back and forth until the Storm hit the Southern Lightning piledriver and pinned Benoit. That brought in Triple H. Buchanan hit the Storm with a scissors kick as he got up from the pin, and with Triple H's help quickly pinned him. That left Stone Cold Steve Austin to represent Lone Star. Austin attacked Helmsley and threw him out of the ring, then turned to Buchanan, who tried to use his larger size and strength to his advantage. Austin would have none of that, however, as he hit a Stunner out of nowhere and pinned Buchanan, leaving Right to Censor with Val Venis. Triple H was back in the ring by now and the three men started brawling around. Austin hit a big DDT on Helmsley and then Val hit a Censorbomb to eliminate the Alliance from the match. Unfortunately, then Austin hit another Stunner out of nowhere and pinned Val, thus surviving the match and picking up the win for Lone Star. 

Also at _Survivor Series_, Billy Gunn had re-entered the Intercontinental title race, and defeated Jericho to reclaim the belt. 

**_December_**   
In-fighting amongst the Alliance, coupled with its defeat at _Survivor Series_, led to the break-up of the group, as the Radicalz also went their separate ways in their thirst for title gold. The Storm and Jericho got in another rivalry over number-one contendership for Billy Gunn's title, but then Eddie Guerrero entered the equation when he won the title. With the Radicalz broken up, Benoit also had no problem entering the picture, leading to another three-way rivalry. 

In the midst of all this, a new wrestler debuted early in the month and ran into trouble with X-Pac, Essa Rios and Perry Saturn. That wrestler, Viper, teamed up with the Hardy Boyz for that feud. 

At the PPV, _Payback_, there was another Triple Threat Match between the Storm, Benoit, and Jericho, this time to determine who would be number-one contender for Guerrero's Intercontinental title. Again, Jericho won the match, this time capitalizing on Benoit's swandive headbutt to the Storm by throwing out Benoit and hitting the Lionsault. Meanwhile, Viper and the Hardys won over Saturn, X-Pac, and Rios in a six-man street fight tag. 

**_January_**   
The top of the new year was not much new for the Storm. He continued to pursue Jericho, who was still gunning for Guerrero's title, but both of them also entered the main event at _Royal Rumble_. Unfortunately, however, neither man survived, as they eliminated each other as they brawled out of the ring. The rest of Lone Star, however, was not faring so well either. Jackie lost her Women's Championship to Ivory and Stone Cold had lost his WWF title to Kurt Angle -- much to everyone's annoyance. 

**_February_**   
The Alliance started to show signs of reforming, as were the Radicalz, but by Valentine's Day and the PPV, _Poisoned Heart_, they were still apart. The Storm was not booked in any matches at the PPV, since he'd lost a shot in the Intercontinental Battle Royal to Jericho. Instead, he was forced to watch as Y2J picked up the win and the title. 

Meanwhile, enemies of Viper had joined the WWF, a group of skilled and tough wrestlers called Venom -- Cobra, Python, and Rattler. They attacked Viper and his allies, seemingly unstoppable. Venom even went so far as to have Lita kidnapped by Right to Censor, though the reluctant Rattler left the group shortly thereafter. Lita was rescued after a few days, and fortunately before she was brainwashed by Steven Richards. Viper -- who had been dating Lita -- had a breakup with her just before the PPV, where he had a victory over William Regal in a hardcore match for the European title. 

Unfortunately, the very next _RAW is WAR_, Eddie Guerrero and his reunited Radicalz buddies hired the T&APA (who were willing to reunite for the right price) to attack Molly Holly and pin the blame on Viper and Rattler, which led to Bob "Hardcore" Holly and Crash attacking Viper in his title defense against Guerrero, costing him the title. 

That same show, the Storm sat brooding in the Lone Star dressing room as he watched Benoit lose his match against Jericho for the Intercontinental title. That made the Storm smile briefly, but not by much. He was almost hoping Benoit would get the title so the Storm could win it from him on _Smackdown! _The Storm's thoughts returned to Viper and Venom as he observed the night's events. He'd fought Viper twice while he wrestled in Japan, and their score was even as they'd each gotten a win over the other. He didn't like the man due to (what the Storm saw as) his nonchalant attitude...and it didn't help that Viper had gotten the win in their last match. 

And this set the stage for _Smackdown!...___

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. The next fic you'll see from me is going to be the collaboration between myself and Boulder as we combine our fic-series, with a Storm/Viper crossover. 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	15. Storming the Walls

**Storm Warning: Storming the Walls**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set immediately after "The Enemy of My Enemy," my collaborative fic with [Boulder][2].

To recap: on _Smackdown!_, the Storm was approached by Cobra and Python and asked to assist in taking down Viper. The Storm refused, not wanting to distract himself from his match with Chris Jericho over the Intercontinental Title. Later that night, the Storm had Jericho locked in the reverse Twister hold when Venom ran out and attacked him, Python giving him a gorilla press rib-breaker. Incensed, the Storm stalked after Venom, but ran into Viper instead. The two stared down, then got jumped by the Radicalz. In response, Mick Foley booked the Storm and Viper in a tag-team match against Venom on _RAW_. The two weren't thrilled about working together, but did manage to put differences aside and attack Venom in their match. However, Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero ran out and attacked the Storm and Viper, costing them the match. The Hardys were taken apart by Venom. In response to this, on _Smackdown!_, the Storm, the Hardys, and Viper took on Venom, Benoit, and Guerrero in an eight-man tag. In the match itself, the Storm's ribs were heavily targeted, but Viper's team managed to rally and fight back. With Eddie and Python busy with the Hardys and Cobra knocked out, the Storm and Viper attacked Benoit, securing the win. After the match, the Storm gave Eddie a Southern Lightning piledriver, then left. Later that night, Viper and the Storm ran into each other one last time, and the two agreed they would have to mix it up sometime in the future -- but they were both willing to put it off ... for now.

And in Boulder's last Viper fic, "Chapter 13: After the Smoke has Cleared," Viper and his cousin Rattler were duped into helping their treacherous cousins Cobra and Python against the Radicalz on _Sunday Night Heat_, which turned out to be a setup. Rattler and Viper were viciously attacked after the match, with Rattler getting his arm broken and Viper getting his ribs broken and suffering internal injuries -- injuries which may have ended his wrestling career.

And these recap things are getting way too long.

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Mar. 1**

The Storm walked into the arena, face as inscrutible as ever as he headed toward the Lone Star dressing room. Michael Cole stopped him, microphone in hand. "Storm, if I could have a word?" The Storm stopped and looked at him. "Following the events last night on _Sunday Night Heat _to Viper and Rattler, I have to ask you, what are your thoughts on the matter?" 

The Storm gave Cole an incredulous look, then said, "What're my thoughts on the matter? It's like I said all along, you can't trust som'bitches in masks. Sure, it's a shame that Viper's in the hospital, and that he may not wrestle again -- it's a damn shame `cuz _I_ didn't put him there." As Cole reacted to that, the Storm went on, "As for the Radicalz and Venom...those assholes can try to put me out, but Benoit knows that he can't keep me out of this business. The son of a bitch tried before, and I came back. And if those two snakes try anything on me, I'll grind their slimy asses under my boots." He looked in the camera. "Got it, Venom? _That_ is your Storm Warning." He stomped off. 

* * * 

The Storm walked into the dressing room and threw his duffel bag on the floor and grabbed a brewski out of the cooler. The Acolytes looked up as he chugged three-quarters of the beer, then tossed it over his shoulder into a trashcan. The Storm belched and dropped himself into a chair. He looked at Bradshaw, who was still staring at him. "What?" he snapped. 

"Saw your little talk with Cole, man," Bradshaw said. "Sure it was a good idea to say all that stuff about guys in masks? You do have a match tonight." 

"Yeah, but if I know the way Foley works," the Storm said, "he won't put me in a match with Venom or the Radicalz tonight. And Rattler and that pain in the asp Viper are in the hospital, so I don't have to worry about either of them. Hell, not even those Black Mask yahoos'll get a shot at me. So what do I have to worry about?" 

Faarooq responded by handing the Storm a sheet of paper with the lineup of matches for the night. The Storm took the paper and looked it over, then blinked and looked up. Faarooq nodded. "S'right, man, you gotta fight him tonight." 

The Storm grimaced. "Me and my big mouth." 

* * * 

The Storm headed for the gorilla position and found Commissioner Mick Foley there. The once King of Hardcore looked up. "Hey, Storm, what's up?" 

"Gas prices," the Storm replied. "What's new, Mick?" 

"My t-shirt," the Commish replied. He spread open his flannel shirt to expose a black t-shirt with a large stylized commissioner's badge, his picture in the center. He grinned at him, then asked, "What's on your mind, Storm?" 

"Venom," the Storm said simply. 

"Ah," Foley said. "Well, you don't have to worry about them, `cuz I sent them home after what they pulled on Sunday, and I've forbidden the Radicalz from touching you tonight. You haven't got a thing to worry about." 

"Yeah, `cept who I gotta fight tonight..." the Storm muttered as his music started up. 

* * * 

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. 

Sirens blared as the Storm Warning symbol flashed, and then came the voice: _"Seek shelter.... The Storm... has... **ARRIVED!**"_ The lightning pyro shot off, and then the Storm walked out through the smoke. He was wearing his _I am a Force of Nature_ t-shirt as he climbed into the ring and went up on a post to raise a fist in the air, then pointed out to the fans. He jumped down and removed his sunglasses. "Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds...he is a member of Lone Star...THE STORM!" 

The Storm paced around the ring a bit, then grimaced and flinched a little when fiery pyros exploded under the TitanTron. Red light filled the arena as haunting music played. Walking down the ramp came a seven-foot-tall behemoth, one hand tightening the glove on the other hand. The Storm backed out of the ring as his opponent stepped into the ring as Lillian finished her introduction. "And his opponent...KANE!" 

Kane looked right at him for a moment before he tossed his hair back and looked upwards, raising his arms to the sides. As his arms were extended straight up, Kane looked down, then whipped his arms down, red pyros exploding on the corners of the ring. The Storm walked around the ring as Kane watched him silently. The fight bell rang as the Storm paced around, considering his options. Kane walked up to the ropes, pointing a finger at him with silent and deadly promise. 

The Storm darted in and grabbed Kane's ankles, trying to yank him off his feet, but the Big Red Monster was too big to go down that easily. Kane leaned over to grab at the Storm's head, but the Force of Nature jumped up and grabbed Kane's head, pulling him down against the ropes, then releasing. Kane staggered back away from the ropes, allowing the Storm to slide into the ring. He charged, but Kane had recovered and chopped his gloved fist into the Storm's face, knocking him down. The Storm was up almost immediately, but was knocked down just as quickly by another right hand from Kane. 

The Storm blinked stars out of his eyes as Kane pulled him back to his feet. He snapped back to awareness as Kane whipped him into the corner. The Storm caught himself on the ropes, shooting his legs back and up into the air, hitting a kick to the charging Kane's masked face. Kane staggered away, and the Storm turned around and hit a dropkick to the back of Kane's knee. Kane fell down to that knee, allowing the Storm to charge and hit a running bulldog on him. Almost as soon as Kane was down, the Storm floated over and tried to twist around his left arm into a hammerlock and put on the Necksnapper, but the Monster wasn't out yet. 

Kane got to his hands and knees, his arm refusing to move under the Storm's attempts. The Storm saw this and sprang off the ropes, preparing for an elbow drop on Kane's back, but then Kane got to his feet and clotheslined the Storm to the mat. Back up and into the ropes, and the Storm came back into a big sidewalk slam. Kane hooked up a leg. 1...2...and the Storm managed to get a shoulder up. Kane glared at the ref for a moment, then pulled the Storm back up. He hoisted the Storm onto the shoulder, poised for a Tombstone, but the Storm slid down his back, wrapped his arms around Kane's waist and managed to hit a German suplex on him. The ring shuddered with Kane's impact. 

The Storm went over to Kane and tried to put the Twister on him, but Kane lunged forward and grabbed him around the throat. He gagged as he tried to pull the big hand off his throat, Kane getting to his feet and preparing to chokeslam him. The Storm aimed a kick at Kane's gonads and connected. With a loud groan, Kane released him, staggering away. The Storm charged and hit a Lou Thesz press on him, unleashing punches to his masked face. The Storm went for a lateral press. 1...2...Kane placed his hands on his chest and shoved him off with authority. 

The Storm kicked Kane hard in the head, then stuck a finger in his mouth, then raised it in the air. The fans started to cheer as he went outside the ring and ascended to the top of the post, holding the ropes and leaning way back. Kane sat up like Michael Myers and got to his feet, turning toward him. The Storm catapulted himself out in the Windfall. Kane caught him and spun around, hitting a _huge_ powerslam. Lateral press, 1...2...and the Storm managed to kick out. Kane snarled and hit a big right hand to the face, then stood, his gloved thumb crossing his throat. 

Kane went outside the ropes and climbed to the top of the post, crouching in wait. The Storm got to his feet and turned to face him, whereupon Kane pounced out for a flying clothesline. The Storm managed to just barely duck the move, which caused Kane to stumble a bit on the landing. The Storm ran over and dragged Kane out toward the center of the ring, then stomped on his feet and put on the reverse Twister. 

Kane grabbed the bottom rope and started to pull himself to his feet as referee Mike Chioda lectured the Storm on the rules. Kane turned around and clapped his hand around the Storm's throat. The Storm gasped as his air was cut off, then again as Kane hoisted him in the air. Air whistled around his head as he was chokeslammed to the mat with a _boom_. Kane went for a lateral press. 

Abruptly, Chris Jericho appeared at ringside with a steel chair in his hand. He slid into the ring and cracked the chair across Kane's skull. Chioda called for the bell as Kane rolled out of the ring. The Storm groggily got to his feet, wincing at the pain in his back, not seeing Jericho yet. The Storm turned to him, then got smacked in the face with the chair. Jericho threw the chair away, then grabbed the Storm's legs. The Force of Nature, though out of it from the chair shot, was awake enough to know what Jericho was about to do. He tried to pull himself free, but Jericho twisted the Storm so he rolled over his shoulder onto his chest, then stepped over him and finished the move, locking the Storm into the Walls of Jericho. 

"And the winner of this match as the result of a disqualification...KANE!" 

Jericho held the Storm in the Walls even as Chioda tried to get him to release it, even as the Storm tried to pull himself out, but still not screaming in pain or tapping the mat in submission. More referees flooded the ring, surrounding Jericho as they tried to pull him off of the Storm. Finally, they did manage to do that, and Jericho chased them away as his music filled the arena. The Storm weakly started to get to his feet, then shouted in pain as Jericho picked up the steel chair and clobbered him in the back with it. 

Jericho threw the chair down again (it bounced loudly out of the ring to the floor) and paced around the ring, swinging his arms and shouting indistinctly while the Storm got to his feet shakily. Jericho saw him and ran at him, but the Storm grabbed him and pivoted around, hitting a spinebuster. The Storm rolled out of the ring, holding his back and pointing back at Jericho, shouting. Jericho got back up and was at the ropes, pointing back and shouting just as much. 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Mar. 4**

The Storm examined the new Lone Star t-shirt. On the front, it still had the large silver star and read _Lone Star_ on it, but each point of the star showed the face of one of the members -- Stone Cold at the apex, then the Storm and Jackie, then the Acolytes. On the back was an outline of Texas, along with the words _Don't Mess With Texas!_ The Storm smiled and pulled the shirt on, then tightened his fingerless black gloves. He looked at Austin, who was putting on his leather vest. "You set, man?" he asked. They were set to take on Jericho and The Rock in tag-team action tonight, and the Storm was itching to pay Jericho back for that chair shot. 

"Hell yeah," Austin said. "They got the beer at ringside?" 

"Naturally." 

"Then let's go." 

* * * 

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall." 

The legend _Y2J _appeared on the OvalTron and a timer counted down: _06 - 05 - 04 - 03 - 02 - 01 - 00_. The lights went out all over the arena, and then pyros exploded at the top of the ramp. Images of a city street appeared on the screen, and as the word _JERICHO_ filled the screen, a male singer screamed, _"Break the wall down!_" The lights came back up on Jericho, who stood with his back to the ring on the ramp, wearing a _Y2J_ hockey shirt and his title belt around his waist. He turned around, swinging his arms and shouting at the crowd, which was cheering. "Introducing first, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, weighing in at 231 pounds...he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion...CHRIS JERICHO!" 

Jericho entered the ring and handed off his belt, then pulled off his hockey jersey and paced around the ring. Moments later, a distinctive voice echoed over the OvalTron. _"If ya smelllllllllll - what The Rock - is cookin'?"_ The fans went ballistic as The Rock walked down the ramp, climbing up on the apron and then up on the post, raising a fist in the air and "smelling" it as the fans cheered. He climbed down and stepped into the ring, walking past Jericho and going up on the other post to pose again. "And his tag-team partner, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 275 pounds...THE ROCK!" 

The Rock's music was replaced by techno-sounding music that soon segued into hard rock. The song by the Union Underground jumped into the lyrics abruptly. _"So come on, come on, come on, get up, get up. South Texas Deathride, you mother--"_ (The techs wisely censored that lyric.) _"Come on, come on, come on, get up, get up. South Texas, man, I'm livin it up!"_ A new video played, showing all five members of Lone Star in various manuevers, along with images of the silver star and the words _LONE STAR_ flashing periodically. The Storm and Austin walked out, then down toward the ring. "And their opponents, from the Great State of Texas, weighing in at a combined weight of 491 pounds...the Storm and Stone Cold Steve Austin...LONE STAR!" 

The Rock and Jericho watched the two as they entered the ring and climbed up on opposite posts. Austin raised both fists in the air while the Storm raised a fist, then pointed out at the crowd. Austin and the Storm switched posts and posed again, then went to the other corners and did the same routine, where Austin raised up both middle fingers and the Storm gave his Italian arm chop. Finally, they got off the posts and ran at their targets. The Storm at Jericho and Austin at The Rock. The Storm and Jericho traded punches until the Storm grabbed Jericho by the hair and threw him over the ropes, then followed. He pummeled Jericho with punches and bounced his head off the ring apron, the security barrier, then the steel post. Jericho staggered away, trying to put some distance between himself and the Storm. The Force of Nature slowly walked around the ring toward him, his eyes never leaving him. 

In the ring, The Rock and Austin traded punches until Austin sped up his rhythm and knocked The Rock off balance. He drove him back in the corner and unloaded kicks to the midsection. Jericho was trying to get the steel chair that the timekeeper was sitting on, prompting Earl Hebner to leave the ring to try to talk him out of it. While he was thus distracted, the Storm ascended to one of the posts. Austin stopped his pummeling of The Rock and grabbed his arm, executing a textbook armdrag throw that landed the People's Champion on his back in the middle of the ring. Just seconds after he landed, the Storm came down on top of him in a big legdrop. The two Texans took turns stomping on The Rock, until finally Hebner came into the ring and forced the Storm back into his corner. Austin continued his mudhole stomping of The Rock, then came off the ropes with an elbow drop. The Rock rolled out of the way and back to his feet. He smacked Austin in the side of the head with his trademark right hands, then stepped back to spit in his open palm for his big finish, but Austin blocked the punch and came back with his own right hand. 

The Rattlesnake whipped him into the ropes, then took him down with a Thesz press before knuckling his face some. He hit the elbow drop this time and went for the cover. 1...2...and The Rock got a shoulder up. Austin frowned and pulled him to his feet, dragging him over to the Texan corner, where he bounced The Rock's head off the Storm's boot. Tag, and the Storm set The Rock up on the post. The Storm climbed up, straddling him and taking his head and arm, then fell backwards in a superplex. The Storm got back up, twisting the Brahma Bull's arm and locking his legs around it for an armbar. The Rock shouted in pain while the Storm sneered in triumph, then released him. He pulled The Rock to his feet, punching him in the face a few times, then held him by the hair. The Storm turned to Jericho, pointing at him, then screamed, "Lightning!" He spun around and jabbed his fist into The Rock's solar plexus and stooped, placing his shoulder in The Rock's gut and standing back up, lifting him. He started to swing The Rock down for the Southern Lightning, but the People's Champion slid down his back and shoved him into the hostile corner. Jericho walloped him in the face, causing him to spin around and walk right into The Rock, who hit a belly-to-belly slam on him. The Rock took his legs, then stepped through and twisted them around into the Sharpshooter. 

The Storm's face clenched and his breath came in a hiss of pain as he reached for the ropes. By a stroke of luck, however, he was close enough to his corner, and bent his back (sending more pain into it) and slapped Austin's waiting palm. The Rock heard it and turned around, but Austin decked him with a clothesline, then did the same to Jericho, who rushed in. The Rock was back up and walked straight into a kick to the gut. As The Rock doubled over, Austin turned and grabbed his head, dropping him in a Stunner. Jericho was back up and getting ready to charge, but the Storm sprinted in and took him over the top rope. The Storm kicked him in the head a few times, then ripped the cover off the announce table. J.R. and Jerry Lawler stepped back against the security barrier, clamoring in surprise as the Storm tore the moniors out of the table and threw them aside. 

Inside the ring, Austin made the required cover on The (stunned) Rock while the Storm pulled Jericho up on the announce table. He grabbed Jericho in a full-nelson, then lifted him into the air. In mid-air, however, the Storm flipped Jericho up and grabbed his shoulders, bringing Y2J down and through the announce table, which collapsed into timber. The Storm stood up and staggered out of the wreckage, chopping his arm and giving his two-fingered salute as he rolled into the ring. Austin turned to him with a grin. They slapped a high five, then turned to the timekeeper. "_Beer me!_" they both shouted, and grabbed the tossed cans, popping the tops and crashing their cans together. They tilted their heads back and poured the beer in, then chucked the mostly-empty cans into the audience while "South Texas Deathride" played over the speakers. "Here are your winners...LONE STAR!" 

The Storm grabbed another two beers from the timekeeper, then left the ring to stand over the still-prone Jericho. He popped the beers open, then upended them over Jericho, drenching him in alcohol. He squatted and leaned down in Jericho's face, screaming, "_Break the wall down_, Jericho! _Don't mess with Texas!_" He grabbed another three beers from the timekeeper, then passed one each to J.R. and Lawler. The King seemed a bit surprised, then looked at the Storm, who smirked and toasted them both before leaving up the ramp with Austin, who was still chugging beer as he left. 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Mar. 8**

Jericho was defending his Intercontinental Title against Right to Censor's Val Venis, who had been accompanied to ringside by Steven Richards. Y2J was holding his own, but Richards inserted himself into the match whenever the referee wasn't looking. Despite Richards' interference, Val could not keep Jericho down long enough to score the pinfall. Every time he tried to put Val in the Walls of Jericho, Richards would distract the referee, causing Jericho to release Val to take a swing at Richards. 

Suddenly, they were all surprised by the appearance of the Storm at ringside. He walked down the ramp, ugly-stick in hand, and stood watching the match. His eyes were unreadable behind his sunglasses as he watched Jericho flip out of Val's death suplex set-up for the Censorbomb and shove Val into the ropes. Richards noticed the Storm and came around to look at him. He started talking at him, face intense as he evidently tried to turn the Storm's favor in his direction. 

It worked, but not in the way Richards had intended. The Storm's head whipped to face him. Richards stepped back, sensing the Storm's intent even if he couldn't read it in his eyes. The ugly-stick came up and into Richards' gut, then into the back of his neck. The Storm tossed the ugly-stick aside and started pummeling Richards, finally grabbing him for a full-nelson, then flipping him up and bringing him down on his shoulders and neck. 

The Storm pushed his sunglasses back in place, then looked down at Richards. He tilted his head to the side, examining the unmoving censor. Val, by this point, had flattened Jericho with the Censorbomb at last, but looked up to see the Storm standing over his unconscious leader. The former porn star stalked over and grabbed at him while referee Tim White checked on Jericho. He didn't see the Storm raise the ugly-stick and brain Val with it. Val staggered, then fell over as Jericho got back to his feet. He saw Val prone on the mat, then sprang off the second rope in the Lionsault. He hooked up a leg. 1...2...3! Jericho took back his title belt, then stopped as he saw the Storm heading back up the ramp. The Storm turned back at the top of the ramp, pointing his ugly-stick at Jericho and then giving a slow throat cut with the thumb of his other hand. 

* * * 

Michael Cole came up to the Storm as he headed back to the Lone Star dressing room. "Storm, you just helped Chris Jericho retain his Intercontinental Title, while in recent weeks, you have been doing everything you could to take that title away. Why the sudden turnaround?" 

The Storm looked at Cole incredulously. "You think that was a turnaround? I was makin' sure the hypocritical Poindexter Patrol didn't get that title. `Cuz if they had, we'd've never heard the end of how it was 'for our own good' and how they were 'fighting the good fight' and all that crap. At least Jericho's a champion I can respect -- not like that piece of slime Guerrero, that pervert Malenko, those Canuckleheads Edge and Christian, or that smarmy, backstabbing, whining crybaby Kurt Angle." He frowned. "See, the reason I stopped Right to Censor from gettin' the Intercontinental title is `cuz _I'm_ gonna be the one that takes it. _I'm_ gonna be the one that breaks down the Walls of Jericho. _I'm_ the one who's gonna bring the Y2J Problem to an end. And as far as Jericho's concerned, this is his Storm Warning." 

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. As is obvious from this part, the Storm's getting into a feud with Chris Jericho over the Intercontinental Title. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:bungut@hotmail.com



	16. Cold Front

**Storm Warning: Cold Front**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set immediately after "Storm Warning: Storming the Walls," and two months before "Viper's Revenge - Rapid Strike" by [Boulder][2].

To recap: on _RAW_, the Storm expressed little concern over Viper's apparent forced-retirement from wrestling following his attack by the Radicalz and Venom, making a few disparaging remarks about masked wrestlers. This turned out to be something of a mistake, since his opponent for the night was Kane. In the match, Kane continued to resist all of the Storm's moves, and almost had the match won after a chokeslam -- but Chris Jericho ran into the ring and hit both men with a steel chair, then locked the Storm in the Walls of Jericho. On _Smackdown!_, the two met again in a tag-team match -- Jericho with The Rock and the Storm with Steve Austin. The match ended with The Rock getting a Stunner, and the Storm using a new bodyslam manuever on Jericho, driving him through the announce table. Then, on the following _RAW_, as Jericho defended his Intercontinental title against Val Venis of Right to Censor, the Storm came to ringside, beat up Steven Richards with his ugly-stick (then gave him the same bodyslam move on the floor), and hit Val with the ugly-stick while the ref wasn't looking, allowing Jericho to hit the Lionsault for the win. After the match, the Storm told Michael Cole that the only reason he helped Jericho is because _he_ is going to be the one to take Jericho's title, and _he_ was going to be the one to "break down the Walls of Jericho...and bring the Y2J problem to an end."

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Mar. 11**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. 

An alert siren blared as the Storm Warning symbol flashed on the OvalTron, then abruptly disappeared as an image of a silhouetted man standing in a downpour appeared, his arms raised to the sides. _"Seek shelter... The Storm... has... **ARRIVED!**"_ Lightning set off pyros on the ramp as the Storm strode out of the smoke, wearing his _I am a Force of Nature_ t-shirt as he slid into the ring, then climbed up on the post, raising a fist in the air, then pointing out at the crowd. "Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds...he is a member of Lone Star...THE STORM!" 

The Storm swept his finger around in a circle, then pointed at the OvalTron as a different siren started up, the 'no' symbol flashing on the screen as an electronic voice warbled, _"Warning! Warning! Warning!"_ Two of the geekily-clad censors appeared, walking down the ramp. Steven Richards smiled his condescending little smile at the booing crowd (though he did appear to be holding his neck) as Val Venis walked alongside him. "And his opponent, being accompanied by Steven Richards, weighing in at 240 pounds...he is a member of Right to Censor...VAL VENIS!" 

Richards raised a microphone as the two censors entered the ring, his evil little smile souring. "Mr. the Storm, your behavior has long been unacceptable for our audience here and at home. First, you have time-and-again lost control and committed immoral acts of violence on your opponents, including sending them through the announcers' table with your 'Downdraft' slam--" Here Richards made quote marks with his hand. "--and even giving them the Downdraft on the bare floor." Here he winced again and rubbed his neck. "You consort with crude and violent and unacceptable people, from the foul-mouthed Steve Austin to the beer-swilling Acolytes to the inappropriately-dressed Jacqueline." Steven Richards' eyes turned intense as he stared at the Storm, who still wore his sunglasses. "We have put up with your behavior for too long, Mr. the Storm, and tonight, we will censor your actions, and you _will like it_, because it's for...your own good." 

Val started forward to grapple, but the Storm, who hadn't taken his eyes off Richards (for all that anyone could tell with his sunglasses on), raised a hand and stopped him. He tilted his head slightly as he looked at Richards, then calmly took the microphone from him. Both censors looked at him as he scratched at his temple, appearing to be thinking. Finally, he raised his head. "You think that...what I do is..._wrong_?" Richards nodded, speaking an affirmative, pointing his finger for further emphasis. "Shut up while I'm thinkin'." The Storm paced to the side a bit, his head lowered, turning his back slightly to Richards and Val while he spoke. "You think...I'm _wrong_? You know what...I think you're right." 

The fans booed a bit as he continued to hold his head down, pacing around in a circle behind Richards. "I think, by your standards, Mr. Richards, I am one of you, for sure." Richards blinked and started to turn, but the Storm held up a hand, head still lowered as he spoke into the mic. "See, I've put people through tables like you have, I've victimized people in and out of matches like you have, and I've been quite vocal in my beliefs like you have. Maybe I just had the wrong beliefs. Maybe I _should_ join Right to Censor." 

He raised his head, staring up at the ceiling. His lips were pursed in thought, then curled in a smirk. "Naaaah." Abruptly, the mic was thrown down as the Storm slipped his arms up around Richards' head in a full-nelson, then flipped him up in the air and brought him down on the mat in the Downdraft slam, his sunglasses flying off his nose as he got back up and ducked a clothesline from an incensed Val Venis. 

The fight bell rang as Richards rolled his injured body out of the ring, wincing at the fresh pain in his neck and back. Inside the ring, Val shot off the ropes and came back at the Storm, who ducked under another clothesline to spring off the ropes himself, coming up in a front dropkick to Val's chest, which served to knock him down. The Storm and Val were both back up quickly and started trading punches. The Storm grabbed Val's tie and jerked him forward with it, then snapped his fist back into Val's face. He repeated this several times before whipping Val into the corner by his tie. The Storm threw himself to the mat with the force of his throw, and when Val turned around to land with his back to the corner, the force of his momentum caused him to fall smack on the mat, face-first. 

The Storm started toward Val, then stopped as Richards climbed up on the apron to shout at him. The Force of Nature stopped to stare incredulously at the censor, then feinted at him, causing Richards to jump off the apron in fright. The Storm laughed and turned back to Val, just in time to be taken down by a clothesline. The ex-porn star breathed heavily through his nose, his breaths sounding in a hiss-like noise as he mounted and started unloading punches to the Storm's head. Richards was back up on the floor, holding his neck and shouting orders at Val, who nodded and went over to the ropes, springing off and going for a big elbow on the Storm's head. 

The Storm, however, rolled out of the way and grabbed Val's arm as he got up from the missed elbow. A short-arm clothesline snapped Venis' head back, and then the Storm locked on an armbar, stretching his shoulder painfully. Val cried out in pain as the Storm wrenched the hold, then mercifully stood Val up, but kicked him in the gut to keep him stunned. The Storm looked up at the crowd and gave a chop to his shoulder. The crowd cheered as the Storm gripped Val's arm tightly, then whipped him. Rather than releasing him, however, the Storm clasped higher up on Val's arm and yanked back, and Val's arm _popped_ audibly. The Storm released Val, letting him drop to the mat, where he clutched his arm in pain. The Storm stood over him, eyes cold as he tilted his head to the side, examining his handiwork. 

Val started to get back up, but now the Storm grabbed his injured arm and twisted it around into a hammerlock. Feet shuffled, and Val fell chest-first to the mat, where the Storm pressed his knee to Val's wrist and wrapped his hands around the censor's jaw, stretching his neck back. The Storm leaned back, eyes now ablaze with ferocious intensity. "The Storm's locked it in!" Michael Cole shouted. "He's got Val locked in the Necksnapper! Will he tap out?" 

The Storm snarled, the intense look on his face eerily similar to the one Chris Benoit had when he put someone in the Crippler Crossface. "_Let's hear the snap!_" the Storm screamed. Val was howling in pain now, his legs kicking. But as he started to tap the mat, the referee's attention was distracted by Steven Richards, who had climbed up on the ring apron. The Storm saw this and wrenched the hold tighter on Val, causing a fresh scream of pain from the ex-porn star. Referee Mike Chioda turned around and saw Val tapping the mat, then quickly called for the bell. 

"And the winner of this match as the result of a submission...THE STORM!" The Storm kept Val in the Necksnapper a few more moments, then got up as Richards entered the ring. The censors' leader skidded to a halt as the Storm rose to his feet, then tried to turn and run, but the Storm grabbed his arm, twisting it around into a hammerlock, then tripping him and pressing in the knee and locking in his hands. Now Richards was in the Necksnapper, and his already injured neck burned with fresh pain as he screamed in agony. Chioda tried to pull him off Richards, but the Storm shook him off and wrenched in the hold. 

Finally, the Storm released Richards, who lay twitching on the mat. Val was still moaning in pain, clutching his injured arm. The Force of Nature looked them over, then turned to the timekeeper. "_Beer me!_" he called, and caught the tossed can. He popped it open, then looked down at Richards. A smirk crossed his face, then he dragged Richards to his feet and pressed him into the corner. Richards blinked thruough the haze of pain and gasped as the Storm raised the beer. "Here, Stevie, _have a drink!_" He shoved Richards' head back, then upended the can over his open mouth. 

Val staggered to his feet and started toward the Storm, but he turned around and threw the mostly-empty can at his head. It connected, and knocked the groggily censor back to the mat. The Storm let the beer-drenched Richards fall to the mat, then caught another two cans from the timekeeper as he left the ring, popping them open and toasting the fans as he left. 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Mar. 15**

"The following match is a hardcore match," Lillian Garcia announced, "and is scheduled for one fall." 

Cawing birds echoed over the speakers as the word _RAVEN_ appeared on the screen. Metal guitar chords played as the master of self-pity walked out, climbing into the ring. He got up on one of the posts and held his fists out to the side. "Introducing first, making his way to the ring, from the Bowery...RAVEN!" 

Raven took the microphone from Lillian and started to speak. "Storm, you consider yourself a Force of Nature. No one knows quite what Nature is capable of than the one who had to withstand the elements while living hand-to-mouth in a cardboard box. So come on down to the ring, Storm, and show me what you think a Force of Nature is made of." 

The Storm siren blared, his symbol flashing, then paused as his voice spoke: _"Seek shelter... The Storm... has... **ARRIVED!**"_ The lightning pyros shot off, and an instrumental of Metallica's "Ride the Lightning" started up. "And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds...he is a member of Lone Star...THE STORM!" Raven, who had devested himself of leather jacket and flannel shirt, jumped out of the ring and ran up the ramp to start the attack. As he stepped out of the pyros' smoke, he found no opponent waiting for him. He turned around, shrugging to the ring and the fans, who were clamoring with confusion. 

As a result, he didn't see the form lowering himself from above the scaffolding of the TitanTron. The Storm held onto the scaffolding with one hand, his ugly-stick in the other. The fans saw him and cheered, prompting Raven to turn around, just in time to see the Storm drop to the stage and swing the ugly-stick. It connected with the side of Raven's head and sent him reeling. Raven staggered down the ramp, then got another blow to his back. The Storm grabbed Raven's hair, pulled his head back, then brought the bottom of the baseball bat right into the middle of his forehead. Raven went prone on the ramp, clutching his face in pain as the Storm tossed down the ugly-stick and headed down the ramp. 

The Storm fished under the ring and dragged out a trashcan and a kendo stick. He went back up to Raven, who had gotten back to his feet. Raven caught the trashcan as it was tossed to him, then shouted in pain as the kendo stick cracked across his head. The Force of Nature whipped Raven down the ramp. Raven, who was still holding the trashcan, collided with the ring and groaned again as he dented the can and injured his ribs. He dropped the can, only to get hit with the kendo stick again. Raven leaned against the ring as he tried to shake off the blows, but the Storm dropped the kendo stick and grabbed Raven in a full-nelson, lifting him up, then flipping Raven up, grabbing his shoulders and heaving him down in the Downdraft -- right on top of the heavily-dented trashcan. 

The Storm pulled Raven up and tossed him in the ring, then climbed on the apron and ascended to the top of the post. As Raven unsteadily got to his feet, he was quickly taken back down with a Windfall. The Storm, rather than making the cover, went back out of the ring and picked up the kendo stick. He re-entered the ring, walking up to the half-conscious Raven. Raven looked up, then got flattened once again by the kendo stick. The Storm made the cover, but by now, it was academic. 1...2...3. 

The Storm got back to his feet, staring down at the unconscious Raven and tilting his head to the side, as if appraising his handiwork. "Here is your winner, THE STORM!" Lillian Garcia proclaimed. The Storm held out his hand for the microphone, then looked up at the TitanTron. 

"Hey, Jericho!" the Storm said. He pointed the kendo stick at Raven. "You see this? _This_ is a preview of coming attractions. When I take your Intercontinental Championship, you're gonna look a lot worse than _What About Me?_ here. Seek shelter, Jericho, `cuz the Storm is comin' for ya." 

The Storm tossed the mic back to Lillian as he left the ring, discarding the kendo stick and scooping up his baseball bat. "Ride the Lightning" followed him as he left up the ramp. 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Mar. 18**

The Storm's remorseless spree of violence continued the following Thursday. Jericho had been oddly silent about the whole thing, not cutting the usual expected promo on his rival. The Y2J Problem seemed to be content in having six-man tags with the Hardy Boyz against other groups like Right to Censor, the Radicalz, and Venom. 

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." The OvalTron flashed the words _The 1 - Billy - Gunn_ as jazz-esque guitar music played. Appearing at the top of the ramp was none other than "The One" himself, wearing green tights. He grinned at the audience, then turned and offered a hand to the leather clad Chyna, who walked out beside him. "Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by the Ninth Wonder of the World, Chyna -- weighing in at 268 pounds...he is "The One" BILLY GUNN!" 

Billy entered the ring and spread the ropes with a boot for Chyna. He posed for the fans, then smiled at Chyna again as she stepped out of the ring. He paced around a bit, then stopped and looked up as the siren started up. _"Seek shelter... The Storm... has... **ARRIVED!**"_ The lightning pyros went off, and then the Storm started down the ramp through the smoke. "And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds... he is a member of Lone Star... THE STORM!" 

The Storm climbed up on the ring apron and vaulted over the ropes, glancing at Billy out of the corner of his eyes as he went over to the post and climbed to the top. He raised his fist in the air slowly, then made a cutting motion with his hands and pointed straight at Billy with a very unpleasant smirk on his face. He tossed his sunglasses to a stagehand and adjusted his gloves casually. While he was doing this, Billy rushed him, but the Storm sidestepped and clipped his feet with a drop-toe hold, then quickly started to lock in the Twister anklelock. Billy, however, was close enough to the ropes to grab them, and the Storm dropped his legs to start stomping on his shoulders and head. 

Referee Teddy Long told the Storm to let him stand up, so he did so, but then dropped Billy in a death suplex. He began stomping again on Billy's left shoulder, getting shouts of pain from the former Mr. Ass. Finally, the Storm let him stand back up and whipped him into the ropes. As Billy came back, he caught a superkick to the jaw, flattening him. The Storm laid across him and held down his arms. 1...2...and Billy kicked out. Frowning, the Storm knelt next to Billy and started unloading punches to the temple, but Billy managed to shake him away. 

The Storm aimed another kick to Billy's head, then stepped around him and grabbed his kicking legs. The Force of Nature moved quickly, twisting Gunn's legs around his right leg, then dropping to the mat and holding the legs in place with his left. The former AssMan writhed in pain in the Figure-Four Leglock, then grasped at the ropes. The Storm crab-walked backwards, dragging Billy away from the ropes. Long squatted next to Gunn and started asking him if he'd submit, and didn't see Chyna sneaking around toward the Storm, whose head was near the ropes. 

The Ninth Wonder wound up and let fly with a hard snap jab to the Storm's ear. Shouting in pain, the Storm rolled onto his side, his legs disentangling from Billy's. Chyna shouted encouragement to her former DX partner while the Storm got to his feet and started toward the post. He ascended to the top and leaned back, eyes cold as he waited for Billy to get to his feet. Teddy Long was nearby, asking him if he wished to continue. Billy nodded to him and turned to the Storm to see him leaping in the Windfall. Abruptly, "The One" pulled Long into the Storm's path, and the ref was knocked unconscious when his head struck the mat from the manuever. The Storm got to his feet, staring with disbelief at the prone referee, then got knocked down by a clothesline from Billy. 

Gunn pursued and began stomping away on the Storm's chest, then unloading punches as the Storm got to his feet. He aimed another kick, but the Storm caught his foot, then dropped down, taking Billy with him in a dragon screw leg whip. He started to go for a Twister hold, but Billy kicked him in the face and got back up, flattening him with another clothesline. He pulled the Storm back to his feet and threw him into the ropes, hurling him into the air in a big back body drop on the rebound. Remarkably, the Storm landed on his feet from the back drop, and stumbled into the ropes again. Coming back, the Storm hit a Lou Thesz press and started hammering on Billy's face. He made a cover, but Teddy Long had not yet recovered from the Windfall. The Storm noticed this and went over to check. 

Chyna slid into the ring behind him and nailed him with a low blow. The Storm doubled over, leaving him open for the Fame-Asser. Billy made the cover now, but once again, Long was still out from the Windfall. He stood up and went over to him, prodding him with a boot and getting no response. 

As this was happening, the fans and commentators were both bewildered when a woman ran down the ramp. She was tall and had wavy black hair, but her eyes were hidden behind a pair of round sunglasses. She wore a sleeveless slate gray top and tight dark blue pants and black boots. She ran toward Chyna, who turned to face her just in time to take a spinning heel kick on the chin. Chyna went down and held her face in pain while Billy remained preoccupied with trying to rouse Teddy Long. He didn't see the mysterious woman run in behind him and nudge the Storm back to his feet. 

The Storm looked at the woman in surprise. They were close to the same height. The Storm looked her over, then gave another unpleasant smirk. He nodded to her, spoke a word, and then she went up behind Billy Gunn and spun him around. "The One" had a moment to register surprise before she hit him with a gutshot and grabbed his arms in a double-underhook. She flipped back in a snap suplex, bringing Billy's legs squarely on the Storm's shoulders. She released Billy just as the Storm completed a sit-out powerbomb. He pinned down Billy's shoulders with his legs and wrapped his arms around Billy's legs. The woman slipped out of the ring and managed to nudge Teddy Long back into awareness. The referee dragged himself over and made the count. 1...2...3. 

The Storm thrust away the semi-conscious Billy as he stood back up. The woman slid into the ring and handed him his sunglasses, which he accepted and put back on. He took the woman's hand and they both raised their hands in the air. He looked down at the weakened Billy Gunn and tilted his head to the side, then gave an Italian arm chop and his two-fingered salute. Both he and the woman went to the ropes and vaulted over and dropped to the floor. 

They headed up the ramp, then paused at the top, looking back at Chyna and Billy, who were starting to come around and were staring groggily. The Storm raised his fist in the air as the woman posed, raising her hands up and holding them flat as she tilted her head back. 

"The Force of Nature has left Billy Gunn lying!" Michael Cole shouted into his headset from the announce table. "What sort of person has the Storm become?" 

"More important than that," the King said, "who's that woman? Why'd she attack Chyna like that?" 

"All I can say," Cole continued, "is that come Monday night, there's gonna be hell to pay for Storm and that woman!" 

**-more to come-**

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. The next part will feature just who this mysterious woman is and what her connection is to the Storm. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:bungut@hotmail.com



	17. Here Comes the Rain

**Storm Warning: Here Comes the Rain**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set immediately after "Storm Warning: Cold Front," and two months before "Viper's Revenge - Rapid Strike" by [Boulder][2].

To recap: following his attack on Right to Censor, the Storm was booked in a match against Val Venis. Prior to the match, the Storm duped Richards into believing he was going to join RTC, then laid out Richards with a Downdraft. He dominated Val and forced him to tap out to the Necksnapper, then did the same to Richards. On _RAW_, the Storm was booked in a hardcore match against Raven, and once again completely dominated his opponent, then threatened to do worse to Jericho. Finally, on _Smackdown!_, the Storm battled against Billy Gunn, who was accompanied by Chyna. In the early going, the Storm had the lead, but when the referee was knocked out, Chyna interfered and helped Billy take out the Storm. Before Billy could make the win, however, a mysterious woman ran down to the ring and took out Chyna, then assisted the Storm in taking out Billy to get the pin. Now the question is, who is she?

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Mar. 22**

The Storm walked into the arena with the mysterious woman along side him. The Storm was wearing a leather duster over his street clothes, and the woman was wearing a leather jacket. Her eyes, like the Storm's, were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but hers were round. Her wavy hair hung in strands around her head, and one strand dangled in front of her pretty face. Michael Cole came up to them. "Storm, if I could have a word?" 

The Storm and the woman stopped and looked at him, then at each other. The Storm shrugged and turned to Cole, shouldering his duffel bag. "What do you want?" he snapped. 

Cole replied, "Well, everyone is wondering, why this sudden change in your behavior as of late, and of course, just who is this woman who helped you in defeating Billy Gunn last Thursday on _Smackdown!_" 

"Change in my behavior?" the Storm repeated. "There's no change. I've always been like this. It's like I told you all when I got here -- I am a Force of Nature, and Nature doesn't pull any punches. Neither do I. So you people can either accept that or get set to get wrecked, `cuz I ain't stoppin' until I get what's around Jericho's waist." 

Now he gave a creepy little smirk as he draped an arm around the shoulders of the woman beside him. "As for my... companion here," the Storm said, "she will be supplying me with her managerial skills in getting me my Intercontinental title back." 

"Steph, eat your heart out," the woman smirked. Her voice was silky and cool...and there was an underlying chilling tone to it. This woman was definitely not a cowering whimpering little wench like Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. 

"Who is she?" the Storm said. He smiled. "Well, what Storm is complete without a little Rain?" With that, he and the woman walked away from Cole, who shrugged to the camera. 

* * * 

The door to the Lone Star dressing room opened. Stone Cold, the Acolytes, and Jacqueline all looked up to see the Storm and Rain enter the room. "Everyone," the Storm said with a smile, "meet Rain. Rain, everyone." 

"Hello," Rain purred as she shrugged out of her leather jacket and hung it in a locker. She was wearing the gray shirt and dark blue tight pants that she'd been wearing on Thursday. She was also wearing a dull gray bracer on her left wrist. She brushed the dangling strand of her dark hair out of her face and then removed her sunglasses. Her eyes were an eerie pale blue color. 

"Where'd she come from?" Austin inquired as he popped open a can of beer. 

"Same place as me," the Storm said as he sat down at the poker table. "Dallas. We started out at the same gym and wrestling school. Rain here actually has some very good martial arts training." He chuckled as he grabbed a can of beer for himself. "Just look at that kick she gave Chyna last week." 

"You gonna go after the Women's title?" Jackie asked Rain. 

Rain looked coolly back at Jackie as she pulled up a chair next to the Storm. "Perhaps. Right now, Storm and I are going to focus on getting the Intercontinental title." 

"And besides, Jackie," the Storm smirked, "if you were to go up against Rain, she'd probably kick your ass. No offense." 

Jackie glared at Rain for a moment, then swept some empty beer cans off the table and planted her elbow in the middle and held up her hand at Rain. The four men paused and looked at Jackie, then at Rain, who gazed back at Jackie, then shrugged and planted her elbow and grasped Jackie's hand. The Storm smiled and placed his hand on top of the two. "On three. One, two, three." He released his hand. 

Muscles on Jackie's arm tensed and she started to push Rain's hand toward the table. They stopped about an inch from the tabletop, and then Jackie looked up at Rain, who had not taken her eyes off of Jackie. "Are you even trying?" Jackie asked airily. 

"Actually," Rain said, "no." Abruptly, her arm swung up and Jackie's hand smacked into the table. The black woman gave a little yelp of pain and snatched her hand back. Rain smiled and raised her arm, then flexed. Muscles rippled on her bare arm. Jackie stared for a moment, then rubbed her hand and grumbled. 

"Beer me," Rain said quietly. Bradshaw tossed her one and she casually plucked it out of the air and downed a mouthful. 

"That's my girl," the Storm said with a smile. 

* * * 

"The following match is an intergender tag-team match and is scheduled for one fall." 

Jazz-like guitar music played as the words _The 1 - Billy - Gunn_ flashed. Billy and Chyna walked out on the stage, then down the ramp. Billy looked all-business; no smiles today. Chyna was in a similar mood. "Introducing first, the Ninth Wonder of the World CHYNA...and "The One" BILLY GUNN!" Cheers for the two former DX mainstays, who paced the ring a bit, then turned to face the TitanTron. 

The siren started up and then came his voice: _"Seek shelter... The Storm... has... **ARRIVED!**"_ Pyros went off, and the Storm and Rain emerged from the smoke. The Storm was in his _Seek Shelter_ shirt tonight. The two stood at the top of the ramp, gazing out over the audience. The Storm raised a fist in the air as Rain raised her arms to the sides and threw her head back. The Storm lowered his hand and made a cutting motion in the air. "And their opponents...from Dallas, Texas...THE STORM and RAIN!" 

The two ran down to the ring and slid in, then picked their targets. The Storm went low and snatched Billy's leg, folding it and lifting him up, then bringing Billy's shin down on his knee. Rain, meanwhile, ducked a forearm from Chyna and tackled her with a spear. The Storm stomped on Billy's shoulders as Rain rolled Chyna out of the ring, then flipped herself over the ropes in a _plancha_ onto her. Billy was pulled up and whipped into the ropes, coming back into a Lou Thesz press and then getting his face knuckled over. 

Rain was in the corner now, as was Chyna in her own. The Storm looked at her and nodded, then pulled Billy to his feet and grabbed his arm and executed a flawless martial arts throw that landed Billy hard on his back near the corner. Rain was already airborne as Billy landed and flipped in the air, coming down knee-first on Billy's stomach. The former Mr. Ass gasped for breath as the Storm walked over and slapped Rain's hand, officially tagging her in. She pulled Billy up and grabbed his tights, then completed a textbook snap suplex. 

She stood up and brushed the dangling strand of hair out of her face, then knelt over his head and started unloading punches to his face -- punches, not forearms. Up and into the ropes, but Billy grabbed the ropes and halted his rebound, causing Rain to miss the dropkick she'd been aiming. She came down and bounced over onto her stomach and stood back up as Billy quickly tagged in Chyna, who started forward to Rain, who calmly waited. 

Chyna charged, but Rain ducked her clothesline and sweep-kicked her legs out from under her, then hit her in the face. Rain covered. 1...2...and Chyna hurled the other woman off of her. She got back up and nailed Rain in the head with a harsh right hook, then whipped her into the corner. Rain slumped a bit as Chyna backed up and started her famous handspring manuever. Moments before Chyna finished the splash, however, Rain moved aside and kicked Chyna in the stomach. The Ninth Wonder doubled over, allowing Rain to pull her out a bit and reposition herself on the second rope, Chyna's head grasped under her arm. Rain pushed off and swung around Chyna, planting her head in a tornado DDT. 

Rain went over to the Storm and tagged him in, then turned Chyna over. She grabbed Chyna's legs under her arms and tossed her back and up, where the Storm tackled her in mid-air in a high-impact Lou Thesz press. The Storm rolled off of Chyna and started stomping away on her as Rain exited the ring. Chyna was pulled up and thrown into the ropes, and she came back into a powerslam. The Storm made a cover. 1...2...and Billy Gunn dashed in and kicked the Storm in the back of the head. Chyna got back to her feet and slugged the Storm with her fist, but he fired back with two punches of his own, then kicked her in the stomach for a DDT. 

Chyna lay motionless in the middle of the ring again, so the Storm tagged in Rain once more. She went over to Chyna and lifted one of her legs, placing her foot squarely on top of her other ankle. She smirked at Billy, then wrapped her arms around Chyna's foot and ankle, then applied the Twister anklelock. Chyna shouted in pain and tried to pull herself toward the ropes or her partner, but Rain had a good grip on her. Finally, Rain released her and pulled her up, throwing her in the corner. She tagged in the Storm. He and Rain stomped away on Chyna for a few moments before she left the ring. He pulled Chyna back up and pulled her out to the center of the ring, then snagged her arms in a full nelson. He tried to lift her for the Downdraft, but she halted his lift by kicking his legs. He snarled and tried again, but she again resisted. He started to go for a third attempt, but was stopped cold when her leg kicked up and nailed him in the gonads. He groaned and released her, falling to his knees, and that's when Chyna hit the tag to Billy. 

Billy sprinted in and kicked the Storm in the face, then ducked a flying reverse elbow from Rain, who had dashed out of her corner. Rain hit the mat and started to rise, but Chyna was there to kick her back down. Rain quickly rolled out of the ring, prompting Chyna to try and follow, but Rain slugged her in the head as she stepped through the ropes, then hopped up on the apron. She grabbed Chyna's head and executed a DDT onto the steel stairs. Chyna flopped to the floor, unmoving. 

Meanwhile, Billy Gunn was tearing into the Storm with a fury he'd previously used exclusively on Right to Censor -- back when Val Venis had hospitalized Chyna. He had backed the Storm into a corner, then went to whip him. The Storm reversed the whip and knocked Billy down with a short-arm clothesline. Maintaining his grip on Billy's arm, he locked his legs around it in an armbar, then snarled, wrenching it painfully. Billy screamed in pain as his left arm was stressed, then gave a gasp of relief as the armbar was released, but then he glimpsed the Storm make the chop to his shoulder. He pulled Billy up and whipped him, but yanked him back. Billy quickly let go as he came back at the Storm, but the Force of Nature spun away from Billy's charge and kicked him in the shoulder. 

Billy grimaced in pain and clutched at his shoulder. The Storm moved in, grabbing Billy's arm and spinning him around into a hammerlock. Before Billy could resist, the Storm clipped his legs from under him and pinned him down with his knee, then wrapped his hands around his jaw in the Necksnapper. He wrenched back and snarled, "_Let's hear the snap!_" Billy screamed in pain again, then started tapping the mat with his free hand. The referee saw this and called for the bell. Rain stepped back into the ring and looked at Billy as the Storm released him. 

The Storm accepted his sunglasses from Rain and put them on in synch with Rain, then both looked down at Billy. The Storm tilted his head to the side, then looked up. He raised his fist in the air as Rain lifted her arms in the air and threw her head back. "The winners of this match as the result of a submission...RAIN and THE STORM!" 

* * * 

The Storm and Rain were en route to the Lone Star dressing room when Mick Foley approached them. "Hey, Storm," Foley said in a cheerful tone, "what's up?" 

"Sky's up," the Storm said blandly. "What's new, Mick?" 

"Haircut," the commish replied, indicating his newly-shorn `do. "I saw your match just now." 

"Ah?" the Storm said with a smirk. He draped an arm around Rain's shoulders. "What d'you think of Rain's performance?" 

"Great talent," Foley said. "The women's division needs some freshness." 

"I'm not fighting them," Rain said abruptly, "until Storm's got gold." 

Foley blinked and looked at the two of them, then said, "That reminds me, Storm... Listen, I appreciate your little quest for gold here, but your little violent streak hasn't gone unnoticed." 

"That was the idea," the Storm said. 

"I know, but I can't have you nearly hospitalizing everyone on the roster," Foley replied. "That's bad for business, and if that happens, then I'm going to have Vince McMahon breathing down my neck, and _nobody_ wants that. So what would it take to get you to stop for a while?" 

"Give me Jericho," the Storm stated. 

Mick Foley hmmed and stroked his beard. "Tell you what," he said, "I'll book you and Jericho in a match at _Wrestlemania_, and it'll be for his Intercontinental Championship. That good enough?" 

The Storm looked at Rain. She looked back. There was some sort of silent communication there, and then the Storm looked up. "That's good." 

"So you'll stop with the violent streak?" 

The Storm gave an unpleasant little smirk. "As you like to say, Mick, I'll take that _under advisement_." He laughed exactly once, then sauntered off with Rain. 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Mar. 25**

It was during Chris Jericho's match against Perry Saturn that Rain showed up again. Terri was cheering her client on from ringside, then abruptly stopped as the gray-clad woman appeared at the top of the ramp. Jericho had Saturn locked in the Walls of Jericho, but was facing the ramp and spotted Rain, who wore her leather jacket and held a wooden stick in her hand. On the end of the stick was one of the _Y2J_ hockey jerseys. She held it aloft, then lowered it and produced a Zippo lighter. She flicked it and held it under the jersey, igniting it and holding it out, watching it burn. 

Jericho released Saturn and left the ring, sprinting up the ramp toward her. As he got close, she dropped the burning jersey off the ramp and hit a front karate kick to Jericho's face. He flipped backward from the blow, his head cracking on the ramp painfully. As he lay in pain, a form stepped out from the side of the scaffolding. The Storm held a long black pool cue in his hand. Stenciled on the side was the word _UGLY_. The Storm raised it overhead and brought it down into Jericho's ribs. He screamed in pain and rolled away, curling up into a fetal position. The Storm passed the new ugly-stick to Rain, then picked Jericho up. He grabbed him in a full-nelson, then flipped him up into the Downdraft -- right onto the steel stage. 

The referee had long since called for the bell and was now heading up the ramp to check on Jericho. The Storm and Rain stood over the sprawled Y2J, and then the Storm took the ugly-stick back, twirled it once between his fingers and raised it in the air. 

* * * 

Foley was livid as he came up to the Storm and Rain later that night as they were headed out to the parking lot. "_Storm!_" Foley bellowed. "Get back here!"   
  
"Commish," the Storm replied coolly. "What can I do ya for?" 

"_Stop _with the violent streak!!" 

"Why?" the Storm said with that creepy smirk. "It's fun." 

"Because I have a good mind to suspend you _indefinitely_!" Foley snapped. "I've never tolerated interference in matches, despite what you may think, and this latest spree has pissed me off enough. You interfere in one more match, and you can forget about your title shot against Jericho at _Wrestlemania_, or any further title shots against _anyone_ as long as I'm WWF Commissioner!" 

"S'way harsh, Mick," the Storm said. The smirk was gone and his face was cold, even though his eyes were hidden by his sunglasses. "And if that's really the way you operate, I can do something that'll get Vince McMahon on your ass faster'n you rip out a cheap pop." 

"You do that," Foley growled, stepping closer to the Storm to glare at his sunglasses, "and I promise I will make all your lives a living hell." 

The two stood there, glaring at each other, until finally the Storm smirked again. Behind his shades, he had glanced over at Rain, who was calmly examining her fingernails with a similar smirk. The Storm stepped back and looked at the commissioner. "All right, Foley. I promise I won't interfere in anymore matches until _Wrestlemania_. You just get that hyperactive, blond-haired, short-tempered Jerkyho to promise the same." 

"Fine," Foley grated. "But, Storm, this is _your_ warning. When I say I'll prevent all future title shots if you interfere again, then that decision is _final!_" 

"Fine," the Storm smirked. Rain had climbed into their car in the passenger's side, and now the Storm sat down in the driver's seat, starting the car. He leaned out the open window. "By the way, Mick, _have a nice day!_" He drove off. 

Foley ground his teeth together and headed back for the boiler room where he'd set up his office tonight and stopped dead as he found one of the stuffed toy puppies hung from the ceiling by a rope. Pinned to the puppy's head was a note that read, _Screw me over, and this'll be you. This is your Storm Warning.___

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. The next part will feature the Storm's match with Jericho at _Wrestlemania_, and there's going to be a new twist to the match. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:bungut@hotmail.com



	18. The Last Man Standing

**Storm Warning: The Last Man Standing**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set immediately after "Storm Warning: Here Comes the Rain," and shortly before "Viper's Revenge - Rapid Strike" by [Boulder][2].

To recap: following the assistance of the mysterious woman on _Smackdown!_, she and the Storm face Billy Gunn and Chyna on _RAW_ -- after the Storm's introduced her: "What Storm is complete without a little Rain?" In the match, the Storm and Rain dominated and isolated Chyna, hitting her with several high-impact moves, until finally Rain DDT'd her into the steel stairs while the Storm locked Billy in the Necksnapper to win. After the match, Mick Foley asked the Storm to cease his violent streak for a title shot against Chris Jericho at _Wrestlemania_. The Storm said he'd take it "under advisement." On _Smackdown!_, Rain came out during Jericho's match against Perry Saturn and distracted him, causing Jericho to rush her, only to get taken down by both her and the Storm. A furious Foley ordered the Storm to stop his interferences or lose all future title shots of _any _kind. The Storm seemed to be chipper despite this decree, however, and the reason became clear as Foley returned to his office to find one of his stuffed toy puppies hung from a noose from the ceiling with a threat from the Storm.

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Mar. 27**

The TitanTron lit up with a timer and the legend _Y2J_ _06 - 05 - 04 - 03 - 02 - 01 - 00_. The lights around the arena went out, and then pyros exploded on the stage as music started in, a cityscape appearing. The word _JERICHO_ filled the screen as a male singer screamed, _"Break the wall down!"_ The lights came back up on Chris Jericho, who stood with his back to the ring, clad in a _Y2J_ hockey jersey, his Intercontinental Title belt around his waist. He pumped up the audience as he went down to the ring, then took the microphone and looked around at the cheering fans. 

"Welcome to..._RAW is JERICHO!_" he said at last. He paused as the fans cheered and brushed his hair back out of his face. "Everywhere I go I hear 'Jericho, what about the Storm?' 'Are you going to tap out to the Necksnapper?' 'How are you going to kick the Storm's Texan ass?' Yak, yak, yak, yak, yak!" He smirked and looked around. "Well, Storm, you beat my ribs in with that big stick of yours on _Smackdown!_, and you seem to think you're capable of taking anything. So, junior, you and that greasy-haired, slutty, goth trashbag ho of yours come on down to _Wrestlemania_, bring whatever stick you wanna bring, and bring a bodybag -- because it's going to be the most brutal match either of us has ever seen. After _Wrestlemania_, after we've kicked each other's teeth in, after we both wear the crimson mask, and after you receive a Y2J beating that you will never--" _"eeeeeeeeeeeever!"_ "--forget 'agayn,' we will see who is the last...man...standing." 

The fans started cheering like crazy at the thought of a Last Man Standing match between these two, and soon they started to react as the Storm Warning sirens started up. Their noise was a mixture of cheers and boos as the lightning pyros went off and the instrumental version of Metallica's "Ride the Lightning" started up. Striding out of the smoke came an unsmiling Storm, with a similarly pissed Rain looking on. Clutched in the Storm's hand was his black pool cue with the white lettering _UGLY_ on the side. In the other was a microphone. The Storm raised this, paused, then said, "Jerkyho...will you please..._shut the Hell **UP?**_" 

Once again, a mixture of boos and cheers as he mocked Y2J's catchphrase and said, "As I like to tell people, I'm usually a fairly forgiving guy. I put up with assholes worse'n you all the time, and I don't beat their faces into the ground. I let a lot of things slide. _But!_" He paused, scowling. "There's one thing I _don't_ tolerate, and that's a blond-haired Canucklehead freak like you calling my girl Rain a 'trashbag ho.'" He paused again, glancing over at Rain, who had her hands on her hips as she peered over her round sunglasses at Jericho with cold eyes. "I ain't gonna let it slide, 'jerky,' and since Mick Foley's forbidden you and me from touchin' each other, I'll save your punishment for _Wrestlemania_." 

He paused again, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose, and said, "As for your new little stipulation to our match this Sunday... sure. And I won't just bring a bodybag for you -- no, I'll even bring a specialized headstone for your grave, and it'll read this: _Here lies Chris Jerkyho, the fat-headed sissy-boy jackass who got his Canuck ass smeared by the Force of Nature_. You've stolen that title from me, Jerkyho, and come Sunday, after lightning's struck _twice_ on your prissy blond head, I'm gonna take it back from your cold, dead fingers -- and _that_ is your Storm Warning." 

* * * 

Jericho had a rematch with Perry Saturn that night, since his last had been interrupted by Rain and the Storm. Saturn had been accompanied not only by Terri tonight, but also Chris Benoit, who was keeping himself from jumping in the ring and attacking his longtime rival. Jericho was in the midst of setting Saturn up for the Walls of Jericho when two forms appeared at the top of the ramp. It was the Storm and Rain again. The Storm folded his arms over his _Seek Shelter_ t-shirt while Rain stood with arms akimbo. Jericho and Benoit both saw them. Jericho nearly dropped Saturn, but stopped and started to turn him over again into the Walls. Benoit, however, did not hold himself back. He went back around the ring and started up the ring to his nemesis and former tag-team partner. 

Benoit got his legs swept out from under him by Rain as the Storm pounded the Crippler's ribs with the ugly-stick. As the Storm tossed the ugly-stick to Rain and started to twist up Benoit's legs into a Figure-Four Leglock, she accosted the other two Radicalz who emerged from the entryway. Eddie Guerrero got a faceful of ugly-stick, but then Dean Malenko grabbed her hair and pulled the stick away from her. He smirked as he examined her face, then pulled her forward for a kiss. She smirked, then snapped one hand between his legs. Malenko's eyes bugged out as she locked on a testicular claw. She pulled him toward the edge of the stage and took him by the head and crotch, lifted him up and dropped him over the side onto a table below. 

In the ring, Jericho made Saturn tap out to the Walls, then dropped him and started up the ramp toward the mayhem, but by now other referees had appeared and were pulling Rain away from Guerrero, whom she was starting to stomp, and disentangling the Storm's legs from Benoit's. They held Jericho at bay as the Storm got back up, gave him an Italian arm chop and walked to the back. 

* * * 

Mick Foley confronted the two in front of the Lone Star dressing room. "Storm..." 

"Don't start with me, Foley," the Storm said. "I didn't break your decree. I never interfered with the match. I just removed an unfair element from Jericho's match by taking out Benoit. As for Dean and Eddie, well, if they'd just kept their noses out of it, nothing would have happened." 

"And besides," Rain said, "Malenko deserved that after putting his hands on me. Little pervert." 

Foley fumed silently for a moment. As much as it angered him to admit it, the Storm was right. He didn't violate the commissioner's no-interference decree, so he couldn't get angry at him. He frowned. "You step out of line one more time..." 

"Yeah, yeah, blow it up your fat ass, Foley," the Storm snapped. "I know -- I step out of line, you punish me and that decision is _final!_" He waved his hand dismissively. "You don't need to worry about Rain or I breaking any of your rules tonight or Thursday, since I'm going to be back home, getting ready for one of the most brutal matches of my career." 

Foley was silent, merely glaring at the Storm as he let Rain into the dressing room. The Storm started after her, then paused and turned back to Foley with a smirk. "Who knows? Maybe I'll break the record Rock set when he beat your head in with that steel chair. See just how much punishment Jericho can take before he finally caves in -- or before his _head_ finally caves in." He laughed derisively. "Have a nice day, Mick." He left into the room and shut the door. 

**SUNDAY: _Wrestlemania_, Apr. 2**

The crown-jewel of sports entertainment once again entertained some very exciting matches this year. In the opener, the Dudley Boyz took on Bull Buchanan and the Goodfather of Right to Censor in a table match, and once again, the censors suffered -- receiving the Dudley Device, the Wazzup! headbutt, and tasted wood with a 3D on Buchanan. (Steven Richards had wisely stayed away from ringside during that match.) 

Next, Dean Malenko put his Light-Heavyweight Championship on the line in a Triple Threat match against Essa Rios and X-Pac. The match saw numerous high spots and aerial manuevers (espeically from the high-flying Rios), and it appeared that X-Pac (who almost never jobbed in singles matches) had the match won after X-Factoring Rios, but Malenko put the former DXer in a Texas Cloverleaf and forced him to tap out, so the Radical retained his title. 

In the next match, Steven Richards and Ivory took on Crash and Molly Holly in an intergender tag-team match. Despite the intergender rules, Crash refused to fight Ivory and routinely tagged in Molly when she entered the ring. Richards, on the other hand, had no problem attacking the blond-haired woman. In the end, it was Crash and Molly's cousin Bob "Hardcore" Holly who assisted them -- pasting Richards with "the best dropkick in the business" when the referee wasn't looking, thus allowing Crash to make the pin and win the match. 

Steve Blackman defended his title in a Hardcore Championship free-for-all which featured both members of Kaientai, Tazz, Raven, Bob Holly, and Perry Saturn. The match lasted for fifteen minutes, during which Holly and Saturn each got their hands on the title at least once, but lost it to someone else. Tazz and Raven possessed the title twice each during the match, but began to fight each other over who would walk out with the title. Neither Funaki or Taka Michinoku got the title in the match, as both were knocked out early with multiple trashcan lid shots from Blackman. In the end, Blackman pulled out the Philippino fighting sticks, and then showed Raven it was "party time" by working him over with the sticks before finally clobbering him with a kendo stick seconds before the time limit expired. Blackman retained. 

The Hardy Boyz put their Tag Team Championship on the line against their perennial rivals Edge & Christian in a straight-up match, but as usual, the Canadian duo fought dirty. More than once, either Edge or Christian tried to knock out one of the Hardys with a belt or a chair, but each time, the other Hardy or the accompanying Lita would break up the pin. In the end, Christian hit the Unprettyer (formerly known as the Impaler) on Jeff while Edge took out Matt with an Edge-o-matic. Lita tried to get involved, but of all people, Rain appeared out of the audience and took out Lita with a Downdraft from behind, allowing Christian to finish the pin and pick up the win. Much to the dismay of most of the roster, the cocky Brothers Grin had won the Tag Team titles yet again. 

Eddie Guerrero put the European Championship up for grabs in his match against the combined forces of Kurt Angle and William Regal in a Triple Threat. Despite the friendship between the Olympic gold-medalist and the British good-will ambassador, neither Angle nor Regal was willing to let the other win. The match went long, and Angle nearly wiped himself out with the Olympic Slam to Regal. Due to Angle's fatigue, Guerrero was able to hit a frog-splash on Regal and pin him to retain his title. 

Still to come were the Intercontinental Championship and World Wrestling Federation Championship matches, between Chris Jericho and the Storm in a Last Man Standing match, and Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, and Triple H in a no-DQ Triple Threat for the top gold. 

* * * 

"The following match is a Last Man Standing match, and is for the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Championship," Howard Finkel announced. 

The legend _Y2J _appeared, along with the timer: _06 - 05 - 04 - 03 - 02 - 01 - 00_. The lights all went out as the fans cheered, and then pyros exploded. A cityscape appeared on the big screen and then the word _JERICHO_ as the male singer screamed, _"Break the wall down!"_ The lights came back up to reveal Chris Jericho himself in one of his loud raver shirts, the Intercontinental title around his waist. He paced back and forth before walking down the aisle to the ring. "Introducing first, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing in at 231 pounds...he is the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion... CHRIS JERICHO!" 

Jericho climbed up on the apron, appeared to start into the ring, but planted his foot and looked out at the crowd again before stepping into the ring and removing the belt, which he handed to Tim White. White held the belt in the air, then passed Jericho's shirt to a stagehand as Jericho smoothed his hair back and crouched in wait. Y2J's music faded and the fans hushed as they awaited the arrival of the challenger. 

A low musical tone started up, slowly building to a crescendo as the image of a silhouetted man in a downpour raised his head and arms to the sides. At the crescendo, guitar chords started to sound. "Damage, Inc." by Metallica played over flashes of the Storm's face, then clips of the Storm's brutal attacks. Words flashed periodically -- _THE STORM -- THE FORCE OF NATURE _-- _SEEK SHELTER_ and the like. Walking out of the entrance came the Storm and Rain. The Storm wore a new t-shirt, one which read _GeT SeT To GeT WReCKeD _on the front with the trademark electric blue lightning bolts arcing down the front from the shoulders, and _THE STORM_ on the back. He wore his sunglasses on his face, and clutched his pool cue ugly-stick in one hand. Rain was beside him, wearing her round sunglasses low enough to peer over them at Jericho with her eerie pale blue eyes. She wore her own _I am a Force of Nature_ t-shirt. 

"And the challenger, from Dallas, Texas, being accompanied by Rain, weighing in at 239 pounds... THE STORM!" The Storm glared at Jericho from behind his sunglasses, then turned to gaze out over the crowd. Many signs had been made for the match. **The Storm will never eeeeeever be the same again!** -- **Y2J, this is your Storm Warning!** -- One banner had **Y2J** over the words **Shut the Hell up!** and the Storm Warning symbol over **Seek Shelter!** A few signs were made for Rain, too -- **Rain on my parade any day!** read one amorous fan's sign, while another proclaimed **Rain is a Gothic Trashbag Ho!**

The Storm removed his sunglasses and handed them to Rain, then headed for the ring. Jericho slid out of the ring to meet him and got a faceful of the heavy end of the ugly-stick. Jericho rolled onto his stomach to get up, but the Storm reversed the ugly-stick and drove the heavy end's point into his spine, once, twice, three -- no, four times. Finally, the Storm stopped and set the ugly-stick down and pulled Jericho to his feet. A few right hands and Y2J staggered off, stopping at the steel stairs. There, the Storm hit a karate kick to the back of Jericho's head, smashing it down into the steel. 

The Storm rolled Jericho into the ring as Rain stood a short distance away from the ring. The Force of Nature stood Jericho up and drove him back with a series of right hands, then abruptly jumped and planted his boot in Jericho's jaw with a spinning kick. Jericho slumped, but the Storm pulled him back, hooking him up, then hitting a snap suplex. Jericho writhed on the mat a bit as the Storm shot off the ropes for a leg drop on Jericho's face. He stood Jericho up, hooking up his arms, then lifting him up before dropping his ribs on his knee. 

Jericho lay doubled-over on the mat as the Storm backed off. Referee Mike Chioda began the ten-count. "One! ...Two! ...Three!" Jericho was rolling onto his knees and starting to get up. "Four! ...Five!" Jericho was on all-fours at the moment, and the Storm rushed in, delivering a hard kick to Y2J's ribs, rolling him over, then stomping away. He pulled Jericho up and kicked him in the gut, knocking him back into the corner. The Storm rushed in and drove his shoulder into Jericho's ribs, then grabbed the ropes and began to piston his shoulder out and in, out and in, hardly letting Jericho draw breath between thrusts. Chioda at last pulled the Storm away. 

The Storm sneered at Chioda, then charged back in, but Jericho managed to brace himself against the post and brought his foot up into the Storm's face. The Storm staggered away, then fell backwards onto the mat as Jericho charged low and clipped the back of his knees. The Storm started to get back up, but Jericho was over and grabbing the Storm's legs, pinning them under his arms. The Storm saw what was coming and tried to wriggle free, but Jericho rolled him over onto one shoulder, trying to finish the move, but the Storm kept twisting back. The Storm reached forward and grabbed Jericho's hair, pulling himself up, forcing Jericho to stand upright, releasing his legs. The Force of Nature brought his feet up and kicked Jericho hard in the chest with both feet as he let go of his hair. Jericho was knocked back as the Storm flew back into the corner, landing against the post. 

The Storm winced as he pulled himself to his feet with the ropes as Jericho writhed on the mat, clutching his ribs in pain. "One! ...Two!" Chioda had begun the ten-count again. "Three! ...Four!" Jericho crawled to the ropes and used them as leverage to get back up. The ten-count stopped at six, whereupon the Storm charged Jericho, intending to clothesline him over the top. Jericho caught him and back dropped him over the top, but the Storm adeptly controlled his drop and turned around, landing on the apron behind Jericho. He grabbed Y2J's head and jumped back off the apron, hot-shotting him off the ropes to the mat. The Storm grabbed his legs and dragged him most of the way out of the ring before delivering hard punches and elbows to the back of Jericho's head. 

The Storm grabbed Jericho's head, intending to throw it into the steel post, but Jericho halted himself and reversed the movement, driving his opponent's into the post. The Storm gave a shout of pain, but that didn't stop Jericho from doing it three more times. Finally, Jericho stopped, hitting the Storm with a right hand that knocked the groggy man down. Jericho went over to the timekeeper and forced him out of his chair. He picked this up and went toward the Storm, who was back to his knees. With a swing, the chair caromed off the Storm's skull, knocking him flat. Jericho yelled in triumph, throwing the chair down and climbing back in the ring as Chioda began a new ten-count. "One! ...Two! ...Three!" The Storm lay face-down on the floor, slowly picking himself up. "Four! ...Five! ...Six!" The Storm used the ring apron as balance as he got to his knees. The chairshot had opened up a cut on the Storm's forehead. Blood was pouring down one side of his face. 

Jericho saw him still moving and hit a baseball-slide dropkick to the Storm's face, catapulting him back into the security barrier. The Storm sprawled against it, trying to pick himself back up. Jericho went and picked up the steel chair, coming back and raising it. Abruptly, Rain ran forward and kicked him in the side, near the ribs. Jericho shouted and dropped the steel chair, turning toward her. He blocked a swing from her and grabbed her hair, about to give her a talking to (and then perhaps a minute or two in the Walls of Jericho), but the Storm saw him confronting his girlfriend/manager. This galvanized something in the Storm, who got back up, running forward and grabbing Jericho's legs. He stooped, then lifted Jericho up on his shoulders. The 'Ayatollah of Rock-and-Rollah' waved his arms and shook his head, shouting for the Storm to put him down. Rain climbed up on the ring apron with the steel chair and wound up. She swung it into Jericho's chest, and the Storm dropped backwards, dropping Jericho down on the floor hard. 

Rain hopped off the apron and tossed the steel chair away as she backed away to the ramp again. The Storm slumped against the apron and caught his breath as Chioda began the ten-count again. "One! ...Two! ...Three! ...Four! ...Five!" Jericho was getting back up. The Storm lurched forward, heedless of the blood which was half-blinding one eye, grabbed Jericho by the hair and threw him back into the ring. He followed and knocked Jericho back down with a right hand. He took hold of Jericho's legs and stepped between them, twisting his legs into a Figure-Four Leglock, then dropping to the mat and tensing his legs, putting painful pressure on Y2J's legs. 

Jericho shouted in pain, trying to grab the ropes, but the Storm had him in the middle of the ring and wasn't letting him go anywhere. Jericho started pounding the mat with his hand, but Chioda shook his head. It was a Last Man Standing match, so he couldn't tap out. The Storm held the hold as long as he could, before finally disentangling himself. He got up, his eyes a bit cloudy, and went over to the corner, leaning out to pick up the ugly-stick cue. He lifted this into the ring and raised it in the air, then turned to Jericho, who was climbing to his feet. Jericho turned around and the Storm swung the lighter end of the ugly-stick into his forehead. The pool cue snapped, the broken piece spinning out of the ring, landing near the timekeeper's table. Jericho fell back and through the ropes, tumbling to the floor. 

The Storm stared at him, then at the broken end of his ugly-stick. He stared for a moment, then dropped it and stepped out of the ring, looking down at Jericho, who now had a cut of his own on his head, blood starting to coat his face as well. The Storm blinked through the blood covering his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Chioda was in the count again. "...Three! ...Four! ...Five!" Jericho was struggling to get up to his knees. 

The Storm turned to the Spanish announce table and ripped the cover off of it, then pulled out the monitors. He pulled Jericho up and dragged him up onto the table, then set him up for a Downdraft. He lifted, but Jericho halted himself. The Storm frowned and tried again, but Jericho again stopped himself. Before the Storm could try a third time, Jericho's foot jabbed up between the Storm's legs. The Storm groaned as he doubled over, releasing Jericho. Y2J spun around, grabbed the Storm's legs, and quickly managed to turn him over into the Walls of Jericho. The Storm grunted in pain, grimacing, but steadfastly refusing to shout or scream in pain. Jericho held on tight, throwing his head back and shouting into the air. Rain ran over and climbed up onto the table, walloping Jericho in the face with a punch. 

Jericho staggered back and dropped the Storm, at which point Rain hopped off the table and backed away. The Storm started to get up as Jericho started to go after Rain, but before the weakened Y2J could get very far, the Storm grabbed his hair and pulled him back. He dragged Jericho back up onto the announce table and slugged him in the face a few times, then turned him around and got him in a full-nelson. He lifted up, flipping Jericho up a bit and grabbing his shoulders before hurling him in a Downdraft. The table collapsed under them, and the sudden shift of balance caused the Storm to fall to the side, hitting his head against the security barrier. 

Chioda began a ten-count again as both men lay on the ground. "One! ...Two! ...Three! ...Four! ...Five!" The Storm was starting to get up, on his knees. Jericho was merely twitching a bit, seeming too weak to get back up. "Six! ...Seven!" The Storm was pulling himself up with the security barrier. "Eight!" The Storm staggered a bit as he got to his feet and turned around. He staggered toward Chioda, then braced himself against the ring apron. "Nine!" Jericho still showed no signs of getting up. "Ten!" Chioda called for the bell, and then took the Intercontinental title belt and handed it to the Storm, who weakly raised a hand in the air. 

Howard Finkel announced, "The winner of this match, and the _new_ World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion... THE STORM!" "Damage, Inc." started to play as Rain came over to the Storm and helped him walk back toward the entranceway. The Storm's face was a mask of crimson, his eyes nearly shut, shuddering a little bit from shock and blood loss. EMTs clustered around him as others went past the ring toward the still-sprawled Jericho. 

* * * 

The Storm sat in the Lone Star dressing room later that night, blood being cleaned off his face by Rain while the EMTs shined lights in his eyes, trying to determine if he had received a concussion. He dimly watched the Triple Threat match between Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, and Triple H over the WWF Championship. The Storm supposed he had to have a concussion or something, since to his perspective, he _blinked_ and suddenly found Austin walking into the dressing room, covered with sweat and a little blood, the WWF Championship belt in his hands. The Storm smiled weakly. 

"Forgive me if I don't get up, Steve," the Storm mumbled, "but I'm kinda outta it right now..." 

"No sweat, man," Austin said. "Wanna beer?" 

The Storm declined. "Nah. I'll get some later. You can have mine." 

"That was the plan, man," Austin laughed as he toasted him. "Congrats on getting the belt back." 

"You too," the Storm said. "And that freak Jericho ain't gonna be getting this back any time soon." 

**-more to come-******

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. The next part will feature the aftermath of _Wrestlemania,_ as well as how the Storm reacts to the return of an old rival. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:bungut@hotmail.com



	19. Headaches

**Storm Warning: Headaches**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set immediately after "Storm Warning: The Last Man Standing," and during "Viper's Revenge - Rapid Strike" by [Boulder][2].

To recap: after the Storm was booked against Chris Jericho at _Wrestlemania_ for the Intercontinental title, Jericho cut a promo that lashed into the Storm and his new manager/girlfriend, Rain -- then challenged the Storm to make the match a Last Man Standing match. The Storm came out and agreed, telling Jericho he'd punish him for insulting Rain. When the Storm and Rain walked out during Jericho's rematch against Perry Saturn, Benoit and the rest of the Radicalz tried to attack the Storm, but got beat down for their efforts. (Benoit got put in the Figure-Four leglock, Guerrero got a shot from an ugly-stick, and Malenko got a testicular claw and a throw off the stage when he tried to kiss Rain.) At _Wrestlemania_, Rain got involved early in the show when she attacked Lita during the Hardys Tag Team title defense against Edge & Christian, preventing Lita from assisting the Hardys and breaking a pin by Christian which allowed the Canadians to pick up the win and the titles. In the Last Man Standing match, both men were bloodied and beaten, but it was the Storm who won after hitting a Downdraft through the Spanish announce table, which laid out Jericho for the ten-count. Later that night, after Stone Cold won back the WWF title, a weary Storm promised that Jericho wouldn't get the Intercontinental title back.

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Apr. 3**

A black Toyota Avalon pulled into a space in the parking garage at the arena. The driver's door opened, and Rain stepped out, wearing her leather jacket and an _I am a Force of Nature_ t-shirt underneath it. She lowered her round sunglasses and looked around the lot, then closed the door and went around to the other side. She opened the passenger's door and assisted the Storm in stepping out of the car. A bandage was on his forehead, and his face looked more severe than usual behind his sunglasses. He stood up, his leather duster over his _GeT SeT To GeT WReCKeD _t-shirt, then winced a bit and rubbed his neck. He nodded his thanks to Rain and closed the door, dragging his duffel bag out of the back seat. 

Kevin Kelly came up to them. "Storm, it's one night after one of the most brutal matches of your career. It's been said that Commissioner Mick Foley may book you in a title defense tonight. What are your thoughts on this?" 

The Storm slowly turned his head to look at Kelly as Rain glared. "My thoughts? My thoughts are like a bad radio broadcast -- all screwed up and staticky. I've got a concussion, you idiot. If Mick Foley thinks I'm going to have a match tonight, then he's wrong." 

"That's right," Rain said. She stepped closer to Kelly, her finger in his face. "Now am-scray before I make sure Rock's _right_ next time he says you have no balls." 

Kelly didn't need any more encouragement. He ran off as the Storm rubbed his temples, heading to the Lone Star dressing room. Inside, Stone Cold, the Acolytes, and Jacqueline all looked up as he seated himself at the table. "Hey, Storm," Bradshaw said. "You feelin' okay?" 

"No, I'm not," the Storm grumbled, taking a bottle of aspirin out of his pocket. He swallowed two and groaned. "They said I shouldn't even be walking around, but I'll be damned if I'm not going to be around for Monday Night _RAW_." 

The door opened to admit Mick Foley. "What's up, guys?" he asked amicably. They all just stared at him. "That's great," Foley said. He turned to the Storm. "Say, Storm, how's your head?" The Storm lowered his hand from his temples and glared. "Ah, that bad, huh? Listen, how'd you like to defend your title tonight--" 

"What are you, Mick?" the Storm snapped. He pointed at Foley's right 'ear,' "Deaf _and_ stupid? I just got through tellin' that idiot Kevin Kelly I got a concussion. The doctors have not cleared me for competition!" 

Foley chuckled a bit. "Hey, I took a helluva lotta chairshots in my day, and I went right back to work the next day--" 

"_Hey!_" the Storm shouted, standing and pointing a finger. "What I did last night gave me a _fucking_ migraine! Top it all off, my body's aching like you wouldn't believe, and if you try to put me out in that ring tonight, then it won't just be a stuffed toy I string up!" 

Foley blinked, then gestured soothingly. "Okay, okay, whoa, time out, here. I was just kidding around, you don't have to defend your title tonight -- in fact, you don't even have to wrestle tonight. You can just hang out back here and take it easy. You're one of the title-holders, and I take care of them." 

"Right," the Storm grated skeptically as he sat back down. "Get outta here, Foley. I ain't in the mood to deal with you right now." 

* * * 

The Storm drank water that night, and not his usual beer, so as not to give himself a headache worse than the one he already had. As he was watching the Dudley Boyz take on Edge & Christian, he sat upright in his chair as the two masked figures ran out and attacked the Dudleys, then the Canadian brothers. His eyes narrowed. Rain tilted her head. "Now who do you suppose _they _are?" she inquired. 

"I've got a feeling," the Storm grated. He checked his watch. "I believe you have something to go do, my dear." 

Rain nodded and smiled as she left the room. 

* * * 

Lita was heading toward the Hardy Boyz' dressing room when Rain attacked her from behind, throwing her into a cluster of trashcans. Rain laughed, then caught Lita's charge and hiptossed her to the floor, where she started stomping a bit before ducking down a stairwell as the Hardys sprinted out of their dressing room. Rain's laughter came up at them as they checked on their fallen friend. 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Apr. 6**

The Storm was still suffering the aftereffects of the concussion on Thursday, so Mick Foley took it easy on him and said he could take the night off again. The Storm again opted to stay at the arena to watch the matches. He drank a soda as he watched the monitor, his eyes narrowing behind their sunglasses as he saw the two disguised figures. The one with silver sunglasses drew his eye. "You," the Storm growled. "What're _you_ doing here?" 

He wasn't too surprised when the two figures attacked Test and Raven later that night, though he smirked a bit. "Doing the violent streak, eh, snake boy? It's been done." He laughed once as he drank his soda. 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Apr. 10**

The Storm was cleared for ring action by Monday, and he had a tag-match with Stone Cold against Chris Jericho and Triple H. Commissioner Foley had booked the match mostly to annoy Triple H, who had to be paired up with his nemesis Jericho. The two Lone Star members emerged victorious after the Storm gave Triple H the Downdraft. Jericho had long since been knocked out with a Stunner. 

Backstage, the members of Lone Star were gathered around a monitor shortly before the Acolytes' match. The Storm saw the two mysterious figures looking at the lineup sheet and frowned. He turned to Bradshaw and Faarooq. "Careful, you two, I think those two bastards'll try something, and it might be during your match." 

"No problem, man," Faarooq rumbled as they left. 

The Storm turned back to Rain, hefting his Intercontinental title on his shoulder. "I think you'll give the Hollys a little help tonight by screwing with little Lita's mind a bit." She smiled as he touched her shoulder. "This shoulder of yours has been empty for too long, Rain. You'll get something to, ah, keep it warm soon." 

But as they watched the match from the gorilla position, the two figures jumped into the ring and attacked the Hollys. Rain blinked and the Storm's eyes narrowed, then he smirked. "Well, that isn't entirely unexpected," the Force of Nature said. "He is pals with them, after all..." 

"Who?" Rain asked. 

The Storm pointed at the blue- and black-clad figures. "Him. The black-clad one. I should've bashed in that pain in the asp's head long ago." He and Rain started back to the Lone Star dressing room, but stopped as he saw the figures approaching. He ushered Rain into a janitor's closet and watched from the crack in the door as Lita came up to them. The Storm motioned for Rain to stay silent as he watched. 

"Ian, is that you?" Lita asked the black-clad one. The figures just stared at her. "If it is, just give me a sign." The black-clad one tilted his head to the side. Lita nodded. "Okay." She started to leave, but he stopped her, and removed his sunglasses. Lita blinked. "It is you." When the figure nodded, she asked, "Can we talk?" The figure nodded, turned to his compatriot, signaled, and then the two ducked into a nearby empty room. 

The Storm opened the door and smirked. "You little prick," he whispered, "it is you." He tried to listen through the door, but couldn't hear much. Suddenly, he heard Lita say "See you in a week." The Storm ducked back into the closet and closed the door, watching quietly as Lita and the figure left and went in opposite directions. The Storm smirked unpleasantly as he watched them go. 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Apr. 13**

The Storm spoke to Stone Cold in the Lone Star dressing room. He himself had defended his title earlier that night against Val Venis, who had been assisted by Ivory -- though Rain had neutralized the female censor's involvement. He'd seen the blue-clad figure attack Tazz and Albert that night, and was expecting the black-clad one to jump out during his match. When it hadn't, he had a sneaking suspicion who the figure was planning to attack. 

"I mean it, Steve, I think this prick's gonna go after you during your match tonight," the Storm said. 

"I don't need your help," Austin told him, "and I don't want it. You keep your ass backstage during my match, no matter what happens, or I'll stomp a mudhole in it." 

But the Storm's prediction was correct later that night as the black-clad figure attacked Austin in the midst of his match against Triple H, allowing the Game to pick up the win and the title. The Storm ground his teeth. "That's right, snake boy, keep it up. Whacking Day is coming soon." 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, Apr. 17**

The Storm was not surprised as the Radicalz were attacked by Viper and Rattler during their little "interview" with Lillian Garcia in the ring, and continued to watch as Viper confronted Mick Foley in the Hardys' dressing room. Viper aired his beliefs on how Foley ran business, and then said, "You just keep playing favorites, don't you?" 

"Damn right he does," the Storm grumbled. 

Viper went on, "But there is one special person I've kept till last -- and it's not Eddie Guerrero, it's not Venom -- it is my good friend Storm." The Storm raised an eyebrow and leaned forward as he watched. "If I recall the Storm told me he wanted to end my career himself. Well, I welcome him anytime he wants and, Storm…that is your weather forecast for today." 

The Storm snarled. "Steal my catchphrase, will you?" But he smiled unpleasantly as Foley booked Viper against the Dudleys and Rattler against the Undertaker. He walked out of the Lone Star dressing room to find Michael Cole ready to interview him. "Can I help you?" he growled at Cole. 

"Storm, earlier tonight Viper and his cousin Rattler returned to the World Wrestling Federation after several months -- and Viper has said he's ready to take you on any time you want. Your response?" 

The Storm folded his arms. "My response? The little prick has no business being in the World Wrestling Federation. If Snake Boy can't take a little beating and keep fighting, then he shouldn't be here at all. If he can't take a few shots to the ribs and get up and walk it off, then he should go home crying to mama. Hell, I took shots to my ribs from the Radicalz and Venom, and I kept coming back for more. But, Viper -- oh, no, he has to go to the hospital. Little wimp." He looked into the camera. "And, Viper -- you're right, vipers do _bite_. If you wanna get in the ring with me, then you just tell me when. I'm set to go, and I'll warn you to get set to get wrecked, because the Force of Nature is moving in." 

The Storm walked off, leaving Cole to shrug to the camera. He found Stone Cold as he arrived at the arena. "Say, Steve, we know who the prick was that screwed you last Thursday." 

"Yeah?" Austin said. "Who?" 

"Who else but the royal pain in the asp? Viper's back. I got an idea." 

* * * 

Later that night, while Viper was in his handicap match against the Dudleys, the Storm and Stone Cold went into the Hardy Boyz' dressing room with Rain. They attacked the two brothers and beat them senseless while Rain trashed Lita's things. Rain spotted Viper as he returned, then warned the two Texan men. They hid as Viper walked in. "Guys, are you all right? Who did this?" 

Austin stepped forward. "I did." He clobbered Viper with a steel chair, then picked him up and Stunner'd him before he spotted the Storm. "See you around, jackass!" Austin shouted back as the three left. 

"That was nice and cathartic," the Storm remarked. "I haven't had the opportunity to beat someone senseless in a while." 

"Hell, yeah," Austin said. "Now let's go get drunk with the Acolytes." 

"Sounds good." 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, Apr. 20**

The Storm watched, unimpressed, as Viper attacked Dean Malenko backstage. "I said it before, Viper, the remorseless violent streak thing's been done. Get something original, you prick." He started to turn off the monitor, but stopped as Foley appeared in the ring. He watched as Foley called out Viper, ready to chew him out, but then the lights went out. When they came up again, Foley had been beaten down and Viper looked rather surprised. He taunted Foley before leaving. The Storm shook his head. "Now that was dumb." 

Shortly thereafter, Foley spoke to Lillian Garcia, "As a matter of fact, Lillian, there is now. Viper, I don't know who you think you are, but attacking me again is unacceptable. So I hope you enjoy your match tonight against Rikishi -- and it is a _lumberjack _match. Have a nice day!" 

The Storm smiled now and looked at Rain. "I think this shows promise." 

He stayed in the dressing room for a little while to watch the Hardys' match against Edge & Christian. He was naturally very surprised as someone dressed like Viper in his black-clad figure attire ran out to attack Christian. "Now why would he do that, I wonder?" 

* * * 

"Hey, Mick, what's new?" the Storm asked as he and Rain came up to the commissioner's office (for want of a better term). 

"Viper's little interfering streak," Foley replied. "What's up, Storm?" 

"Gas prices," the Storm said. "Speaking of Viper, I understand you made a little lumberjack match for later tonight." 

"That's right." 

"Well, I was just wondering if you need a couple of lumberjacks -- `cuz I'd like to sign up." 

Foley looked at him for a moment, then shook his head. "Sorry, Storm, can't do that." 

The Storm blinked, then snarled. "And why not?" he growled. 

"Because I know you and Viper hate each other, and putting you two in an uncontrolled situation like that is just asking for trouble," Foley replied. "And besides, you've got a match against William Regal." 

"So?" The Storm pointed at a sheet of paper on the desk. "You've booked Val Venis as a lumberjack, and he's having himself a match right now. Why not book me?" 

"Because I'm the commissioner," Foley said, raising his gavel, "and my decision is _final!_" He banged the gavel, causing the Storm to lash out and grab one of the stuffed puppies on the desk. The Storm squeezed the puppy until bulges appeared at the seams and split -- causing stuffing to puff out. 

The Storm tossed the squashed puppy back to Foley, then growled, "You screw me over like this again, and that'll be your neck." He stomped off. 

* * * 

Later that night, the Storm had his non-title match against William Regal, forcing the good-will ambassador to tap out to the Necksnapper, then glowered as the lumberjack match began between Viper and Rikishi. His fury mounted with each set of lumberjacks mentioned -- especially when Stone Cold and the APA went out (though naming three of Lone Star's members did calm him a bit) -- but he did start to smile again as Viper was victimized in the ring after the match. 

The Storm was even more pleased when the black-clad figure and Triple H beat Viper down even further. When Stone Cold and the Acolytes returned from the ring, the Storm grinned. "Why didn't you guys tell me it was Whacking Day? I could've given you guys a new whacking stick." 

Laughter. Austin sat down in his seat. "So what're you gonna do about Viper?" 

"Well, sooner or later I gotta get in the ring with him, but that's fine, since I'm eager to grind Snake Boy under my boots. Then maybe I'll find out who this black-clad yahoo is so I can give him a Storm Warning." The Storm smiled at Rain. "That, and then make sure my Rain here gets her hands on Lita's title belt." 

"I'll consider it an early Christmas present," Rain laughed. 

**-more to come-**

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The Storm is a completely fictional character. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, he's my idea. Boulder and I are planning another collaboration, so the next fic you see from me may be that one. If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm would team up with or go up against, let me know. Drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]

-=_Jay 2K Winger_=- 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:bungut@hotmail.com



End file.
